AMOR EM CHAMAS
by TatiMend
Summary: Sinopse completa ao clicar na história!
1. Chapter 1

**SINOPSE**

Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen sempre foram amigos, mas uma atitude impulsiva estremece a relação e ambos seguem suas vidas separadamente. Dois anos após deixarem de se falar, ambos são convocados pela _NORCECA_ (Confederação da América do Norte, Central e Caribe de voleibol) para jogar pelas seleções feminina e masculina, respectivamente, nas Olimpíadas de Londres. A partir daí, com a interação "obrigatória" na competição, uma reaproximação será inevitável. Dúvidas, inseguranças e sentimentos serão postos à prova. E durante 15 dias, Londres será mais do que a capital dos Jogos Olímpicos; será a cidade do Amor.


	2. Chapter 2

**FORKS **

**POV BELLA**

Tira, põe. Põe, tira.

Definitivamente eu sou uma péssima organizadora das minhas próprias roupas. O simples fato de tentar arrumar uma mala torna-se uma árdua tarefa. Para quê preciso levar roupas de sair se praticamente não vou ter tempo disponível para passear? Só a hiperativa da minha amiga para forçar-me a passar boa parte do dia escolhendo roupas. Por falar nela, adoraria vê-la materializar-se nesse exato momento à minha frente. Não levo jeito algum para escolher entre roupas casuais e roupas formais. Afinal, a única pessoa que conheço que tem _Know-How_¹ no assunto 'moda', chama-se Mary Alice Cullen.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

_Entre! – Disse, sem nem ao menos olhar em direção à porta, já que estava tão desanimada observando a bagunça da minha mala.

_Hey, bom dia flor do dia. Como est...nossa! O quê houve em seu quarto? Um furacão passou por aqui?

Olhei em direção à minha salvação com total frustração, mas acabei dando uma risadinha ao ver os olhos esbugalhados de Alice.

_Está tão ruim assim o meu quarto?

_Ruim, não. Está péssimo – Falou, levando as duas mãos ao rosto em um gesto de desolação. _Bem, mas agora chegou a sua _Stacy London²_ particular- Deu-me uma piscada.

Acabei rindo do seu comentário, pois Alice cogitou algum tempo atrás seguir os passos da apresentadora do programa Esquadrão da Moda, mas sua paixão pelo esporte foi mais forte.

_Falou a melhor levantadora da seleção norte-americana – Alice adorava ouvir um elogio.

_ Bella, como você é boba. Se for para trocar elogios eu digo que está à minha frente a melhor líbero da nossa seleção e tenho orgulho de ser a melhor amiga dela – E lá estava o sorriso "colgate" estampado em seu rosto.

_ Hey, assim você me deixa sem graça – Aproximei-me dela para dar-lhe um forte abraço. _Se não fosse o seu apoio incondicional de amiga-irmã, eu jamais cogitaria tentar praticar algum esporte em minha vida. Esqueceu que tenho uma extrema tendência a sofrer acidentes? – Rimos da minha própria "desgraça".

_Sei muito bem disso. Você é um ímã para perigo – Revirou os olhos.

_Mas, quem tem orgulho de ser a melhor amiga aqui sou eu. O fato de você ser uma pessoa extremamente leal e carinhosa com seus entes queridos contribuiu muito para que se tornasse uma das pessoas mais importantes em minha vida.

_Ah, vamos parar com essa rasgação de seda, senão vou chorar e não quero borrar minha maquiagem "clean" – Passou a ponta dos dedos nos cantos dos olhos tentando impedir que as lágrimas caíssem.

_Alice, só você mesma para vir à minha casa toda maquiada, a não ser que vá sair com Jasper depois de me ajudar a arrumar a bendita mala – Olhei novamente para a zona que estava a minha cama. Havia uma enorme mala aberta e várias roupas espalhadas.

_É lógico que **nós** vamos sair – Disse, dando ênfase na palavra "nós", enquanto apontava o dedo para ela e para mim.

_O quê?! Está falando sério? Nós temos que embarcar cedo amanhã, então precisamos dormir cedo.

_Ai Bella, deixa de ser tão metódica, às vezes. Nós não vamos para a balada, apenas vamos jantar no Clearwater's show bar e Karaokê. Estou doida para cantar um pouquinho. Assim, a gente deixa de lado a tensão pré-viagem.

_Ok! Você me convenceu, mas...vai mais alguém? – Perguntei, engolindo em seco com receio da resposta.

_O nossa grupo. Dããã!

_Hum...quando você diz "o nosso grupo", isso inclui quem estou pensando? – Minha voz parecia quase um sussurro.

_Lógico, Bella. Afinal, Edward é meu irmão e você nunca se incomodou com o fato de sairmos todos juntos. Não somos todos amigos? – Questionou-me, arqueando a sua sobrancelha.

_Sim e não. Alice, desculpe-me mas o Edward afastou-se de mim já faz algum tempo. Como posso considerá-lo meu amigo ainda? Nem parece que fomos um dia melhores amigos – Tocar no assunto 'Edward' não me agradava nem um pouco. _Por isso, também tento evitá-lo ao máximo. E para completar esse assunto mal resolvido, ele ainda está namorando Tanya, a única fisioterapeuta vulgar da nossa equipe, pois as outras duas são super profissionais e simpáticas. Não consigo entender o que Edward viu nela, além da beleza e um par de seios siliconados.

_Eu sei, mas não sei se devo te dizer e muito menos se vai querer ouvir – Ela olhou-me de soslaio mordendo o lábio inferior.

_Desembucha, Alice.

_Ok! Então lá vai: sexo fácil. Isso é o que mulheres oferecidas como ela podem proporcionar a homens cheios de testosterona como meu irmão. Um dia quase os flagrei transando na sauna do nosso Centro de Treinamento na Universidade. A minha sorte é que antes de adentrar o local, ouvi a voz de Edward pedindo para ela...cavalgá-lo – Alice falou tão baixinho a parte final, mas eu tenho um ouvido bastante apurado e ouvi direitinho.

_Arghh! Chega! É informação demais para meus ouvidos – Senti a minha raiva emergindo.

_Ok! Boca selada – Gesticulou como se estivesse costurando sua boca. _Mas eu te avisei que talvez não fosse bom saber.

_Tudo bem, Alice. Desculpe. Foi insistência minha – Dei-lhe um beijo na testa.

_Ah, mas sabe o que eu acho sobre esse relacionamento dele? – Falou, olhando em meus olhos. Sabia que ela não desistiria fácil do assunto, por isso tentei cortá-la.

_Não quero saber – Tapei meus ouvidos.

_Mas vou falar mesmo assim – Continuou encarando-me. _Edward não gosta da Tanya a ponto de amá-la. Eu vejo ali uma troca de benefícios. Enquanto ela procura 'status' e seus 15 minutos de fama, Edward procura te esquecer através do sexo. É uma válvula de escape. É como se ele quisesse provar a si mesmo que você não é importante e não mexe com os hormônios dele – Deu-me uma piscada e um sorriso maroto.

_O QUÊ?! – Espantei-me com tal desatino. _Agora você delirou – Não sei em quê ela baseia suas conjecturas.

_Por quê eu delirei? É tão óbvio para mim o que você ainda sente por ele e o que ele sente por você. Eu sei que não gosta de falar sobre o episódio do beijo que aconteceu entre vocês há dois anos, mas tenho que ser sincera: meu sexto sentido me diz que meu irmão gosta de você de verdade, só não quer admitir para si mesmo e muito menos para você – Disse, como se tivesse toda a certeza.

_Acho melhor você parar de falar sobre isso. Eu sei que Edward sempre me olhou _apenas _como sua melhor amiga até o fatídico dia. E depois disso, não é preciso ser muito inteligente para perceber que ele não gostou nada da minha atitude, e talvez por isso, tenha achado melhor afastar-se. E eu não o culpo, pois fui eu quem tomou a iniciativa naquela campina – As lembranças daquela tarde voltaram com força. Balancei a cabeça para espantar as recordações.

_Pare de ser melodramática. É apenas uma questão de tempo para ele cair na real e vocês se entenderem.

_Chega, Alice! Esse assunto morreu – Minha voz soou firme, afinal não queria voltar a discutir o mesmo assunto repetidas vezes.

_Tudo bem, não está mais aqui quem falou – Espalmou as mãos em um gesto de rendição. _Agora, mãos- a- obra. Ops! Digo, mãos- a- mala. Ainda tenho que te arrumar – Bateu as mãozinhas de forma animada.

_Nem pensar! Não estou indo a um encontro, então sem essa de me arrumar.

_Aff...sabia que às vezes você é muito resmungona? Mas eu te amo mesmo assim – O sorriso de Alice era tão genuíno.

_**Horas mais tarde...**_

_Então Bella, está se sentindo preparada para detonar com as adversárias nas Olimpíadas? – Jasper perguntou-me com aquela calma que sempre emanava.

_Espero que sim, Jasper. Treinei bastante com o time e pra completar, sua baixinha forçou-me a ver e rever inúmeras vezes vídeos de alguns jogos das principais seleções que enfrentaremos na primeira fase da competição – Suspirei, lembrando de Alice falando sem parar sobre as jogadas. Parecia uma _maritaca_³.

_Hey! Baixinha é uma ova! – Ela sempre se irritava com esse apelido, enquanto Jasper segurava o riso. _Sou apenas desprovida de alguns centímetros de altura – Completou, fazendo seu famoso biquinho e ganhando um selinho de seu namorado.

_Ok, ok! Retiro o que disse – Mandando um beijo para ela.

_Ora, veja se não estou certa: para você tentar buscar sua perfeição no que faz, tem que praticar, e não há nada melhor do que "treinar" nossos olhos e aproveitar as oportunidades que surgem. Se temos a chance de assistir as jogadas das adversárias, porque não fazer isso?

_Eu sei que você está certa, Ali. Só que às vezes é tão insistente e neurótica com isso. Agora só nos resta aguardar pelo início da competição.

_Insistente? Neurótica? – Ela se impertigou. _Acho que a única pessoa que possui tais adjetivos aqui é àquela loura aguada ali – Disse, indicando com a cabeça. _Ai que raiva! Agora ela está insinuando-se até para o Emmett? – Minha amiga estava ficando vermelha. Achei que teria uma síncope a qualquer momento. _Ela quer morrer, isso sim.

Eu e Jasper olhamos para a pessoa que ela indicou, porém nem precisava olhar, pois eu já sabia de quem ela estava falando: Tanya. A loura estava praticamente atracada à cintura de Edward, salpicando-lhe beijos por suas costas, enquanto ele tentava jogar sinuca com Emmett, que estava concentrado nas tacadas do irmão. Eu não queria estar na pele dela quando Rose voltasse do toalete e flagrasse a cena.

Rosalie é a minha outra melhor amiga e também pratica vôlei, mas como jogadora de Ponta. É tão exuberante quanto Tanya. Porém, não é fútil e vulgar como a namorada de Edward. É completamente apaixonada por seu noivo, Emmett. Tenho quase certeza que em breve estarei participando do seu casório. É tão nítido como um completa o outro. E fico tão feliz de ver casais assim, que parecem almas gêmeas. Também queria encontrar minha alma gêmea e viver um amor parecido; um _**amor em chamas **_24 horas por dia, mas acho que não estou predestinada a isso.

Pensei ter achado o amor da minha vida em Edward, porém vi claramente em suas atitudes a rejeição. Senti-me tão pequena e frágil diante da sua indiferença, que resolvi empurrar a dor que vivenciei algum tempo atrás para o fundo do baú e trancá-lo com cadeado. Porém, de vez em quando, sinto a erupção de emoções distintas vibrar querendo vir à tona, tal como agora, em que vejo o homem mais lindo que conheci até hoje andando em direção à nossa mesa. Parece um deus grego em toda a sua gloriosa altura de 1,84 metros; Um verdadeiro Apolo; Seu cabelo cor de bronze e totalmente desalinhado. Rosto másculo que me faz suspirar baixinho. Olhos verde-esmeralda e um físico da dar inveja a qualquer rapaz de 23 anos, graças a sua malhação diária na musculação e seus treinos no vôlei, contando sempre com a ajuda de seus fiéis companheiros de equipe, Emmett e Jasper. Eleito o melhor levantador da última Liga Mundial, Edward é o cérebro do time. Sendo assim, o sucesso ou fracasso da equipe, depende de suas jogadas.

Costumávamos ser unha e carne. Ele sempre me incentivou a continuar jogando vôlei, mesmo quando eu queria desistir por ser completamente desajeitada no início da minha carreira. Era ele quem cuidava dos meus machucados e hematomas depois dos treinos. Sempre tão carinhoso. Engraçado é que ele sempre pegava as dicas de como cuidar dos meus machucados com seu pai, Carlisle, que é o médico da seleção masculina de vôlei. Acho que tanto zelo comigo fez com que eu confundisse os sentimentos. Então, no mesmo dia em que completei 18 anos combinamos de fazer um piquenique na campina que costumávamos ir desde o início da nossa adolescência.

Arrumei tudo com muito carinho. Comprei frutas, geleias, pães variados e Alice pediu à sua mãe Esme que fizesse um _bolo de nada_. A sininho sabia dos meus sentimentos por seu irmão, pois não consegui guardar somente para mim o turbilhão de emoções que comecei a sentir quando passei a olhar meu melhor amigo com outros olhos. E desde o momento em que confessei isso a ela, Alice ficou devaneando sobre eu me tornar a sua futura cunhada e Senhora Edward Cullen em um futuro próximo.

Com sua ajuda consegui escolher uma pulseira masculina de aço inoxidável com detalhes em ouro branco e mandei gravar uma frase que traduzia meus sentimentos: **"Tinha que ser você". **Eu nunca fui muito boa com as palavras, então esperava que Edward entendesse o recado.

Quando deu a hora exata do nosso encontro, eu já me encontrava sentada na campina, ansiosa e com os dedos gelados. Estava tão distraída admirando as flores silvestres que acabei levando um susto quando senti mãos tapando meus olhos e em seguida, lábios macios em minha bochecha dando-me um beijo estalado. Nem precisava adivinhar quem era.

Quando olhei em sua direção, Edward estava lindo como sempre. Vestindo um jeans escuro, uma blusa de gola rolê verde escura, que realçava mais ainda a beleza de seus olhos e uma jaqueta de couro. Visual digno do início do outono em Forks. Seus cabelos molhados e desgrenhados estavam exatamente do jeito que sempre amei.

Depois da minha rápida análise o abracei forte e aspirei seu perfume masculino. Seu cheiro era tão excitante que senti arrepios até a nuca e palpitações em meu coração.

Ganhei outro beijo na outra bochecha e o meu presente: um porta-retrato digital com capacidade para armazenar muitas fotos. E é lógico que pensei logo em pôr fotos de nós dois, dos nossos vários anos de amizade. Quando olhei em seus olhos e fiz menção de abrir a boca para agradecer, o magnetismo que senti foi imediato. Como se algo estivesse puxando-me para ele. Porém, o meu erro foi ter baixado meu olhar para sua boca naturalmente vermelha que estava entreaberta. Não fazia a menor ideia se ele estava sentindo o mesmo que eu. Mas senti suas mãos apertarem minha cintura puxando-me de leve para ele, e no minuto seguinte não me contive mais e toquei seus lábios com os meus. No início apenas ficamos com os lábios grudados, mas aos poucos fomos experimentando o beijo. E naquele exato momento, eu estava sentindo-me plena como mulher.

Meu primeiro beijo havia sido com meu melhor amigo. A pessoa por quem eu tinha acabado de descobrir estar apaixonada. E conforme os minutos passavam o beijo melhorava, até que sua língua tocou a minha e eu me arrepiei toda. O gosto de sua boca era tão bom, que acabei passando a língua no lábio inferior de sua boca, o que fez Edward gemer e me apertar mais. E pude sentir o quão excitado ele estava.

Isso foi o estopim para que eu me esfregasse ao seu corpo não aguentando mais o meu desejo por ele. Então, do nada ele parou de me beijar e olhou-me atônito. Não conseguimos dizer nada um para o outro. Simplesmente meu cérebro estava desconectado da minha língua, enquanto ele parecia atordoado.E sem mais nem menos, deu-me as costas e eu fiquei completamente só no lugar que sempre fora sagrado para nós. Senti um nó formando-se em minha garganta e meus olhos começaram a arder. Sabia que ia chorar e me permitiria a tal ato porque queria lavar toda a dor do meu peito que ameaçava emergir. Desde então, nossa amizade não fora a mesma.

Depois desse episódio eu morri de vergonha de olhar novamente na cara dele, por isso tentava evitá-lo ao máximo. E ele simplesmente passou a ignorar-me. Foi a partir daí que senti ainda mais a dor da rejeição e soube desde então, que não nasci para viver um amor como o de Rose e Emmett.

_Bella! Bella! Acorda – Pisquei várias vezes ao sentir um cutucão em meu braço.

_Ai! – Olhei na direção de quem estava cutucando-me com os dedos. _Alice, isso dói sabia? – Passei os dedos no meu braço direito esfregando o local.

_Então, volte para o mundo real porque parecia que você estava em outra dimensão – Cochichou, sentando-se em seu lugar. _Você estava hipnotizada olhando na direção do Edward, e quase que a Tanya flagra sua encarada.

_O quê?! Hã? Não...não...eu não estava olhando para o seu irmão – Tentei negar, mas minha gagueira e meu rosto vermelho com certeza denunciaram-me.

_Aham...sei. Bem, as únicas pessoas que notaram a sua secada para o meu irmão, além de mim, foram a Rose e o próprio Edward. Mas Rose não conta, pois também sabe de sua paixonite. Quanto ao Edward, bem...se notou que você estava babando por ele, disfarçou muito bem.

_Oh. Meu. Deus. Droga! – Praguejei baixinho, já que todos estavam à mesa, porém cada casal em sua bolha particular.

_Ah, relaxe Bella. Você não cometeu nenhum crime. Olhar não arranca pedaço e meu irmão é muito gato mesmo – Deu uma risadinha ao meu lado.

_Alice, o que seu irmão vai pensar? Que sou uma tarada? Oh, céus! – Levei minhas mãos à cabeça balançando em negação.

_Deixa de neura. Edward nem está falando com você faz tempo mesmo, e àquela loura-chiclete não larga o seu pescoço, então ele nem vai vir te perguntar nada. Aliás, o que eu queria te falar quando te chamei, é que Jacob está aqui no bar, mas está em outra mesa junto com os amigos de La Push. Só pediu para te avisar que vem te chamar para cantar com ele no Karaokê – Falou, levantando as sobrancelhas e batendo as mãozinhas. Desconfiei que ela aprontava algo.

_Alice, qual é o plano? – Perguntei, encarando-a.

_Plano? Do quê você está falando? – Fingiu inocência. Era típica dela quando estava arquitetando algo.

_Alice...

_Ok. Eu conto, mas você vai ficar na sua. Promete? – Inquiriu-me, estreitando os olhos.

_Prometo. Agora fale.

_Bem, você ficou aérea por alguns minutos, então quando eu e Rose percebemos o motivo, combinamos de chamar Jacob para cantar no Karaokê com você. Ele havia acabado de chegar e já vinha aqui à mesa nos cumprimentar, mas nós duas resolvemos ir até ele rapidinho e cumprimentá-lo. Então, surgiu uma ideia na hora em que conversávamos. Ao invés de vocês dois cantarem juntos, eu sugeri que ele cantasse para você e escolhesse uma música a dedo, como forma de chamar a atenção do Edward para vocês. Ele topou na mesma hora. Afinal, Jacob sempre implicou com meu irmão. Acho que por ciúmes da sua amizade com Edward. Então, achou o momento oportuno para provocar mais um pouco. Eu quero te provar que meu irmão não é tão imune a você, Bella. Se essa brincadeira der certo, a máscara da indiferença dele vai cair, e eu vou fazer a dancinha da vitória – Vibrou, quicando no chão.

_Alice, pelo amor de Deus, pare com joguinhos e especulações absurdas. Seu irmão está muito bem namorando a Tanya e outra: Eu. Não. Quero. Confusão. Com. Ela – Sibilei, pausadamente.

_Sabe que existe um ditado popular que diz: quem não arrisca não petisca? – Falou, sorrindo. _E outra: toda brincadeira tem um fundo de verdade. Vamos brincar um pouco e aproveitar o restante da noite – Disse, cantarolando.

Dei uma profunda suspirada para absorver suas palavras.

_Era melhor eu não ter ficado ciente desse seu plano esquisito com Rose e Jake. Se não funcionar, quem vai colocar uma máscara serei eu – Eu já comecei a ficar nervosa.

_É claro que vai funcionar. Eu confio no meu taco sempre.

_Veremos...

Mal terminamos de conversar quando escuto a voz de Jake ao microfone.

_Boa noite a todos. Bom, acho que está na hora de esquentarmos um pouco a noite de Forks. Que tal começarmos com o Karaokê?

O burburinho no lugar aumentou. Aplausos e gritinhos das solteiras, loucas para ganhar um sorriso do também titular da seleção masculina de vôlei. Jacob é um moreno lindo. Com sua estatura de 1,94 metros chama a atenção por onde passa. Se eu não fosse completamente apaixonada por Edward e nem considerasse Jake como um irmão, acho que entraria na fila das solteiras para reivindicar sua atenção.

Sorrindo, vasculhou o lugar com seus olhos biônicos até que os mesmos encontraram os meus e eu sorri involuntariamente. E foi nesse exato momento, que ao desviar meu olhar do de Jake, vi uma carranca no rosto de Edward. Alice e Rose entreolharam-se, percebendo o mesmo que eu, enquanto Tanya, Emmett e Jasper pareciam alheios à situação.

_É com um prazer imenso que vou iniciar a noite do Karaokê, cantando para uma pessoa muito especial e que é linda por natureza. Seu jeito doce e meigo encanta qualquer pessoa. Bella, essa música é para você. Te amo, gata – Piscou para mim.

Agora eu só quero enfiar-me em um buraco. Tenho certeza que meu rosto está da cor de um tomate. Tentei dar um sorriso, mas acho que saiu mais como uma careta.

Desviei meus olhos na direção de Edward e vi que ele estava encarando Jacob, que estava alheio a isso, enquanto escolhia a música. Era nítida a tensão de Edward. Seu rosto ficando vermelho; suas mãos fechadas em punho em cima da mesa e seu maxilar travado. Até afastar-se de Tanya, ele afastou-se.

Olhei na direção das meninas e as duas piscaram para mim com um sorriso triunfante no rosto. Essa noite promete...

E assim que começou a tocar a melodia, a galera do bar aplaudiu e assobiou. Até escutei gritos das mulheres dizendo: "canta para mim também". Enquanto eu, só quero enfiar-me embaixo da mesa.

_**Just The Way You Are **_

_Bruno Mars_

_Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying_

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I'll say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Uau! Jake pegou pesado na demonstração de carinho por mim. Para quem não conhece nossa amizade, certamente acreditará que ele é totalmente apaixonado por mim.

Conforme ele cantava, tentava focalizar minha atenção nele, mas meus olhos teimavam em deslocar-se para o lugar em que Edward estava sentado. E em um desses desvios, meus olhos encontraram os dele e simplesmente me perdi naquela imensidão verde. Para mim, não havia mais Jake, Karaokê, Alice, Rose ou qualquer outra pessoa. Havia apenas eu, ele e nossa bolha.

Senti minha respiração ficar entrecortada. Ele encarava-me de um jeito diferente. Parecia um leão prestes a avançar em sua presa. E àquilo excitou-me de imediato. Baixei meus olhos para sua boca que sempre chamava a minha atenção. Senti uma vontade enorme de beijá-lo, e acabei passando a língua por meus lábios. Seus olhos escureceram e estreitaram-se no mesmo instante. Mas com a mesma rapidez com que nossa bolha foi formada, ela desfez-se. Tanya virou o rosto dele em sua direção, abocanhando seus lábios em um beijo desentupidor de pia. Enquanto eu, apenas suspirei, baixando meus olhos em direção às minhas mãos entrelaçadas em cima da mesa.

Sei que tenho que tentar não deixar Edward afetar-me tanto, mas falar é fácil. Quando se ama alguém que não te corresponde, é difícil até de respirar no mesmo recinto que essa pessoa encontra-se.

Eu já vivo esse carrossel de emoções há dois anos e não aguento mais. As Olimpíadas são uma ótima maneira de distrair-me e viver novas e diferentes emoções. Só espero que as boas emoções tenham maior cotação.

Tentando regularizar minha respiração e ordenar meus pensamentos, levantei meus olhos devagar, mas engoli em seco ao ver a cena à minha frente. Edward e Tanya estavam beijando-se loucamente. Senti uma vontade enorme de levantar e correr para fora daquele bar, mas ao invés disso, levantei de supetão e praticamente marchei em direção a Jake, que piscou e sorriu ao ver aproximando-me dele, porém o que fiz em seguida com certeza surpreendeu tanto ele quanto a mim. Simplesmente segurei seu rosto com as duas mãos e beijei-lhe igualmente como fez a aprendiz de _Pamela Anderson _com Edward, tendo a plena certeza de que acabei de cometer um tremendo erro.


	3. Chapter 3

**VIAGEM**

**POV BELLA**

Vexame e vergonha.

Duas palavras que sempre existiram em meu vocabulário, mas com conotações distintas se comparadas à realidade em que me encontro. Antigamente, eu dava vexame público apenas por cair nas aulas de Educação Física. E vergonha, eu sentia apenas quando era apontada na escola, por alunos populares, como a nerd protegida dos Cullen.

Hoje, a realidade é outra, assim como o significado das duas palavrinhas que sempre me perseguiram. Estou custando a acreditar que ontem dei vexame na frente de amigos e desconhecidos. Para piorar, estou envergonhada com a minha atitude. Como vou encarar o Jake novamente?

Sou o que se chama de pessoa impulsiva, quando levada ao limite das emoções conflitantes. É o chato do cérebro não permitindo, mas o coração decidido. Muitos poderiam dizer que minha atitude foi infantil, mas o que posso fazer quando sou movida 100% pela emoção? Não sou madura o bastante ainda. Ou talvez, nunca serei.

_Saco! – Murmurei, para mim mesma.

Será que eu queria provar algo para mim mesma ou para Edward, ao dar um beijo impetuoso no meu amigo de infância?

Por mim, ficaria deitada nessa cama até a ressaca moral passar.

Lembrar dos acontecimentos de ontem à noite só fez meu estômago revirar-se.

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

_Ja-Jake... – Gaguejei, assim que percebi a realidade dos fatos. O pânico estava estampado em meus olhos, que começaram a arder. Em breve, o choro viria de forma compulsiva. Porém, antes de derramar a primeira lágrima, meu anjo protetor abraçou-me carinhosamente e sussurrou em meu ouvido:

_Acalme-se, Bells. Está tudo bem. Sei exatamente o motivo que te levou a fazer isso – Bastou ele tocar no assunto para eu deixar as lágrimas rolarem por meu rosto livremente. _Shh...não chore. Odeio ver você assim. Quer sair daqui? – Perguntou-me, liberando-me de seu abraço lentamente.

Voltei meu olhar suplicante para ele e acenei com a cabeça afirmativamente. Não estava em condições de falar.

Para quem não sabia o que estava se passando, deve ter achado que eu estava emocionada pela declaração de amor que Jacob fez.

Continuando com a sua encenação, Jacob enlaçou-me pela cintura e deu-me um sorriso terno. Esse gesto aqueceu meu coração e aos poucos a calma foi apoderando-se de mim novamente. Retribuí o sorriso, suspirei e olhei ao nosso redor. Rostos desconhecidos sorrindo para o nosso gesto. Uns nos aplaudindo; outros, assoviando e pedindo bis. Morri de vergonha.

Quando olhei para a mesa em que estava até alguns minutos atrás, vi reações contrastantes. Alice e Rose estavam com suas bocas abertas e olhares especulativos; Emmett sorria de modo sacana; Jasper estava com um pequeno sorriso, mas continuava sereno como sempre fora; Tanya estava com a cara de botox de sempre, ou seja, sem expressão alguma. Parecia indiferente. No entanto, ao ver a expressão de Edward, enrijeci no mesmo instante, o que chamou a atenção de Jake.

_Está tudo bem, Bells? – Perguntou, alisando minha cintura.

Não respondi. Apenas virei meu rosto para ele, dando um leve sorriso e balancei a cabeça de modo afirmativo.

Voltando-me para Edward novamente, pude ver toda a frieza em seus olhos e um semblante sério. Preferi virar meu rosto para as minhas amigas, que me lançaram àquele olhar, e na mesma hora entendi o recado. Mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que contar a elas o que se passou em minha mente.

Quando adentrei o carro de Jacob, um Rabbit vermelho 86, desabei. Derramei todas as lágrimas que tinha direito. E o meu amigo somente abraçou-me, reconfortando-me.

_**FLASBACK OFF**_

_Meu Deus! Que vergonha – Murmurei, ainda deitada na cama fitando o teto do meu quarto.

Não adianta chorar pelo leite derramado. Lastimar-me pelo ocorrido não vai melhorar meu ânimo, então o melhor é seguir em frente como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Agora é o momento de me concentrar nas Olimpíadas. É isso que importa. Não treinei à toa esse tempo todo. O vôlei é praticamente a minha vida. Tanta dedicação tem que resultar em algo bom. Não penso nem em medalhas, apenas em tentar obter o melhor de mim e ajudar a equipe.

Bufando levantei da cama e corri para o banheiro. Terei que me apressar, pois daqui a duas horas e meia, estarei embarcando rumo à Londres. Rumo ao meu objetivo.

**POV EDWARD**

Desanimado, puto e fodido.

Essas são as palavras que descrevem meu estado de espírito hoje.

Sinto-me desanimado porque vejo que a minha vida pessoal virou de cabeça para baixo de uma hora para outra e não consigo ver uma luz no fim do túnel.

Estou puto porque nunca pensei ver Bella e Jacob beijando-se como um casal apaixonado. O que foi que perdi nesses últimos dois anos? Será que eles estão namorando e eu nem me dei conta?

_Ah, filho da puta! Como eu queria esganar seu pescoço, Jacob – Murmurei, sentindo minhas narinas inflarem de tanta raiva.

E estou fodido porque percebi de uma vez por todas que não adianta tentar lutar contra os sentimentos. Confesso. Estou com os meus quatro pneus arriados por Bella, minha ex-melhor amiga, desde aquela maldita tarde em que agi como um completo insensível. Fiquei completamente perturbado por sentir desejo pela minha melhor amiga até então. E em uma atitude covarde, simplesmente fugi dela. Desde então, nunca mais nos falamos. E mesmo tendo sexo fácil e gostoso com Tanya, nunca consegui me livrar totalmente do desejo de querer Bella para mim, como mulher e não somente como amiga.

_É...Eu. Estou. Fodido – Murmurei resignado, olhando para a tela do monitor do meu notebook.

Havia colocado uma foto minha e da Bella como papel de parede. Senti tanto a falta dela durante esse tempo em que nem olhamos direito para a cara um do outro, que recorri a esse artifício. Foi o único modo de tentar amenizar o vazio que sinto com sua ausência.

Essa foto é tão especial. Foi tirada no seu aniversário de 17 anos. Alice nos pegou desprevenidos. Enquanto eu tentava beijar sua bochecha, Bella tentava se esquivar. A foto acabou saindo engraçada. Eu fazendo um biquinho em direção à sua bochecha e ela tentando segurar o riso olhando para a minha boca. Olhando meticulosamente para a foto poderia dizer que era uma brincadeira inocente, mas acho que naquela época meus sentimentos ocultos não queriam permanecer tão ocultos assim.

_Porra! – Praguejei, dando um murro no tampo da mesa.

_Hey, mano – Emmett bradou, com sua voz estrondosa adentrando meu quarto sem pedir licença.

_Bom dia para você também, Emm. E a palavra "licença" ainda é muito usada – Disse, sem o menor humor e paciência.

_Wow! Alguém dormiu de calça jeans aqui? – Revirei meus olhos com seu comentário. Emmett sabia ser inconveniente quando queria.

_Emmett, vai encher a paciência de outra pessoa. Eu não estou de bom humor para aturar suas piadinhas – Falei, pegando as malas para descer e fechando meu notebook.

_Humm...fotos da Bellinha – Levantou suas sobrancelhas para mim, alternando-as de modo brincalhão.

_Não te interessa – Falei seco, caminhando em direção à porta do meu quarto.

_Para mim não interessa mesmo, porque quem vai perder as bolas será você, se aquela aprendiz de _Hitler _flagrar essa foto – Disse rindo, referindo-se à minha namorada, Tanya.

_Emmett, cala a boca! E anda logo antes que a tampinha venha nos expulsar do quarto à ponta pés.

_Acho bom mesmo, porque Alice já está impaciente lá embaixo junto com Rose. Eu não sei que bicho mordeu as duas, mas elas acordaram com as macacas. Desde ontem à noite estão assim e aos cochichos – Disse, de modo pensativo.

Às vezes, meu irmão é tão obtuso que tenho minhas dúvidas sobre nosso laço sanguíneo.

_Devem ser coisas de mulheres, Emm. Deixa de ser intrometido – Algo nesse comentário dele deixou-me com a pulga atrás da orelha. Se as duas estavam agitadas e aos cochichos desde ontem à noite...

_**1 hora mais tarde...**_

O aeroporto de Seattle estava abarrotado por viajantes e não viajantes. Sem falar na presença da imprensa, que sabia do embarque das duas seleções de vôlei rumo às Olimpíadas.

Enquanto caminhava pelo saguão do aeroporto, via a passagem até o check-in estreitando-se devido à presença de curiosos e fãs do vôlei.

Ainda bem que me despedi da Dona Esme em casa. Com certeza se tivesse insistido para vir, ela nem conseguiria me dar um beijo de despedida com esse inferno todo.

Olhei mais adiante e vi Alice e Rose sumirem no meio da multidão. Realmente estavam com pressa. Só não sei se era para embarcar ou tricotar com Bella.

Vi algumas meninas da equipe dando autógrafos, mas nada de eu visualizar a cabeleira castanha da Bella. Talvez já esteja na área de embarque.

Levei certo tempo, após ter feito o check-in, para chegar à entrada da área de embarque, devido à presença de alguns fãs afoitos por fotos e autógrafos.

Quando pensei estar livre para conferirem minha passagem e documentação para passar pelo detector de metal, um repórter esportivo chamou-me para uma rápida entrevista, já que estava ao vivo para o canal de televisão ABC NEWS. Então, falei brevemente sobre a minha expectativa para as Olimpíadas e a preparação da equipe para os futuros confrontos na primeira fase.

Terminada a entrevista, corri para a fila de revista dos passageiros. Meus companheiros de equipe já estavam caminhando para o portão de embarque.

Vi Emmett e Jasper conversando e rindo com James que faz parte da equipe técnica. Carlisle estava logo ao lado conversando com o médico da seleção feminina.

Continuei caminhando em direção a eles, mas meus olhos estavam atentos a qualquer movimentação familiar. Foi quando captaram a imagem de Alice rindo com suas fiéis amigas à tira colo. E bem à sua frente estava Bella, a personificação da deusa Afrodite, a mais bela de todas as deusas. Bella emana beleza e sensualidade sem nem ao menos perceber. Essa garota ainda será a minha morte.

Congelei meu olhar nela. Estava linda como sempre. Seus lindos cabelos castanhos estavam soltos caídos por sobre seus ombros, e minhas mãos coçaram para se embrenhar naqueles fios delicados. Seu corpo delgado e todo trabalhado na musculação moldando-se perfeitamente no uniforme da seleção. E só de varrer meus olhos por seus atributos, digam-se seios e pernas, meu _amiguinho_ já se animou pronto para dar um 'olá'. Procurei pensar na vovó com dentadura, nas idiotices que Emmett fala, se o tempo está bom ou ruim em Londres...

Dei uma profunda respirada para tentar acalmar meus hormônios de macho alfa.

Mesmo tentando desviar meus olhos e pensamentos dela, a tentação e a vontade de ficar admirando-a de longe foi maior.

Meu caminhar tornou-se lento à medida que me aproximei do pessoal. Tinha quase certeza que parecia uma tartaruga caminhando, mas não me importei.

Apenas quis prorrogar os poucos minutos que tinha para admirá-la antes de entrar no avião ou, antes que alguém parasse para conversar comigo.

Sentindo-me completamente atraído por sua presença, me vi sendo puxado em sua direção como se fosse um ímã. De repente, ela virou sua cabeça para mim e seu largo sorriso aos poucos se desfez. Sua postura, antes relaxada, mudou completamente. Tive a impressão que enrijeceu assim que me viu. Será que sou tão assustador assim?

Não reduzi meus passos, pelo contrário, apressei mais um pouco. Não passou pela minha mente o que eu falaria ou como falaria. Queria apenas cumprimentá-la na tentativa de falar com ela após dois anos agindo como um completo estranho.

À medida que me aproximava, percebi certo brilho em seus olhos, mas não soube definir o que era. A única certeza que eu tinha é que estava decidido a cumprimentá-la de qualquer jeito. Só que a sorte sorri para poucos e hoje definitivamente não é meu dia de sorte.

Tudo aconteceu ao mesmo tempo: enquanto a cabeleira escura de Jacob tirou inteiramente a minha visão do rosto de Bella, uma loura materializou-se à minha frente agarrando meu pescoço e dando-me um beijo selvagem. Tanya. Mais uma vez ela estraga meus planos. Mas, não posso culpá-la, afinal é minha namorada. O único culpado sou eu, por estar a tanto tempo confuso.

_Oi, baby. Como você demorou. Pensei que estivesse perdido no aeroporto – Ronronou em meu ouvido, enquanto abraçava-me.

_Oi, Tanya – Cumprimentei, tentando me soltar de seu abraço. _Eu parei para dar uma entrevista – Levei um chupão na orelha, mas não ao ponto de deixar-me excitado. Acho que estou começando a ficar imune às investidas de Tanya. E o motivo para isso, veio à minha mente instantaneamente: Isabella.

_Hum...amor, estou carente de você. Ontem no bar, você estava tão disperso – Sussurrou, acariciando-me na nuca. _Vamos tentar dar algumas escapulidas da Vila Olímpica. O que me diz? – Inquiriu-me toda manhosa, cravando seus olhos azuis nos meus.

_Tanya, estou indo à Londres unicamente para competir e não para um passeio romântico – Disse um pouco enfezado.

Por incrível que pareça, nesses dois anos de namoro com ela ainda não tinha notado como Tanya pode parecer tão egoísta e fútil, às vezes. Talvez porque nesse tempo todo eu só tenha sentido atração física e me saciado com sexo. Mas agora...

_Nossa, Ed! Precisa ser tão grosseiro? Você é meu namorado e tenho o direito de reivindicá-lo para mim. Qual o problema? – Falou, elevando a voz.

Sempre odiei discutir com pessoas muito emotivas. Quase sempre se descontrolam.

_Fale baixo, Tanya! – Disse de maneira firme, mas em um tom baixo, olhando ao nosso redor para ver se alguém havia escutado o princípio de chilique dela. _Primeiro, sou seu namorado, mas não sou sua propriedade. E segundo, nós dois estamos indo às Olimpíadas a trabalho. Eu como jogador e você como fisioterapeuta. Tente separar o lado profissional do pessoal. Agora me dê licença que vou falar com outras pessoas – Desvencilhei-me dela o mais rápido possível.

_Ed! Edward, volte aqui! – Ouvi seu berro, mas nem olhei. Odiava essas atitudes dela.

Caminhei em direção à Alice e às meninas. Estava decidido a voltar a falar com Bella. Deixar de uma vez por todas a minha estupidez e covardia para trás. Eu só espero que ela me dê uma chance de aproximar-me para ganhar novamente sua amizade, confiança e talvez...algo mais.

_Olá. Atrapalho a conversa de vocês? – Perguntei, de modo casual cravando meus olhos em Bella, o que fez com que desviasse seu olhar para Alice. _Jacob – Cumprimentei-o cordialmente.

_Edward – Cumprimentou-me meio a contra gosto, mas deixei passar.

_Oi, maninho. Não atrapalha nada. Estávamos especulando sobre o clima festivo que deve estar em Londres. As ruas abarrotadas de turistas. Lojas abastecidas e preparadas para vender de tudo um pouco. E eu, louca para fazer compras e passear – Falou toda animada.

_Só se for depois das suas obrigações, pingo de gente – Disse sorrindo, citando mais um de seus apelidos.

_Pingo de gente é... – Cortei-a, antes que proferisse algo sem pensar.

_Olha lá o que você vai dizer, Alice – Lancei um olhar enviezado.

_Pingo de gente é a nossa cachorra, idiota – Disse, dando-me a língua, fazendo os demais rirem da nossa troca de "carinhos".

_Você sabe como a sua irmã é impossível em relação a compras, Edward – Falou Rosalie. _Ela já bateu os pés dizendo que vai retornar à Washington com Londres inteira nas malas e ainda quer arrastar eu e Bella nessa sandice – Completou, fazendo uma careta e revirando os olhos.

_Ah, vocês duas são muito chatas. Toda mulher gosta de fazer compras. E como sei que vocês me amam, vão comigo – Praticamente intimou suas amigas, cruzando os braços.

_Ok, Alice. Chega de falar em compras – Bella manifestou-se pela primeira vez, desde que cheguei ao círculo.

_Acho que você conseguiu entediar **minha** Bella, Alice – Jacob falou frisando bem a palavra 'minha', abraçando-a pela cintura e isso me enervou.

_Como é? Sua Bella? – Perguntei, olhando para ele e para ela. _Vocês estão namorando? – Inquiri, levantando minha sobrancelha com cara de poucos amigos.

_Ainda não – Jacob respondeu, lançando um sorriso maroto.

_Jake! Pare com isso! – Bella chamou sua atenção dando-lhe um tapa no braço.

Como ela fica sexy toda zangada.

_Ai, Bells! Seu tapa é forte, mas eu aguento – Jacob esfregou o local, dando-lhe em seguida um beijo estalado na bochecha.

_Pare com isso, Jake. Comporte-se! – Lançou-lhe um olhar fuzilador. Em seguida, virou-se para mim. _Respondendo a sua pergunta, Edward. Não estou namorando ninguém e nem pretendo ter compromisso tão cedo. Descobri que não são as mulheres os seres mais complicados e sim os homens – Falou, com certa mágoa contida na voz, fitando-me seriamente.

Fiquei sem reação. Apenas engoli em seco porque sabia que àquela indireta foi dirigida exclusivamente a mim.

_Uau! Essa é uma nova Bella? – Jacob perguntou de modo zombeteiro. _Satisfeito com a resposta, Cullen? – Pronunciou meu nome com cinismo e eu não gostei. Esse cara está pedindo para apanhar.

_Qual é o seu problema, Jacob? O que foi que eu te fiz? – Encarei-o, querendo socá-lo. Minha raiva estava aflorando.

_A mim, você não fez nada, mas... – Bella interpôs-se entre nós dois.

_Chega! Parem de discutir! – Ela proferiu, olhando-nos chateada.

_É isso mesmo. Parem de discutir. Estão parecendo criança – Alice e Rosalie falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Jacob somente suspirou deixando de me encarar para falar com Bella.

_Desculpe, Bells – Disse, em tom arrependido.

Ela apenas assentiu ainda chateada com a pequena discussão.

_Ok, gente. Vamos para a fila do embarque porque já apareceu no visor que o avião está na pista pronto para embarcarmos.

_E-eu preciso ir ao toalete antes – Gaguejou Bella, já se afastando sem olhar para a minha cara.

Achei a oportunidade excelente para aproximar-me dela.

_Bem, eu preciso falar com meu pai.

_Edward, não demore. Pretendemos trocar de lugar com algumas pessoas das equipes para sentarmos próximos uns dos outros. Então, volte o mais rápido para a fila.

_Certo, fadinha.

Jacob, Alice e Rosalie encaminharam-se para a fila de embarque, enquanto eu praticamente corri em direção aos toaletes para alcançar Bella antes que ela adentrasse o local. Mas estava tão cheia a área de embarque que praticamente fui pedindo desculpa a cada pessoa que esbarrei pelo caminho até alcançá-la.

_Bella! Bella, espere! – Chamei-a ainda a uma certa distância.

Ela parou de andar de repente, ainda de costas para mim, e foi virando em minha direção lentamente. Seu rosto parecia pálido. Fui aproximando-me dela, até que falou:

_O que f-foi? – Gaguejou, olhando-me sem entender o motivo de eu ter chamado-a.

_Bem, é...eu... – Não conseguia falar. Puta que pariu!

_Você... – Olhou-me interrogativamente.

_Bem...eu...quero me desculpar por ter sido intrometido. Eu não tenho direito algum em opinar na sua vida.

Ela suspirou antes de falar.

_Tudo bem. Eu também tenho que te pedir desculpas. Afinal, minha resposta foi rude – Seus incríveis olhos cor de chocolate pareciam mais derretidos.

Acabei sorrindo para ela.

_Você não foi rude. Eu mereci àquela resposta. Na verdade, você nem deveria olhar para a minha cara porque não sou merecedor de ter seus belos olhos direcionados a mim. Sei que não nos falamos desde – engoli em seco – desde seus 18 anos, mas a verdade é que sinto sua falta – Fitei-a de modo sincero, pois não aguento mais a ausência dela e da sua amizade em minha vida. E agora que sei o que quero exatamente dela, irei insistir até o fim.

Ela parece ter se assustado um pouco com o que falei.

_Ed-Edward...eu...não sei e nem quero saber o que te levou a tocar nesse assunto, mas eu não quero falar sobre isso. Na verdade...acho que não é o melhor momento – Falou, tentando recompor a sua voz.

_Eu sei, Bella. Eu sei – Tentei me aproximar mais dela para pegar em suas mãos, mas ela afastou-se.

_Edward, por favor... – Sua voz tentava soar firme, mas percebi seu vacilo somente pelo seu olhar, pois transmitiam algo diferente.

_Bella, eu sei que errei com você, mas por favor me dê uma chance de consertar meu erro – Minha voz soou suplicante. Só eu sei o quanto estou enlouquecendo com a falta dela.

_Edward, já disse que esse não é o momento certo. Além disso, o que passou, passou – Deu uma longa suspirada passando as mãos pelo cabelo.

_Mas nós nunca tivemos uma chance de tocar no assunto.

_Como é que é? Você tem certeza que nunca tivemos oportunidade de falar sobre o que ocorreu naquela tarde? – Inquiriu-me indignada, elevando sua voz.

_Clama, Bella. Eu sei que errei. A culpa foi minha de nunca ter abordado o ocorrido nenhuma vez com você, mas eu fiquei confuso e... – Ela cortou-me, antes que eu completasse a fala.

_Chega, Edward! Eu não estou a fim de desenterrar essa história. Quem vive de passado é museu e estou longe disso – Proferiu, chateada.

_Tudo bem. Não quero te chatear mais sobre isso, mas saiba que eu não vou desistir – Disse de modo firme.

_Problema é seu – Deu-me as costas, virando-se para entrar no toalete.

Eu fiquei puto com essa atitude. Em um movimento rápido segurei-a pelo braço.

_Não me dê as costas – Falei com meu rosto bem próximo ao seu. _Eu vou lutar para ter de volta a sua confiança. Para ter você em minha vida e não será somente como minha amiga. Será como minha namorada – Pronto. Joguei a merda no ventilador. Não tinha mais nada a perder mesmo.

Ela arfou com meu comentário estremecendo levemente. Sua respiração tornou-se acelerada e seus olhos pareciam estar hipnotizados pelos meus. Aproveitei o momento para chegar mais perto de seu rosto. Seus lábios tão delicados pareciam _neon _piscando para mim, atraindo-me para um contato íntimo novamente após tanto tempo. Vi quando ela fechou seus olhos e entreabriu sua boca na expectativa por um beijo meu. Eu estava vidrado em seus lábios levemente avermelhados. Passei a língua no meu lábio inferior antevendo o próximo passo, mas uma voz conhecida atrapalhou o momento.

_Baby! Encontrei você – Ouvi a voz de Tanya a uma certa distância.

Bella abriu seus olhos piscando algumas vezes. Pareceu ter se dado conta do que estávamos prestes a fazer. Voltou seu olhar para mim fitando-me de modo gélido e então se afastou totalmente de mim, falando:

_Agora é um pouco tarde para você correr atrás do passado – Lançou um olhar para Tanya, que se aproximava de nós. Em seguida, saiu como um furacão em direção ao banheiro.

E eu, fiquei completamente estático no meu lugar. Minha mente totalmente em branco. A única coisa que senti foi raiva. Raiva de mim mesmo.


	4. Chapter 4

**VICTORY PARK – LONDRES**

**_"Sonhar é preciso, até voar..._**

**_Mesmo que seja em sonhos._**

**_Não ser solitário, nem prisioneiro,_**

**_Mas o dia inteiro sonhar,_**

**_E na noite também!_**

**_Sonhar no sono,_**

**_sonhar acordado,_**

**_um dia poderá, ver o sonho realizado!..." (Celito Medeiros)_**

* * *

**POV BELLA**

Será que estou sonhando acordada ou meu sonho tornou-se realidade?

Olhando da varanda do apartamento a minicidade que é a Vila Olímpica, posso constatar que estou vivenciando algo real.

Desde que desembarquei do avião e coloquei meus pés em solo inglês, um filme passou em minha mente.

Uma menina que além de nascida e educada em uma pequena cidade do Estado de Washington, sempre se apresentou diante da sociedade como nerd, atrapalhada e desajeitada, sendo ridicularizada por seus colegas de escola, mas encontrando o apoio necessário em seus pais, as únicas pessoas com uma amor incondicional. Minhas duas fortalezas que sempre se sacrificaram para me proporcionar uma boa educação. Meu pai, Charlie, como chefe do Departamento de Polícia de Forks e minha mãe, Renée, como professora de uma escola primária na mesma cidade, sempre tiveram uma renda apertada para os padrões de uma família de classe média. E foi com muito esforço que consegui chegar a uma das melhores universidades do mundo, a Universidade George Washington.

Graças à minha dedicação como aluna, consegui ser aceita por essa universidade de excelência, conseguindo uma bolsa integral, o que foi muito comemorado por meus pais, já que o custo estimado por aluno chega ao valor de cinquenta mil dólares! Algo impossível para uma família de classe média.

Foi na UGW que me tornei uma exímia atleta, disputando as competições universitárias mais importantes do país com a equipe de vôlei. O melhor de tudo isso é que meus amigos vieram no "pacote" também. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper e... mesmo Edward, também estudam na UGW. E hoje, todos nós encontramo-nos no mesmo lugar partilhando sonhos semelhantes.

Eu posso dizer que apesar dos pesares, sou uma vencedora.

_Bella! Bella! – escutei alguém me chamar, virando-me na direção da voz.

_Hã? Oi? – Vi que Alice e Rose tremiam de frio enroladas em seus roupões de seda.

Simplesmente esqueci de fechar a porta da varanda. E o clima Londrino, em pleno verão, é mais louco que o de Forks.

_O que faz acordada às 7h15 da manhã? – Alice trincava os dentes ao olhar o visor do despertador em cima do criado-mudo.

_Perdi o sono. Acho que meu relógio biológico começou a ficar alterado – Suspirei, voltando a olhar rapidamente para as alamedas e jardins do Victory Park. O relógio central mostrava alternadamente as horas e a temperatura, que nesse momento estava em 19ºC. _Desculpe por ter deixado a porta aberta – Andei de volta para o quarto retirando o moletom que vestia por cima do pijama.

_Não tem problema. Nós também perdemos o sono – Falaram, coçando seus olhos e bocejando.

_Nossa! Esse tempo aqui é esquisito mesmo. Chegamos ontem com tempo bom. Hoje já temos uma frente fria e rajadas de vento forte. Quando estivermos livres para aproveitar um pouco as belezas da cidade, com certeza teremos em mãos capa de chuva e guarda-chuva. Detesto essas parafernálias. Acabam com a minha beleza – Revirei os olhos, rindo das besteiras da 'anã de jardim'.

_Bem, mudando de assunto... – Rose comentou, detendo nossa atenção. _O que faremos de bom hoje, já que o nosso técnico nos deu folga até amanhã à tarde?

_Ah, sei lá... passear? – Olhei em expectativa para as duas.

_Sim! Sim! Sim! – Rimos do modo esfuziante da tampinha. _Agora você falou minha língua, 'olhos de chocolate' – Bufei com mais um apelido que minha amiga sapeca adora colocar em mim.

_Menos, Alice.

_Será que o refeitório já está aberto? – Rose perguntou.

_Está sim, pois funciona 24 horas. Até vi alguns atletas da delegação australiana encaminhando-se para lá – Respondi, passando a mão na barriga. _E agora que você comentou sobre o refeitório, meu estômago se agitou – Mal terminei de falar e ouvimos o típico barulho de "estômago faminto", o que me fez corar em vários tons de vermelho, arrancando risadas das meninas.

_Então, o que estamos fazendo sentadas na cama? – Alice se pôs de pé. _Vamos! Vamos! Quem tem fome, tem pressa – E saiu em disparada justamente para o maior banheiro, àquele que possui até uma banheira!

_Então, não demore muito embelezando-se no banheiro, né Alice? – Minha amiga louríssima revirou os olhos.

_Ok, mas também não vou pôr o meu lindo rostinho ao ar livre com cara de sono – Retrucou de dentro do banheiro, antes de fechar a porta.

_Vamos Bella! Temos que separar um uniforme para vestir nesse tempo maluco.

_É para já! – Levantei da cama, caminhando em direção ao gurada-roupa.

_**Alguns minutos mais tarde...**_

_Caramba! Esse refeitório é gigante – Os olhos de Alice praticamente saltaram de suas órbitas ao constatar a imensidão do recinto. _Quantas pessoas cabem aqui? – Perguntou curiosa.

_Hum... pelo que fiquei sabendo, o lugar tem capacidade para cinco mil lugares – Respondi, olhando cada canto do refeitório.

_Uau! – Ambas entoaram.

Caminhamos por entre as várias alas do imenso refeitório e percebi que vários atletas já estavam fartando-se das especialidades da Grã-Bretanha.

Quando nos aproximamos dos balcões de_ self-service _pude constatar a quantidade de comida diversificada, distribuída nos recipientes desses balcões ao longo de enormes _stands, _que indicavam em seus letreiros, o tipo de comida oferecida. Tenho que confessar: os britânicos são muito organizados.

_Nossa! O meu ursão não pode ver isso – Rose falou de modo zombeteiro, fazendo-nos rir. _Sério, gente. É capaz dele nem deixar as míseras sobras do café -da- manhã nesses recipientes para outros atletas.

_Xiiii! Descemos tão esfomeadas que esquecemos dos meninos. Será que meu Jass vai ficar chateado? – Alice parecia receosa.

_Relaxe, Sininho. Ainda é cedo – Aproximei-me dela, afagando seu cabelo. _Jasper ainda deve estar dormindo. Homens normalmente têm um sono pesado – Dei uma risadinha, enquanto ela concordava comigo seguindo para pegar uma bandeja.

_Homens não dormem, hibernam – Rose completou.

Resolvemos escolher algo leve para comer. Frutas, sucos, pão integral, queijo 'magro' e nossos cafés descafeinados, já que nosso tipo de café preferido, o café Mocha, não é servido aqui, pois é uma bomba calórica para os atletas, uma vez que é feito de chocolate, espresso, leite vaporizado e chantilly.

"_**Até deu água na boca"**_, pensei.

Quando estávamos voltando para nos acomodar em uma das mesas enormes das várias alas do lugar, avistamos Alec, nosso treinador, que veio nos cumprimentar:

_Bom dia, meninas. Caíram cedo da cama. Como está a adaptação? – Sorriu, mostrando suas covinhas.

Admito que Alec com seus 34 anos, tem uma beleza madura, algo bem característico de homens mais velhos. Sempre achei um charme homens na casa dos 30 anos. Geralmente são mais decididos que rapazinhos.

_Bom dia – Respondemos em uníssono.

_Bem, acho que nosso relógio biológico ainda está se acostumando com a mudança de fuso horário – Dei de ombros.

Ele riu do meu jeito de responder.

_Bom, é questão de tempo. Daqui a pouco todos nós já estaremos no ritmo – Piscou para mim, enquanto sorri envergonhada. _Ah! Aproveitem o dia da maneira que acharem melhor porque amanhã, às 13h30, haverá uma reunião com o time e em seguida, treino.

_Sim, senhor! – Alice bateu em continência para ele, fazendo-o gargalhar, sendo acompanhado por mim e Rose.

_Você é uma figura mini Cullen – Demos mais risada ainda, o que fez a baixinha estreitar seus olhos verdes.

_Alec! – Esbravejou, com a bandeja na mão.

_Ok, Alice. Perdão pela brincadeira, mas você é engraçada.

A sininho apenas revirou seus olhos, rindo em seguida.

_Bem, vou deixá-las em paz com o café -da- manhã de vocês – Disse, afastando-se. _Ah! Já ia esquecendo... à noite haverá um show de artistas do Teatro Nacional para recepcionar os atletas. Se quiserem mais informações não esqueçam de dar uma olhada naquele imenso mural de aviso na entrada do prédio.

_Festa? Hoje? Sério? – Alice quicou de alegria.

_Sim, mas curtam com moderação – Alec piscou mais uma vez para mim, alargando seu sorriso de covinhas. E eu retribuí sorrindo, mas logo desviei meu olhar em direção às minha amigas, que perceberam o lance, arqueando suas sobrancelhas perfeitas.

_Tchau, meninas.

_Tchau, Alec – Respondemos ao mesmo tempo.

Depois que Alec já estava a milhas de distância, as duas resolveram se manifestar, enquanto sentávamos em nossos lugares.

_Eu acho que vi um gatinho miar para alguém – Minha amiga ursinha insinuou.

_Eu também vi – A intrometida da anã sorriu torto, de modo idêntico ao sorriso de Edward. _Sério, Bella. Acho que o treinador tem uma queda por você.

_Ah, não! Parem com essas insinuações, pelo amor de Cristo! – Exasperei-me, passando as mãos pelo meu cabelo.

_Amiga, não insinuamos nada. Apenas comprovamos com nossos próprios olhos que o homem arrasta um bonde por você. E não é de hoje, diga-se de passagem – Alice queria me tirar do sério.

_Não divaga. Já chega as suas teorias esquisitas referentes ao seu irmão – Olhei feio para ela.

_Calma, Bella – Rose interveio. _Só estamos comentando. Não precisa se estressar com as divagações de Alice. Ela quer jogar todos os homens para cima de você – A loura lançou-lhe um olhar de alerta.

_Epa! Todos os homens, não. Há apenas um homem que eu faço questão de jogar para cima dela – Lançou-me um olhar conhecedor.

Apenas suspirei bem fundo para não discutir com ela. Em seguida, comecei a comer.

_Tá! Tá, Alice. Que seja! Vamos apreciar nosso café -da- manhã em paz. Hoje o dia promete ser movimentado – Rosalie encerrou o assunto e eu agradeci mentalmente.

**POV EDWARD**

_Acorda, dorminhoco - Escutei alguém me chamar ao longe.

_Hmm... – Resmunguei, puxando inda mais o edredon para cobrir minha cabeça.

_Edward! Mano, acorda! Estou varado de fome e Tanya já veio duas vezes perguntar você.

_Porra, Emmett! Não ferra! Por quê você não desce, então? – Indaguei, ainda de olhos entreabertos por causa do sono. _Deixa eu dormi. Esse fuso horário é uma droga – Remexi novamente na cama.

_Cara, você já dormiu praticamente um dia e meio e ainda tem sono? – Ouvi sua voz mais longe. Deve ter ido para a sala.

Quando voltei a ressonar novamente, escuto meu irmão bradar bem alto da sala o nome da última pessoa que gostaria de ver.

_Edward, Tanya está aqui.

_Merda! – Praguejei baixinho, tentando ignorá-lo.

_Babyyy... acorda – Soou a voz melodiosa da minha namorada bem próxima de mim.

"_**Não acredito que o mané do Emmett deixou ela entrar aqui. Puta. Que. Pariu!"**_, pensei.

_Hmm... Tanya, o que faz aqui? – Revirei-me na cama para encará-la.

_Amor, não é meio óbvio? – Sentou-se na beirada da cama alisando meu corpo por sobre o cobertor.

_Tanya, ainda estou com sono. Não pretendo levantar-me tão cedo dessa cama – Disse, enfadado.

_Ah, não amor! Você vai levantar agora e vamos tomar nosso café. Anda! Levanta! – E já foi puxando o cobertor.

Seu jeito mandão foi suficiente para me tirar do sério.

_Que saco, Tanya! Eu odeio esse seu jeito mandão. Você está insuportável. Deixe-me em paz, mas que saco! – Expus toda a minha raiva acumulada durante dias. E talvez, toda a minha insatisfação com nosso relacionamento. Afinal, eu nunca a amei.

_Ed-Edward... – Sibilou, como uma expressão confusa e olhos marejados, mas não foi o suficiente para amolecer meu coração.

"_**Agora não tem mais volta. Preciso da minha liberdade"**_, pensei.

_Desculpe-me por ter sido grosseiro, mas – suspirei, tentando acalmar-me – não dá mais para eu continuar me sentindo preso a algo que eu nunca quis. Sei que não é o melhor momento para abordar o assunto, mas eu não aguento mais me sentir sufocado. Acabou – Minha voz soou firme e definitiva.

_Ed-Edward... do que você está falando? O-olha... se... se foi porque te acordei, desculpe amor – Olhou-me, receosa.

_Tanya, não tem nada a ver com o fato de ter me acordado, mas sim com o fato de que nosso 'namoro' – indiquei mostrando-a o gesto entre aspas – acabou. Não há mais 'nós'. Estou terminando esse relacionamento – Esperei sua reação.

Pensei por um momento que ela não tivesse escutado o que falei porque ficou fitando-me por uns bons minutos totalmente estática, mas então do nada ela reagiu.

_Seu desgraçado! Você não pode terminar comigo assim do nada, ouviu? – Avançou para cima de mim dando-me tapas pelo corpo e só não atingiu meu rosto porque segurei seus braços.

_O que está acontecendo aqui? – Meu irmão apareceu em ótima hora para tentar conter essa doida, enquanto Jasper permaneceu paralisado na porta como espectador.

_Solte-me, Emmett! Eu vou esganar seu irmão. Como você pôde, Edward? – Esperneou, enquanto Emm a segurava tentando levá-la para fora. _Solte-me! Solte-me! – Seus gritos cada vez mais altos.

_Só te solto se você agir civilizadamente, Tanya – A voz cortante dele a fez diminuir a histeria momentânea.

Ela apenas arfava, enquanto seu peitoral subia e descia de modo irregular. Estava tentando se controlar.

_Então, acho melhor você continuar me segurando porque não respondo mais pelos meus atos. Eu só vou te fazer uma pergunta, Edward e exijo uma resposta convincente.

Apenas dei de ombros. Não estava mais me importando com nada referente à ela.

_Você está apaixonado por outra mulher? É isso? – Seus olhos azuis expressavam toda a raiva que sentia.

Eu quis responder 'sim', mas na atual circunstância não quis expor meus sentimentos.

Afinal, ainda não tive uma conversa franca com Bella, então apenas fui evazivo.

_Não te devo mais satisfação alguma, Tanya – Encarei-a seriamente.

_Então, entendo sua resposta como positiva à minha pergunta, desgraçado – Rosnou por entre dentes. _Saiba que eu vou descobrir quem é a vadia e quando eu alcançar a verdade farei da vida dela um inferno, assim como a sua. Você destruiu dois anos de relacionamento, seu cachorro. E isso não vai ficar assim – Continuou rosnando suas maldições e apontando seu dedo na minha direção, mas não me abalei.

_Você sempre soube que nunca te amei. Para mim, sempre foi apenas sexo – Continuei encarado-a, mas percebi que meu irmão e Jasper estavam sentindo-se desconfortáveis ao presenciar a discussão do agora ex-casal. _Acabou?

_Você vai pagar pela humilhação que me fez passar. Ou não me chamou Tanya Denali – Finalizou com um tom gélido na voz. _Pode me soltar, Emmett Cullen. Acabei.

Emmett a soltou devagar como se estivesse testando-a. Ela nada fez por uns minutos. Apenas fitou-me intensamente. Então, moveu-se em minha direção lentamente, dizendo:

_Vou embora, mas não sem antes deixar uma lembrancinha – Espalmei no ar uma das mãos, como forma de aviso para meu irmão não se mexer. Eu queria ver o que ela faria. E então, sem mais nem menos, cuspiu em meu rosto e eu levei um susto, passando automaticamente uma das mãos no local.

_Sua doida, saia daqui imediatamente – Emmett interveio, tirando-a do quarto, enquanto Jasper abriu passagem.

_Cara, você está bem? – A voz do meu amigo soou pelo ambiente.

_Agora estou, Jasper. Desculpe ter feito você presenciar esse papelão meu a da Tanya.

_Que nada, Edward. Na verdade fiquei preocupado com o que poderia acontecer. Ela estava completamente descontrolada.

_Completamente – Balancei a cabeça confirmando. _Eu nunca poderia imaginar um descontrole emocional tão grande da parte dela.

_Isso tudo foi porque vocês terminaram?

_Sim. Eu terminei. Não dava mais para prosseguir em um relacionamento fantasioso. Eu nunca estive 100% nesse relacionamento e ela sempre soube disso.

_Bom, mas pelo jeito que ela reagiu...

_Jasper, Tanya é apenas interesseira, fútil e egoísta. Demorei para perceber mas enfim, acordei. E esse show que ela deu aqui não quis dizer nada. Sei lá porque esse chilique todo. Ela também nunca me amou. Não entendo o que se passa na mente de certas mulheres.

_Talvez, algumas não suportem a ideia de ser rejeitadas – Deu de ombros.

_É... talvez – Completei, pensativo.

_Cara, que situação – Emmett adentrou o quarto desabando na cama. _Enfim, a bruxa pegou sua vassoura e foi embora para sempre – Eu e Jasper acabamos rindo do comentário dele.

_Você nunca gostou dela, né? – Perguntei só para constatar o óbvio.

_Eu preciso mesmo falar? _Respondeu-me com outra pergunta.

_Não. Você sempre foi tão claro como água com seus pensamentos.

Ele riu, mas de repente olhou-me de modo curioso.

_Edward, aquilo que Tanya perguntou é verdade? Está apaixonado por alguém? – Suas sobrancelhas dançaram alternadamente de modo brincalhão.

Jasper olhou-me em expectativa. Respirei fundo antes de confirmar:

_Sim. Estou completamente apaixonado – Fitei-os aguardando a famosa pergunta...

_Quem? – Falaram ao mesmo tempo.

_Bella – Sorri ao pronunciar o nome da garota dos meus sonhos, enquanto observei os dois arregalarem os olhos em surpresa.

_Eu sempre desconfiei, mas nunca pude ter certeza – Afirmou Jasper.

_Eu nunca percebi – Emmett fez uma expressão engraçada, típica de quem é o último a saber das coisas.

_E desde quando você gosta dela? – Meu irmão quis saber.

_Acho que desde o início da nossa adolescência, mas só há poucos dias pude perceber meus reais sentimentos.

_Poucos dias? – Jasper perguntou.

_Sim. No dia do Karaokê quando a vi beijando Jacob – Falei com certo desprezo o nome do sujeito.

_Ah! – Percebi o 'click' estalar na mente do meu irmão.

_Por isso você estava tão ranzinza na manhã seguinte quando entrei no seu quarto? – Sorriu de modo matreiro.

_Sim – Suspirei.

Senti como se tivesse retirado um peso enorme de minhas costas ao confessar a situação aos meus fiéis companheiros.

_Mas a Bella parece gostar do Jacob, certo? – Inquiriu-me, meu amigo.

_Não sei, Jasper. Talvez goste como amigo, afinal ele é seu amigo de infância – Fiz uma careta para o meu próprio comentário.

_Mas amigos não se beijam na boca – Emmett completou.

Apenas olhei-os para então falar:

_Siceramente, não sei o que se passa na mente da Bella. Por isso, preciso ter uma conversa franca com ela. Não aguento mais ficar distante dela.

_Wow! O homem realmente foi nocautedo, Jasper – Deu de cotovelo no braço do amigo.

_Olha quem fala – Debochei. _Você é totalmente dominado pela sua 'ursinha' – Ri da cara de bobão dele, sendo acompanhado por Jasper.

_Hum... não sei porque você está rindo, texano. A minha irmã serelepe te dá muito canseira com o jeito mandão dela e você limpa o chão que pisa – Emmett retrucou.

Jasper somente deu de ombros.

_Ok! Ok! Então somos três completos bobos da Côrte – Afirmei, apontando para nós mesmos.

_Só falta a Bella saber disso, não é? – Indagou-me Jasper.

_Ela já sabe, mas não reagiu muito bem. Acho que a assustei, afinal não nos falamos há dois anos.

_Nossa! Foi rápido, hein? – Meu irmão espantou-se. _Mas acha que tem chance dela gostar de você do mesmo jeito que gosta dela?

_Sim. Completamente sim – Enfatizei bem a palavra.

_Por quê tem tanta certeza se ela não reagiu bem quando você disse o que sentia? – Meu irmão continuou com suas indagações, enquanto Jasper ouvia atentamente.

_Porque nos beijamos e ela retribuiu – Sorri pateticamente.

_Uau! – Ambos ficaram surpresos com minha informação.

_Edward, deixe as coisas rolarem naturalmente. O que tiver que ser, será meu camarada – Jasper piscou.

_Tem razão.

_Bem, que tal a gente descer e tomar o bendito do café -da- manhã, hein? Estou morto de fome – Emm alisou sua barriga.

_Vamos logo! – Apressei-me para ir ao banheiro tomar um banho.

_**Horas mais tarde... **_

_Cara, fala sério. Eu sou muito gato – Revirei os olhos para o bobão do meu irmão.

_Emmett, menos.

_Vocês estão prontos? – Jasper indagou. _Eu já vou descer para esperar Alice porque se eu não estiver a postos a irmã de vocês vai fazer birra.

_Hum... isso tudo é medo da tampinha? – Zombou Emmett.

_Muito engraçado, cordeirinho da Rosalie – Retrucou o meu amigo, fazendo-me rir da cara de ambos.

_Deixem para trocar elogios depois. Agora andem logo! – Apressei-me em abrir a porta do apartamento.

_E essa sua pressa toda é para ver a Bella, Edzinho? – Odiava que me chamassem assim.

_Cala a boca, Emm – Bradei, já me dirigindo ao elevador, enquanto escutava a risada dele.

Chegando ao _hall _de entrada do prédio, vi toda uma movimentação em torno de um mural gigante que fornece todo tipo de informação.

Fiquei curioso para saber o motivo de tanto burburinho. Chamei os rapazes para vermos o que acontecia. Logo avistamos as meninas que estavam muito bem produzidas para assistir ao show logo mais. Conversavam animadas e nem notaram a nossa aproximação.

Quando chegamos mais perto das três, conseguimos ouvir o teor da conversa e não gostei nada de saber do que falavam, aliás, de quem falavam. Creio que meus companheiros também não gostaram, e então resolvemos ficar escutando na surdina.

"_Não acredito que os gatinhos da banda The Wanted vão cantar aqui!"_ – Alice quicava no chão.

"_E vão cantar hoje logo após a apresentação dos artistas do Teatro Nacional"_ – Bella completou toda animada.

"_Mas para mim, o mais bonito é o Max. Aquele visual despojado. Aquelas encaradas que ele dá no clipe "Glad You Came" são de molhar a calcinha" _– A tampinha mesurpreendeu com seu comentário inusitado e creio que Jasper também tenha ficado surpreso porque logo percebi o mesmo enrijecer ao meu lado.

"_Concordo plenamente"_ – Bella emendou e eu fiquei puto.

"_Aiai"_ – Rose suspirou e vi meu irmão se dirigir a ela para terminar com o bate papo.

_Han han – Pigarreou, chamando a atenção das meninas.

Elas viraram sobressaltadas com o susto, mas logo se recompuseram.

_Então, quer dizer que tenho concorrência? – Emmett estava sério encarando Rosalie.

_Ai ursão, claro que não, seu bobo. – Ela correu para os braços dele salpicando beijos pelo seu rosto e instantaneamente amoleceu o meu irmão que a abraçou pela cintura.

_E eu Alice? Tenho que disputar a sua atenção com o tal do Max? – Jasper inquiriu-a, levantando sua sobrancelha, cruzando os braços ao mesmo tempo.

_Jass, você sabe o quanto te amo. Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, querido – Ela atirou-se nos braços dele dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado e, logo o meu amigo ficou todo sentimental.

Restou apenas eu e a garota dos meus sonhos nos encarando, enquanto os demais estavam em suas próprias bolhas.

_Oi, Bella – Cumprimentei-a com um leve sorriso torto.

_O-oi – Gaguejou e percebi que minha presença a afetava de alguma maneira.

"_**Ponto para mim"**_, pensei.

_Então, pretende assistir ao show da banda? – Achei melhor perguntar algo óbvio do que ficarmos nos encarando sem assunto.

_Sim – Respondeu monossilabicamente, desviando seu olhar em seguida.

_Hum... posso te acompanhar? – Perguntei como quem não quer nada.

-Er... e-eu... estou esperando o Jake – Disse, fitando o chão.

A simples menção do nome do idiota me fez enxergar vermelho, mas tentei me controlar.

_Ah! Entendi – Engoli em seco.

_Ei, gente! Vocês também vão assistir ao show? – James apareceu no _hall _, cumprimentando a todos nós.

_Claro! – Emmett respondeu.

_Então, vejo todos na área central da Vila. Tchau – Despediu-se, mas em seguida retornou vindo em nossa direção. _Bella, Jacob pediu para avisá-la que ele não se sente bem, portanto não irá sair hoje. Parece que comeu algo que fez mal ao estômago.

_Oh! Então, acho melhor subir para ver se precisa de algo – Demonstrou toda a sua preocupação e eu senti inveja do sujeitinho acamado.

_Não precisa. Relaxa. O Dr. Cullen já está lá no quarto medicando-o. Com certeza vai dormir daqui a pouco.

_Hum... er... obrigada por avisar, James – Sorriu, agradecida.

Em seguida olhou timidamente para mim, com suas bochechas rubras e aproveitei o momento para reiterar a pergunta:

_E agora, será que posso te acompanhar? – Sorri torto.

_Acho que sim – Respondeu dando de ombros e o meu sorriso alargou-se.

Certeza de que a minha expressão era de um bobo apaixonado, mas pouco me importei.

Caminhamos em direção à grande área central da Vila Olímpica admirando as belas alamedas, jardins e calçamentos do lugar. Os britânicos fizeram um ótimo trabalho. A infraestrutura era excelente e o serviço de vigilância era abundante com suas câmeras espalhadas por todo o lugar.

Quando nos aproximamos do grande palco montado para o show, percebemos que ao seu redor já havia muita gente, logo nos acomodamos mais distantes da muvuca, aguardando a apresentação.

Vi, de soslaio, que meu irmão e meu amigo estavam devidamente agarrados às suas namoradas, enquanto eu e Bella estávamos lado a lado e essa situação era inquietante. As palavras certas para puxar assunto não saíam da minha boca. E eu comecei a ficar nervoso passando as mãos pelo meu cabelo naturalmente bagunçado, desalinhando-o ainda mais.

_Você está bem, Edward? – Espantei-me por ela ter dirigido a palavra a mim de modo tão natural. Olhou-me com sua testa franzida.

_Sim... cla-claro – Sorri nervoso por iniciarmos um diálogo.

_Hum... – Soou desconfiada, virando-se para olhar novamente para a multidão.

Ficamos mais um tempo em silêncio. De repente, percebi que Bella cruzou seus braços encolhendo-se. Provavelmente com frio.

-Está com frio? – Pergintei ansioso pela resposta.

_Er... um pouco – Confirmou o que eu pensei.

_Pegue meu casaco. Com certeza vai sentir-se mais aquecida – O vestido que usava era feito de um tecido próprio para o frio, mas as rajadas de vento nos forçavam a crer que a sensação térmica era bem menor.

_N-não, Edward... não é necessário – Protestou, mas ignorei.

_Não se faça de forte. As rajadas de vento não estão nada agradáveis e não gostaria de vê-la doente – Falei seriamente fitando seus belos olhos marrons.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça, concordando. Em seguida, vestiu meu casaco é praticamente sumiu dentro dele.

_Obrigada – Agradeceu-me corando, e institivamente, levei meus dedos à uma de suas bochechas acariciando o rubor. Ficamos hipnotizados em uma bolha própria, até que despertamos com o anúncio do início da apresentação dos artistas.

A apresentação foi animada e já durava uma hora até que por fim, encerraram agradecendo a presença de todos e saudando, mais uma vez, todas as delegações.

Não demorou muito para uma nova euforia tomar conta do local quando anunciaram a entrada dos rapazes da _The Wanted,_ arrancando gritinhos das meninas. Até Bella mostrou-se eufórica, o que chamou minha atenção.

E para arrematar a atenção do público presente, começaram a tocar a música top nas paradas Européias: _**"Glad You Came".**_

Conforme a batida contagiante da música ia envolvendo a todos, eu vi minha linda garota começando a se soltar, chegando a retirar o casaco. Seu corpo balançava de modo sensual, enquanto a vi dançar de olhos fechados mordiscando seu lábio inferior. Não me contive e soltei um gemido, que não foi ouvido por ninguém por causa da música alta.

Mas o estopim para eu perder completamente a razão, foi quando ela abriu seus olhos encarando-me com luxúria, cantando o refrão da música. Creio que ela também não estava agindo eloquentemente.

Não resistindo ao chamado de seu olhar, aproximei-me lentamente, sorrindo. Em momento algum ela diminuiu o ritmo de seu balançar. Então, enlacei-a pela cintura encaixando suas pernas entre as minhas, enquanto ela se apoiava em mim, segurando em meus ombros. Nossos olhos conectados, enquanto dançávamos embalados pelo ritmo. Mas o desejo que emanava de nossos olhares e toques, foi suficiente para que nos conectássemos por um beijo, que começou de forma lenta, como se estivéssemos experimentando o gosto de nossas bocas. Querendo explorar algo mais, forcei a passagem da minha língua para tocar a sua, sendo prontamente recebido pela mesma. Nossas mãos passeavam pelo corpo um do outro, em uma verdadeira entrega de reconhecimento territorial. Nesse momento eram apenas: Edward e Bella. Nada mais.

Porém, sem mais nem menos a energia acabou e nosso momento mágico tornou-se uma abóbora da pior qualidade.

Abruptamente, Bella afastou-se de mim como se ei tivesse alguma doença contagiosa. Ainda tentei aproximar-me dela, mas parecia assustada e sussurrou:

_Meu deus! O que foi que eu fiz? – Seus olhos estavam completamente arregalados.

E antes que eu pudesse pronunciar algo, ela saiu correndo em disparada. Fugindo de seus próprios sentimentos. Fugindo de mim.

"_**Eu não vou desistir de você, Bella"**_, pensei.


	5. Chapter 5

**MEIO-TERMO**

**POV EDWARD**

Quatro dias.

Exatamente há quatro dias que não vejo nem a sombra da minha Bella. Apenas recebo notícias suas através de Alice ou de Rose quando ambas conseguem um tempo livre para ver seus respectivos namorados no nosso apartamento. E enquanto os casais têm a sua devida privacidade nos quartos, a mim, só resta permanecer na sala assistindo às competições ou noticiários na enorme TV de LCD, ou usar a internet, ou ainda, descer em direção à academia nos dias em que não há treino, a fim de liberar todo o estresse e angústia dos últimos dias.

Queria ter o dom de ler pensamentos; tentar desvendar os mistérios que cercam a mente humana. Mas principalmente, tentar adivinhar o que se passa na mente de Isabella Swan.

"_**Que inferno! Acho que vou enlouquecer desse jeito"**_, pensei frustrado, ao mesmo tempo em que mudava de canal pela décima vez!

É inquietante quando não sabemos qual o próximo passo a seguir. Parece que estou em um daqueles labirintos com suas intermináveis curvas e paredes erguidas do nada à sua frente. Enquanto tento seguir os passos da razão para achar a saída mais razoável, sinto uma força superior puxando-me apara o núcleo central daquele labirinto. É a porra da parte emocional. Fico totalmente vacilante diante da minha ex-melhor amiga. Tento focar meus pensamentos no que estou fazendo quando estamos perto um do outro, mas basta apenas um olhar e um sorriso da parte dela para todo o esforço tornar-se inútil. Eu só quero encontrar um _meio-termo._ Embora no momento, acho muito difícil.

Vendo que nenhuma programação televisiva detinha a minha atenção, caminhei em direção ao quarto em busca do meu Ipod para tentar me livrar do tédio momentâneo. Faltava pouco para chegar ao estado melancólico. Talvez tenha sido uma péssima escolha ter ficado o dia todo trancafiado no apartamento. Definitivamente, não desejo chegar ao nível da insanidade para começar a falar com as paredes.

Depois de encontrar o bendito do aparelho, voltei para a sala a fim de me esparramar no sofá e relaxar. Porém, para alguém com uma estatura de 1,84 metros, o sofá não estava nada confortável. Impaciente, saí de lá e fui para a convidativa varanda.

O dia estava ensolarado e com algumas nuvens, mas sem previsão de chuva. A temperatura batendo na casa dos 24ºC, indicava ser um dia propício para tomar banho de sol.

O relógio central mostrava em seu visor que a hora estava mais próxima do famoso chá das cinco: 16h50. Debrucei-me na grade da varanda para contemplar a movimentação do imenso lugar que é o Parque Olímpico, onde se inclui a Vila Olímpica.

Atletas e não-atletas pareciam estar curtindo cada espaço da Vila. Alguns andavam de bicicleta, enquanto outros se divertiam em frente de suas acomodações. O movimento nas academias internas também aparentava ser intenso, já que havia à disposição das várias delegações 750 equipamentos de ginástica e 100 instrutores.

Para os mais famintos, o refeitório era um dos melhores lugares funcionando 24 horas, enquanto para àqueles viciados em jogo de bilhar, o centro de lazer parecia ser mais divertido.

Percebi que a disputa por um espaço no mural de assinaturas mostrava-se bastante acirrada. Acho que todos os envolvidos nas Olimpíadas queriam deixar suas mensagens. Provavelmente, eu também deixarei a minha.

Olhei mais adiante e vi uma concentração maior de pessoas indo e vindo ao chamado Village Plaza, onde ficam as lojas e outras facilidades para os atletas. Um lugar muito frequentado pela minha irmã consumista.

Sentindo um cansaço nas pernas por estar algum tempo em pé, saí da área da varanda em direção à sala. Queria esticar as pernas e então ouvir alguma música relaxante no Ipod. Assim que sentei no sofá, a campainha tocou. Com certeza não eram meus companheiros, já que estavam com uma cópia da chave.

Saí de onde estava sentado sem a menor vontade de saber quem era. Mas quando abri a porta dei um leve sorriso:

_Oi, pai. Que surpresa boa! – cumprimentei, puxando-o para um abraço.

_Olá, filho. Como vai?

_Vou bem. Entre.

_Você está só? Cadê os demais? – enquanto fechava a porta, vi que ele olhava ao redor como se estivesse procurando alguém.

_Estão com as namoradas andando por aí – revirei os olhos para algo tão óbvio.

Meu pai riu da minha expressão sentando-se no modesto sofá.

_E você, por quê não está andando por aí também? – perguntou curioso.

_Estou cansado – menti. _Aceita algo para beber? – peguei uma garrafa de água e uma de suco. _É só o que temos aqui – sorri, um pouco sem graça pelo fato do frigobar não estar abastecido, já que nos alimentávamos no refeitório.

_Aceito a água – entreguei a garrafa enquanto pegava um copo em cima do frigobar, mas meu pai o descartou, sorvendo o líquido pelo gargalo da minigarrafa.

_E Tanya, por quê não está aqui com você? – franziu o cenho, enquanto dei um suspiro profundo antes de falar o que havia acontecido.

_Terminamos. Na verdade, eu terminei – encarei-o aguardando por mais um pronunciamento.

Carlisle sempre foi uma pessoa discreta, assim como minha mãe e jamais interferiu nas escolhas pessoais e profissionais de seus filhos. Ele e Dona Esme sempre foram os nossos pilares de sustentação, fazendo-se presentes quando solicitados, além de serem bons ouvintes. Mas nesse exato momento, eu me sinto como um adolescente novamente tendo que conversar com seu pai sobre a vida sentimental.

_Oh! – a surpresa era nítida em seu rosto.

_Por quê o espanto, pai? – sorri, esperando seu argumento a respeito do assunto.

_Bom, meu filho... – meneou a cabeça como se estivesse procurando as palavras certas – nas poucas vezes que fui ver você em Washington, Tanya sempre estava presente no dormitório. Vocês pareciam ser um casal bem intenso. E ela demonstrava ser bem possessiva, mas como você permitia esse controle, achei que gostasse muito dela ou que fosse apaixonado – sorriu meio sem graça e acabei soltando uma risada.

_Bem, então a imagem que passei ao senhor foi totalmente oposta ao que vivia e enxergava. Eu nunca a amei, pai. Nosso relacionamento era puramente carnal, pelo menos para mim.

_Compreendo. Mas para ela parecia bem diferente, certo?

_Talvez, quem sabe? – dei de ombros. _Eu nunca me esforcei para compreendê-la porque não me interessava prosseguir com o relacionamento. E eu sempre fui franco a respeito disso. Tanya não foi enganada, pai. Na verdade, há pouco tempo despertei para o verdadeiro "eu" dela: descobri ser nada mais nada menos que interesseira, fútil e egoísta. Não quero alguém assim ao meu lado – falei, recostando no sofá ao seu lado.

_Então esses foram os motivos que te levaram a terminar? – virou sua cabeça na minha direção, enquanto eu fitava a porta de entrada.

_Não. Foram apenas um pano de fundo para o real motivo – desviei meu olhar da porta para fitá-lo.

_Hum... e o que seria o real motivo? – franziu o cenho novamente.

_Estou apaixonado – suspirei, fechando meus olhos e encostando minha cabeça na parte superior do sofá.

_Oh! Mais uma surpresa? – sua voz soou divertida, o que me fez abrir os olhos e sorrir para ele.

_Sim.

_E quem é a escolhida, posso saber? – sorriu ternamente para mim, no seu típico jeito de paizão.

_Bella. Isabella Swan – olhei em expectativa para o que viria a seguir.

_A filha do Charlie e da Renée?! – mesmo surpreso com a notícia, deu-me um largo sorriso. Acho que aprovou a minha escolha.

_Exatamente – continuei sorrindo com a cara de bobo apaixonado que passei a ostentar nos últimos dias.

_Ela realmente é uma ótima menina. Mas... ela já sabe das suas intenções?

_Já – sussurrei desanimado.

_O que houve? Por quê esse desânimo? – surgiu uma ruga de preocupação.

_Ela não reagiu muito bem. Acho que a assustei demais – omiti o verdadeiro motivo da reação da Bella à minha confissão.

_Filho, pode ser que você não tenha se expressado bem. Converse outra vez – deu um tapinha no meu ombro esquerdo.

_É... pode ser – não quis me alongar no assunto, mas imediatamente surgiu uma pergunta em minha mente. _Pai, como você soube que a mamãe era a mulher da sua vida? – virei meu rosto totalmente em sua direção a fim de escutá-lo atentamente.

Aguardei ansioso pela resposta, enquanto observava meu pai viajar em seus próprios pensamentos por poucos segundos.

_Eu soube assim que nossos olhares se encontraram. Então, eu tive a certeza de ter encontrado a mulher da minha vida, pois tudo foi muito intenso desde que conheci Esme em Harvard. E continua até hoje. O nosso amor não diminuiu à medida que o relacionamento progrediu, pelo contrário, aumentou cada vez mais.

Apenas sorri porque fiquei absolutamente sem palavras ao ouvir a confissão do meu pai.

_Quem sabe um dia eu tenha essa sorte – meu jeito resignado de falar chamou sua atenção.

_Que isso, Edward?! Ânimo! – incentivou-me, mas continuei pensativo. _Talvez você já tenha encontrado, mas ainda não se deu conta – piscou, dando-me um sorriso maroto e logo entendi a indireta.

_É... melhor deixar tudo acontecer naturalmente.

_Mas nada te impede de conversar com _ela,_certo? Apenas converse, filho – encerrou o assunto balançando meu cabelo com suas mãos.

Somente assenti pensando na frase "apenas converse". Talvez eu passe a entoá-la como um mantra a partir de agora.

Ficamos conversando amenidades um pouco mais, até sermos interrompidos por um Emmett todo espalhafatoso.

_Meu velho, você por aqui? – entrou como um furacão se jogando em cima de Carlisle, abraçando-o tão forte, que achei ia matá-lo por asfixia.

_Emm! Solte o papai! Vai matá-lo qualquer dia desses com seu abraço de urso – repreendi, chamando a sua atenção.

Às vezes eu fico na dúvida se meu irmão não se enxerga como um adulto, mas sim como uma criança grande.

_Ops! Desculpe, pai – desfez seu abraço sendo cumprimentado por papai com um tapinha nos ombros.

_Oi, filho. Acho que você está comendo muito cereal. Que ficar mais fortinho? – meu pai não perdia a oportunidade de tirar um sarro com a cara de Emmett.

Meu irmão começou a rir, assim como eu, Jasper e Carlisle.

_Onde estão as meninas? – meu pai olhou para a porta.

_Foram para o apartamento delas. Mais tarde vamos jantar. Vem jantar com a gente, pai – Emmett falou, já abrindo o frigobar à procura de algo para comer ou beber. _Caralho! Aqui não tem nada para comer.

_Emmett, olha a boca suja! Não foi essa a educação que eu e sua mãe te demos – Carlisle lançou-lhe um olhar de reprimenda, enquanto eu e Jasper segurávamos o riso ganhando um olhar mortal do meu irmão.

_Desculpe, pai. É que essas palavras fluem naturalmente da minha boca – disse com seu jeito bonachão, fazendo-nos rir de sua resposta.

Quando se tratava do quesito "palavras de baixo calão", meu pai era totalmente antiquado e eu sempre procurava me policiar em sua presença, mas Emmett...era simplesmente Emmett.

Carlisle não demorou muito em nosso apartamento, mas antes de adentrar o elevador comunicou que nos encontraria mais tarde no refeitório.

Passei a chave na porta e me virei para a bagunça que ficou a sala no pouco tempo em que Emmett se fez presente. Estava uma completa zona: garrafa de suco jogada no chão; roupas dele espalhadas pelo sofá ao invés de estarem em seu quarto, enquanto o próprio bagunceiro sumiu das minhas vistas. Essas atitudes desleixadas dele só me deixam puto da vida.

_Emmett! Você vai limpar essa bagunça quando sair do banheiro, ouviu? – gritei para ele ouvir enquanto o escutava cantarolar no chuveiro.

_Acho que ele não te ouviu, Edward. Ou então, fingiu não ter ouvido – Jasper riu, enquanto caminhava em direção à porta do apartamento completamente arrumado.

_Você já vai descer?

_Aham. Mas ainda não vou jantar. Vou apenas esperar Alice na rodinha de música que vai acontecer agora – olhou em seu relógio de pulso – aqui nos jardins de frente para o prédio. Você deveria descer, Edward. Passou o dia todo enclausurado nesse dormitório. Lembre do que te falei: deixe as coisas acontecerem naturalmente.

Jasper sempre procurou levar a sua vida de maneira sábia e serena. Talvez seja por isso que quem o conheça, sinta-se à vontade em sua presença.

_Você tem razão. Como sempre – disse-lhe, acenando com a cabeça. _Vou apenas trocar de roupa e logo desço.

_Ok. Até mais

Deixando a desordem da sala para trás, fui ao quarto trocar de roupa, mas antes de deixar tudo separado, conectei o Ipod a uma mini caixa de som portátil, própria para o aparelho e comecei a me arrumar, escutando o início da melodia da canção. Só percebi que era uma música conhecida quando a voz rouca de Mick Jagger se pronunciou. E conforme a canção se desenrolava, meus ouvidos ficavam mais atentos a cada frase. Retratava exatamente a minha situação: "Você não pode ter sempre o que quer"! Parei de me arrumar ao me convencer que estava desanimado para descer. Não vou ficar numa rodinha de pessoas animadas, enquanto não compartilho do mesmo estado de espírito.

Olhei da janela do quarto o vai-e-vem de pessoas nos jardins. O lugar estava razoavelmente cheio, parecido com um luau. Só faltavam a lua, a praia e a fogueira acesa para completar o ambiente.

E foi então que eu a vi. Linda como sempre; com seus longos cabelos castanho-avermelhados, soltos na altura dos ombros e levemente cacheados nas pontas. Trajava um dos muitos uniformes confortáveis da nossa seleção. O azul do seu casaco contrastava com sua pele alva, deixando-a mais atraente.

Vi encolher-se dentro do casaco. Então, abri a janela para verificar se a brisa estava gelada, mas o que meus olhos captaram me fez enxergar vermelho. De tão hipnotizado pela presença da minha Bella não havia percebido que Jacob estava ao seu lado. E nesse exato momento, colocava suas patas em cima da minha garota abraçando-a pelos ombros. Prendi a respiração tentando não colocar besteiras na minha cabeça. Mas também, que direitos eu tenho sobre ela? Absolutamente nenhum. Bella é livre para escolher a quem quer dar livre acesso ao seu coração. Pelo jeito, o idiota do Quileute tem passe livre, enquanto eu recebo sempre um cartão vermelho.

Ignorando a presença do seu amigo idiota, contemplei mais uma vez a figura dela. E como se estivesse pressentindo que era observada, desfez-se do abraço de Jacob, virando seu corpo em direção ao prédio. Acompanhei o lento movimento de sua cabeça em direção à fachada do prédio e assim que seus olhos pousaram nos meus, desviou-os rapidamente, voltando à sua posição inicial.

A sua repentina atitude aliada à sua relutância em aceitar conversar civilizadamente comigo foi suficiente para eu compreender o que Jasper falou.

Também não vou mais impor a minha presença sabendo que se sente desconfortável quando estou por perto. Não quero ganhar o seu ódio. A mim, já basta a sua indiferença.

Desistindo de me arrumar, coloquei de volta uma bermuda e uma camiseta, voltando em seguida para o único canto do apartamento que traria algum entretenimento momentâneo: a sala.

**POV BELLA**

_Um sol tímido teimava em brincar de pique-esconde por entre as nuvens com qualquer ser vivo que o admirasse. Nunca havia observado o magnífico astro-rei, minuciosamente, como agora. Deitada na relva verdinha da pequena campina, perfeitamente redonda e cheia de flores silvestres – violetas, amarelas e de um branco delicado. Minhas mãos pousadas sobre a grama, repuxando-a; sentindo a delicadeza e ao mesmo tempo, a aspereza da terra seca._

_Ouvidos apurados a cada som vindo da floresta, mas principalmente, atentos ao som dos passos e da voz do personagem principal da minha vida: Edward. Sim! Enfim, o meu sonho de adolescente tornara-se realidade._

_Tantas noites sonhando, chorando e ansiando para tê-lo comigo e agora, estou aqui na nossa campina esperando oficialmente meu namorado._

_Fecho meus olhos, enquanto respiro o ar puro do lugar entregando-me às sensações que dominam meu corpo e minha alma. Não muito tempo depois, escuto passos na floresta. A cada passo dado, sinto meu coração acelerar. Meus pelos arrepiarem e a excitação tomar conta de mim._

_Mas quando percebo a aproximação desse alguém, sinto que exala uma fragrância diferente daquela que estou acostumada e ao pronunciar meu nome, a tristeza toma conta de mim. Não é o meu Edward._

_Minha doce Bella, está na hora de levantar – senti alguém me lamber na bochecha, ainda não ligando a voz à pessoa, por estar grogue de sono.

_Hmm... pare! – resmunguei, passando a mão no local da lambida, enquanto me remexia na cama para virar para o lado oposto.

_Nossa, Bells! Você dorme igual a uma pedra – agora sabia de quem se tratava.

_Jake? Jake, o que faz aqui? – virei em sua direção, coçando os olhos para tentar despertar.

_Até que enfim acordou, _Bella_ Adormecida – inclinou-se para me dar um beijo na testa.

_Eu não acordei. Você me acordou. E ainda me lambeu – fiz uma cara de nojo.

_Ah, Bells... eu vivia fazendo isso quando éramos crianças e você nunca reclamou – mostrou-se emburrado.

_Você falou bem: quando éramos c-r-i-a-n-ç-a-s – soletrei para que entendesse bem. _Crianças costumam fazer muita porcaria e achar bonitinho. Mas agora somos adultos e isso, definitivamente, é nojento – minha expressão de desagrado o fez suspirar.

_Ok, sua chata. Não faço mais – jurou, cruzando e beijando os dedos, enquanto seu sorriso perfeito reluzia para mim.

_E o que faz aqui tão cedo? – olhei para o dia lá fora pela brecha da cortina.

_Cedo? Já são 10 horas! – sentei abruptamente.

_Já?! Nossa, Alice e Rose vão me trucidar. Combinamos de acordar cedo para irmos ao Village Plaza. Perdi a hora – já fui me levantando para procurar uma roupa para sair em breve.

_Para quê a pressa? As meninas já foram. Quando cheguei aqui elas estavam saindo, mas não quiseram te acordar porque viram que você ainda estava em sono profundo. Nem queriam deixar eu entrar, mas disse que acordaria você do jeito certo – deu um risinho.

_Sei... – revirei meus olhos, voltando a sentar na cama. _Mas você ainda não me disse o que veio fazer aqui.

_Ué, não posso mais ter saudade da minha amiga? – balançou meus cabelos com sua enorme mão.

_Claro que pode, mas a gente se viu ontem. Sua saudade não tem fim? – brinquei, passando as mãos no meu cabelo tentando desembaraçá-lo.

_Não quando se trata de você.

_Deixa de ser bobo, Jake – joguei o travesseiro em cima dele, que o agarrou prontamente.

_Ok! Ok! Er... bem... eu vim atrás de um ombro amigo, sabe... _Descobri que estou no mesmo barco que você – suspirou, dando-me àquele olhar de cão sem dono.

_Como assim? Não entendi.

_Recebi um email da Leah ontem à noite – jogou as palavras, fitando-me.

_E?

_Humpf! E aí que ela terminou o namoro com Sam Uley e disse que quer conversar comigo quando eu retornar à Forks.

_Nossa! Isso é uma surpresa. E ela terminou assim do nada? – estava curiosa para saber o desenrolar da história.

_Não. Parece que Sam está perdidamente apaixonado por Emily Young, prima da Leah e quando confessou isso, ela se sentiu um lixo. Segundo a mensagem dela no email, dizia: "eu cometi o maior erro da minha vida. Perdoe-me". _Foram as palavras dela.

_Nossa, Jake. Que confusão! – sabia o quanto meu amigo gostava da Leah, assim como, também sabia da dor que ele sentiu ao ser rejeitado. _E agora, o que pretende fazer?

_Não sei, Bells. Primeiro temos que conversar. Confesso que fiquei feliz com o término do namoro deles, mas... – deu de ombros, deixando a frase incompleta.

_Eu compreendo – segurei suas duas mãos. _Você sabe que sempre serei seu ombro amigo, certo?

_Claro, Maria Mole! – brincou, tentando descontrair o ambiente.

_Aff! Detesto quando me chama assim, Senhor Bíceps – devolvi a brincadeira, apertando levemente seus bíceps. Gesto que só fez incentivá-lo a se exibir mais, arrancando risadas de mim.

_Mas você sabe que é verdade. Você é muito preguiçosa – jogou-se em cima de mim abraçando-me.

_Jake, saia de cima de mim! Você é pesado – rimos da minha patética tentativa de empurrá-lo.

_Já te disse que eu te amo muito? – assim que começou a fazer cócegas em mim, não aguentei. Ri despudoradamente até cairmos da cama.

_Pa-pare! Por-por favor. Ai minha barriga, Jake – comecei a arfar, então ele me soltou.

_Bom, agora que já dei meu bom dia adequadamente... que tal irmos ao refeitório para saber pelo menos se vamos conseguir comer as sobras? – deu-me a mão, ajudando-me a levantar do chão.

_Não estou com vontade de sair – minha voz soou desanimada.

Há exatos quatro dias estou completamente desanimada. E os meus melhores amigos sabem o motivo. Apenas saí para os treinos, pois estou a dois dias do início da primeira fase. E o primeiro adversário será a Coréia do Sul, com suas jogadoras especialistas na defesa. Tenho que tentar manter meu foco.

_Ei! Nada de permanecer reclusa nesse apartamento. Você já teve seu momento de autopiedade, Isabella – quando Jacob me chamava pelo nome todo, sabia que ele estava chateado.

_Jake... – comecei. _Não sei o que faço para manter as rédeas sobre a minha vida. Não sei por onde começar. Não sei qual caminho seguir. Sinto-me em uma encruzilhada. Detesto me sentir impotente – sentei novamente na cama apoiando meus cotovelos em minhas coxas, enquanto abaixava minha cabeça apoiando-a nas mãos, sendo logo reconfortada pelo meu amigo.

_Não quero parecer repetitivo no assunto, mas só você sabe o que tem que fazer. Eu dei minha opinião, conforme pediu quando conversamos após o show. Repito: só você pode encontrar as respostas que te livrarão das amarras emocionais, Bells – disse afagando meu rosto.

Suspirei profundamente antes de concordar.

_Eu sei. Eu sei.

_Pode parecer clichê, mas há uma frase que combina com a sua atual situação: "nunca deixe para depois o que se pode fazer agora".

_Totalmente clichê – concordei. _Mas no momento, esse meu "assunto inacabado" – gesticulei indicando o gesto entre aspas – ficará realmente para depois, porque agora meu estômago despertou e com fome não consigo raciocinar.

Ele começou a rir, enquanto eu corri para o banheiro a fim de tomar um banho e trocar de roupa para poder seguir para o refeitório.

_**Horas mais tarde...**_

Fazia anos que eu não montava em uma bicicleta de verdade, porque convenhamos: montar em uma bicicleta ergométrica é a mesma coisa que nada.

Como hoje o tempo estava ótimo e pedindo para apreciarmos o verão londrino, convidei Jacob para darmos umas pedaladas pelas ruas bem sinalizadas da Vila. Lógico que ele concordou na hora.

Depois de algumas tentativas desajeitadas, consegui manter o equilíbrio sobre as duas rodas.

Pude constatar um famoso ditado: andar de bicicleta é como... andar de bicicleta!

A sensação era muito boa. Uma brisa suave batendo em meu rosto e o melhor de tudo: nenhum buraco ou empecilho à vista para me atrair diretamente ao chão!

Jake ria da minha felicidade plena, pois eu sentia uma rara sensação de liberdade. Estava tão feliz que comecei a acelerar as pedaladas, como se estivesse apostando corrida com Jake, sendo seguida por ele, mas no auge da minha autoestima sobre duas rodas, para minha infelicidade, não consegui desviar do único e último obstáculo que gostaria de cruzar na minha vida: Tanya Denali.

O choque foi forte. Enquanto rolei para um lado, ela rolou para o outro, porém a bicicleta ficou intacta. Logo Jacob veio me ajudar a levantar enquanto alguns voluntários ajudavam a loura a se recompor.

Senti uma ardência em meus joelhos, mãos e cotovelo direito. Quando verifiquei, vi que havia algumas escoriações. Olhei para Tanya e ela gemia de dor por causa da pancada com a bicicleta na lateral esquerda do seu corpo, ao mesmo tempo, que resmungava algumas improbidades.

A pequena confusão atraiu olhares alheios, mas não o suficiente para se formar uma rodinha de curiosos.

No momento, havia apenas eu, Jake, Tanya e dois voluntários que a apoiavam porque ela mancava. Assim que seus olhos fitaram os meus, gelei! Senti um medo como nunca antes havia sentido. Sua expressividade facial era de dar arrepios a quem cruzasse seu caminho agora. Detectei raiva, desprezo, nojo, antipatia, mas a expressão marcante foi ódio. Engoli em seco e procurei reparar meu erro.

_Desculpe, Tanya. Eu realmente não vi que você estava atravessando a rua – falei receosa enquanto Jake permanecia ao meu lado.

_Idiota! Você é um idiota, garota! – cuspiu as palavras. _Eu te odeio, ouviu? EU TE ODEIO – gritou dessa vez, atraindo a atenção de algumas pessoas que passavam próximas a nós. _Maldita hora que você cruzou o meu caminho, Isabella Swan.

_Ei! Ela já pediu desculpas, sua mal educada. Ela não fez por mal – meu amigo interveio enquanto eu continuava fitando uma Tanya descontrolada.

_Eu não falei com você, seu índio – esbravejou.

_Tanya, eu estava distraída e não vi você no meu caminho.

_Pois a partir de agora, Swan – rosnou entre dentes- esteja mais atenta antes de cruzar o meu caminho novamente. Nunca se sabe o que nos espera na próxima esquina – percebi uma ameaça embutida em suas palavras, mas deixei passar, pois cadela que late não morde.

_Pare de ameaçar as pessoas, sua mal amada – Jacob rosnou em sua direção e eu imediatamente segurei em seu braço.

_Jake, vamos embora – sussurrei.

_Vamos! Não aguento mais olhar para a cara dessa... dessa – ele queria xingá-la, mas não deixei.

_Chega, Jake! Vamos, por favor – pedi mais uma vez.

Então, peguei minha bicicleta que ainda estava no chão enquanto Jake pegou a sua. Demos as costas à loura, que estava bufando de raiva ainda, e seguimos de volta para o apartamento.

Quando adentrei meu cantinho preferido, pedi a Jacob que pegasse uma caixa de curativos que mantínhamos em uma prateleira na sala, enquanto eu fui ao banheiro tomar um banho para lavar toda a sujeira do corpo.

Estando devidamente arrumada, encontrei meu amigo a postos com a caixinha nas mãos. Estava sentado no sofá assistindo a algumas competições.

Sentei ao seu lado pegando um pó cicatrizante e alguns _band-aids _para cobrir meus machucados. Esse simples gesto foi suficiente para lembrar da minha adolescência, quando Edward adorava cuidar de meus machucados. Ele dizia que se sentia importante. E isso, me fez sorrir e rir, involuntariamente.

_Do que você está rindo? – nem percebi que Jacob estava prestando atenção aos meus movimentos.

_Hã? Ah! Er... lembrei que Edward adorava cuidar de mim nessas horas.

_Hum... – sabia que ele estava com ciúmes.

_Ciúmes agora não, Jake – voltei minha atenção para ele.

_Eu não falei nada – deu de ombros, voltando a olhar a TV.

_Mas eu te conheço muito bem, Senhor Bíceps – tentei descontrair. _Ah, qual é Jake! Eu sou sua amiga. Aliás, sou sua irmã de coração, esqueceu? – dei umas leves cotoveladas na lateral do seu corpo.

_Eu sei, Magrela. Mas é inevitável sentir ciúmes.

Eu comecei a rir do seu bico, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha em seguida.

Ficamos ali na sala curtindo a programação da televisão, até que ouvimos a serelepe da Alice entrar toda falante, sendo seguida por Rosalie.

_Ahhh! Vocês estão aí – assim que entrou, passou como um raio em direção ao frigobar pegando uma garrafa d'água e bebendo tudo pelo gargalo.

_Nossa, Aly! Quanta sede! – observei-a revirar seus olhos.

_Com um calor desses você queria o quê?! Agora sim, sanei minha sede – logo sentou em um dos pufes para descansar.

_Rose, você está tão calada – percebi que ela estava quase adormecendo estirada no pufe.

_Acho que gastei todas as energias por hoje. Você sabe... acompanhar o dia todo a 'ligeirinho' resulta nisso... exaustão – respirou fundo.

_Mas o dia ainda não acabou – Alice deu-lhe uma piscada, fazendo eu e Jake rirmos da situação da loura.

_Ah, claro! Você e o Emmett querem participar da bendita rodinha de música.

_Que rodinha de música? – meu amigo e eu perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

_Bem , tem uma galera que vai cantar e tocar violão. A informação chegou até nossos ouvidos pelo boca à boca – Rose falou.

_E aí, vamos descer? Só viemos tomar um banho – a tampinha bateu as mãozinhas, mas parou o movimento ao analisar-me. _O que aconteceu com você? – olhou meus pequenos curativos sendo seguida por Rosalie.

_Nossa, Bella! Um ímã te atraiu ao chão? – Rose deu-me um sorriso enviesado.

_Não foi nada disso, garotas. Foi apenas uma cadela que se pôs à frente dela quando pedalávamos as nossas bicicletas – Jake respondeu por mim, arrancando um risinho meu.

_Cadela? Aqui na Vila há cães? – Alice pareceu confusa sem entender que o palhaço do meu amigo falou em sentido figurado.

_Não, Aly. Jake não falou no sentido exato da palavra. A cadela à qual se referiu – fiz uma pausa fitando as duas – chama-se Tanya.

_O quê?! – Ambas se espantaram.

Como as duas não sabiam do ocorrido, expliquei como havia adquirido os machucados, narrando inclusive, as barbaridades que a louca da Tanya declamou à minha pessoa. Fato que só contribuiu para minhas amigas espumarem de raiva.

_Que vaca! – Alice se pronunciou.

_Acho que devemos ter cuidado com ela. Depois que seu irmão terminou o namoro, percebi que Tanya não está em seu perfeito estado emocional – Rose alertou.

_Claro que ela não poderia estar em seu juízo perfeito. Quem gostaria de levar um pé na bunda como ela levou? – foi a vez de Jake se manifestar.

_ Mesmo assim, Jacob. Relacionamentos começam e terminam a todo momento. Ainda mais o tipo de relacionamento que ela levava com meu irmão. Ela sempre soube que ele nunca a amou, mas insistia em ficar ao seu lado porque gostava de ostentar o título "namorada do melhor levantador da seleção masculina de vôlei" – a fadinha fez o gesto entre aspas com seus dedos.

_Mereceu levar um fora bem dado do meu cunhado. Odiava ter que sair com o nosso grupo e ser obrigada a aturá-la. Sem falar que ela já tentou se insinuar para meu ursão. Ai dela se chegar perto dele! Sou capaz de cravar minhas belas unhas naquele rosto plastificado.

Rosalie sempre apresentou uma personalidade forte. O que contribuiu para intensificar a sua tenacidade. Tê-la como amiga me faz um bem enorme, pois ela é o contraponto necessário para manter o equilíbrio saudável da amizade do grupo, pois quando algo não a agrada ou vai de encontro aos seus princípios, ela não tem receio algum de falar o que pensa ou questionar o ponto de vista do outro.

_Meninas, esqueçam a Tanya. Eu já esqueci o que houve – dei de ombros.

_Ok! Então, você vai trocar sua roupinha e quando estiver arrumada vou dar uma melhorada nesse seu cabelo. Está muito simplezinho. Parece até que está doente. Vamos! Tire o traseiro do sofá – Alice em seu modo mandão era uma peste.

_Ah, não! – expressei-me contrariada, cruzando os braços.

_Ah, sim! Anda logo, Bella! Vamos curtir o pôr do sol ouvindo boas músicas – puxou meus braços tentando me levantar.

_Concordo com você, fadinha. Vamos, Bells! – Jake me empurrou do sofá ganhando um olhar mortal da minha parte.

_E eu só vou porque Emm insistiu muito – Rosalie tentava levantar do pufe.

_Bem, encontro vocês lá embaixo. Vou ao meu dormitório – Jake despediu-se de nós três com um beijo na bochecha de cada uma.

Depois de arrumada, peguei um casaco para me proteger da brisa gelada que começava a dar as caras. Alice se posicionou às minhas costas e começou a produção no meu cabelo, secando-o e depois enrolando-o nas pontas.

Quando já estávamos prontas, descemos para o jardim que fica em frente ao nosso prédio.

Pude ver uma grande movimentação no lugar. Nele havia à disposição dos atletas cadeiras reclináveis de madeira, ao estilo praiano, mas como eram poucas, restava ao pessoal que ia chegando se acomodar pela grama bem aparada.

Jake não demorou muito a chegar e se acomodar ao meu lado.

Logo depois um círculo estava formado e umas seis pessoas da delegação norte-americana começaram a puxar em coro a música entoada. O violão dava um ar todo intimista à pequena reunião.

Escolheram a música "Time of Your Life" da banda punk rock dos Estados Unidos, Green Day, criada em 1987 em East Bay, Califórnia. Eu não era fã da banda, mas curtia algumas músicas e essa, era uma delas.

O momento era perfeito para executá-la porque falava do tempo de sua vida. E todos nós estávamos em uma bifurcação cravada na estrada, como dizia um dos versos. Aqui era ganhar ou perder.

Aconcheguei-me mais em meu casaco, pois o vento que soprava estava um pouco mais gelado, já que os raios solares já sumiam no horizonte. Meu amigo percebeu que eu estava com frio e me abraçou fazendo-me recostar em seu ombro.

A galera nem parecia sentir frio. A maioria balançava seus corpos ao som da música e agitava suas mãos no ar. Pareciam bem entretidos com a animação toda, menos eu. Não estava muito no clima.

Soltei-me do abraço de Jacob no exato momento em que repetiam a última estrofe:

"_**É algo imprevisível**_

_**Mas no final é certo**_

_**Espero que você tenha o tempo de sua vida"**_

Isso ficou martelando na minha cabeça. Parecia impulsionar-me em uma direção e quando percebi, já estava virando meu corpo na direção do nosso prédio. Levantei minha cabeça na direção da fachada do mesmo e quando meus olhos focalizaram uma das janelas do apartamento dos meninos, ficaram presos por poucos segundos, aos olhos do meu tormento pessoal: Edward.

Desviei-os, totalmente sem graça. Minha respiração de repente tornou-se acelerada; meus dedos das mãos transpiravam; senti uma descarga de adrenalina percorrer meu corpo e o coração disparar. Eu estava entrando em pânico ao me dar conta da atitude a ser tomada, pois enfim, havia encontrado o _meio-termo_ para tentar resolver a confusão em que me atirei. Só faltava-me a coragem para dar o primeiro passo.

Tentando controlar meu pequeno ataque de pânico , exercitei a minha respiração, como fazia nas aulas de Yoga, tentando achar o equilíbrio do meu corpo. Ainda bem que ninguém prestava atenção em mim.

Após alguns minutos, consegui me acalmar para poder raciocinar.

Estava decidida.

Avisei aos meus amigos que estava subindo, mas que estava tudo bem comigo. Eles não gostaram muito, mas respeitaram minha decisão.

Enquanto caminhava na direção do elevador, sabia que estava tomando uma atitude sensata. Era algo que já devia ter feito há algum tempo.

Acabei esbarrando com um Emmett todo apressado que ainda insistiu para eu voltar com ele para a rodinha, mas disse que precisava ir ao apartamento.

Quando adentrei o elevador, meu nervosismo era quase palpável. Apertei o botão do andar que me levaria ao xeque-mate da minha vida.

Assim que as portas se abriram meus pés pareciam mais pesados a cada passo dado, mas segui em frente. Não voltaria atrás na minha decisão.

Vendo o número do apartamento surgir à minha frente, fechei meus olhos enquanto tentava controlar minha respiração novamente.

Hesitei duas vezes ao levar minha mão à campainha. Na terceira vez, apertei-a. Agora era só esperar.

_Quem é? – ouvir a voz grave do Edward após quatro dias de completo exílio, teve o mesmo efeito que um calmante.

Como não respondi de primeira, ainda entorpecida pela reação do meu corpo à sua voz, ele tornou a perguntar:

_Quem é? – dessa vez resolvi arriscar.

_Be-Bella – gaguejei trêmula, enquanto contorcia meus dedos.

Houve um breve silêncio e então escutei a chave destrancando a porta e meu inferno pessoal surgir à minha frente, completamente surpreso por minha presença.

_Bella? O que faz aqui? – franziu o cenho. _Aconteceu algo? – vi surgir uma ruga de preocupação.

Respirei fundo antes de prosseguir.

_Podemos conversar?

* * *

"**Se conseguirmos viver dentro de um equilíbrio, dependeremos cada vez menos de momentos isolados de pura paixão e impulsos para sermos felizes". **

**(Hilda Medeiros)**


	6. Chapter 6

**O Dia D**

**POV BELLA**

**_**Você está bem? – despertei de meus pensamentos ao me deparar com o rosto da sininho à minha frente.

Estávamos em grupo, paradas em frente ao nosso prédio, aguardando a chegada do ônibus da nossa seleção que nos levaria ao ginásio de esportes. Enfrentaríamos o nosso primeiro desafio: Coreia do Sul. Dizer que estava nervosa era piada. Parecia que meu Sistema Nervoso Central atirava faíscas em direção aos centros nervosos periféricos, ao invés de impulsos elétricos.

_Sim – respondi monossilabicamente dando-lhe um sorriso forçado, algo que não passou despercebido por seus olhos atentos.

_Sei... – estreitou seus olhos. _Bella, você não me engana. Posso sentir sua tensão à milhas daqui. Escute algumas músicas até chegarmos ao nosso destino – sacudiu meus ombros, tentando me tirar da inércia.

_Vou tentar – forcei um suspiro como se quisesse mostrar que estava exercitando a respiração. _Alice, cadê Rose? – mudei de assunto para tentar aliviar meu nervosismo, olhando ao nosso redor.

_Pago um _Big Mac _se você adivinhar – fingiu estar entediada olhando para suas unhas muito bem feitas.

_Ah, entendi. Está com Emmett – lancei um sorriso enviesado.

_Dã! Parecem coelhos que vivem no cio. Não se desgrudam nunca.

Mal terminamos de falar quando fomos abraçados fortemente. E não foi por Emmett.

_Cheguei! Preparadas para o primeiro embate? – Rose irradiava alegria. Seu sorriso rasgava sua face de orelha a orelha, algo totalmente contrastante com meu estado de espírito no momento.

_Uau! Isso é o que eu chamo de entusiasmo pré-jogo – dei-lhe um beijo em sua bochecha.

_Você está com uma expressão de quem acabou de ver o _'passarinho verde' _– a baixinha gesticulou com seus dedos, fazendo-me rir.

_Eu não só vi o tal 'passarinho', que de "inho" não tem nada, como também usei e abusei. Agora estou tão relaxada que me sinto pronta para imprimir toda a minha força no ataque, na entrada e saída da rede – piscou para nós duas.

_Ótimo! Assim executaremos um bom diálogo em quadra, ou seja, Bella defende e executa o passe; eu distribuo as jogadas com a minha excelente visão geral do jogo e você, dona Rose, ataca rapidamente, sem dar chance de contra-ataque às coreanas – lançou um sorriso convencido.

_Nada convencida, hein? – arqueei minha sobrancelha, sorrindo. _Mas tenho que concordar: você é uma extensão do técnico dentro da quadra. Por isso, reina como titular absoluta – batemos as palmas de nossas mãos.

_Somos peças fundamentais para Alec em qualquer jogo. É por isso que somos o 'trio parada dura', como ele mesmo fala. Sem nós, baby... – Rose torceu seu rabo de cavalo entre seus dedos, em uma típica pose esnobe – o time sofre para ganhar das adversárias – completou.

_Então, vamos ao nosso grito de guerra: é 1...é 2...é 3... U.S.A! – Alice puxou em coro, dando um soco no ar, atraindo olhares das demais jogadoras que tão logo entraram no clima, conversando conosco, em um verdadeiro clube da Luluzinha.

Pelo menos esse entrosamento antes do jogo foi bom para dissipar um pouco o nervosismo, principalmente o meu.

Enfim, o ônibus não demorou mais que 20 minutos para chegar ao Victory Park.

Embarcamos em mais um dia ensolarado rumo ao Centro de Exposição Earls Court_, _que é um centro de artes em Londres e, que integra uma conhecida sala de espetáculos e eventos desportivos com 19.000 lugares.

Enquanto saíamos da Vila Olímpica, um dos membros da nossa equipe técnica, Robert Thompson, que tem dupla nacionalidade, fornecia as informações necessárias sobre os encantos da capital inglesa e seus arredores a todos os presentes no ônibus, incluindo sua namorada, Kristen Marshal, que é a minha reserva na seleção.

Ele estava eufórico e emocionado ao falar de seu país de origem, arrancando suspiros de sua namorada que estava sentada ao meu lado. Robert conseguia prender a atenção de todos nós enquanto falava. Parecia um verdadeiro guia turístico e, àquele sotaque inglês dava todo um charme à sua pessoa. Não era à toa que havia meninas na equipe que babavam por ele, pois além de educado é lindo. Mas, ele só tem olhos para uma única pessoa, Kristen.

"_**Ainda está para nascer outro casal que seja tão apaixonado como esse"**_, pensei voltando meu olhar para a rua. O amor que emanava deles era quase palpável.

Continuei prestando atenção em absolutamente tudo que era falado. Sempre gostei de ouvir as histórias dos lugares pelos quais passei com a seleção nas minhas viagens para o exterior.

Ouvi atentamente quando foi dito que o tal Centro de Exposição, que seria a arena do vôlei por 15 dias,ficava localizado a 5 km do Parque Olímpico, no distrito de Earls Court, na região administrativa da Grande Londres, mais especificamente pertencente à Kensington e Chelsea.

Interessante foi saber que os ex-residentes desse distrito foram: Diana, a Princesa de Gales; Freddie Mercury; Stewart Granger, um ator norte-americano nascido na Grã-Bretanha, que interpretava galãs e heroicos e românticos em filmes de ação e aventura nos anos 50; Alfred Hitchcok e Benjamin Britten ou simplesmente Barão de Aldeburgh que foi compositor, maestro, violetista e pianista britânico. Mas o que mais chamou minha atenção foi o nome completo do Barão: Edward Benjamin Britten! E foi óbvio que meu cérebro traiçoeiro remeteu-me às imagens de dois dias atrás quando estive frente a frente com o único Edward que conheço em carne e osso.

Porém, era melhor armazenar tais lembranças no fundo da minha mente, pois no momento, o que preciso é manter meu foco no que treinei com a equipe.

Mais tarde haverá tempo de sobra para meus neurônios associarem as imagens de Edward captadas pelos meus olhos, pois enfim, teremos a nossa hora da verdade e, se as forças do Universo contribuírem, não haverá ninguém para atrapalhar.

Voltei minha atenção ao que o Thompson falava. Estávamos nos aproximando da arena e já dava para ver um mar de pessoas perambulando pelo distrito.

Sul-coreanos e americanos eram maioria, mas havia torcedores de outras nacionalidades.

A confraternização entre todos os povos era algo bonito de se ver. Cada um exibia algum atrativo diferente nas roupas ou portava adereços, como por exemplo, um chapéu em formato de canguru que representava torcedores australianos; ou sombreros, que representavam os mexicanos e em nosso caso, o típico chapéu do Tio Sam, que na verdade, é uma cartola com listras vermelhas e brancas e estrelas brancas num fundo azul.

Cânticos e gritos de guerra puderam ser ouvidos de dentro do ônibus e a falsa calmaria que se apossava do meu corpo rendeu-se à descarga de adrenalina que passou a imperar em minhas veias.

Quando o ônibus parou ao lado de uma entrada lateral da arena, descemos em fila, passando direto para o vestiário. Entrelacei meus braços aos de Rose e Alice enquanto caminhávamos e ouvimos a agitação do público presente às brincadeiras do locutor, assim como, pudemos ouvir o DJ animando a todos com músicas da atualidade.

Achando que era um momento para descontrair, Alice parou de andar e começou a fazer passos de break dance no meio do corredor que nos levaria ao vestiário, arrancando risos não somente de mim e de Rose, como também de outras jogadoras, equipe técnica, voluntários e até mesmo de Alec, nosso treinador.

Como se não bastasse dançar de um jeito cômico, teve a ousadia de acompanhar a letra da música da Beyoncé que o DJ tocava. E para completar o 'surto' repentino dela, puxou em coro o refrão:

_Who run the world? Girls! (…) _Who run this motha? Girls!

Alec não se fez de rogado e a acompanhou. Até hoje não teve um ser vivo que não se rendeu aos encantos e bom humor da baixinha.

Faltando apenas 45 minutos para o início da partida, Alec saiu rebocando Alice pelas mãos em direção ao vestiário, ao passo que, a música entrava em seus acordes finais. Era uma maneira educada de dizer à fadinha que o seu show particular tinha acabado e que agora era hora de cumprir com suas obrigações.

Estando devidamente uniformizadas fizemos um momento de oração pedindo sabedoria para executarmos nosso trabalho da melhor maneira possível.

Depois de repassar algumas informações técnicas correspondentes ás adversárias, fomos chamadas para nos posicionarmos na arena. Conforme caminhávamos para adentrar o recinto, sentia meu coração pulsar muito rápido e meus dedos das mãos completamente gelados.

Mas só tive a real percepção de que eu estava na iminência de disputar as Olimpíadas quando vi o tamanho da arena e a quantidade de pessoas ovacionando nossa seleção.

Tínhamos consciência do nosso favoritismo para essa edição dos Jogos Olímpicos devido aos três títulos seguidos do Grand Prix. Aqui em Londres, viemos em busca de um feito inédito: conquistar a tão sonhada medalha de ouro, isto é, o primeiro título Olímpico do vôlei feminino.

Permanecemos agrupadas em um dos lados da quadra até começarem a chamar as titulares de cada seleção pelos seus nomes. A cada membro citado da nossa equipe, o público gritava e aplaudia. E eu comecei a ficar emocionada antes mesmo do apito inicial da partida. Estávamos tão longe de casa; tão longe de nossos entes queridos, mas a presença maciça de norte-americanos acalentava um pouco a saudade de casa; a saudade dos meus pais, que com certeza deviam estar torcendo por mim em frente à TV.

Após a execução do Hino Nacional de cada país, fomos para as nossas respectivas posições, dando início ao jogo através do nosso saque.

Até que começamos bem, marcando 3 pontos seguidos, deixando as coreanas um pouco desnorteadas. Rosalie fazia a sua parte, detonando com a bola para o lado das adversárias. Mas em um momento de desconcentração geral, passamos a cometer muitos erros, vendo as coreanas abrirem 16/13 no segundo tempo técnico. É lógico que Alec foi à loucura com tantos erros seguidos, dando-nos uma bronca, com atenção especial para Rosalie e Victoria Cox, as duas ponteiras, mas não pareceu surtir muito efeito. No lance seguinte, a equipe asiática voltou a pontuar e, o treinador pediu tempo para mais broncas.

_Porra! Não é possível! Aonde estão com a cabeça? Concentração, gente! Concentração! Vocês já sabem o que fazer. É só pôr em prática. A defesa delas é forte, mas não é imbatível – finalizou batendo as palmas como forma de incentivo.

Com altos e baixos na reta final do set, a nossa seleção até diminuiu a distância para dois pontos, após três ataques seguidos de Rosalie (21/19), mas voltamos a dar bobeira e, após erro na defesa, diga-se: meu erro, vimos a Coreia do Sul chegar ao set point (24/20). Não deixamos de lutar e, comandadas por Rose, voltamos a encostar (24/23), mas não conseguimos parar o ataque na diagonal de uma das jogadoras do time adversário, que acabou fechando a parcial em 25/23.

Pressionadas a buscar a vitória no segundo set, tentamos aplicar toda a técnica necessária para perfurar a defesa adversária e desse modo, começamos a obter sucesso jogando de forma arrasadora; indo para a primeira parada técnica com vantagem d após um ataque de Victória.

E após esse bom início de set, começamos a ampliar ainda mais a nossa vantagem. Em uma passagem de Alice pelo saque, a equipe fez três pontos seguidos e abriu 13 a 6, sendo que foi para a segunda parada técnica liderando por 16 a 8. E, com tranquilidade, conseguimos administrar a larga diferença, fechando em 25 a 16.

No terceiro set, porém, as coreanas reagiram e então, as duas seleções foram alternando pontos no placar até o 11 a 11, antes de o time asiático abrir 14 a 11. Nós ainda conseguimos empatar o set em 19 a 19 após um bloqueio executado por nossas jogadoras, mas as Sul-coreanas voltaram a deslanchar na reta final da parcial e, com um bloqueio da equipe adversária, ganharam por 25 a 20.

O início do quarto set foi marcado pelo equilíbrio, mas logo começamos a melhorar, indo para a primeira parada técnica em vantagem de 8 a 5. As adversárias, entretanto, voltaram a reagir e foram para o segundo tempo técnico ganhando por 16 a 15.

A partir daí, porém, iniciamos uma sequência fulminante e viramos para 20 a 16 após dois pontos seguidos de Rosalie, um de bloqueio e outro de ataque. E foi nessa sua passagem pelo saque que acabamos liquidando a parcial em 25 a 18 após erro das coreanas.

Fomos para o último set confiantes e na primeira parada técnica liderávamos po após dois pontos de Victória. Começamos a nos distanciar das rivais e no final do set chegamos a abrir 14 a 9. O ponto decisivo do jogo estava nas mãos de Alice que não titubeou e desceu a mão na bola no saque, imprimindo uma força descomunal para uma pessoa de apenas 1,58 metros de altura fechando o set com um _ace. _

Fim de partida. Jogadoras exaustas, mas com o dever cumprido com êxito.

Após os cumprimentos entre as duas seleções, fizemos uma espécie de reverência ao público, pois sem o devido incentivo a nossa garra não seria a mesma.

Já no vestiário, pude sentir o cansaço aplacar o meu corpo e creio que não era a única ali naquele estado.

Virei em direção às minhas amigas parabenizando-as pela partida que protagonizamos.

_Nossa! Essa partida foi apenas um esquenta para nos preparar para as próximas pedreiras – deitei no banco do vestiário apoiando as mãos na barriga enquanto aguardava as outras duas terminarem de se vestir.

_Nem me fale. Mas a pedra maior no nosso sapato será o Brasil. Com excelente técnica, força e garra vai ser osso duro de roer – Rose sentou-se ao meu lado.

_Céus! Não vão começar a pirar antes da hora. Técnica, força e garra nós também temos. E foi essa junção que nos levou a primeira vitória da competição. Já se esqueceram do nosso lema? – a tampinha nos encarava com sua sobrancelha arqueada.

-Claro que não! – eu e Rose falamos ao mesmo tempo.

_Então digam – colocou as duas mãos na cintura encarando-nos no seu modo mandão.

_Missão dada é missão cumprida! – eu e a loura falamos juntas fazendo continência para a tampinha, que caiu na risada, sendo seguida por nós e algumas outras jogadoras que estavam próximas.

Quando estávamos no ônibus de volta ao Victory Park, Alec se levantou e parabenizou mais uma vez a toda equipe que se esforçou a máximo para garantir a vitória. Avisou-nos em seguida, que o dia seguinte seria de folga, algo mais que comemorado por todos. Meu corpo pedia cama, mas eu sabia que ia demorar para apreciar o meu querido leito. Havia um assunto inacabado esperando por mim e não podia mais protelar.

Estava tão sonolenta com o balançar suave do veículo que nem notei Rosalie me puxar. Somente quando levei um belo tapa no braço foi que virei sobressaltada em sua direção.

_Ai, Rose! Isso doeu – passei a mão no local da batida. _Delicadeza definitivamente não é o seu forte – olhei emburrada para ela que nem se sentiu afetada, pelo contrário, riu de mim.

_Bella, você que parece _lady_ demais. Nem doeu tanto assim.

_Claro! Não foi você que apanhou – revirei meus olhos.

_Ah, tá. Que seja! – deu de ombros. _Na verdade, te chamei para entregar isso – passou um bilhete. _Edward pediu para eu te entregar, mas somente depois do jogo. Juro que não li, mas estou curiosa para saber do que se trata – pousou seus olhos azuis no papel, enquanto a encarava.

_Ei! Deixe de ser tão curiosa. Você está convivendo demais coma anã de jardim – dei-lhe um olhar enviesado.

_Humpf! – fez um bico idêntico ao de Alice, mas não se manifestou mais, enquanto eu, fiz um contorcionismo com meu corpo virando na direção oposta a ela, a fim de ter o mínimo de privacidade ao ler a mensagem:

"Realidade soa leve aos ouvidos de quem sabe o que quer e luta para conseguir.

Hoje é seu dia de brilhar. Estarei torcendo por você.

Até logo mais".

E. C

Edward me conhecia tão bem. Parece até que sabia que eu iria chorar se lesse esse bilhete antes da partida. Mesmo mantendo uma certa cautela na escolha das palavras, percebi sua emoção contida nas entrelinhas. Entendi a mensagem como uma forma de me mostrar que meu ex-melhor amigo estava de volta.

Deixei as lágrimas rolarem por meu rosto. Fato que chamou a atenção da minha amiga.

_Bella, o que houve? O que Edward fez dessa vez? – a preocupação era nítida na sua voz enquanto olhava-me desconfiada.

_Nada, Rose – virei-me para ela secando minhas lágrimas com as pontas dos meus dedos. _Ele apenas foi... perfeito – ela olhou para o bilhete tirando-o gentilmente do meu colo, lendo-o em seguida.

_Oh! Isso foi educado da parte dele mesmo vocês não se falando direito. Ele sente falta da sua amizade, amiga - encarei seus olhos, assentindo.

_Eu sei, Rose. E eu também sinto.

_E por quê não tentam conversar? Não está mais do que na hora de resolver isso? – disse, apontando na direção do meu coração.

_Nós vamos conversar. Logo mais – olhei para ela timidamente, que me deu um sorriso terno.

_Vai dar tudo certo – apertou minhas mãos.

**POV EDWARD**

__Quem é? – perguntei, ainda prostrado no sofá, mas ninguém respondeu._

"_**Que estranho. Será que o gato comeu a língua da pessoa?**__, pensei, ainda sem a menor vontade levantar do estofado, mas a curiosidade foi mais forte, então voltei a perguntar:_

__Quem é?_

__Be-Bella – fiquei estático ao ouvir a voz da pessoa que eu mais senti falta nos quatro dias em que não a vi. Dei um pulo do sofá e três passadas depois, abri a porta para ter certeza de que não estava delirando por abstinência da minha 'droga' preferida._

__Bella? O que faz aqui? – franzi o cenho ainda surpreso com sua presença à porta do apartamento. _Aconteceu algo? – a preocupação era nítida em meu rosto e minha voz._

_Então, a vi tomar fôlego até soltar a frase que esperei há tempos:_

__Podemos conversar?_

_Pego mais uma vez de surpresa, levei alguns segundos para processar o motivo dela estar aqui, mas foi o suficiente para que ela interpretasse o meu silêncio de maneira errada._

__Er... e-eu... eu acho melhor ir embora – vi morder seu lábio inferior, abaixando a cabeça enquanto virava seu corpo na direção do elevador._

__Não! Espere! – segurei-a pelo cotovelo fazendo-a virar-se totalmente para mim, sendo enfeitiçado por seus olhos cor de chocolate._

__Desculpe. Eu... apenas fiquei surpreso por vê-la aqui – fitei-a tão intensamente que ela desviou seu olhar para a parede do corredor._

_Ela suspirou mais uma vez, voltando a cravar seus olhos nos meus de modo determinado._

__Eu...eu acho que devemos ter uma conversa sincera, Edward... de uma vez por todas – disse, convicta do que queria._

__Cla-claro! Concordo com você. Por favor, entre – dei passagem para que adentrasse o apartamento. Vi que estava nervosa, pois suas mãos mexiam-se frequentemente com seus dedos entrelaçados. _Sente-se, Bella. Fique à vontade – dei-lhe um sorriso acolhedor, tentando dissipar a nuvem de tensão que pairava acima de nossas cabeças._

__Obrigada – devolveu-me um sorriso tímido, sentando no sofá e olhando para a programação da TV. _Hum... vôlei de praia._

__Sim. Brasil e Alemanha. O jogo estava interessante. Enquanto o primeiro representa uma potência no esporte, o segundo mostra que tem força de vontade para passar pela primeira fase. A disputa estava acirrada – senti-me um pouco aliviado por falar sobre um assunto neutro. Estava me preparando psicologicamente para abordar um assunto que mais parece um campo minado em nossas vidas._

_Bella apenas assentiu continuando com os olhos fixos na TV de LCD. Tive a impressão que estava com seus pensamentos a léguas daqui._

__Er... então... – comecei tentando iniciar a conversa, mas as palavras certas não chegavam à ponta da língua. _Bella, você aceita algo para beber? – pfff! Soltei algo nada a ver com o que queria dizer._

__Uh... eu gostaria de um pouco d'água, por favor – ainda bem que não dei uma bola tão fora assim. Abrindo a porta do frigobar peguei a garrafa e logo depois um copo, oferecendo a ela._

__Obrigada._

_Depois do primeiro gole, a vi endireitar seu corpo, deixando seu tronco mais ereto enquanto depositava o copo em cima de uma mesinha de centro improvisada._

__Han han – pigarreou como uma forma de ganhar tempo para iniciar o assunto. _Bem, Edward... nós... – fomos interrompidos pelo toque incessante da campainha. Sobressaltado pelo susto que levei, nem perguntei quem era. Apressei meus passos até a porta imaginando ser algum conhecido, talvez os meninos ou Rose e Alice ou mesmo, meu pai. Deveria ser algo urgente._

_Porém, ao escancarar a porta fiquei atônito com a presença de Tanya, que aparentava uma expressão de desagrado. Nem cheguei a me manifestar, quando a mesma irrompeu meu apartamento sem ser convidada._

__Rá! Então é você mesma. Fiz bem em ficar à espreita esses últimos dias. Queria pegar vocês no flagra. Vadia! – xingou a minha Bella que estava paralisada a encarando. Isso me enervou, fazendo minha voz soar pelo ambiente. _

_-Tanya, o que é isso? Ficou louca? – meus olhos injetados duelavam com os seus._

__Fiquei e daí? Agora eu vejo como fui otária esse tempo todo – elevou seu queixo me encarando enquanto colocava as suas mãos na cintura. _Você me fez de palhaça durante dois anos, Edward. Ninguém faz Tanya Denali de palhaça. Muito menos você e essa garota sonsa – voltou seu olhar raivoso para Bella que vincou sua testa sem entender o que acontecia. _O que foi? Vai me dizer que não sabe do que se trata? – perguntou a Bella de modo debochado. _Não se faça de desentendida! – elevou sua voz dando alguns passos em direção a Bella._

__Espere aí! Eu posso saber do que estou sendo acusada e o motivo do xingamento à minha pessoa? – Bella estava enfezada. _

__Ora, Isabella. Não é possível que seja tão lerda quanto aparenta – mediu-a com um olhar de desdém._

__Tanya, já chega! Não sei o que veio fazer aqui, mas saiba que não é bem vinda – caminhei de volta à porta abrindo-a, exigindo a sua saída imediata. _A porta da rua é a serventia da casa – falei de forma dura, para saber que não estava brincando, enquanto mantinha a porta aberta._

_Vi que ela cruzou seus braços, empinando ainda mais seu nariz._

__Não saio até esclarecer algumas coisinhas á sua amiguinha – torceu o canto da boca em um gesto debochado._

__Espere, Edward. Agora quero saber o problema dela comigo. Sou toda ouvidos, Tanya. Desembucha porque meu tempo é precioso – arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto cruzava suas pernas e braços recostando no sofá._

__Hum... impetuosa, não? – riu sarcasticamente._

__Anda logo, Tanya! Fale o que tem para falar e caia fora – indiquei com a cabeça o caminho da rua, fato que a irritou._

__Não pense que vai se livrar tão fácil de mim, Edward Cullen e muito menos você, Isabella Swan – voltou a olhar para ela. _Você é a tal garota que virou a cabeça dele de cabeça para baixo, estou certa? – falou com uma voz rude enquanto apontava na minha direção._

__Hã? Do que está falando? – Bella piscou várias vezes tentando entender o raciocínio da desequilibrada._

__Argh! Que inferno! – praguejou impaciente. _Garota, não teste a minha paciência porque eu já testei e não deu certo – rosnou entre dentes. _Vou ser mais clara: você é a vagabunda que está indo para a cama com Edward?_

__O QUÊ?! – Bella deu um salto do sofá. Estava espumando de raiva. _Você pirou? Eu não sou farinha do mesmo saco que você, sua louca – esbravejou._

__Chega, Tanya! Você ultrapassou o limite do bom senso – caminhei até ela pegando-a pelo braço._

__Solte-me, Edward! Eu ainda não acabei. Você vai negar que se beijaram naquele show que ocorreu aqui? Vai negar que é por ela que está apaixonado? Por acaso o prazer que ela te dá é melhor do que eu te dei durante dois anos? Por acaso ela faz um oral melhor que eu? RESPONDA! – gritou no meu rosto._

__CALA A PORRA DA SUA BOCA! – gritei de volta, arrastando-a para fora do apartamento. _Suma da minha vida, sua doida! – empurrei-a para o corredor. Nossos berros foram suficientes para atrair a atenção de outras pessoas que residem no andar._

__Você ainda é meu. Eu não aceito o término do nosso namoro. EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ, ISABELLA – gritou do lado de fora do apartamento enquanto a impedia de tentar entrar novamente. E graças aos anjos que surgiram de repente, diga-se voluntários e segurança local, a maluca foi contida._

__Saiba que vou apresentar uma queixa formal contra você aos nossos representantes legais. Se você não tem ética para separar a sua vida pessoal da profissional, eu tenho – antes de fechar a porta, agradeci aos seguranças e voluntários que tentavam segurar uma Tanya transtornada._

_Com a porta fechada escorei-me nela, enquanto tentava regularizar minha respiração._

_Virei lentamente na direção da Bella e a vi sentada no sofá soluçando baixinho com suas mãos encobrindo seu rosto. A cena me deixou em frangalhos._

__Bella? – chamei-a enquanto me aproximava, mas ela nem se mexeu. _Bella, olhe para mim – pedi com uma ternura na voz, que até me surpreendeu. Era o efeito que ela causava em mim. Só ela podia me acalmar._

_Ela permitiu que eu retirasse suas mãos do rosto. Sua delicada face estava vermelha e, ela completamente vulnerável. Passei as pontas dos dedos em cada canto de seus olhos contendo as poucas lágrimas que ainda caíam._

_Olhei em seus olhos e falei:_

__Desculpe-me pelas atitudes da Tanya. Somente agora tive a real noção com quem me envolvi – coloquei suas mãos entre as minhas apertando-as levemente._

__Você não tem culpa, Edward. Só estou triste e chateada pelo que ouvi da boca dela – fungava baixinho._

__Shh, meu anjo. Ela estava fora de si e fez conjecturas absurdas. Agiu de modo baixo e é por isso que devo tomar providências para mantê-la longe de você. Preciso conversar com meu pai a respeito do que ocorreu e, se necessário, apresentar uma queixa formal contra ela. Talvez você precise testemunhar, caso solicitem sua presença, tudo bem?_

_Deu de ombros, olhando-me desanimada. Realmente a louca fez um estrago no humor da Bella._

__Só quero evitar problemas aqui. Viemos à Londres com um único objetivo: competir. Estou farta de confusões sentimentais. Eu só vim ao seu apartamento para que conversássemos sobre o que está acontecendo conosco e, sobre uma amizade que ficou enterrada no passado – deslanchou a falar tudo de uma vez enquanto puxava alguns fios de seus cabelos de forma frustrada. Senti meu coração apertado ao ouvir a frase "uma amizade que ficou enterrada no passado"._

__Calma, Bella – disse, sentando-se ao seu lado. _Nós ainda podemos conversar. Eu sempre estarei disposto a ouvir – fitei-a sem pestanejar, sendo retribuído pelo mesmo tipo de olhar._

__Agora não tem mais clima. Toda a minha preparação para esse momento foi para o ralo. É melhor deixarmos para outro dia – suspirou. _Após o meu primeiro jogo daqui a dois dias, pode ser? – mordeu seu lábio, receosa._

__Tudo bem. Você quem sabe – sorri. Pelo menos nem tudo estava perdido._

__Bem, acho que já vou. Não estou no clima da galera lá de baixo para voltar para a rodinha de música – levantou-se do sofá._

__Nem eu. Er... posso te acompanhar até o apartamento? – engoli em seco com receio da resposta._

__Sim – balançou a cabeça enquanto sorria timidamente._

Do meu quarto, ouvi a voz de Rosalie no corredor conversando de forma melosa com Emmett, já que a porta estava apenas encostada. Dispersando minhas recentes lembranças, retirei os fones do ouvido e levantei da cama para falar com ela. Queria que levasse um recado meu à Bella. Hoje seria o grande dia para elas. _O dia D_.

Calcei os chinelos e peguei o bilhete que entregaria a ela. Mas parei a poucos passos da porta ao ouvir o diálogo dos dois.

"**Ursão, deixe-me ir. O pessoal já está lá embaixo. Juro que assim que voltar do jogo te recompenso com mais uma rodada".**

"**Ah ursinha, isso é maldade. Zeus vai sentir falta da sua Hera".**

"**Pare, Emm. Tire sua mão daí. Edward e Jasper estão em casa e podem nos flagrar".**

Ouvi ela sussurrar e segurei o riso ao ouvir o apelido do 'amiguinho' do Emmett. Ele não perdia por esperar. Óbvio que eu sacanearia.

"**E daí? Eles sabem que somos loucos um pelo outro".**

Escutei um estalo de beijo.

"**Emmett, controle-se! Vai andar de pau duro pela casa?**

Ouvi ela ralhar e quase caí na gargalhada.

"**Foda-se! Eu quero você, Rose".**

"**Agora não!"**

Achei que era o momento oportuno de interromper, abrindo então a porta, assustando-lhes.

_Bom dia, Rose – cumprimentei-a normalmente. Não queria constrangê-la com minhas indiretas. Isso eu deixaria para Emmett.

_Ah. Oi, Edward. Bom dia – vi um leve rubor em suas bochechas enquanto meu irmão a enlaçava pela cintura colocando-a à sua frente numa falha tentativa de escolher a sua ereção.

_Rose, você poderia entregar esse bilhete à Bella? Mas somente após o jogo – sorri, sem graça.

_Ah, claro. Entrego sim – guardou no bolso da calça de seu uniforme.

_Humm...bilhetinho para a amada? – Emm meneou a cabeça com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso brincalhão.

Ignorando as palavras dele, continuei dialogando com minha cunhada.

_Bem, eu desejo um ótimo jogo para vocês. Estarei torcendo pela equipe. Sei que são boas no que fazem e com o 'trio parada dura', as adversárias vão ter que suar muito a camisa e abrir um pouco mais àqueles olhinhos.

Ela riu do meu comentário.

_Sim. Somos parada dura mesmo, mas também com anã de jardim comandando o time dentro da quadra fica difícil alguém titubear coma bola em mãos.

_Você é foda, ursinha! – meu irmão a apertou mais ao seu corpo, arrancando um gemido involuntário da minha cunhada. Não aguentei segurar a vontade de rir, o que deixou-a um pouco constrangida.

_Nossa! Vocês precisam arranjar um quarto urgente – Jasper se manifestou ao sair do banheiro de banho tomado.

Emmett nem nos deu confiança e, seguiu acompanhando sua noiva até a porta.

Despediu-se dela, assim como eu e Jasper, desejando um bom jogo mais uma vez.

Agora era o momento de tirar um sarro da cara do meu irmão.

_Jasper, meu amigo... – chamei-o enquanto vi Emmett pegar o controle remoto da televisão para sintonizar no canal que transmitiria o jogo de vôlei – você está ciente de que temos mais um companheiro aqui no dormitório? – ele e meu irmão vincaram a testa sem compreender ao olharem para mim.

_De quem você está falando, Edward? – meu amigo perguntou.

_É, Edward... quem é o nosso novo companheiro? – Emmett sentou-se todo folgado no sofá esperando eu falar.

_Zeus. Vocês ainda não o conhecem? – mordi a bochecha internamente tentando segurar o riso mais um pouco, enquanto observava a reação de cada um.

Jasper continuou com um ponto de interrogação desenhado em sua testa, mas Emmett logo reconheceu do que se tratava, abrindo a boca várias vezes sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

_Zeus é muito amigo do Emm, certo mano? – lancei-lhe um olhar zombeteiro.

_Er... uh... eu... é... – gaguejou.

Jasper virou-se para Emmett, perguntando:

_Quem é Zeus, Emmett? Ainda não o conheço.

Ri da cara do meu irmão.

_Ah, Edward! Não ferra! Sabia que feio escutar a conversa alheia? – mostrou-se emburrado, o que me fez gargalhar do seu constrangimento.

_Eu estava no meu quarto. Você que não sabe ser discreto – sorri.

_Será que dá para alguém me explicar do que estão falando? Estou boiando.

_Jasper, meu amigo... o que eu quis dizer é que seu amigo ursão simplesmente tem um nome específico para o 'amiguinho' dele e só quem conhece Zeus pessoalmente é sua irmã Rosalie – falei apontando na direção da cueca samba canção do Emm. A cara dele era impagável.

Jasper olhou para Emmett incrédulo sobre o que tinha acabado de escutar E assim que a ficha caiu, gargalhou até cair sentado ao lado do meu irmão.

-Porra, Edward! Você quando quer ser inconveniente é pior que puta pedindo oncinha*.

_(*N/A: pedir oncinha em termos chulos do vocabulário de algumas garotas de programa, significa: pedir dinheiro)_

Eu gargalhei depois dessa.

_Olha quem fala – disse ainda rindo.

_Isso me faz lembrar daquela piada que um dos caras da UGW contou no vestiário do Centro de Treinamento. Você lembra, Edward? Acho que Emmett não estava presente.

_Claro que lembro. A piada do pênis grande.

_Que piada é essa? – Emmett já começava a desfazer a carranca substituindo-a por uma expressão zombeteira.

_Bem, a piada dizia que o cara casou com uma moça virgem. E no dia seguinte foi ao médico dizendo:_"Doutor, o problema é o seguinte: eu me casei, a minha mulher é virgem! Eu tentei, mas não consegui porque não entrou!_

_-Leva esta pomada e passa no pênis que vai entrar, tá? – receitou o médico. No dia seguinte, o cara volta:_

_-Doutor, não entrou!_

_-Não é possível! Leva este outro produto aqui. É uma pomada especial para isso mesmo! Passa direitinho que vai entrar, tá?_

_E no outro dia, lá estava o rapaz de novo:_

_-Doutor, não entrou!_

_-Assim não é possível! Não dá pra acredita! Olha, vou fazer uma última tentativa...Leva está pomada alemã que recebi hoje. Só tem um detalhe: ela tem que ser usada com leite! Você passa a pomada e coloca o pênis num copo de leite. E no dia seguinte o cara voltou: -Doutor, não entrou!_

_E o médico assustado:_

_-Não entrou? Como?_

_E o cara: - Não entrou no copo..."_

A risada estrondosa do meu irmão ecoou pelo apartamento, fazendo-nos da própria risada dele.

_Esses caras não prestam mesmo. Só falam merda naquele vestiário. _Agora esquçam um pouco de mim. Vamos prestar atenção nas nossas garotas – piscou para mim sabendo que no fundo Bella era minha garota.

Após o momento "zoe com a cara do Emmett", pegamos um saco de doritos de 5 kg! Pacote tamanho família. Jasper distribuiu 3 latinhas de coca-cola e Emm pegou uma lata de Dippas Doritos molho, que continha molho cheddar. Esse seria o nosso café da manhã. Algo totalmente proibido para os atletas no momento. Mas queimaríamos as calorias sobressalentes no dia seguinte na academia, já que só estreiaríamos daqui a dois dias, devido à ocorrência de um problema com os nossos adversários, os Sérvios.

Arrumamos um pouco a bagunça da sala e ficamos e ficamos assistindo algumas competições que passavam no momento. Depois de aguardar 50 minutos torturosos para o início da partida, era chegado o momento.

A chamada da TV para o início do jogo já havia passado.

As câmeras mostravam como o ginásio estava lotado, em sua maioria por norte-americanos.

Eu me acomodei no pufe tomando um gole da minha coca e pegando um punhado de doritos para beliscar. Emmett e Jasper fizeram o mesmo. Nós três estávamos ansiosos.

Não demorou muito para o nosso Hino Nacional ser executado.

Uma das câmeras focalizou o rosto de cada jogadora da seleção americana. Emoção e nervosismo imperavam em seus trejeitos.

Quando focalizaram o rosto da Bella, senti-me feliz somente por saber que ela também estava e o orgulho que sentia por ela ter chegado aonde chegou, era enorme.

Sabia que faria um bom jogo.

Após serem chamadas pelos nomes, cada jogadora se dirigiu para a sua posição e, então, minutos depois o jogo começou.

O primeiro set foi complicado. As meninas até que começaram bem, mas talvez o nervosismo da estreia tenha atrapalhado um pouco e, acabaram perdendo para as adversárias.

Os sets seguintes foram um verdadeiro texto para cardíacos. As coreanas não eram nada fracas. Apresentaram um esquema de defesa quase impenetrável, mas para quem tem o trio Alice-Bella-Rosalie nada é impossível e minha irmã deu o xeque-mate para marcar o último ponto do set e do jogo. Um _ace_ perfeitamente bem vindo em um momento decisivo para aniquilar com a partida.

As meninas estavam eufóricas com a primeira vitória e o melhor, já haviam ganho pontos cruciais para tentar chegar ao primeiro lugar do grupo.

Hoje seria dia de comemoração. Só nos restava esperá-las voltar para parabenizá-las.

_**Horas mais tarde...**_

Estávamos eu, Bella, Alice e Jasper sentados na parte externa da lanchonete oficial do evento, diga-se Mc Donald's, olhando embasbacados para a super estrutura do restaurante.

O espaço foi preparado para acomodar 1.500 pessoas sentadas no salão.

_Nossa! Tudo nesse lugar é exageradamente grande? – Alice manifestou-se.

_Você refere-se ao Parque Olímpico ou à lanchonete? – perguntei para depois abocanhar meu Big Mac.

_Aos dois – respondeu dando um gole em sua coca.

_Os britânicos souberam planejar e executar – Bella falou, dando um gole em seu milkshake.

_Com certeza, organização é a melhor característica deles – Jasper completou pegando uma batata frita.

_Fiquei sabendo que tudo aqui nessa lanchonete foi feito visando às normas de sustentabilidade – minha irmã olhou mais uma vez ao nosso redor. O recinto agora estava cheio.

_Verdade. O projeto incluiu equipamentos de cozinha com dispositivos para diminuir o consumo de água e energia, além da reciclagem do óleo de cozinha, que será transformado em biodiesel para abastecer parte de frota de caminhões no Reino Unido – Bella parecia uma enciclopédia.

Seis pares de olhos a fitavam de boca aberta.

_O que foi? - alternava seu olhar entre nós três.

_Como é que você sabe disso tudo? – Alice estava impressionada.

_Ah, é sobre isso... – expressou sua percepção em relação ao assunto. _Foi apenas curiosidade sobre o local, então pesquisei – sorriu timidamente.

_Bella também é informação – Jasper disse, sorrindo.

Ela meneou a cabeça negativamente não encontrando sua própria voz, ainda sem graça. Tive vontade de afagar sua bochecha ruborizada, mas me controlei ao extremo.

_Você a deixou sem graça, Jasper – disse, sem tirar os olhos do rosto dela, ao mesmo tempo em que a mesma olhou-me de soslaio brevemente, voltando em seguida a mexer no canudinho do copo de seu milkshake.

_Han han – Alice pigarreou. _Jass, amor... lembrei que tenho algo importante para fazer agora e preciso da sua ajuda. Vamos? – a voz urgente dela denunciava que havia percebido um certo clima.

_Hã? Algo importante? – ele franziu a testa.

_Sim, Jass. Vamos logo! No caminho te explico. Até mais tarde, Bella. Tchau, maninho – piscou para mim, lançando um sorriso conhecedor.

_Ei, Aly! – Bella a chamou enquanto minha irmã e Jasper já se levantavam para ir embora.

_Estou com pressa, amiga. Te vejo mais tarde. Aí conversamos – piscou para ela. _Vamos, Jass – pegou na mão dele já o puxando com certa pressa.

_Tchau, Bella. Tchau, Edward – Jasper disse, já a uma distância considerável de nós.

Eu e Bella apenas acenamos, já que saíram em disparada.

_O que deu nessa doida para sair assim? – perguntou olhando minha irmã e Jasper se distanciarem.

_Vai saber... coisas da anã – encolhi os ombros fingindo não entender também a atitude da baixinha.

Ficamos olhando ao nosso redor sem nada dizer um para o outro. Cada um perdido em seus pensamentos, até que eu resolvi me manifestar.

_E então... conte-me um pouco qual foi a sensação de sair do Earls Court com a vitória nas mãos – estávamos sentados lado a lado. Eu somente virei um pouco minha cabeça em sua direção.

_Hum...indescritível. Eu não sei definir muito bem a sensação...é algo vibrante. Estou nas nuvens até agora – sorri para ela.

_Imagino. E essa vitória deve ter sido gratificante pelo fato do jogo ter sido tão acirrado. É realmente um enorme prazer ver vocês jogando voleibol! A luta é incrível; apresentam um extraordinário espírito de time; as jogadoras são extraordinárias e o jogo em si, sempre é fascinante.

_Você continua um exagerado – murmurou sorrindo, fitando o tampo da mesa.

_Eu não estou exagerando em nada. Você sabe que é verdade tudo que falei. Principalmente porque a conheço há bastante tempo e sei da sua luta diária para mostrar um bom trabalho em quadra. Afinal, não é fácil conciliar nossos estudos na UGW com treinos constantes.

Ela não fez qualquer comentário momentaneamente, apenas balançou a cabeça concordando com o que falei. Ficamos em um silêncio confortável, até que ela falou:

_Eu quero te agradecer pelas belas palavras de incentivo que pôs no bilhete – seus olhos brilhavam de emoção ao fitar os meus. _Seu gesto significou muito para mim, Edward – sua voz suave era música para meus ouvidos. _Você ainda me conhece muito bem – deu um leve sorriso que reconfortou minha alma. Percebi que estávamos sendo levados diretamente ao túnel do tempo.

_Sim, eu ainda te conheço, porque tivemos uma vida juntos, Bella. Nós temos uma história, independente do que aconteceu – ela fechou seus olhos suspirando. Estava sentindo a atmosfera ao nosso redor começar a mudar.

Ela meneou sua cabeça afirmativamente abrindo lentamente seus olhos cor de chocolate que pareciam mais derretidos nesse momento.

Poucos segundos depois voltou a falar:

_Como pode isso? Digo, depois de tanto tempo sem nos falarmos, sem termos um contato concreto, você ainda se lembrar de cada trejeito meu, de cada expressão minha ou simplesmente, de como me sinto perante momentos decisivos, como hoje? – ela franziu o cenho.

_A resposta é simples: guardei tudo em um compartimento especial – ousei em pegar sua mão e colocá-la em cima do meu peito esquerdo na direção do coração – absolutamente tudo que diz respeito a você. Esse foi o jeito que encontrei para ter lembranças suas – olhava-a intensamente sendo retribuído pelo mesmo tipo de olhar. Animei-me por ver que ela não retirou sua mão do meu peito. _Mas creio que você não tenha guardado alguma boa lembrança minha, estou certo? – tive receio da resposta.

_Está errado. Guardei todas. Boas e ruins, porque isso fez parte de quem eu fui ao seu lado...mas eu só queria entender como permitimos nos perdemos pelo meio do caminho de maneira tão vil, Edward? – olhou-me tristonha. _Nossa amizade era única e exclusiva. Prometemos que nunca deixaríamos um ao outro, independente do que acontecesse. E no primeiro obstáculo que surgiu em nossas vidas, você simplesmente me excluiu dela, sem nem ao menos nos dar uma chance para esclarecimentos. Porque nós dois devíamos debater o ocorrido de modo maduro – sua emoção estava à flor da pele e seus olhos transmitiam através das lágrimas todo o sofrimento e tristeza que guardou durante esse tempo todo. Instintivamente me aproximei dela abraçando-a, mesmo correndo o risco de ser rejeitado pelo calor do momento, mas ela não fez nada disso, pelo contrário, abraçou-me pela cintura recostando sua cabeça no vão entre meu pescoço e meu ombro. Eu senti minhas esperanças se renovarem. Suas barreiras invisíveis estavam desmoronando. Estávamos a um passo de juntar os nossos cacos novamente. Estávamos a um passo da reconciliação.

-Shh... – mumurei baixinho. _Meu anjo perdoe-me por ter sido um fraco, covarde, imbecil, idiota... enfim, perdoe-me por dilacerar sua vida. Ao invés de agir como um adulto na época, agi como um moleque. Quando nossos sentimentos mudaram e foram postos à prova, eu tive dúvidas e receios, mas ao invés de confrontar tudo isso em uma conversa franca com você, eu achei mais fácil fugir. Fugir de você; fugir dos meus sentimentos. Então, aceitei viver em negação, por isso comecei a me relacionar com Tanya – enquanto a ninava em meus braços, senti-a estremecer ao ouvir o nome da minha ex-namorada.

_Espere aí. Deixa eu ver se entendi – soltou-se do meu abraço e eu logo senti um vazio imenso. _Naquela época, você já não me via apenas como amiga também? – olhou-me com expectativa.

_Sim, Bella. Mas só tive certeza quando a vi correr para os braços do Jacob e beijá-lo na noite do Karaokê – fiz uma expressão de desgosto ao pronunciar o nome do idiota.

Bella riu da expressão que fiz, mas tratou logo de esclarecer o que havia acontecido naquela noite.

_Edward, Jake é apenas meu amigo e ele me vê apenas como amiga também. Naquele dia eu agi impulsivamente porque...- pausou, ponderando se devia ou não contar algo – porque ao ver você e Tanya aos beijos foi demais para minha sanidade mental. Eu quis provar a mim mesma que isso não me afetava. Que _você_ não me afetava – envergonhada pela confissão, abaixou seus olhos fitando diretamente suas mãos pousadas em seu colo.

_Ei, não precisa se envergonhar de seus sentimentos, Bella – peguei seu queixo, elevando um pouco para fitar seus olhos. _Já passamos da fase de omitir sentimentos. Agora estamos na fase da sinceridade. E eu quero saber tudo que você pensa. Mas, analisando o que acabou de dizer... posso entender sua atitude naquela maldita noite. Mesmo assim, não gostei de vê-la beijando o Quileute – torci o canto da boca em desgosto.

_Edward, eu cometi um erro, mas ainda bem que o Jake só tem olhos para Leah Clearwater e eu agradeci por naquele momento não ter complicado ainda mais a minha vida – fiquei surpreso ao saber da novidade, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviado por não ter um concorrente.

Então perguntei o que estava martelando em minha cabeça:

_Responda-me sinceramente... eu ainda te afeto? – dei um breve sorriso, vendo-a corar.

_Já que estamos conversando de modo sincero, então a resposta para sua pergunta é sim. Você me afeta de todas as formas – meu sorriso se alargou.

_Então, no momento estamos na mesma página? – afaguei seu rosto, vendo-a fechar seus olhos em apreciação ao meu toque. Isso fez meu coração reverberar.

_Acho que sim – abriu-os me fitando intensamente. _Mas antes de darmos um passo maior que nossas pernas, precisamos reconectar nossa amizade. Há um espaço que ficou em branco por dois anos, Edward – continuou me fitando. _Nós dois sabemos o que sentimos um pelo outro, mas há uma rachadura a ser consertada e vai ser preciso empenho de ambas as partes.

_No que depender de mim, consertarei essa rachadura o mais breve possível, porque sinceramente Bella, eu sinto um vazio imenso sem você na minha vida – encostei nossas testas uma na outra sentindo sua respiração descompassada do mesmo modo que a minha. _Perdoe-me, princesa. Eu imploro seu perdão – chamei-a carinhosamente pelo seu apelido de adolescência ao mesmo tempo em que a olhava totalmente hipnotizado.

_Você não precisa implorar. Eu te perdoo do fundo do meu coração porque eu não aguento mais enxergar somente a cor cinza no meu mundo. Eu quero de volta o arco-íris que você pintava cotidianamente para mim. Somente para mim – deu-me o sorriso mais sincero desde que começamos a conversar.

_Então estou mesmo perdoado? Você está de volta à minha vida para sempre? – meu entusiasmo era evidente.

_Sim. Você está perdoado. E sim... eu estou de volta à sua vida, de preferência para sempre.

_Tenho certeza que será porque não enxergo mais minha vida sem você estar participando ativamente dela. Eu não quero mais viver em buraco negro como vivo há dois anos.

_Nem eu, Edward. Nem eu – deu-me um beijo demorado em minha bochecha, para em seguida ser enlaçada por meus braços. Abraçamo-nos como se o mundo fosse acabar a qualquer momento. Eu salpicava-lhe beijos por seus cabelos que cheiravam a morango. Levantei seu rosto e dei beijinhos por toda a sua face arrancando-lhe um riso contagiante, sendo retribuído da mesma forma. O único lugar em que não nos beijamos foi na boca. Ainda não era o momento apropriado. Mas eu tinha certeza que logo ele viria.

_Eu nunca me senti tão bem antes, princesa. _Você é a melhor amiga que eu poderia ter – sussurrei emocionado.

_E você é o meu melhor amigo, Edward – escutei-a murmurar, apertando-a ainda mais ao meu corpo.

O tempo agora poderia correr ou passar lentamente porque para mim seria indiferente. Quem verdadeiramente importava no momento, estava acolhida por meus braços e se chamava Isabella Swan.

* * *

"**Um único minuto de reconciliação vale mais do que toda uma vida de amizade"**

**(Gabriel García Marquez)**


	7. Chapter 7

**CITY TOUR**

**POV EDWARD**

O tempo passa... o tempo voa...

Arrasado. Essa é a palavra correta para caracterizar minha disposição emocional desde ontem de manhã, após sermos eliminados da competição pelos italianos.

Passamos relativamente fácil pela primeira fase. Como atuais campeões Olímpicos, agimos com segurança e eficiência nas partidas da primeira rodada, assumindo a liderança do grupo ao derrotar os 'mamutes' brasileiros, conhecidos assim, devido à sua potência física. Tivemos sorte da seleção brasileira estar sem ritmo de jogo, isso contribuiu para que perdessem o duelo por 3 sets a 1.

Ganhamos confiança e convicção de que poderíamos chegar à final para disputar o bicampeonato, mas fomos surpreendidos por uma 'zebra' nas quartas de final: a Itália.

Durante 1 hora e 29 minutos a bola foi disputada na rede e nos momentos dos saques, mas para nossa infelicidade, os adversários estavam mais motivados que nossa equipe, garantindo uma tranquila vitória por 3 sets a 0, assegurando desse modo, vaga entre os quatro melhores dos Jogos.

Ficamos completamente desolados ao fim da partida. Alguns companheiros chegaram a chorar, afinal o nosso sonho de conquistar o _bi_ Olímpico havia terminado.

Não houve mal estar entre os jogadores para achar um culpado pela derrota. Todos jogamos muito bem, porém o saque dos italianos foi o ponto alto do jogo. Os caras simplesmente detonaram com a gente nesse fundamento, conquistando 9 pontos e destruindo o passe da nossa seleção. Os berros sucessivos do nosso treinador não surtiram o efeito desejado, já que a equipe não se encontrava dentro da quadra. Estávamos sem comando. Desnorteados.

Antes de retornar ao vestiário, ainda sentados nos bancos, vi a dor da derrota estampada em cada face. Meu irmão chorava compulsivamente e, era até difícil registrar tal imagem na minha mente, pois ele raramente deixava se abalar emocionalmente com fatos que aconteciam em sua vida. Mas a verdade é que àqueles que chegam às Olimpíadas, sonham alto e quando veem seus sonhos serem podados, percebem que a queda é bem maior.

Jasper no entanto, demonstrou serenidade, embora seus pensamentos estivessem bem longe da realidade.

Se a derrota já havia me deixado chateado, o meu humor piorou ao receber um bilhete de um dos voluntários que estava próximo à entrada do corredor que nos levaria ao vestiário.

Em momentos de fragilidade, é que percebemos quem está à espreita torcendo pela sua desgraça. E comigo não foi diferente. Quando li o conteúdo da mensagem senti repulsa por quem escreveu aquilo. Não havia assinatura, mas só pelas palavras que constavam ali, não foi muito difícil imaginar de quem se tratava:

**_"Parabéns pela derrota._**

**_Adorei assistir a derrocada do imponente Edward Cullen._**

**_Estarei sempre torcendo... torcendo pela sua desgraça"._**

Lembro de ter praguejado algumas improbidades antes de jogar a porcaria na primeira lixeira que encontrei à minha frente.

Se Tanya Denali ainda estava perambulando em solo inglês, significa que a reprimenda não foi efetiva. Alguém teria que tomar providências mais eficientes.

A única pessoa que entenderia minha tristeza e me consolaria naquele momento, não estava perto de mim. Estava ocupada com o treinamento da equipe feminina, pois haviam passado à semifinal. Pelo menos eu ainda poderia torcer pelo sucesso da equipe. Pela minha Bella.

Lembrar que as Olimpíadas de Londres serviram para nos reaproximar, só me fez ter um carinho especial por essa edição dos Jogos.

Desde o dia em que oficialmente nos acertamos, eu e Bella aproveitamos juntos os raros momentos de folga. Entre risadas e momentos nostálgicos da nossa adolescência, deixamos nossos sentimentos fluírem com naturalidade.

Quando estávamos a sós nos fitávamos intensamente, como se quiséssemos demonstrar todo o desejo que aflorava do nosso íntimo.

Somente admirar a beleza da mulher amada, sem poder chegar aos finalmente é tortura para qualquer homem. Mas eu respeitaria o seu tempo. Não queria ser tão apressadinho e estragar uma amizade recém reconquistada.

Chegamos a experimentar alguns selinhos ocasionalmente quando ficávamos abraçados na minha cama ou na cama dela, conversando horas a fio. Podíamos nos considerar amigos com benefícios.

Estávamos bem desse modo, embora sentíssemos uma enorme tensão sexual se instalar entre nós quando estávamos em alguma posição mais íntima.

Eu sabia que Bella era reticente ao assunto 'sexo' por ser virgem ainda. Mas sabíamos que o desejo carnal, a qualquer momento, prevaleceria sobre seus medos. E eu estaria à sua espera para ensiná-la toda a arte do prazer.

O toque perfeito para o tão ansiado dia seria o amor puro e sincero que permaneceu intocado durante muito tempo.

Isso me lembrou da sua mensagem por email enviada ontem à tarde, na qual pedia desculpas por não estar comigo em um momento delicado, mas a obrigação lhe chamava. Dentre tantas palavras existentes no email, as que mais chamaram minha atenção foram àquelas que confirmaram seus sentimentos por mim:

"_Eu esperaria aqui para sempre só para ver você sorrir. Porque é verdade: eu sou nada sem você"._

Então, apareceu a foto da nossa campina logo abaixo da mensagem.

Se eu disser que meu sorriso não se alargou e meu coração apaixonado não se derreteu com tais palavras, vou estar mentindo.

Foi tanto tempo esperando uma chance, que às vezes penso estar vivendo um ilusão, mas basta apenas ver o brilho no olhar da minha melhor amiga para perceber que tudo que está acontecendo com a gente é real.

Mesmo não estando muito disposto a sair hoje, farei um esforço para agradar a minha princesa, que nada tem a ver com meu desânimo.

Terminando de calçar o tênis para seguir com os rapazes em direção ao dormitório das meninas, escutei a risada estrondosa de Emmett vinda da sala, ao mesmo tempo em que o som dos instrumentos musicais de uma bandinha ecoava próximo ao prédio.

Segui para a sala para verificar o que acontecia. Vi o ursão e Jasper debruçados na grade da sacada do apartamento atentos ao movimento lá embaixo. Curioso, me aproximei e percebi que acontecia um desfile musical. Algumas pessoas cantavam enquanto outras formavam o famoso trenzinho. E havia ainda, algumas que dançavam sem a menor coordenação motora. Logo entendi o motivo da risada escrachada do meu irmão.

_Mano, acontece de tudo nessa Vila Olímpica, desde um simples desfile de bandinha até orgias em dormitórios – arregalei os olhos ao ouvir o comentário de Emm.

_Como assim orgias?! – perguntei, surpreso. Mas como o faminto do meu irmão estava devorando um pacote de Donuts, quem respondeu foi Jasper.

_Ora, Edward. Não sabe o que é orgia? Está virando o Emmett que demora a raciocinar? – deu-me um sorriso enviesado e eu estreitei os olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que Emm deu uma risadinha pela comparação.

_É claro que eu sei o que é orgia, cowboy – respondi referindo-me a ele pelo seu apelido texano. _Só achei improvável de acontecer isso aqui. Um lugar repleto de seguranças espalhados por todas as partes.

Ele deu de ombros, dizendo:

_Quando a estratégia utilizada para facilitar a entrada de mulheres nos dormitórios consiste em presentear os seguranças com kits ou pins, você acha que alguém vai barrar? – arqueou a sobrancelha.

_Não – Emmett e eu respondemos juntos nos sentando nas cadeiras da varanda, sendo seguido pelo meu amigo.

_Como vocês souberam do ocorrido? – olhei de um para o outro para ver quem respondia primeiro.

_Garret – responderam em uníssono o nome do informante.

_Garret? Ele tornou-se adepto de orgias? – Garret era reserva de Jasper na seleção.

_Não, mas ele estava na hora certa, no lugar certo e com a pessoa certa – meu irmão falou, dando uma piscadela ao mesmo tempo em Jasper riu.

_Porra, Emmett! Fala logo de uma vez – já estava impaciente.

_O cara estava em uma sessão de massoterapia na Clínica Poliesportiva com o Randall dois dias antes da nossa derrota. E foi o próprio fisioterapeuta quem relatou o fato ao curioso líbero.

_Hum... então a verdadeira fonte da informação foi o Randall? – perguntei, pensativo. _O que me leva a crer... – fui interrompido por Jasper.

_Exatamente o que está pensando – deu-me um sorriso confirmando minhas suspeitas. _Ele participou ativamente da 'festinha' no quarto de um esportista britânico.

Randall era praticante de swing e boa parte dos meus colegas e comissão técnica sabia disso, mas procuravam não dar muita importância ao fato porque sua vida pessoal, até o momento, nunca interferiu na profissional.

_E o fofoqueiro do Garret espalhou a notícia no vestiário no dia seguinte, causando um alvoroço entre os demais companheiros – o Mr. Músculo completou.

_Uau! E por quê eu não soube disso no mesmo dia que vocês? – estava tentando lembrar o que fiz na véspera do jogo para não estar no vestiário no momento da revelação.

_Bella – os dois responderam ao mesmo tempo com um sorriso brincalhão.

_Assim que terminou o treino você correu para o apartamento das meninas e depois acabamos esquecendo do assunto – continuou Emm.

_Ah! – exclamei, dando-me conta de que eu me desligava do mundo real quando o assunto era Isabella Swan. _Enfim, mas o que de tão revelador foi relatado por Garrett? – a curiosidade veio à tona.

_Hum... agora vem a melhor parte – meu irmão deu um sorriso sacana, sendo imitado por Jasper. _Garret nos disse que o Randall e o tal atleta britânico estavam em uma casa noturna da cidade e conheceram duas ucranianas gatas e, as definiram como "lindas atletas com grandes olhos azuis e corpos sensacionais" – Emm gesticulou com seus dedos sinalizando entre aspas – e que ao adentraram o apartamento, depois de barganharem os seguranças com pins e kits, iniciaram a orgia na sala comum de estar, incluindo a troca de casais, tendo a noite mais louca de sexo. Esse foi o relato do fofoqueiro, que acabou deixando os outros companheiros em polvorosa – finalizou.

_Caralho! Isso é... excitante – só de ouvi-lo descrevendo o ocorrido, já comecei a ficar excitado ao imaginar a cena.

"_**Porra! Preciso transar urgentemente"**_, pensei. E logo veio à mente imagens minhas e de Bella, fazendo altas loucuras na cama. Pena que ainda seja só imaginação.

_Pois é, meu caro amigo. Ainda tem mais... – Jasper emendou. _Segundo as informações do meu reserva, o praticante de bacanal ainda informou que considera as ucranianas as atletas mais "sexies" da Vila Olímpica e classificou as americanas como as mais "acessíveis" e as que mais flertam com os homens do local. As segundas colocadas nesse ranking seriam as garotas provenientes do Leste Europeu.

_Mentira... é sério isso? – estreitei meus olhos. _Os idiotas fizeram um ranking? – estava incrédulo.

_Sim. Eles fizeram um ranking. Só espero que não tentem flertar com Alice porque aí, meu amigo, eu arrebento a cara de um – a voz de Jasper soou ameaçadoramente. Quando o assunto era minha irmã, ele perdia toda a pose de Buda e se transformava em um verdadeiro homem das cavernas.

_Eu também desfiguro o rosto do Mané que ousar piscar para a minha ursinha – Emmett rugiu socando uma mão na outra. E eu sinceramente, não queria estar na pele do cara que ousasse fazer isso. Enfrentar o Mr. Músculo seria o mesmo que dar um murro em uma parede de pedra.

Permaneci mudo. Afinal, não tenho namorada. Ainda. Mas só de imaginar algum filho da puta insinuando-se para paquerar minha Bella, meu sangue ferve. Provavelmente agiria como Jasper ou Emmett.

_Ok, seus molengas. O papo está bom, mas acho que precisamos levantar o traseiro das cadeiras e seguirmos logo para o apartamento das meninas – falei, levantando e dando um peteleco na cabeça do meu irmão.

_Ai, porra! Isso dói! – disse, esfregando o local. _Ei! Devolva meu donuts, Edward! – ordenou, assim que 'roubei' a última rosca do pacote, fazendo-me rir da sua cara de chorão.

_Já era – falei com a boca cheia.

_Vocês parecem criança – Jasper apreciava a cena sorrindo de braços cruzados.

**POV BELLA **

_Bella, que cara é essa? Não vai me dizer que recebeu outra mensagem? – a voz de Alice soou preocupada, enquanto eu me jogava no sofá esfregando meu rosto com as mãos de maneira apreensiva.

_Sim, Aly. Recebi de novo – bufei. _Pior que eu tenho minhas suspeitas, mas não posso provar nada porque a mensagem é anônima.

_Claro! A pirada da Tanya Denali foi esperta – torceu o canto da boca em desgosto ao pronunciar o nome da dita cuja enquanto sentava ao meu lado.

_Opa! Escutei o nome de uma vaca louca? – Rosalie surgiu em nosso campo de visão penteando seus cabelos sedosos. Estávamos nos arrumando para sair com os rapazes para darmos uma volta pela turística Londres. _O que ela aprontou dessa vez? – perguntou, arrastando um dos pufes da sala para colocá-lo à nossa frente, sentando em seguida.

_Enviou mais um recado torpe para nossa amiga. O que dizia o conteúdo dessa mensagem, Bella-Bee? – a anã de jardim chamou-me por um dos vários apelidos que ela própria adora inventar.

Suspirei derrotada antes de falar.

_Na verdade a mensagem me pareceu até poética, se não fosse a palavra-chave contida nela. O recado foi claro: a pessoa deseja a minha morte – passei a mão pelos meus cabelos, nervosa.

_Ai, amiga... não faça suspense. Diga logo o que estava escrito – Rose roia a ponta da unha, apreensiva.

_É, Bella. Fale logo – sininho ordenou inquieta.

_Dizia assim, abre aspas: "A morte não é nada para nós, pois, quando existimos, não existe a morte, e quando existe a morte, não existimos mais" – fecha aspas, entenderam? Olhei de uma para a outra para ver se haviam chegado ao mesmo ponto que eu.

Ambas se entreolharam com os olhos arregalados. Em seguida viraram para mim.

_Bella, acho melhor avisarmos ao chefe da nossa delegação - Alice se pronunciou com uma voz falsamente calma. _Isso já virou caso de polícia – engoliu em seco.

_Concordo com a Aly, amiga – Rose reforçou, fazendo-me avaliar as palavras da sininho.

_Vocês estão certas. Mas prefiro tomar tal atitude seguindo as instruções de Edward. Afinal, da primeira vez foi ele quem reportou o infortunado ocorrido à pessoa responsável pela segurança da nossa delegação.

_Tudo bem. Vamos aguardá-lo chegar – ficamos em um silêncio confortável. Cada uma perdida em seus próprios pensamentos.

Após alguns minutos, levamos um susto com uma batida forte na porta.

_Só pode ser meu ursão – Rose correu para escancarar a porta.

_Querida, cheguei! – Emmett imitou a voz do Dino, personagem da família Dinossauro e seu famoso bordão, adentrando a sala e abraçando a minha amiga, girando-a no ar, fazendo-nos gargalhar da expressão de pavor da loura.

_Emmett! – gritou. _Coloque-me no chão, seu maluco! – ordenou, dando tapas nos ombros dele.

_Calma, ursinha. Não vou deixá-la cair – parou de girá-la, dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado. Desviei meu olhar para qualquer ponto da sala de estar, totalmente sem graça.

_Agora fiquei com uma inveja branca – Alice fez um bico.

Jasper prontamente deu algumas passadas até ela e a pegou nos braços em estilo noiva arrancando um gritinho da mesma.

Dois casais estavam se beijando e nesse momento, sobrava um meio casal encabulado. Sorri sem graça, baixando meu olhar para os pés, apreciando a brancura do meu tênis Ked.

Demorou poucos segundos até eu sentir mãos másculas, porém macias em meu rosto, esquadrinhando-o minuciosamente, fazendo-me fitar àquele olhar verde-esmeralda que estudava em adoração cada mínimo traço da minha face, levando-nos para a nossa bolha particular.

_Oi, princesa – Edward falou com uma voz rouca, passando um de seus polegares ao longo da minha boca, olhando-a em apreciação.

_O-oi – gaguejei miseravelmente, pois na presença dele eu sempre oscilava entre 8 e 80. Ou eu ficava calma ou ficava nervosa. E nesse exato momento, eu estava uma pilha de nervos.

_Beija logo seu lerdo! – a voz grave do ursão ecoou pelo ambiente desfazendo a nossa bolha imaginária, o que nos levou a recobrar os sentidos.

Edward somente grunhiu para o irmão deixando-me sem ação. Não sabia para onde olhar, já que suas mãos ainda seguravam meu rosto. Por fim, decidi fitar o teto e sua pintura branco-gelo.

_Momento fofura total de vocês dois – escutei a voz da tampinha, desviando meu olhar do teto em sua direção, vendo-a bater seus cílios repetidamente. _Amiga, se eu fosse você não deixava o Edward dando sopa por aí completamente solteiro. Sabe como é... homem bonito, charmoso, com sorriso sedutor, olhar penetrante e hétero está difícil no mercado das conquistas – deu-me um sorriso malicioso, arrancando risadinhas de todos os presentes na sala, inclusive do próprio Edward.

_Alice! – chamei-a, repreendendo-a por me constranger na frente dos nossos amigos.

_Ainda bem que você é irmã dele, senão ficaria com ciúmes do seu elogio – Jasper se manifestou, sorrindo para ela, que revirou seus olhos dando-lhe um selinho.

_Só tenho olhos para você, querido – falou com uma voz toda melosa.

_Ah, chega de momento melação! – Emmett bradou. _Vamos logo bater perna pela cidade porque estou curioso para conhecer cada canto da Terra da Rainha – finalizou, fazendo uma reverência de bobo-da-corte, para logo em seguida puxar Rosalie pelas mãos rumo à saída.

_Então, vamos – Jasper emendou.

_Não! Esperem um minuto. Temos algo importante para falar antes – Aly olhou diretamente para mim e para Edward, que franziu a testa sem entender nada.

_O que houve, Alice? – ele perguntou.

_Er... hum... é que... – cortei-a, respondendo a pergunta dele.

_Recebi mais um email anônimo – olhei-o em expectativa, vendo-o fechar seus olhos momentaneamente, cerrando os dentes pela raiva que aflorava.

_Quando você recebeu? – perguntou de forma dura. Ele estava se controlando para não explodir.

_Ontem à noite – sussurrei, temendo sua reação, ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava as costas de sua mão que estava entrelaçada à minha. A carícia fez com que ele relaxasse um pouco, fitando-me.

_Você sabe o quanto estou preocupado com essa situação. Ficaria louco se algo acontecesse à você, Bella – encostou sua testa na minha enquanto acariciava as minhas bochechas com seus polegares, para em seguida, selar nossas bocas com um beijo suave. Totalmente inocente.

_Porra! Até que enfim saíram do zero a zero – Emmett se fez presente.

_Fica quieto, Emm! Não seja inconveniente. O momento é delicado – escutei Rosalie ralhar com ele.

_Bem, nós vamos esperar vocês lá embaixo. Vamos, Jass! – minha amiga sininho, como boa observadora, notou que precisávamos de mais alguns minutos a sós.

_Obrigada, Aly – pisquei para ela, que retribuiu o gesto sorrindo ternamente para mim e para seu irmão, que apenas acenou de volta.

Quando todos já haviam ido embora, Edward me levou até o sofá, sentando e puxando-me para seu colo e, logo encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro deixando meu corpo ser embalado pela forma como ele me ninava. Era tão bom ser cuidada por ele. Até a vontade de sair de casa diminuiu. Fechei meus olhos em apreciação ao movimento.

_Bella? – abri lentamente meus olhos ao ouvir sua voz suave próxima ao meu rosto.

_Hum? – estava sentindo a sonolência se apossar do meu corpo.

_Meu anjo, você está dormindo? – sua mão direita alisava meus cabelos.

_Não... é que isso que está fazendo é tão bom – aconcheguei-me mais em seu colo sendo abraçada por ele.

_Falando sério agora, senhorita. Você sabe que temos que avisar a polícia, certo? – sua voz era séria.

_Sim. Eu sei.

_Eu quero saber o que a _pessoa_ escreveu dessa vez – mal ele terminou de falar, senti meu corpo retesar ao lembrar do aviso, e ele percebeu. _O que houve, Bella? – endireitei meu corpo, fitando-o. Resolvi relatar o conteúdo da mensagem, deixando-o irado.

_O QUÊ?! – exaltou-se. __Ela _não sabe com quem mexeu. Agora vou até o fim para desvendar isso tudo – ele bufava e eu não sabia o que fazer para acalmá-lo.

_Calma, Edward – alisava seu rosto.

_Não me peça calma, Isabella – para ter falado meu nome completo, significava que ele estava realmente puto. _Eu morro se algo grave acontecer a você, meu anjo. Eu morro – sua voz soou urgente e desesperada, levando-o a beijar toda a minha face e, não resistindo aos seus carinhos, beijei-o calidamente, pela primeira vez após a nossa reconciliação.

Minhas mãos se alojaram em sua nuca envolvendo-a e repuxando os cabelos que ali estavam. Ele não estava diferente de mim. Suas mãos possessivas giraram meu corpo para que eu sentasse de frente para ele, colocando uma perna de cada lado do seu tronco. Fazíamos todos esses movimentos sem descolar nossas bocas que se mexiam sincronizadamente.

Na minha nova posição, pude sentir melhor o seu sexo volumoso e entumecido, pelo leve roçar contra o meu. Edward se movimentava lentamente embaixo de mim, como se estivéssemos iniciando uma transa seca, com uma única exceção:estávamos vestidos.

O tesão foi nos consumindo aos poucos enquanto nosso beijo tornava-se mais selvagem. Nossas línguas se acariciavam sem pudor, explorando cada canto de nossas bocas.

As mãos dele 'voaram' para o meu quadril e, tão logo, começaram a alisar a minha bunda. Como estávamos entorpecidos pelo momento, somente segui seus movimentos. Meu quadril estava em um verdadeiro vai e vem, enquanto minha intimidade era friccionada ao seu membro rijo, fazendo-nos soltar gemidos cada vez mais altos e desavergonhados.

Edward deu uma leve chupada em meu lábio inferior e, qualquer resquício de sanidade mental que ainda teimava em existir naquele momento, foi para o espaço. Precisando respirar, interrompemos o beijo na melhor parte, e ofegantes, encostamos uma testa na outra.

_Bella... – fitei-o, recobrando meus sentidos, ao ouvir meu nome em tom de veneração.

_Edward... – devolvi no mesmo tom. Não estávamos em condições de dialogar e eu não queria. Só queria beijá-lo mais um pouco. E foi o que fiz.

Ficamos tão envolvidos em nossas carícias que esquecemos dos nossos amigos nos esperando no _hall_ de entrada do prédio.

Fomos interrompidos bruscamente pela entrada intempestiva de Emmett que fez questão de se expressar:

_Caralho! – exclamou, ao nos encontrar em uma posição intimamente sexual.

Sem graça por ser flagrada em tal posição, nem movi meu corpo, apenas escondi meu rosto no vão do pescoço de Edward, inalando seu cheiro, sendo reconfortada pelo mesmo.

_Emmett, nós já estávamos descendo – dei uma risadinha devido à formulação de sua frase, pois estávamos fazendo tudo, menos nos preparando para descer. E acho que ele percebeu a mancada porque acabou soltando um riso abafado.

_Sei... – a voz do ursão soou divertida. _Desculpa ser o empata foda de vocês, Bellinha, mas o povo lá embaixo está impaciente.

Corajosamente, levantei minha cabeça e saí do colo do Edward, sentando ao seu lado e encarando Emmett pela primeira vez desde que adentrou o apartamento. Sua expressão era maliciosa e eu corei de vergonha, desviando meu olhar para a mesinha de centro, prendendo minha atenção nas ranhuras do móvel.

_Emm, deixa de ser inconveniente – Emmett riu. _Vamos, princesa – Edward afagou meu rosto e em seguida, me puxou do sofá abraçando-me pelo ombro.

_Bellinha, você sabe que eu adoro te sacanear, certo? – falou alguns passos atrás de nós enquanto fechava a porta do apartamento e nós apertávamos o botão do elevador.

_É... eu sei – disse, ainda sem graça, entrando no elevador assim que as portas se abriram.

Meia hora depois estava completamente empolgada passeando pelas ruas da capital inglesa com meus amigos.

Nossas máquinas fotográficas clicavam sem parar cada decoração diferente e cada monumento histórico.

A cidade estava colorida e abarrotada de pessoas de diversas partes dos cinco continentes. Preferimos nos misturar entre eles como meros torcedores trajando roupas casuais, típicas de quem está 'turistando', do que passear trajando algum uniforme da delegação norte-americana. Porém, para atletas como nós, muito bem conhecidos em seu país, foi difícil passar despercebidos pela multidão.

Quando solicitados, posávamos para fotos com nossos fãs, em sua maioria homens e mulheres, mas havia algumas crianças e muitos idosos também. Infelizmente, meu humor mudava drasticamente quando alguma assanhada se aproximava de Edward pedindo para registrar o momento, mas demonstrava querer algo mais que uma foto. Em casos assim, eu fechava a cara, cruzava meus braços e dava as costas, demonstrando todo meu ciúme. Sei que meu comportamento poderia ser interpretado como infantil, mas pouco me importava. Minhas amigas não agiam muito diferente de mim, em compensação, podiam impor sua presença como namoradas, por direito, ao contrário de mim. O rótulo de melhor amiga já poderia ser considerado defasado. Creio que eu e Edward estamos em um outro nível de relacionamento. A um passo do namoro. Às vezes, me imagino pedindo-lhe para ser meu namorado, mas só imagino, porque na realidade sou uma covarde.

_Ei, por quê está afastada do grupo? Está tudo bem? – perguntou preocupado ao ver minha expressão tristonha, enquanto afagava minhas bochechas.

Permaneci calada com os olhos fechados apreciando seu toque na minha pele, e não respondi. Não conseguia pronunciar absolutamente nada.

_Bella, olhe para mim. Fale comigo, por favor – suplicou ao ver uma lágrima escorrer pelo canto de um dos meus olhos. Lentamente os abri, fitando com prazer suas orbes verdes que varriam meu rosto, analisando cada mínimo detalhe e contorno da minha face.

Suspirei fundo ponderando se eu devia ou não ser franca com ele nesse momento. Não me sentia preparada para arriscar. Nunca fui ousada, apenas impulsiva. E definitivamente, ser impulsiva era a última atitude a ser considerada. Contudo, a angústia predominava na minha mente.

_Edward... eu... você... nós – não conseguia concatenar as ideias.

_Você... – incentivou-me.

_Você acei... – Alice nos interrompeu e eu não consegui concluir a frase, 'engolindo' as palavras. Perdendo a coragem mais uma vez.

_Apressem-se! Ainda temos muito que conhecer – puxou-me para longe de Edward, que me olhava pensativo, sendo em seguida, abordado por Emmett e Jasper, que estavam alheios à sutil mudança dele.

Segui o grupo pelas ruas, de maneira desanimada e frustrada. Tentei manter-me afastada de Edward a maior parte do tempo possível, fingindo entreter-me com as risadas e palhaçadas das minhas amigas.

Passamos por ruas sinalizadas por bandeiras provenientes de várias partes do mundo alocadas em mosaicos; Vimos a alegria estampada no rosto das pessoas, refletindo em suas atitudes inusitadas, como por exemplo, uma americana pulando de frente para um perna-de-pau vestido com as cores da bandeira britânica, como se fosse possível alcançar a altura dele!

Tiramos fotos dos típicos ônibus vermelhos de dois andares, que mal trafegavam pelas ruas da cidade, devido aos congestionamentos ocasionados pela limitação do uso das faixas na pista, já que havia uma faixa exclusiva para veículos cadastrados, chamada de Linha Olímpica.

E conforme andávamos sentia minhas pernas serem abatidas pelo cansaço, até que em um momento de distração, meu jeito destrambelhado resolveu aparecer, levando-me a pisar em falso em um paralelepípedo, quase sofrendo uma contusão em meu tornozelo e aí, eu daria adeus à competição.

Graças às mãos fortes e precisas de Edward, eu não cheguei a 'beijar' o concreto. Nervosa, dei-lhe um leve sorriso em agradecimento, mas ele não retribuiu. Estava sério, encarando-me. Nossos amigos devem ter percebido o clima estranho e resolveram nos deixar para trás. Estávamos próximos ao rio Tâmisa, à Tower Bridge e à London Eye, que é a famosa roda-gigante de observação, onde é possível ter uma visão de toda Londres. Tentei me desvencilhar de suas mãos ao perceber que estávamos muito afastados dos demais, mas elas se transformaram em garras, e eu temi sua reação.

_O que está acontecendo, Bella? Por quê de repente está agindo de modo estranho comigo? Fiz algo de errado? – sua voz denunciava o quanto estava chateado.

_Não há nada de errado, Edward – respondi, desviando meu olhar para as pessoas que passavam alheias ao nosso redor.

_Você é uma péssima mentirosa – disse, soltando-me. _Será que é tão difícil ser sincero comigo, Isabella? Vamos voltar à estaca zero? – irritou-se.

_Não! Não é nada disso... é só que... – passei as mãos pelo meu cabelo, nervosa – é só que... – fui cortada por ele.

_Tudo bem. Entendi. Você não quer falar – seu jeito frio me fez murchar por dentro.

_Edward... – tentei reiniciar o diálogo, mas ele não deixou.

_Vamos tentar achar os demais – afastou-se, caminhando na mesma direção que nossos amigos tinham seguido. Fui completamente ignorada. Ele nem ao menos olhou para trás.

"_**Droga! Sua estúpida!"**_ , pensei, sentindo meus olhos arderem em um prenúncio de choro. Não queria passar por uma cena patética de choro-desabafo em plena rua movimentada.

O que me salvou de fazer uma cena deprimente, foi a minha memória. Lembrei que portava uma embalagem portátil descartável de lenço de papel por causa do calor que fazia. Seria útil para limpar o suor, mas acabou tendo outra finalidade.

Enquanto secava meus olhos umedecidos, tentei me localizar, pois havia ficado para trás e agora parecia estar perdida.

"_**Só me faltava essa"**_, pensei.

Tentando não entrar em pânico, segui o mesmo caminho que Edward, porém não fui muito longe, pois não vi em qual rua ele virou.

Resolvi ser cara de pau perguntando às pessoas que passavam por mim se tinham visto um rapaz alto, de olhos verdes, cabelos cor de bronze desgrenhados, vestindo uma camisa polo vermelha com a marca _Tommy Hilfiger _impressa na frente. Uns diziam não ter visto; outros diziam não se lembrar. Estava começando a me desesperar.

Tomando coragem, resolvi arriscar. Escolhi virar em uma das várias ruas localizadas próximas aos principais pontos turísticos da capital inglesa, tal como, a London Eye.

Então, avistei uma pequena ponte 'recheada' por cadeados espalhados ao longo dela. E mais à frente pude ver meus amigos agitados, como se estivessem procurando algo ou alguém. Certamente estavam à minha procura. Senti um alívio imediato. Assim como captei um 'click' e dois lugares: mente e coração. Havia chegado a hora de _eu_ dar o próximo passo na minha vida.

Tomando fôlego e algumas respirações a mais, gritei:

_Edwaaarrrddd! – ofegando, percebi ter chamado não só a atenção dos meus amigos, como também, dos demais turistas.

Meus amigos me encaravam de boca aberta, mas meus olhos se fixaram somente no par de olhos verdes que sempre habitou meus pensamentos.

Saí da inércia e corri direto para ele que pareceu despertar quando viu meu movimento, agarrando-me com precisão assim que pulei em seu colo.

_Perdoe-me. Por favor, perdoe-me por ser tão estúpida, meu amor – deixei escapar as palavras antes da declaração.

_Baby, eu que tenho que pedir perdão. Eu abandonei você e depois fiquei desesperado quando tentei te encontrar e não consegui – sussurrou em meu ouvido afagando minha nuca, dando-me um beijo suave quando o fitei.

_Shh... – toquei seus lábios impedindo-lhe de falar algo mais. Agora era minha vez de assumir o comando da nossa relação. _Não fale mais nada, Edward. Eu só quero que você me ouça, ok? – olhei-o apreensiva.

Ele apenas assentiu.

_Dizer que admiro e gosto de você é muito pouco, porque uma amizade como a nossa merece mais, merece ser descrita como infinita para que todos possam entender o que ela realmente representa na vida de cada um de nós, não sei se declaro, homenageio ou agradeço. Se eu fosse declarar, diria que sem você em meu caminho não haveria tantas coisas a contar; se fosse homenagear você, gostaria de lhe oferecer o caminho do calor do sol e você ficaria muito mais consciente desse meu gesto, mas prefiro agradecer, agradecer a Deus por sua amizade. Você é realmente um ser iluminado que consegue trazer ao mundo um grande carisma e um grande companheirismo. Obrigada por fazer parte de minha vida. Mas eu quero mais que sua amizade, baby. Eu quero você como meu homem. Como meu namorado. Você aceitaria namorar comigo? – meus olhos transbordavam emoção, assim como os dele, que pareciam mais derretidos do que nunca. Mordi meu lábio inferior aguardando sua resposta.

_Bella, você não sabe quantas noites passei em claro imaginando-a como minha namorada. Como minha mulher. Sim! É claro que eu aceito seu pedido, meu amor. EU TE AMO – gritou a seu bel-prazer, girando-nos, e arrancando aplausos e assovios dos que presenciaram a cena romântica. Em seguida, nos beijamos com intensa paixão, mas fomos interrompidos e abraçados por nossos amigos que irradiavam felicidade por termos assumido nosso amor.

_Isso merece uma comemoração – a voz grave do meu amigo ursão se fez presente. _Vamos à boate da Vila mais tarde. Nosso passeio acaba aqui. Mas a noite promete ser longa.

_**Algumas horas depois...**_

Estava terminando de me produzir na companhia das minhas amigas, que estavam mais esfuziantes do que nunca.

Hoje entendo o motivo da tampinha ter escolhido vestidos sensuais para colocar na minha mala. A ocasião era propícia a decotes, brilhos e acessórios.

No meu caso, trajava um vestido sensual, mas não muito revelador. Era preto com detalhe lateral drapeado em um degradê de cor cinza-prateado.

Já Alice optou por um vestido de cetim verde escuro, com decote frontal, acinturado, mas solto na altura do quadril, cujo comprimento, se estendia até o meio da coxa, deixando-a com um look bem sexy.

Rose, a loura fatal, com certeza provocaria muitas olhadas na boate e uma provável taquicardia em Emmett. A mulher estava um espetáculo usando um vestido curto e prateado, adornado por lantejoulas pequenas que proporcionavam um efeito sensual, mas não vulgar, cujo decote, deixava suas costas nuas. Ela estava parecendo uma top model que iria posar para a revista "Sports Illustrated".

_Nossa! Rose, você está um espetáculo – falei admirada com a produção dela enquanto disputávamos o espelho de um dos banheiros, uma vez que, Alice dominou a bancada do banheiro maior.

_Obrigada, Bellinha. Mas você não fica atrás. Duvido meu cunhado deixar você sozinha um minuto – mediu-me dos pés à cabeça com seu olhar perscrutador, piscando em seguida com um sorriso malicioso.

_Também duvido – a intrometida da anã apareceu e eu rolei meus olhos para o seu comentário.

_Estão prontas? – olhei para as duas que terminavam de passar seus respectivos batons.

Seguimos para a sala para aguardar a chegada dos rapazes, porém não foi preciso esperar muito tempo. Logo o som da campainha ecoou pelo ambiente.

Assim que abri a porta, tive a grata surpresa de ver meu namorado com um buquê de lírios rosa. Sorri para esse gesto.

_Que lindo, Edward – peguei o buquê, dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado. _Mas por quê lírios? – perguntei, admirando cada traço de seu rosto másculo.

_Lírios representam pureza, inocência, doçura e nobreza – disse, sorrindo enquanto me dava um beijo de esquimó. _E você é tudo isso, Bella.

_Ah. Meu. Deus! Meu irmão assumiu seu lado marica de vez – Emmett zombou.

_Emmett! – Rose repreendeu-lhe. _Você foi o primeiro a entrar para o time dos maricas, então – deu-lhe um olhar triunfante, fazendo-nos gargalhar da expressão cômica que ele fez para ela.

_Edward, espere só um minuto enquanto vou colocar os lírios em algum recipiente com água.

_Ok, princesa.

Quando descemos, percebemos que a noite no Victory Park estava agitada. Alguns atletas que já tinham encerrado sua participação na competição, seguiram o mesmo caminho que a gente: rumo à boate.

Chegando à porta do local pude ver que a casa noturna parecia muito com uma caixa de aço envolvendo um prisma de vidro. Provavelmente a iluminação deveria ser produzida por alta tecnologia e, as cores diferentes emitidas por poucos feixes de luz que saíam de seu interior, nos convidavam para conhecê-la por dentro.

Logo que passamos pela porta de entrada, os rapazes receberam das mãos de uma promoter, um saquinho lacrado que aguçou a minha curiosidade, mas não consegui saber o que era no mesmo instante porque ainda havia a etapa da revista pelos seguranças.

Assim que entramos, admiramos toda a luxuosidade do local. Acho que suportava mais de 1000 pessoas. Em seu interior havia um espaço lounge e um dançante. Era bem interessante. Os meninos ficaram logo hipnotizados pelo bar que oferecia desde a vodka Absolut 100, que é uma bebida de alto luxo, até Red Bull. Porém, as bebidas alcoólicas somente eram vendidas a atletas que comprovassem não estar mais em competição. A autorização era dada, por escrito, pelo técnico de cada esportista ou seleção. Eu achava um ato falho, muito fácil de ser burlado, mas até o momento estava dando certo.

Enquanto caminhávamos em direção ao bar, minha curiosidade veio à tona mais uma vez.

_Edward, o que tem dentro desse saquinho? – perguntei assim que nos acomodamos em uma das banquetas.

_Também estou curioso – respondeu, rasgando o saquinho e, logo vimos que havia três embalagens de preservativos. _Hum... interessante – lançou-me um olhar malicioso e eu senti minha face ruborizar, sendo logo afagada pelas mãos dele.

_Nossa! – Alice espantou-se pelo fato inusitado.

_Será que a transa rola solta aqui? – foi a vez de Emmett falar, lançando um sorriso insinuante para Rose, que somente rolou seus olhos.

_Bem, isso a gente vai ver em breve quando o lugar estiver fervilhando – Jasper opinou, ganhando um olhar travesso da tampinha.

Não demorou muito para o lugar ficar cheio. Os meninos resolveram pedir uma tequila José Cuervo. Eu e as meninas pedimos coquetel de frutas sem álcool.

Enquanto brindávamos, senti as mãos possessivas do meu namorado passearem na altura do meu quadril dando leves apertos no local. Esse gesto foi suficiente para sentir um formigamento no meu baixo ventre. Estava com minhas costas apoiadas em seu peito enquanto ele me enlaçava pela cintura.

_Já disse que você está linda? – sussurrou em meu ouvido, eriçando os poucos pelos dos meus braços.

_Ainda não – respondi, tentando fazer uma voz sensual.

_Você é a mulher mais linda daqui – disse, apertando minha cintura.

_E você é o homem mais babão daqui – falei, roçando minha bunda em seu membro recém despertado.

_Humm... não faça isso, amor. Eu posso não responder pelos meus atos – puxou-me mais para seu corpo e foi a minha vez de gemer apreciando a sensação de puro tesão com nossos corpos colados.

Olhei para nossos amigos e eles também estavam em sua própria bolha.

Então, escutamos o DJ nos dar as boas-vindas e iniciar a noite com uma sequência de músicas eletrônicas.

Os meninos pediram mais um dose de tequila e seguimos para a pista de dança. Eu procurava dançar sempre colada em Edward. Tinha uma necessidade urgente de sentir toda a sua 'potência' roçando em mim.

A boate parecia mais cheia a cada minuto que passava. E eu já não estava aguentando mais o salto alto do meu sapato. Pedi a Edward para sentarmos um pouco na parte do lounge, mas não fui a única a sentir desconforto nos pés, pois Alice e Rose me imitaram.

Conversávamos um pouco com nossos amigos, mas vez ou outra, Edward me beijava.

A sequência de música foi trocada, passando a um ritmo mais dançante, do tipo R & B.

Assim que o DJ tocou nas carrapetas um mix de músicas sensuais e das antigas, Alice saltou do sofá arrastando Rose e eu para a pista de dança. Dei uma olhada para trás e vi os rapazes rindo do jeito desesperado da baixinha.

Dançamos todas que foram tocadas, mas a música que nos levou à loucura foi _Don't Cha – The Pussycat Dolls._ Lembrou-nos do começo da faculdade e das boas festas que rolavam na UGW.

Cada uma de nós dançava sensualmente na pista de dança ao lado de outras pessoas, mas como sabíamos de cor a coreografia, imitamos na medida do possível, as meninas do famoso grupo, atraindo olhares cobiçosos de alguns homens.

Eu rebolava até o chão incitada pela batida da música e, logo senti um par de mãos fortes agarrar minha cintura virando-me em sua direção. Era Edward com seus olhos escurecidos, que denunciavam luxúria, desejo e tesão. Enlacei seu pescoço colando nossos corpos. Minhas pernas se acomodaram confortavelmente entre as suas. Nossos corpos suados ondulavam sensualmente ao som da música. E eu pude sentir seu membro volumoso e duro, exigindo a sua libertação.

Decidindo provocá-lo, cantei o refrão da música ao pé do seu ouvido e imediatamente ele apertou minha cintura deixando suas mãos pousarem um pouco acima da minha bunda, exatamente na altura do meu cóccix. Mas conforme eu o incitava, ele ia ficando mais excitado. Suas mãos já alisavam minha bunda, demonstrando sua preferência por essa parte da anatomia do meu corpo e, seus lábios já beijavam o vão do meu pescoço, causando arrepios com sua barba por fazer.

Perdi a noção de onde estávamos quando recebi uma lambida e um chupão no lóbulo da minha orelha. Ainda bem que a única pessoa que escutava meus gemidos era a que estava me beijando nesse exato momento.

Não resistindo aos meus desejos desenfreados, beijei-o selvagemente. Nossas línguas adoçadas pelo sabor de nossas bebidas duelavam indiscriminadamente. Enquanto ele beijava e sugava meu lábio inferior eu fazia o mesmo com seu lábio superior, até que ouvi sua voz extremamente sensual. 'Gotejava' sexo.

_Eu quero você, Bella. Hoje. Agora – exigiu.

_Eu também quero você, Edward. Faça-me sua – respondi entres seus lábios.

_Minha. Somente minha – beijou-me mais uma vez, para logo depois me arrastar em direção à saída da boate.

Agora estávamos irremediavelmente na mesma página.

* * *

"**Amo como ama o amor. Não conheço nenhuma outra razão para amar senão amar. Que queres que te diga, além de que te amo, se o que quero dizer-te é que te amo?"**

**(Fernando Pessoa)**


	8. Chapter 8

**LUA DOS AMANTES**

**_"Enlaço-te numa carícia,_**

**_Envolvo-te num abraço ardente,_**

**_Os corpos transpiram à vontade_**

**_E os beijos desenham um arco-íris._**

**_O vento sopra._**

**_E o intenso luar envolve os nossos lábios_**

**_Que sem limites se fundem._**

**_Bebo o teu mel e lanço-me no sonho_**

**_Entro no teu corpo_**

**_E como um vulcão_**

**_Derramo em ti a lava de uma paixão._**

**_A Lua sorri!"_**

**_(João Espinho)_**

* * *

**POV BELLA**

***2h30 da manhã***

_Edward, diminua as passadas, por favor. Esses saltos estão matando meus pés - fiz uma careta, revelando minha dor.

Estávamos andando em direção às nossas acomodações, mas até chegar lá, ainda existiam

uns bons metros de distância e os meus pés doloridos, não contribuíam para um caminhar equilibrado. Estava praticamente mancando.

_Oh, amor. Desculpe - estancou no lugar ao ouvir meu pedido, verificando meu estado. Percebendo que eu estava instável naqueles saltos da morte que Alice me presenteou, tentou me pegar no colo, em estilo noiva, mas o impedi.  
_O que está fazendo? - interrompi seus movimentos segurando um dos seus braços.  
_Não posso carregá-la? - franziu o cenho.  
_Não é necessário. Consigo andar até o apartamento - não queria ser levada no colo porque sabia que a brasa que se apossou do meu corpo ao ser tocada por ele sem qualquer hesitação no interior da boate, ainda flamulava em meu íntimo. E qualquer aproximação a mais do seu corpo, instigaria meus hormônios. Não precisávamos promover um voyeurismo alheio. Bastava nesse momento, estarmos de mãos dadas.  
_Como sempre uma teimosa - sorriu, aproximando seu rosto do meu, dando-me um beijo casto, porém suficientemente bom, para eu sentir uma corrente elétrica transpassar meu corpo. Segurei seu rosto com as duas mãos, querendo desfrutar daquele momento. Então, percebendo meu desespero, interrompeu o nosso beijo, sussurrando em meu ouvido:

_Você anseia por _algo_ tanto quanto eu. Então sem mais delongas, você vai agir como uma boa menina, ok? - apenas assenti, impossibilitada de pronunciar qualquer palavra, pois a cada lufada de ar vinda de sua boca, que adentrava meu ouvido, provocava sessões de arrepios constantes em minha carne já trêmula. Sem qualquer esforço a mais, pegou-me no colo, recomeçando a caminhada.  
_Obrigada - dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha.  
_De nada, meu anjo - sua voz soou suave.  
_Não agradeci somente por esse gesto - fitei-o intensamente.  
_Então foi exatamente sobre o quê? - deu-me um sorriso terno.  
_Por cuidar de mim - falei baixinho, apoiando minha cabeça no vão de seu pescoço, inalando a fragrância de seu perfume caro com notas frutadas e picantes; um perfume para homens de bom gosto, que optam por discrição, mas não dispensam seu poder de conquista.

_**"Oh, minha doce mãezinha, Edward é muita areia para o meu caminhãozinho"**_, pensei, ainda incrédula, por tê-lo somente para mim.

_Você não tem que agradecer, Bella. Quem ama, cuida. E eu te amo. Muito. Simples assim - sua declaração sincera aliada à sua fala mansa, suave e carinhosa, regozijou minha alma, alegrando meu coração.  
_Eu também amo você, Edward - dei-lhe um beijo suave em seu pescoço, presenciando um leve tremor de seu corpo.

Estávamos nos aproximando do prédio da nossa delegação, quando algo exótico chamou minha atenção: a cor da Lua. Azul.

_Edward, olhe – apontei na direção do objeto brilhante nos céus.

_O quê? – olhou sem entender sobre o que eu falava.

_A Lua. Olhe a cor dela – olhávamos hipnotizados para a exuberante cor.

_Interessante... sabe que nunca passou pela minha mente que a Lua mudasse de cor? Pelo menos eu nunca presenciei – ele deu algumas passadas a mais até chegar à porta de entrada do prédio.

_Eu também nunca presenciei, mas dizem os esotéricos que a Lua Azul ou a _Lua dos_ _Amantes_, é o nome que se dá à segunda Lua cheia dentro do mesmo mês. Um fenômeno que acontece, em média, uma vez a cada dois anos e sete meses, sete vezes a cada dezenove anos e trinta e seis vezes no século! – falei de uma vez só.

_Uau! Minha namorada parece uma enciclopédia ambulante – dei um tapa em seu ombro, arrancando uma risadinha sua. _E como é que a senhorita sabe disso? – perguntou, roçando seu nariz no meu, em um beijo de esquimó.

_Dia das Bruxas na Universidade George Washington também é cultura – falei debochadamente, sorrindo em seguida.

_Ah, entendi. A tentação foi maior e você acabou cedendo à curiosidade de saber o seu futuro naquelas várias tendas que os alunos do último ano da faculdade montam no dia 31 de outubro, certo? – perguntou, convicto sobre o assunto.

_Errado. Não fui eu quem caiu em tentação e sim a sua irmã – rolei meus olhos. _Àquela baixinha arrastou eu e Rose para uma das tendas na festa do ano passado – balancei minha cabeça em negação ao lembrar das palavras da vidente.

_E então vocês ficaram sabendo sobre a tal Lua Azul? – sorriu.

_Sim, mas na verdade, eu só fiquei sabendo disso porque a adivinhadora do futuro alheio, disse-me enigmaticamente, que minha vida não seria a mesma a partir da segunda Lua cheia do mês de julho do ano seguinte, já que laços sentimentais que me prendiam a um homem do passado, seriam reforçados pela força magnética e poder espiritual da Lua Azul. Mas também advertiu-me sobre a possibilidade de algo ruim acontecer em minha vida na mesma época – engoli em seco ao lembrar do olhar estranho da mulher.

_Baby, esqueça o que essa pessoa falou. Ela só tentou te impressionar com o que ela pensa saber sobre o futuro das pessoas. Só quem sabe do nosso destino é Deus. E sinceramente, eu acho que Ele já havia entrelaçado nossas vidas desde a maternidade. Apenas nos conhecemos no momento certo. Você é a minha vida. E a partir de agora seremos um só, ok? – perguntou, com sua testa encostada na minha, fitando-me com seus olhos verde-esmeralda, para em seguida beijar-me apaixonadamente, atiçando as faíscas soltas em meu corpo.

_Ok! – dei-lhe um selinho demorado. _Err... o que acha de irmos para o meu apartamento? – sugeri de modo urgente entre seus lábios, interrompendo o beijo. Meu corpo desejava o dele mais do que minha boca desejava a sua.

_Agora – concordou com a voz rouca, beijando-me mais uma vez, mas antes de desgrudarmos nossas bocas escutamos um barulho vindo da lateral do prédio. Olhamos assustados naquela direção, mas não havia nada.

Edward caminhou, comigo ainda em seus braços, até o local e, ao nos aproximarmos, vimos um maço de cigarro cor de rosa nº 9 da marca Camel.

_Alguém estava aqui ou será que esse maço caiu de alguma janela do prédio? – perguntei, olhando para cima na direção das janelas.

_O vento não deixaria essa embalagem cair tão perfeitamente ao lado da parede. Definitivamente, alguém estava aqui e, pior, nos espionava – senti seu corpo tencionar.

_Mas quem, Edward? E por quê? – perguntei, aflita.

_Amor, só há uma pessoa interessada em nos prejudicar – olhou-me de modo receoso. _E essa mesma pessoa é viciada na marca Camel nº 9 – bufou ao terminar de falar.

_Tanya? – perguntei o óbvio de forma sussurrante.

_Exatamente, Bella – sua voz emitia preocupação.

_Mas como ela ainda se encontra nas dependências da Vila? Eu não entendo – estava confusa para especular algo sensato sobre a permanência dela no Victory Park.

_Isso nós vamos descobrir junto com a polícia. Por enquanto, é melhor recolher essa embalagem com cuidado para não retirar as impressões digitais, e guardá-las como possível prova de sua presença aqui.

_Tudo bem – colocou-me rapidamente em pé, abaixando para apanhar a embalagem com a ponta de sua camisa social.

_Vamos, princesa. Isso não estragará a nossa noite – deu-me uma piscada, entrelaçando sua mão livre à minha.

Quando chegamos ao meu apartamento, retirei os algozes sapatos de meus pobres pés, que ansiavam por uma libertação, enquanto Edward procurava por algum recipiente que comportasse o maço de cigarro para guardá-lo.

Recostei no sofá apoiando a minha cabeça no seu encosto, fechando os olhos momentaneamente. Coloquei meus pés em cima da mesinha de centro para descansá-los um pouco enquanto aguardava meu namorado terminar o que estava fazendo.

Devo ter cochilado, pois só percebi que Edward estava livre quando senti suas mãos iniciarem uma massagem relaxante nos meus pés doloridos. Abri meus olhos e sorri para a cena à minha frente: ele manuseava meus pés de modo concentrado com um vinco no meio de sua testa. Soltei uma risadinha chamando sua atenção para mim.

_Qual é a graça? – perguntou, sorrindo.

_Não sabia que além de jogador de vôlei, você era massagista profissional – pisquei, jogando um beijo no ar para ele.

_Sou apenas uma pessoa versátil – deu-me um sorriso enviesado.

_Bom saber – sorri maliciosamente, sendo retribuída por ele ao pressionar um ponto sensível atrás do meu tornozelo direito, que me fez soltar um gemido de prazer.

_É bom? – a voz rouca dele denunciava seu modo excitado e, só de pensar na possibilidade dele já estar assim, o bico dos meus seios entumeceram por dentro do vestido.

_Si-sim – gaguejei, pois a massagem já não era tão relaxante e sim, erótica.

_Você tem algum óleo essencial? – seus olhos estavam mais escurecidos.

_Aham. No primeiro banheiro – minha voz soou fraca.

Edward levantou rapidamente para ir em busca do óleo. Mesmo assim, pude ver de relance, o seu membro volumoso dentro da calça. Fechei meus olhos criando cenas mentais de conteúdo erótico, aflorando o meu desejo.

Tão rápido como foi, ele voltou. Sentou-se no pufe pegando novamente meu pé direito, derramando sobre o mesmo um pequeno fio de óleo de alecrim suficiente para recomeçar a massagem.

A sensibilidade aumentou e eu me remexi no assento, tentando disfarçar minha própria excitação. Porém, minha movimentação o deixou em alerta.

_O que foi, amor? Estou te machucando? – uma ruga de preocupação vincou em sua testa parando imediatamente a massagem.

_Na-não. É que isso está bom até demais – ruborizei ao ver a compreensão tomar conta de seu rosto, olhando-me maliciosamente.

_Então estou tendo êxito no meu propósito? – ao mesmo tempo em que perguntou, pressionou levemente seus dedos na zona do meio dos meus dedos, arrancando de mim, mais um gemido de excitação.

Apenas assenti, pois as palavras haviam fugido.

_Você não sabe o prazer que sinto ao ver a expressão de satisfação em seu rosto.

Não aguentando mais esse tipo de preliminar, puxei meu pé delicadamente de suas mãos, deixando-o com uma expressão confusa no rosto. Agora era hora de aproveitar outro tipo de preliminar, àquela que indiscutivelmente me levaria ao paraíso.

_Vem cá – chamei-o com o dedo indicador, sendo prontamente atendida.

Ele se posicionou entre minhas pernas permanecendo ajoelhado à minha frente, apoiando suas mãos em minhas coxas, acariciando-as suavemente.

_O que deseja de mim, princesa? – deu-me um sorriso insinuante.

_Apenas isso – puxei seu rosto em direção ao meu, beijando-o voluptuosamente.

Edward correspondeu ao meu apelo, apertando-me em pontos estratégicos, despertando minha libido.

Saía de cena uma Bella virgem e tímida e, em seu lugar, entrava uma mulher fogosa e pronta para deleitar-se com os prazeres oferecidos pelo seu namorado.

Precisando de ar para respirar, interrompemos nosso beijo, arfando.

_Uau, baby! Você está me deixando louco – Edward falou baixinho, ainda inebriado pelo desejo.

_Você foi quem me deixou insandecida com a massagem, engraçadinho – rocei meu nariz no seu, dando-lhe um selinho.

Ele levantou do chão e puxou-me do sofá, abraçando-me carinhosamente.

_Eu amo tanto você, Bella – falou entre meus cabelos, afagando-os com ternura.

_Eu também, Edward. Vamos para o meu quarto – sussurrei.

_Sim, meu anjo – beijou minha testa.

Assim que fechei a porta do quarto à chave, virei-me em sua direção, flagrando seu olhar descarado, ao analisar-me dos pés à cabeça. Ruborizei diante de seu olhar.

_Você é tão linda – disse, aproximando-se de mim, enlaçando-me pela cintura. _E é somente minha – abaixou a cabeça em direção ao meu pescoço roçando seus lábios no local, espalhando arrepios por meu corpo ao mínimo toque de sua barba. Agarrei-me mais a ele ao sentir minhas pernas bambas.

_Eu quero tanto você, princesa. Tanto – sussurrou ardentemente.

_Então me tome, Edward – inclinei minha cabeça para trás a fim de olhá-lo. Em seguida, abocanhei seus lábios beijando-o como nunca antes. O gesto foi o estopim para que começássemos a nos acariciar por cima de nossas roupas.

A cada toque suave de nossas línguas, desejosas por maior contato, a nossa excitação aumentava, o que era refletido em nossas atitudes. Em poucos minutos, estávamos trajando apenas peças íntimas.

Edward observou-me minuciosamente naqueles trajes mínimos, mas em nenhum momento retirou suas mãos do meu corpo, que obedientes ao seu dono, passeavam indiscriminadamente pelas minhas curvas.

Também aproveitei-me da situação, acariciando seu peitoral definido e com poucos pelos presentes, sentindo a maciez de sua pele. Desci minhas mãos em direção ao seu abdômen sarado, totalmente definido pelos anos de musculação, sentindo a elevação de cada 'gomo' aparente.

E conforme minhas mãos se aproximavam da 'zona de perigo', sentia meu namorado aumentar suas carícias em meu corpo.

_Bella... Bella... não me torture, linda – nos encaramos deliciados por explorarmos cada contorno de nossas anatomias.

_Edward... você é... lindo – sussurrei, hipnotizada pela beleza masculina à minha frente.

Entregues ao desejo desenfreado, nos beijamos mais uma vez sorvendo nossos lábios.

Uma de suas mãos subiu em direção a meu pescoço enroscando seus dedos nos cabelos da minha nuca enquanto a outra me enlaçava pela cintura pairando um pouco acima da minha bunda.

Eu o abracei pela cintura, mas minhas mãos desobedientes e teimosas, ora arranhavam suavemente as suas costas, causando-lhe arrepios, ora alisavam a borda de sua cueca boxe preta, loucas para despirem aquele deus grego que me beijava sem nenhum pudor.

Sem qualquer aviso prévio, minhas mãos escapuliram para a parte frontal de seu tronco alisando o caminho de pelos que me levaria ao êxtase mais tarde.

Mas meus dedos decidiram brincar um pouco com o elástico de sua cueca, até ouvir sua voz rouca em meu ouvido:

_Baby... seus dedos são tão espertos. Encontraram o caminho da felicidade sozinhos. Gostaria de 'brincar' mais um pouco? – perguntou, incentivando-me a continuar o carinho, ao mesmo tempo, em que sentia minhas terminações nervosas vibrando como uma corrente elétrica ao receber repetitivas mordidas e chupões no lóbulo da minha orelha.

_Si-sim – gaguejei. _Po-posso? – perguntei, nem um pouco segura do que eu almejava.

__Ele _é todo seu. Divirta-se – conduziu minha mão até o seu membro extremamente volumoso e duro, pronto para perfurar o tecido que o encobria. Gememos baixinho.

Com alguns resquícios da minha natureza tímida, fiquei sem ação no início. Percebendo meu desconforto com a situação, Edward pousou sua mão na minha incentivando-me a estimular a seu sexo. Em poucos minutos já o estimulava sozinha e sem nenhuma vergonha.

Senti uma de suas mãos tomarem o rumo da minha intimidade, apalpando-a por cima do minúsculo tecido, enquanto a outra acariciava a parte de meu corpo que mais prendia sua atenção: a minha bunda.

A intensidade do momento nos levou ao inevitável: corpos nus, acariciando-se libidinosamente. Havia uma mistura de amor e desejo em nossas atitudes.

Sem mais delongas, fomos em direção à minha cama que parecia mais convidativa hoje do que em qualquer outro dia. Ele me deitou cuidadosamente no colchão, olhando meu corpo em veneração. E eu retribuí o gesto, mas confesso que assim que me dei conta do tamanho de sua masculinidade, um calafrio percorreu minha coluna. Iniciei a respiração sussurrante da Yoga na tentativa de canalizar meu nervosismo.

_Lindos – Edward sussurrou ao fitar meus seios, levando uma de suas mãos em direção aos montes que se exibiam eretos.

_Humm... – gemi, descaradamente.

_Você gosta? – fitei-o, acenando com a cabeça. Fechei meus olhos em apreciação à suavidade de seus toques. Não demorou muito para ele abocanhar um dos meus seios, passando sua língua deliciosamente quente ao redor do meu mamilo, arrancando um gemido profundo da minha parte. Dando leves mordiscos e chupões, foi o suficiente para a minha sanidade desaparecer de vez. Puxei-o para cima de mim, agarrando-o e beijando-o apaixonadamente.

Senti seu membro ereto cutucar a entrada da minha feminilidade quando enlacei seu quadril com minhas pernas, remexendo-me embaixo de seu corpo a fim de roçar nossos sexos.

_Ahhh... – Edward soltou um gemido entre meus lábios. _Você é uma delícia, amor. Já está pronto para mim, mas não quero pressa. Essa noite é sua – sussurrou ofegante enquanto buscava por ar. Em seguida, voltou sua boca ao outro seio negligenciado, repetindo os mesmos movimentos que no outro.

Eu ofegava e gemia completamente desnorteada com sensações até então desconhecidas para mim.

_Edw... Edward – sussurrei, ofegante.

"_**Céus! A língua desse homem faz loucuras"**_, pensei.

_Shh... – silenciou-me com mais um beijo, dessa vez sensual.

Sentia que precisava de um maior contato entre nossos corpos, então apertei meu enlaço no seu quadril fazendo seu corpo colar ao meu.

_Puta merda! – soltou um palavrão quando seu membro roçou mais uma vez a entrada da minha intimidade, que já se encontrava lubrificada.

_Edward... por... por favor – gaguejei.

Avaliando meu desespero, ele me encarou, perdido nas íris dos meus olhos, mas nada comentou. Apenas aproximou-se do meu pescoço dando leves beijos, fazendo minha pele se arrepiar. Depois prosseguiu em direção ao meu baixo ventre, salpicando beijos pelo meu corpo. Passou pelo meu sexo, admirando os poucos pelos pubianos na região frontal da minha pelve, cuja superfície rosada, tanto o aguardava. Desceu mais um pouco, beijando minhas coxas, pernas e pés. Eu repuxava o lençol que recobria o meu colchão em antecipação ao que ele pretendia fazer comigo.

Então, aos poucos foi cessando os beijos e, mais uma vez olhou-me admirando as minhas curvas.

_Edward... por favor... eu quero você. Eu quero...eu quero beijar seu corpo também – pedi, desesperada.

_Shh... eu já vou atender o seu pedido, meu anjo. Só quero fazer tudo bem devagar, pois hoje trata-se de dar prazer à você e não a mim.

_Mas não isso não é justo – fiz um bico. _Eu também quero retribuir.

_Você irá, amor. Mas em outra hora. Agora o que importa é o seu prazer – disse, acariciando minhas coxas, deixando um rastro de fogo por onde elas passavam.

_Então, não me negue seu corpo. Eu preciso de você em mim...agora...por favor, por favor – supliquei.

_Tudo bem, princesa. Não precisa pedir mais uma vez – disse, entendendo o recado.

Levantou caminhando em direção à sua calça que estava jogada no chão e tive uma bela visão de seu traseiro de atleta, fazendo-me suspirar baixinho.

Pegou uma das três embalagens de preservativos, voltando para a cama. Eu olhava atentamente cada movimento seu. Rasgou a embalagem, desenrolando o mesmo ao longo de toda a sua grandiosidade.

Mordi meu lábio inferior, apreensiva. Talvez _tudo aquilo _não coubesse em algo estreito como a minha intimidade.

_Edward, acho que... acho que, não vai caber – engoli em seco.

_Amor, não se preocupe. Caberá perfeitamente – lançou um sorriso enviesado. _Mas se doer, diga que eu paro na mesma hora, ok? Não quero te machucar, mas será inevitável você sentir um desconforto no início. Prometo ser delicado – tentou tranquilizar-me, afagando minha bochecha.

Aproximou-se do meu corpo, ficando por cima de mim, porém entre minhas pernas.

Pude sentir o roçar de seu imponente membro junto à parte interna e sensível das minhas coxas, aproximando-se do meu centro pulsante.

Quando seu membro viril começou a invadir minha cavidade, meu corpo retesou.

Com toda a sua paciência e habilidade, meu namorado levou um de seus dedos ao meu clitóris, esfregando suavemente e intensificando o movimento, aos poucos. Tal ato, fez com que eu soltasse gemidos cada vez mais altos e desavergonhados.

_Ahh... Ahh... Edward...

Senti meu mel escorrer por minha cavidade enquanto Edward lambuzava seus dedos no líquido, verificando meu estado. Estava mais relaxada. Então, aproximou-se novamente introduzindo seu membro de maneira lenta, mas firme. E em poucos segundos, pude senti-lo completamente nas minhas profundezas.

Arfei e gemi ao mesmo tempo. A sensação era indescritível.

Ele manteve-se imóvel por alguns minutos, fazendo com que eu me acostumasse com o tamanho de sua 'potência' em meu interior. Quando comecei a mover meu quadril de encontro ao seu, incentivando-o a continuar com aquela intimidade prazerosa, nossos movimentos tornaram-se um verdadeiro vai e vem, levando-me à entrega total em pouco tempo. Nossos gemidos ecoavam pelo quarto. E nossos corpos ondulando-se lentamente, intensificavam o movimento.

De repente, comecei a gritar, sorrir, chorar e suplicar, extasiada pelo prazer que ele me proporcionava.

Edward, 'compenetrado' em seu ato, aumentava o ritmo, fazendo-me senti-lo mais fundo. Gemíamos mais agora.

Um formigamento em meu baixo ventre foi sendo formado, ao mesmo tempo em que senti minha intimidade apertar o membro do meu namorado. Então, percebi algo forte vindo até a borda do meu sexo, levando-me a abraçar Edward, que retribuiu o gesto tão desesperado quanto eu naquela entrega, acelerando o ritmo do movimento.

Poucos segundos depois, explodimos simultaneamente, aproveitando as últimas sensações de nosso gozo.

Sentia-me lânguida pelo esforço que fizemos, mas demasiadamente feliz, pois cada gota de amor que brotou em nossos corpos suados foi reflexo de nosso querer entrelaçado.

_Está tudo bem? – Edward analisava minha face deitado ao meu lado, mas de frente para mim.

_Está tudo ótimo – meu sorriso de felicidade o convenceu.

_Esse foi o melhor sexo da minha vida – sorriu, beijando-me na bochecha enquanto colocava uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

_Mentiroso – brinquei com o momento, mas logo vi que ele não estava brincando.

_Bella, não duvide da minha afirmação. O que aconteceu aqui foi muito diferente do que ocorreu em minha vida durante dois longos anos. O que fizemos foi amor e, não meramente sexo. Foi simplesmente magnífico – finalizou, com um selinho.

_Desculpe. Não duvidei de suas palavras, Edward. Só estava brincando – alisei toda a sua face, admirando seus traços angulosos.

_Então não brinque com algo sério, amor. Você para mim, é assunto sério – um de seus polegares percorreu toda a extensão de meus lábios. _Que tal tomarmos um banho? – o meu sorriso torto preferido estava de volta.

_Aceito – sorri de volta.

***8horas da manhã***

O sol acordou o dia e pela fresta da cortina vi seus raios adentrarem o quarto silencioso e escurecido, onde nossos corpos relaxados amanheceram entrelaçados, velando o sono tranquilo do meu namorado, que ressonava ao meu lado.

Pela primeira vez desde que descobri minha paixão por Edward, sinto-me plena e realizada como mulher. Ser desejada por um homem viril como ele, teve um efeito positivo em meu ego, diminuindo minha insegurança com relação aos seus sentimentos.

Na Universidade costumava ouvir entre rodinhas de amigas que a primeira vez de uma mulher era uma faca de dois gumes: ou seria boa o suficiente para tornar-se inesquecível ou seria traumatizante. Descobri noite passada, que meu caso se aplica à primeira opção.

Alice e Rose já haviam me avisado de que o ato em si, depende muito do parceiro. Se o rapaz for carinhoso, gentil e dedicado, a transa se desenrola facilmente, mas se for bruto e prezar apenas pelo próprio prazer, o ato torna-se meramente mecânico. Porém, graças aos céus, Edward foi um cavalheiro comigo do início ao fim.

Contemplei a parte exposta de seu corpo que o lençol não cobria, sentindo uma inquietude em meus dedos, parados a milímetros da sua pele. Percorri seus contornos sem tocá-lo, desenhando círculos.

O perfume fraco do sabonete misturado ao seu próprio cheiro, atraiu meu olfato levando-me a inalar esse perfume próximo ao seu pescoço. Mas meus lábios traiçoeiros tocaram aquele local, deslizando num beijo que procurava o caminho de sua boca. Por fim, meu gesto o despertou.

_Humm... – resmungou, abrindo os olhos e sorrindo ao me ver. _Quero outro beijo porque ainda não acordei – puxou-me para selar nossas bocas. Tentou aprofundar o beijo, mas o impedi.

_Edward, ainda não. Preciso fazer minha higiene matinal – sorri sem graça.

_Eu não me importo com isso – agarrou-me novamente, tentando me beijar.

_Mas eu me importo – desvencilhei-me de seu abraço, levantando para apanhar a minha toalha depositada em cima de um dos mobiliários do quarto.

_Bela bunda, princesa – elogiou à sua maneira a parte de minha anatomia que mais lhe agradava.

_Tarado – joguei minha calcinha em cima dele que a pegou precisamente.

_Por você. Somente por você – cheirou o tecido em sua mão na maior cara de pau, fazendo-me corar. _Venha até aqui só um minuto – chamou-me com o dedo indicador e eu prontamente me aproximei. _Quero registrar esse momento de dois apaixonados completamente descabelados – pegou seu celular na cabeceira da cama.

_Edward, você está maluco? Vai tirar uma foto nossa assim, despidos? – estava perplexa com essa possibilidade.

_Claro que não, boba. Vou apenas registrar nossos rostos. Agora vem cá – puxou-me pela mão, fazendo-me cair deitado ao seu lado. Aconcheguei-me mais a ele e ouvi o click da foto sendo registrada. _Agora está liberada, bunda gostosa – deu um tapa em minhas nádegas assim que levantei para vestir uma blusa regata preta e enrolar-me na toalha da cintura para baixo.

Apenas soltei um gritinho, virando-me para ele com um sorriso sacana no rosto. Depois segui para o banheiro.

Observei que o apartamento estava aparentemente silencioso e, desejando que permanecesse assim, eu pus um pé ante pé até a porta do banheiro, mas como não sou tão sortuda, fui surpreendida pela anã de jardim.

_Ahá! Te peguei!

_Nossa, Alice! Que susto! – arfei ao ser surpreendida.

_Desculpe, Bella-bee. Mas não podia perder a oportunidade – deu-me um sorriso jocoso. _Vejo em seu rosto que a noite foi ótima e vou querer saber de tudo mais tarde, menos os detalhes sórdidos com meu irmão.

_E quem te falou que Edward está aqui? – arqueei minha sobrancelha.

_Uh... digamos que eu e Rose chegamos na parte final do espetáculo entre quatro paredes? – sua afirmação soou mais como uma pergunta enquanto encarava-me cinicamente.

_Ok, sininho. Falha nossa. Agora preciso tomar um banho para podermos ir à academia – girei a maçaneta para entrar no banheiro, mas fui interrompida por ela.

_Er... Bella... – virei-me em sua direção – ainda bem que você acordou relativamente cedo porque se demorasse mais um pouco iria te importunar obrigada, pois o que tenho a falar é urgente e sério – olhou-me receosa.

_O que foi, Alice? – perguntei, apreensiva.

_Na verdade, você não vai ao treinamento físico no momento. Você tem que comparecer dentro de uma hora – olhou em seu relógio de pulso – na Clínica Poliesportiva para realizar um exame antidoping. Alec veio te avisar, mas como ainda estava dormindo, passou-me o recado.

Arregalei meus olhos sem entender nada. Costumávamos realizar o exame momentos antes de cada partida ou momentos depois.

_O quê disse, Alice? – Edward escancarava a porta, fazendo-me sair da inércia.

_Aly, alguém mais foi chamado ou somente eu fui selecionada para realizar esse exame fora de hora? – perguntei, preocupada.

_Diga logo! – Edward exigiu.

_Calma, mano – pediu, virando-se para mim. _Bella, foi somente você. Alec encontrou no chão da sala do seu apartamento, próximo à porta de entrada, uma carta anônima endereçada a ele, provavelmente jogaram por debaixo da porta e, nela afirmavam que você havia ingerido substâncias ilícitas juntamente com álcool na noite passada – ela revirou os olhos.

_O QUÊ? – Eu e Edward nos espantamos ao mesmo tempo ao ouvir tal desatino.

_Foi exatamente a reação que tive ao ouvir uma calúnia como essa. Mas já até imagino quem tenha agido na surdina – encarou-nos, aguardando que concluíssemos o óbvio.

_Tanya – nós três falamos ao mesmo tempo.

_Merda! – praguejei, chateada com essa perseguição. _Quando é que isso vai parar? – cobri meu rosto com as mãos, permitindo-me chorar por tanto estresse causado por uma desequilibrada emocionalmente.

_Amor, não chore. Não gosto de vê-la assim, desmoronando. Não vai dar em nada esse exame, pois não ingeriu nada ilegal e muito menos alcoólico. E outra, enquanto você segue para a clínica, eu vou procurar Carlisle e Aro, chefe da nossa delegação. Isso já foi longe demais. Agora tente se acalmar, ok? – beijou minha têmpora enquanto transmitia segurança pelo seu abraço forte.

_Amiga, vou com você. E não aceito _não_ como resposta – Alice foi taxativa. Eu apenas acenei com a cabeça concordando. Precisava do apoio de pessoas queridas, com ela, nesse momento tenebroso.

**POV EDWARD**

"Seria a vida uma estratégia?", perguntei-me mentalmente enquanto caminhava apressado na direção do meu apartamento.

Eu tive que a certeza que sim, a partir do momento em que vi minha vida pessoal transformar-se em um campo de batalha. De um lado, Tanya Denali, minha ex-namorada perturbada, montando suas estratégias a fim de prejudicar a vida de quem nunca lhe fez mal algum; do outro lado, Bella, minha namorada, amiga e o meu único amor, tentando permanecer firme em suas atitudes, aparentando uma falsa segurança, que somente quem a conhece muito bem percebe o quão aflita e insegura está.

Teria que montar o meu próprio esquema, escolhendo as peças fundamentais, pois nesse campo ganha quem souber jogar. Um bom jogador não perde nunca, pois ele permanece no ataque sempre.

Como pode um momento maravilhoso como o que tive com Bella ser completamente sobrepujado pelas artimanhas da maldade?

Hoje deveria ser a continuação de um momento único em nossas vidas. Deveríamos estar curtindo um ao outro. Eu poderia muito bem estar preparando alguma surpresa romântica para a minha namorada, ou simplesmente, estar em sua cama relembrando a nossa entrega aos prazeres carnais e sentimentais.

Infelizmente nem sempre as coisas acontecem como desejamos. Agora o tempo tornou-se meu pior inimigo. Precisava comunicar às autoridades policiais sobre o terrorismo psicológico que Bella estava sofrendo.

Retirei a chave do meu bolso e destranquei a porta, ainda perdido em meus pensamentos.

Fui surpreendido pela presença de Carlisle na sala, examinando meu irmão que estava prostrado no assento do sofá, sendo observado por Jasper que permanecia sentado em um dos pufes.

_Oi, pai. Que bom encontrá-lo por aqui – cumprimentei-lhe um pouco mais animado.

-Olá, filho. Como vai?

_Bem, na medida do possível – meneei a cabeça e, nesse momento, seis pares de olhos me fitaram com uma expressão confusa no rosto.

_O que houve, Edward? – o observador do meu amigo se pronunciou.

_Longa estória, Jasper – suspirei cansado, passando as mãos por meu cabelo. _Mas antes de contar o que houve, alguém me explica o estado moribundo dele? – perguntei, apontando na direção do meu irmão.

_Ah, isso não foi nada, mano. Apenas confundi tequila com whisky – o próprio respondeu-me, tentando brincar com a sua situação, mas a careta que fez revelava o tamanho de sua ressaca.

_Na verdade, ele misturou as duas bebidas e depois não sabia dizer nem qual era o seu nome. Faltou pouco para entrar em coma alcoólico e ainda ganhou um fora da minha irmã – Jasper o delatou, exibindo um sorriso zombeteiro.

_Você está me saindo uma verdadeira _fifi, _cowboy – a voz abatida de Emmett, denunciava que ele estava mal.

_Emmett, espero que sirva de lição para você. Não é mais uma criança para que te ensinem o que é certo ou errado – meu pai repreendeu-lhe brandamente.

_Tem certeza disso, pai? – foi a minha vez de falar, tentando zombar do Mr. Músculo.

_Você está muito engraçadinho ultimamente, Mr. Universo às avessas – retrucou, fazendo referência ao título masculino de corpo fisiculturalmente esculpido.

_Beba _gatorade, _Emmett – ordenou Carlisle. _E trate de descansar, se alimentar bem e ingerir bastante líquido. Além de tomar o analgésico que lhe dei – finalizou, em sua postura de médico. _Agora vamos a você, Edward_. _Não parece nada bem – avaliou-me com seu olhar perscrutador, assumindo agora o 'modo' pai.

Suspirei profundamente, procurando sentar no outro pufe, enquanto Emmett, Jasper e Carlisle aguardavam eu começar a falar.

_Pai, preciso de um conselho seu para seguir a melhor direção – encarei a todos que continuavam com um ponto de interrogação estampado na testa.

_Qual conselho você precisa, filho? Do que está falando? – franziu o cenho.

_Estou falando de terrorismo psicológico causado por uma louca.

_Tanya? – os três enfatizaram o nome da dita cuja.

_Sim. A própria. Ela está solta por aí e, continua perseguindo Bella. _Estava no apartamento das meninas até agora pouco e presenciei a conversa de Alice e Bella, em que minha irmã relatava sobre uma carta anônima endereçada ao treinador delas, o Alec, informando-o de uma possível arbitrariedade da atleta Isabella Swan na noite passada na boate da Vila. Afirmou que ela havia ingerido bebida alcoólica com substâncias ilícitas, supostamente quis insinuar o consumo de drogas. Então, Bella foi convidada a realizar o exame antidoping agora pela manhã.

_Porra! A mulher é o diabo em pessoa mesmo – Emmett bradou com sua voz estrondosa, mesmo estando prostrado.

_Emmett, ninguém é surdo! – Carlisle ralhou.

_Desculpe, mas essa Tanya tira qualquer um do sério. Nunca fui com as fuças dela – meu irmão falou, irritado.

_Edward, você tem certeza que é a Tanya quem está fazendo isso mesmo? – Jasper perguntou.

_Só pode ser ela. É a única pessoa que tem motivos reais para atacar Bella. Isso começou desde o dia em que ela afirmou ter me visto aos beijos com Bella no show.

_Hum... faz sentido. Mas que mulher tresloucada!

_Filho, temos que contatar Aro. Ele tomará as providências cabíveis. Possivelmente ele irá informar o que está acontecendo aos policiais da Scotland Yard, que entrarão em contato com agentes do FBI e Interpol.

_E precisa disso tudo, apenas para conter uma doida? – Emm perguntou.

_Não é apenas para conter alguém emocionalmente abalada, filho. Tanya pode tornar-se um problema para nosso país em Terras estrangeiras. Como ela não está em seu perfeito juízo mental, pode machucar qualquer pessoa de qualquer nacionalidade, causando um problema diplomático, embora até agora não tenha ocorrido nada – Carlisle explicou a situação.

_Cara, isso vai feder – meu irmão emendou.

_Com certeza – Jasper concordou.

_E ainda tem mais... – acrescentei. _Ontem achei isso – mostrei-lhes o recipiente transparente que continha em seu interior o suposto maço de cigarro de Tanya. _Podem ver mas por favor, não toquem. Pode servir de prova contra ela caso os peritos constatem tratar-se de sua impressão digital.

_Maço de cigarro? – meu pai perguntou.

_Sim. Eu estava conversando com Bella na porta de entrada do prédio – menti, pois não precisavam saber que estávamos em um momento íntimo – quando ouvimos um barulho seco de algo caindo no chão, mas quando nos aproximamos do local não havia ninguém, apenas isso que estão vendo – dei de ombros.

_E você acha que pode pertencer à louca? – Jasper perguntou, com seus braços cruzados, analisando de longe o material que estava nas mãos de Carlisle.

_Sim, meu amigo. Tanya era viciada, aliás ainda parece ser viciada, nessa marca de cigarro e nesse modelo.

_Interessante – meu pai falou, pensativo. _Qualquer prova material pode ajudar nas investigações sobre o paradeiro dela e suas intenções.

_Bem, eu preciso de um banho. Estou cansado – levantei-me indo em direção ao banheiro.

_Vai mesmo. Porque você está cheirando a sexo – o mané do meu irmão gritou. _Ai que dor de cabeça – ainda o escutei resmungar antes de adentrar o banheiro.

_Bem feito. E isso vai ter volta – gritei de volta, ouvindo as risadas do meu pai e de Jasper na sala.

_**Horas mais tarde... **_

_E então, como foi a conversa com Aro? – Alice perguntou, ansiosa.

_Extenuante – Bella respondeu, sentando-se no pequeno sofá da sala do meu apartamento. Decidi trazê-la para cá, já que todos estavam nos aguardando aqui.

_Está com sede, amor? – já fui abrindo o frigobar.

_Estou sim, baby – respondeu toda manhosa enquanto eu pegava um copo e uma garrafa d'água.

_Mas e aí, o que vocês falaram tanto com o Aro? – a tampinha insistiu em saber.

_Bem, conversamos durante duas horas com ele e alguns agentes federais, assim como, com policiais da Scotland Yard. Relatamos tudo que aconteceu até o momento e entregamos a prova material, assim como, acessei minha conta de email no computador do gabinete da chefia de segurança dos Jogos Olímpicos e, eles ficaram com cópias das mensagens anônimas. Agora, as investigações já começaram. Até amanhã haverá algum agente disfarçado me acompanhando para todos os lados – Bella encerrou o assunto repousando sua cabeça em meu ombro, assim que sentei ao seu lado, mas abri meus braços para aconchegá-la melhor ao meu corpo, beijando sua cabeça. _Estou cansada disso tudo – suspirou, sorvendo um gole de água.

_Eu imagino, amiga – Rose a confortou fazendo um carinho em sua perna enquanto estava sentada no chão com a cabeça do meu irmão pousada em suas coxas.

_Você sabe que seus amigos estão ao seu lado, querida, para o que precisar – foi a vez de Jasper se pronunciar.

_Obrigada, Jasper – sorriu.

_É isso aí, Bellinha. Se precisar utilizar os serviços do ursão aqui, é só me avisar – Emmett piscou para ela enquanto socava uma mão na outra como se estivesse se preparando para uma briga, arrancando uma risadinha dela.

_E quanto a mim, não preciso nem falar nada a respeito, certo? – sussurrei, afagando seus braços. Ela apenas assentiu. Eu queria assegurá-la de que sempre estaria ao seu lado.

_Ei, porque não pegamos emprestado o violão do cowboy e a voz do Edward para alegrarmos um pouco o ambiente? – meu irmão sugeriu, alternando suas sobrancelhas de modo brincalhão.

Todos concordamos. Precisávamos de um momento relaxante, como esse. Somente entre amigos.

Bella estava quase adormecida recostada ao meu peito e eu não queria perturbá-la, mas tive eu ajeitá-la em uma posição mais confortável, já que eu iria cantar.

_Amor, coloque sua cabeça aqui em minhas pernas e estique as suas ao longo do sofá.

Ela nada falou, pois estava cansada, mas encontrou uma posição confortável no estofado. Então iniciei um cafuné em sua cabeça, tentando relaxá-la. Apenas aguardávamos o retorno de Jasper com seu violão e as meninas, que estavam pegando um pacote de doritos e alguns sanduíches naturais armazenados na mini geladeira.

Tão logo nos preparamos, optamos por cantar **Brighter Tahn Sunshine – Aqualung**, porque a letra dela falava por si só. Falava de amor. Falava da sua essência quando você passa a amar alguém ardorosamente.

Meu amigo afinou as cordas de seu violão e, logo depois, os acordes iniciais soaram pelo ambiente e eu me preparei para soltar a voz.

Bella parecia mais desperta nesse momento, querendo presenciar minha ousadia no ramo musical.

Comecei a entoar as primeiras notas e conforme cantava, a canção se moldava à minha voz.

_**Brighter Than Sunshine**_

I never understood before

I never knew what love was for

My heart was broke my head was sore

What a feeling

Tied up in ancient history

I didn't believe in destiny

I look up you're standing next to me

What a feeling

What a feeling in my soul

Love burns brighter than sunshine

It's brighter than sunshine

Let the rain fall I don't care

I'm yours and suddenly you're mine

Suddenly you're mine

And it's brighter than sunshine

I never saw it happening

I'd given up and given in

I just couldn't take the hurt again

What a feeling

I didn't have the strength to fight

But suddenly yet it seemed so right

Me and you

What a feeling

What a feeling in my soul

Love burns brighter than sunshine

It's brighter than sunshine

Let the rain fall I dont care

I'm yours and suddenly you're mine

Suddenly you're mine

And it's brighter than the sun

It's brighter the sun

It's brighter than the sun, sunshine

Love will remain a mystery

But give me your hand and you will see

Your heart is keeping time with me

Oooh what a feeling in my soul

Love burns brighter than sunshine

It's brighter than sunshine

Let the rain fall I don't care

I'm yours and suddenly you're mine

Suddenly you're mine

I've got a feeling in my soul

Love burns brighter than sunshine

It's brighter than sunshine

Let the rain fall I dont care

I'm yours and suddenly you're mine

Suddenly you're mine

And it's brighter than sunshine

Cantei algumas partes dela fitando intensamente os olhos cor de chocolate emocionados da minha namorada, tentando demonstrar a intensidade de cada verso.

E na última nota, ela se levantou passando seus braços por meu pescoço, dando-me um beijo apaixonado, sem se importar com a pequena plateia, que aplaudia nossa demonstração de afeto.

Somente nos separamos quando o som da campainha ecoou pela sala chamando a atenção de todos nós. Alice saiu saltitando para abrir a porta, surgindo à sua frente a figura de Alec com um papel pardo nas mãos.

Sorrindo, pediu licença e adentrou o apartamento. Bella tencionou seu corpo imediatamente e eu afaguei suas costas tentando acalmá-la.

_Calma, baby. Não tem porque temer – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

_Olá a todos – Alec cumprimentou-nos, voltando seu olhar para minha namorada.

_Olá – respondemos em uníssono, menos Bella, que olhava hipnotizada para o papel nas mãos dele.

_Bem, estive no dormitório de vocês, mas como não havia ninguém, imaginei que estivesse aqui. Estou com o resultado do exame – balançou o documento às nossas vistas, entregando-o à Bella, que o pegou com suas mãos trêmulas. Todos a olhavam em expectativa. _Eu tenho permissão para abri-lo, mas achei mais educado trazê-lo até você, Bella – sorriu, confiante de que tudo ficaria bem.

_Obri-obrigada, Alec – gaguejou, nervosa.

Ela rasgou rapidamente o papel, retirando o documento de dentro. Seus olhos foram em busca das oito letras que decidiriam seu futuro nas Olimpíadas.

_Ne-negativo – balbuciou, suspirando aliviada mesmo sabendo que o provável resultado seria esse. Na verdade, Bella tinha medo de alguém conseguir manipular o resultado, pois desconfiávamos que a louca da Tanya tinha cúmplices dentro da Vila Olímpica.

Todos suspiramos aliviados, principalmente seu técnico.

_Ótima notícia! Mas eu sempre soube que você não é uma atleta adepta de coisas ilícitas. Pronta para mais uma batalha amanhã? – Alec sorriu entusiasmado.

_Com certeza – ela afirmou.

_Então pessoal, desejo um bom fim de tarde. Até breve – despediu-se, encaminhando-se para a saída, deixando-nos eufóricos devido ao resultado do documento.

_Que alívio. Parece que retirei um peso dos meus ombros – Bella me abraçou.

_Sim, meu amor. Eu sabia que não ia dar em nada – beijei-lhe a têmpora.

_Bellinha, 1 a 0 para você. A _cruela_ dançou nessa – Emmett bagunçou seus cabelos.

_Mas devemos ficar atentos. Estamos igual a um cego em tiroteio. Temos que deixar nossos sentidos em alerta – Alice avisou.

_Concordo – Rose falou.

_O lema agora será: olhos abertos e ouvidos atentos – Jasper se pronunciou.

Logo depois, ouvimos novamente o som da campainha.

_Será que Alec esqueceu de avisar algo? – a tampinha perguntou, se dirigindo até a porta, mas ao abri-la não havia ninguém. _O que é isso? – pegou uma caixa de presente preta envolta em um belo laçarote, mostrando a todos nós.

Eu e Bella nos entreolhamos, desconfiados.

-Há algum cartão? – Rose quis saber.

_Sim. E... está endereçado à Bella – olhou da caixa de presente para sua amiga, receosa.

_Será que isso vem de quem estamos pensando? – Emmett perguntou, nos encarando.

_Provavelmente – Jasper respondeu, fitando a embalagem nas mãos de sua namorada.

_Dê-me isso aqui, Alice – minha curiosidade tornou-se maior que minha cautela. Eu queria ver qual era a presepada dessa vez.

_Não abra, Edward. Não sabemos o que tem aí. E se for uma bomba? – a voz da minha namorada denunciava o seu medo.

_Acalme-se, meu anjo. Vamos abrir com cuidado, ok? – peguei seu queixo dando-lhe um selinho. _Alice, traga a tesoura que está na gaveta do meu criado-mudo, por favor – ela saiu em disparada ao meu quarto.

Quando voltou, entregou-me o objeto. Posicionei a caixa no chão com cuidado, cortando o laçarote e com a ponta da tesoura abri lentamente a tampa da embalagem.

_Cuidado – Bella alertou-me, segurando firmemente em meu braço que estava livre.

Para o alívio geral, não se tratava de uma bomba, mas sim de um porta-retrato com uma foto minha e da Bella nos beijando em frente à entrada do prédio ontem à noite. Mas ao pegar a foto de dentro do porta- retrato, percebemos que o rosto da minha namorada estava marcado com um ponto de interrogação e, ao virar a foto havia uma mensagem:

_"**Tic Tac Tic Tac... o tempo está passando;**_

_**Viver ou morrer, faça a sua escolha;**_

_**Até a próxima".**_

**_**Meu Deus, Edward! O que é isso? Eu virei peça de um jogo macabro, é isso? Vou mesmo morrer? – Bella bradou, desesperada com as mãos no rosto.

_Calma, amor. Bella! Bella! Preste atenção em mim, baby – segurei-a, tentando acalmá-la, mas seu corpo tremia e ela se balançava para frente e para trás abraçando a si mesma. _Amor, olhe para mim, por favor – segurei seu rosto firmemente, forçando-a a me encarar e, quando vi seu rosto vermelho e banhado por lágrimas senti uma erupção de emoções aflorar em meu âmago. Eu faria o possível e o impossível para protegê-la de qualquer perigo. _Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer a você. Absolutamente nada. Acredita em mim? – supliquei fervorosamente com o olhar para que a resposta fosse sim.

_Si-sim – gaguejou, agarrando-se a mim de modo desesperado. E eu apenas a aninhei em meus braços a embalando para acalmá-la.

_Caralho! Essa puta está parecendo o JigSaw de jogos mortais – Emmett se pronunciou, porém com uma frase infeliz.

_EMMETT! – todos nós o repreendemos, até que ele se deu conta do que disse.

_Oh, merda! Desculpe, desculpe, desculpe, Bellinha. Não foi minha intenção comentar algo tão...tão... – ele não encontrava as palavras certas devido ao seu nervosismo por achar que feriu mais ainda sua amiga.

_Tudo bem, ursão. Eu entendi que você não fez por mal – ela virou-se para ele, olhando-o com ternura, sorrindo levemente.

_Essa _pessoa_ – Alice falou com desdém – não vai conseguir atingir seu objetivo porque antes terá que nos enfrentar. E eu acho bom entregarmos isso o mais rápido possível às mãos da polícia. Só de olhar para _essa coisa_, sinto ojeriza.

_Temos que ser vigilantes, agora – Rosalie alertou.

_Concordo com você, Rose – emendei.

_Posso ser seu segurança particular, Bella, afinal estou sem fazer nada. Um tremendo vagabundo – Jasper tentou descontrair o ambiente e acho que conseguiu porque minha princesa levantou a cabeça novamente, enxugou as lágrimas e disse:

_Eu amo vocês. Vocês são os melhores. Por favor, eu preciso de um abraço coletivo – pediu, ensaiando um sorriso e, logo sendo abraçada por todos.

* * *

"**Amar os outros é a única salvação individual que conheço: ninguém estará perdido se der amor e às vezes receber amor em troca".**

**(Clarice Lispector)**


	9. Chapter 9

**ESTRATÉGIAS**

**POV BELLA**

Se alguém me perguntasse até alguns meses atrás qual seria a maior realização da minha vida, eu diria prontamente: formar-me em administração pela UGW e abrir meu próprio negócio, na área de esportes, com minha melhor amiga Alice.

No entanto, se me fizerem a mesma pergunta hoje em dia, a resposta será totalmente diferente: construir uma família ao lado do homem que sempre amei. Edward Cullen.

Como é possível nossa vida tomar um rumo tão distinto daquilo que planejamos por dias, meses e, mesmo anos? Como é possível duas pessoas magoadas e atormentadas por uma amizade que ficou perdida no tempo, se entregarem ao amor carnal e de almas em questão de dias?

Sinceramente, eu não tenho a resposta exata para tais indagações, que anuviaram minha mente durante esse tempo em que estou em Londres. Apesar disso, tenho uma leve intuição – algo raro para mim – de que se tivesse feito uma auto-avaliação, há algum tempo, sobre as esferas que compõem a minha existência, como por exemplo, lazer, intelecto, saúde, vida financeira, amigos e família, trabalho, espiritualidade e amor, constataria muito desanimada, de que no quesito amor a porcentagem de satisfação não chegaria a meio por cento, logo a surpresa de estar vivenciando algo tão real com Edward, levou-me a idealizar algo completamente fora do propósito anterior, modificando naturalmente minhas ações e pensamentos. Contudo, em nenhum momento pensei em arrependimento, pois o que mais faltava em minha vida era amor; mas o amor de homem e mulher. E isso, Edward me dá de sobra.

Tornei-me dependente de seus carinhos e dedicação com nosso relacionamento. Ele tornou-se a minha droga favorita e de uso exclusivo.

Além disso, transformou-se em meu mestre na arte da sedução, mostrando-me os prazeres do sexo feito com amor, entrega e devoção. Sentir as várias nuances de seus toques em minha pele, remetia-me à 'inconsciência'. Minhas conexões cerebrais que comandavam a razão eram desplugadas, dando passagem à parte regida pelas emoções. Tornava-me incapaz de prestar contas dos meus atos, pois ora suas mãos acalentavam meu corpo de modo selvagem; ora deslizavam suavemente pelas minhas formas, traçando linhas imaginárias. Arrepios constantes tomavam conta de mim, levando-me a cravar minhas unhas na pele dele. Era uma maneira de prová-lo o quanto apreciava seus gestos.

Em nossos momentos íntimos, assumíamos uma outra identidade, na qual agíamos despudoradamente, embolados nos lençóis da cama. Em nenhum momento, Edward demonstrou ser dominante ou submisso na hora da transa, pelo contrário, suas ações provaram o quão disposto ele estava por descobrir o que mais me satisfazia no ato propriamente dito. E eu, procurava agir da mesma forma, uma vez que, o ponto mais alto do nosso relacionamento era o amor.

_Edward, não brinque com a minha sanidade – os dedos dele passeavam ao redor dos meus mamilos ensaiando uma dança só deles. _Hoje preciso estar centrada e seus dedos não estão contribuindo para isso – falei de olhos fechados, apreciando a leveza de seus toques e movimentos, enquanto meu corpo serpenteava embaixo do dele, de forma agoniada pelas sensações emitidas. A verdade é que eu só queria provocá-lo com minhas palavras, pois em meus pensamentos, não havia espaço para outra imagem que não fosse: eu, Edward, a cama e seus dedos mágicos em meu corpo.

_Mas não estou fazendo nada. É apenas um carinho, amor. Quero deixá-la relaxada para o jogo de logo mais – abri meus olhos, flagrando-o piscando para mim, dando-me um sorriso matreiro. Era muita cara de pau ficar me excitando para simplesmente dizer que sua ação era relaxante.

_Relaxar? Você está fazendo tudo, menos relaxando meu corpo... humm...ahhh... – soltei gemidos quando sua língua adestrada rodeou um dos bicos já entumecidos, fazendo meus dedos enroscarem nos cabelos de sua nuca.

Edward passou boa parte da madrugada se remexendo em minha cama de solteiro. Sua agitação não me deixou dormir, embora necessitasse estar totalmente descansada para executar um bom jogo na semi-final. Mas quando percebi seu 'fiel companheiro' cutucando minhas nádegas em nossa posição de conchinha, a ficha caiu: ele estava necessitado do meu corpo, iniciando assim, a famosa transa seca.

Segundos depois, encontrei-me totalmente rendida e desperta ao soltar alguns gemidos, indicando que estava gostando de ser acordada daquele modo. Não fazia a mínima ideia de quantos minutos já estávamos somente nas insinuações.

_Hummm... Edward... – ronronei, gemendo.

_Quer que eu pare? – testou-me e, logo senti um vazio ao perceber que seus lábios deixaram de acarinhar um dos meus seios.

_Nem ouse. Você será um homem inválido se fizer isso – puxei-o mais para mim, a fim de alcançar os 'países baixos' imprimindo uma leve pressão no local, fazendo-o gemer de tesão.

_Baby, você não seria capaz de acabar com seu 'parque de diversão', seria? – olhou-me de modo incerto, mas sorrindo.

_Tente, então – desafiei-o arqueando uma sobrancelha, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava prender meu riso.

_Não vou fazer isso. Não quero deixá-la frustrada e sim, satisfeita – aproximou seu rosto do meu, beijando-me calidamente. Mas sua boca logo encontrou um caminho diferente, desviando-se rumo ao meu pescoço, beijando aquele local. Em seguida, seus lábios macios pairaram em minha orelha direita, sugando o lóbulo e dando leves mordidas.

_Continue, por favor... – pedi, arfando, pois a parte mais ousada do meu ser estava vindo à tona.

_Está gostando, meu anjo? – perguntou o óbvio.

_Mui-muito – gaguejei, assim que ele voltou a explorar meu corpo vagarosamente, mas com firmeza.

Iniciou a sua provocação descendo uma de suas mãos pela lateral do meu corpo, até chegar às minhas nádegas e pernas. Subiu passando-a por entre meus seios, fitando-me intensamente, na tentativa de avaliar minha reação. E eu retribuí o olhar, completamente hipnotizada por suas íris que chamuscavam em minha direção.

Enfim, sua mão seguiu para as minhas coxas, passando-a por entra elas, demorando-se por algum tempo na parte interna, sempre me provocando, sentindo a textura da minha pele e reconhecendo aquele local, tudo sem tocar minhas zonas erógenas... ainda.

_Isso é um jogo ou tortura? – agarrei seus cabelos levantando levemente sua cabeça, a fim de cravar meus olhos em suas orbes esverdeadas.

_Aparenta ser exatamente o que para você? – devolveu a pergunta, com seus olhos entreabertos consumidos pela luxúria.

_Um jogo – respondi convicta do que achava.

_Então, amor... – abaixou sua cabeça, assim que soltei seus cabelos, em direção à minha virilha, beijando-a suavemente, causando um leve tremor em meu corpo lânguido por suas incitações – não deve-se baixar as melhores cartas imediatamente.

Meu corpo transformou-se em uma gelatina, ao ouvir tais palavras insinuadoras. Pela primeira vez, estava vivenciando o jogo da sedução e, tal suspense em querer descobrir qual o próximo passo, me matava.

_Edward, não seja malvado. Eu quero você – pedi, de modo manhoso, tentando fechar minhas pernas como forma de pirraça, mas seus braços fortes e mãos habilidosas impediram meu ato. _Negativo, senhorita – encarou-me fingindo raiva ao ver que eu pretendia encurtar seu joguinho. _Ainda nem comecei a jogar. A melhor cartada ainda está por vir – piscou de modo sacana, voltando a executar seus movimentos.

Acariciou a outra coxa, que havia sido negligenciada, retornando ao jogo de aproximação perigosa, mas nunca chegando _lá. _A ansiedade estava se apossando do meu corpo. Minha respiração tornou-se ofegante, assim como meu rosto parecia mais quente, e eu tinha certeza que estava vermelho.

De repente, cessou os carinhos próximos à 'zona de perigo', levantou levemente seu rosto, fitando-me com interesse e ali, pude notar suas pupilas pequenas, no formato de uma fenda no centro do seu globo ocular. Edward estava muito excitado, fato que regozijou meu ego, afinal era eu, a desastrada Isabella Swan, quem o deixava naquele estado. Sorri de modo provocante, arrancando um rosnado da sua parte, para em seguida ganhar um lindo sorriso torto.

_Esta é a parte mais admirável de seu corpo – tocou a borda de minha genitália, rodeando-a com o dedo indicador, fazendo-me soltar um silvo baixo, causado pela sensação de formigamento em minhas dobras. _É única e original; de textura macia... – enquanto elogiava a parte do meu corpo mais reservada, seu polegar tocou o ponto sexual mais sensível de uma mulher: o clitóris, arrancando-me gemidos descabidos.

_Ahhh... Edward... merrrda! Não me torture mais, por favor – supliquei, trincando os dentes, e repuxando o lençol da minha cama. Meus músculos estavam rígidos e doloridos, ansiando por um alívio que demorava acontecer. Se àquela tensão demorasse mais algum tempo, faria do meu jeito.

Mesmo percebendo meu desespero, não agiu com eu desejava, apenas recomeçou sua jogatina. Todavia, eu queria sentir seus lábios _naquele lugar, _imediatamente! Bufei de modo inaudível para Edward não perceber que eu necessitava de certa urgência em seu ato. E mesmo enlouquecida de tesão, continuei dançando conforme a sua música.

Alheio aos meus pensamentos, ele executava suas ações próximas à minha intimidade de modo lento e provocante. Ameaçando tocar com sua boca, e voltando a afastar um pouquinho. Esses momentos de suspense, deixavam-me em ponto de bala.

Mas como em um passe de mágica, iniciou a carícia mais memorável que uma mulher pode receber: o sexo oral.

Ao tocar a minha 'área reservada', passou sua língua longa e lentamente por toda a minha extensão, começando na base do meu sexo, lambendo toda a sua área, beijando e fazendo círculos com sua língua poderosa, sempre com suavidade.

_Puta merda, Edward! – soltei um palavrão sem ser intencional, mas eu já estava consumida pela chama da excitação extrema, então a prudência no linguajar fugia por completo. Agarrei uma de suas mãos que estava encostada na lateral do meu corpo, acariciando-me, e apertei um pouco mais forte que o normal.

Depois de me colocar em um ponto em que eu me mexia e me esticava para ter sua língua um pouco mais perto de onde eu desejava, senti seus lábios entre as camadas de minha feminilidade, separando-as com sua língua habilidosa e sempre umedecida, contudo sem tocar o meu centro pulsante diretamente. Isto era divino e me deixava louca por querer desesperadamente que ele desse alguma atenção à minha 'pérola minúscula'.

Apesar disso, começou a lamber a entrada do meu sexo, que já se encontrava encharcado pelo líquido lubrificante que meu próprio corpo expelia. Senti minha alma ter a sua própria experiência extra corpórea.

E então, delicadamente a ponta de sua língua tocou meu ponto endurecido, lambendo-o lentamente, reconhecendo o local e dedicando-se ali algum tempo. Aos poucos, aumentou a velocidade friccionando sua língua de encontro a _ele, _impondo um pouco mais de força e pressão. Nesse momento, eu já delirava de olhos fechados, e devido à minha grande excitação, tentei fechar as pernas instintivamente, porém Edward bloqueou minha ação com suas mãos, diminuindo seu próprio ritmo, o que me fez fitá-lo desnorteada e completamente lânguida. Seus olhos estavam escurecidos pelo tesão e talvez, pelo belo show que eu estava lhe proporcionando ao delirar.

_Linda, gostosa e minha – passou sua língua por entre seus lábios ao me fitar como um verdadeiro predador, e em uma atitude impensada, puxei-o para cima de mim, colando nossos corpos. Eu estava desesperadamente querendo gozar, mas não em sua boca e sim, em cima de seu membro viril, duro, grosso e imponente.

Pegando-o de guarda baixa, consegui inverter nossas posições na cama. Fiquei por cima dele enquanto minhas mãos, mais que depressa, guiaram sua masculinidade em direção à entrada do meu sexo. Deslizei suavemente, porém de modo firme, por toda sua extensão, sentindo pela primeira vez o contato da minha carne à sua. Edward urrou de tesão ao ter seu membro todo envolto por mim enquanto eu, soltei gemidos desvairados ao senti-lo profundamente.

Sentada, apoiei minhas mãos em seu peitoral enquanto as mãos dele seguravam-me pelo quadril, estimulando a me movimentar. Conforme ondulávamos nossos corpos em uma dança própria, sentia-me absurdamente excitada e meu namorado, percebendo meu estado, levou seu polegar ao meu ponto entumecido, friccionando-o. Eu me contorcia de prazer.

Em questão de segundos, senti um formigamento em meu baixo ventre ao ser atingida em um ponto específico, provavelmente meu ponto G, fazendo as paredes de minha intimidade contraírem, apertando o membro de Edward.

_Ahhh...Bella... isso... vem amor, vem gozar comigo – observei-o fechar seus olhos, jogando a cabeça para trás, no travesseiro, ao mesmo tempo em que eu acelerava o ritmo em cima dele. O suor brotava de nossos poros.

Anestesiada pelas sensações indescritíveis, meu corpo virou massinha de modelar em suas mãos. Segurando-me firmemente, inverteu nossas posições, passando a comandar a relação. Suas estocadas rápidas e profundas me levaram ao ápice do prazer enquanto minhas pernas enlaçadas ao seu quadril prendiam-no junto a mim. Minhas unhas arranharam suas costas, em um estímulo suficiente para Edward morder meus ombros, porém nem senti a dor, apenas prazer, pois eu sabia que ele estava chegando ao apogeu do clímax, assim como eu.

_Ahh... ohh... acho que vou go... – antes dele finalizar a frase, senti seu jato forte em minha cavidade, ao passo em que eu chegava ao meu próprio gozo.

_Edwarrrd... – choraminguei em seu ouvido, sentindo meu corpo tremer devido aos últimos espasmos de prazer.

Exausta, permaneci imóvel na cama. Calados, optamos por contemplar o silêncio do quarto e nossa respiração baixa e incerta. Aos 20 anos, jamais cogitei vivenciar tal experiência. Edward era adorável.

_Nossa! Estou imprestável – sussurrei, aproveitando que ele ainda estava deitado sobre mim.

_Eu também não estou diferente de você, meu anjo – levantou sua cabeça, sondando-me, para então, beijar minha fronte. _E então, acha que fui aprovado como seu professor? – fitou-me com um sorriso descarado. Decidi entrar em sua brincadeira.

_Com certeza. Provou-me ser catedrático no assunto. Quero repetir a dose incansavelmente, se possível – pisquei, dando-lhe um sorriso jocoso.

_Uau! Acho que despertei uma ninfomaníaca que vivia reclusa em seu interior – gargalhou ao notar minha boca escancarada de surpresa. Corei vergonhosamente com sua brincadeira.

_Edward, eu não sou assim – desviei meu olhar do seu, totalmente encabulada.

_Eu sei baby, mas adorei vê-la tão entregue em meus braços e fico muito feliz em saber que você me deseja tanto quanto eu te desejo – selou nossos lábios em um beijo suave.

_Eu seria louca se não te desejasse. Alguém poderia emitir um atestado de insanidade para mim, com toda certeza – dei uma risadinha, ganhando mais um beijo.

_Eu amo tanto você – disse, em um tom de devoção.

_Eu também, Edward – olhei-o, toda derretida.

_Que tal tomarmos um banho, sua sujinha – seus olhos vagaram por meu corpo, e atentei, que realmente precisava de um asseio urgente. Porém, ao analisar meu corpo nu, reparei que fomos completamente irresponsáveis: fizemos amor sem proteção! MEDO. Essa foi a sensação que passou por mim, paralisando meus movimentos.

_Bella? Baby? – despertei ao ver Edward acenando com a mão à minha frente, sentando na cama. _O que houve? Está sentindo alguma coisa? – vi um vinco de preocupação surgir no meio de sua testa.

_Hã?! – balancei a cabeça, para espantar meus receios. _Err... Edward... – mordi meu lábio inferior, apreensiva – nós... não usamos...cami-camisinha – gaguejei, amedrontada.

Então, eu vi a compreensão tomar conta de seu rosto. Mas, ao invés, de ficar chateado, ele me surpreendeu:

_Acalme-se, meu anjo – enlaçou-me, abraçando-me de modo zeloso. _Tudo bem que agimos sem a menor precaução, mas isso não é o fim do mundo, Bella. Se por um acaso você engravidar, eu serei o homem mais feliz porque nosso filho será fruto do nosso amor – tocou meu queixo, erguendo-o para me avaliar.

Assenti um pouco mais aliviada e surpresa, por notar que ele não rejeitaria a minha possível gravidez. Pelo contrário, estaria disposto a amar incondicionalmente o nosso filho. Em compensação, eu tinha uma vida fora das quadras. Como ficaria a minha faculdade de administração? E como meus pais reagiriam a uma notícia inusitada como essa?

_Bella, diga-me o que a aflige. Eu posso 'ver' as engrenagens no seu cérebro trabalhando incessantemente – olhou-me em expectativa.

_Edward... – respirei fundo, passando as mãos em meus cabelos, nervosa – eu... meus pais... como... – absolutamente nada saía do modo correto.

_Respire, amor – afagou meus braços.

_Se eu engravidar, como ficará o meu curso de administração? E os meus pais, como irão reagir? Serei uma decepção para eles? – senti meus olhos umedecerem.

_Ei, meu anjo... não precisa chorar. Primeiro, coloque em sua mente de uma vez por todas, que a minha estadia ao seu lado é permanente e irrefutável. Sem contestação. Segundo, cada agonia na sua hora. Se engravidar, continuará cursando administração até onde for possível, depois você 'tranca' a matrícula. E terceiro, jamais pense que será uma decepção para Charlie e Rennée porque seus pais nutrem um amor imenso por você, meu bem. Nunca pense o contrário. E eu mesmo falarei com eles, caso confirme-se o que estamos pensando – finalizou, sorrindo e abraçando-me carinhosamente.

_Eu amo você – falei suavemente, encantada por suas palavras. _Eu sou uma mulher sortuda por ter um companheiro tão amável e apaixonante, que apoia minhas duas carreiras; meus sonhos; que é zeloso, e que trouxe a alegria de volta para a minha vida – dei-lhe um sorriso cúmplice.

_Eu também te amo. Muito. Mas o sortudo sou eu porque meu mundo é um lugar melhor por sua causa, Bella. Quando eu perdi a minha fé no amor, você devolveu-a para mim. E se eu tenho o seu amor, tenho tudo. Sou grato por cada dia que você me deu – beijamo-nos sofregamente, arrebatados pela aura da paixão. _Te amo mais que a minha própria vida, meu anjo – nossos lábios se encontraram mais uma vez, saboreando-se. Senti sua mão direita desviar de minha cintura em direção à minha bunda. Edward estava impossível, mas eu também não estava muito diferente, porém eu precisava de algumas horas de descanso, caso contrário, poderia não somente prejudicar meu desempenho na reta final da competição, mas também do time e, isso seria imperdoável.

_Edward, eu necessito de uma rodada a mais com você porque ainda não me sinto satisfeita – ronronei em seu ouvido fazendo um afago nos cabelos de sua nuca – mas o dever já, já estará me chamando, então acho melhor dormirmos mais um pouco – fitei seus olhos inebriados de ternura.

_Eu compreendo, amor. Agora a prioridade é a sua semi-final, embora já esteja desejoso pelo seu corpo novamente. Mas antes, a senhorita me acompanhará na ducha. Venha, sua manhosa. Vamos tomar um banho – levantou da cama, pegando a toalha limpa depositada em cima de um dos mobiliários do quarto, envolvendo em sua cintura. Em seguida cobriu meu corpo com o lençol, carregando-me no colo em direção ao banheiro.

_***8h30 da manhã***_

"_Ahhhhh!"_

Acordei sobressaltada junto com Edward ao ouvir um grito. Vestimo-nos apressados pegando partes de nossas roupas, correndo em direção à porta do quarto. Ao escancará-la, pude ver Alice estirada no chão do pequeno corredor, completamente encolhida em posição fetal, segurando seu tornozelo direito e gemendo de dor.

_Alice! O que houve pelo amor de Cristo? – agachei para tentar acalmá-la, mas eu mesma estava mais aflita que ela.

_Calma, Aly. Vou colocá-la no sofá para avaliar melhor esse tornozelo, ok? – Edward assumiu o 'modo' médico.

_Urgh! – ela deu um pequeno gemido de dor. _Ed... faça... essa dor... passar – soluçava, e seu rosto estava vermelho e banhado por lágrimas. _Acho que... que rompi... os ligamentos. _Ai! Devagar, Edward. Droga! – reclamou, enquanto seu irmão tentava levá-la no colo com cuidado.

Minha angústia aumentava ao ver a expressão de sofrimento estampada em seu delicado rosto.

_Aly, preste atenção, por favor – seu irmão pediu ao acomodá-la no sofá. _Você tem que se ajudar também. Eu entendo que esteja doendo muito, mas ficar só chorando não vai fazer muita diferença. Preciso que você me diga exatamente o local que dói mais, tudo bem? – o tom suave da voz dele, parece ter surtido efeito positivo no estado emocional da minha amiga.

_Tudo bem, mas não aperte muito, senão te dou um tapa – falou emburrada, mostrando seu bico.

_Se eu pressionar aqui – tocou próximo à articulação do tornozelo – dói muito ou pouco?

_Ai! Isso dói, porra! – a espontaneidade de sua frase arrancou um risinho de nós dois.

_Ok. Agora tente movimentar levemente – Edward instruiu-a, observando atentamente, a ação mínima que sua irmã conseguiu fazer. Eu também prestava atenção a cada mínimo detalhe, sentada no meu pufe.

_Ai!

_Tudo bem. Vou para por aqui, até porque já estou vendo um edema se formando devido ao trauma, mas como futuro ortopedista, posso assegurar que não houve ruptura total dos ligamentos, para a sua sorte, baixinha. Caso contrário, não movimentaria nem o mínimo necessário – sorriu, ganhando um olhar enviesado da irmã. _Provavelmente, deve ter havido um estiramento, gerando uma leve frouxidão, mas para não piorar a lesão é bom fazer uma compressa de gelo, até eu te levar à Policlínica para os médicos realizarem o exame de raio-x.

_Deixa que eu mesma pego o gelo – segui em direção ao frigobar para buscar uma cuba de gelo. Despejei alguns cubos em cima de uma flanela limpa alocada em um pequeno armário na sala. _Prontinho – sentei novamente no pufe ao entregar a compressa a Edward.

_Desculpem por ter atrapalhado o sono de vocês, principalmente o seu, Bella. Não era minha intenção acordá-los desse modo escandaloso. _Da pior maneira, a competição acaba aqui e agora para mim – desviou seu olhar de nós dois para as suas mãos, deixando que as lágrimas escorressem novamente por seu rosto.

_Ei, fadinha... – ajoelhei-me de frente para ela, secando suas lágrimas. _Não seja pessimista. Provavelmente, você estará recuperada para jogar a final, caso a gente ganhe hoje – pisquei, sorrindo, tentando reconfortá-la, embora nem eu mesma estivesse muito confiante.

_Sinto muito pelo que vou dizer, Bella. Mas tenho que concordar com Alice. Sua recuperação levará alguns dias a mais, ultrapassando a data da final, então infelizmente, sua participação nos Jogos Olímpicos encerra-se aqui – Edward falou de modo sincero e triste, mas não gostei de ouvir tais palavras. Não queria que a tristeza se apossasse de Alice, que sempre foi tão vivaz e esfuziante.

_Edward! – chamei sua atenção. _Precisava ser tão direto? – olhei 'torto' para ele.

_Tudo bem, amiga. Ele só está fazendo o seu trabalho. Se eu, como leiga, já entendi a minha situação, imagina ele que é quase médico – disse, conformada.

_Amor, eu não posso enganar ninguém. É meu dever ser franco e agir com ética – fitou-me.

_Desculpe. Mas é difícil encarar a realidade dos fatos. O trio 'parada dura' está rachado – falei, formando um bico.

_E tudo por culpa da minha pressa. A junção de chuva + tênis molhado + piso de tábua corrida, não resultaria em algo bom mesmo – Alice bufou, cruzando os braços. _Porém, sei que o time chegará às finais. É questão de intuição – deu-me um leve sorriso, e eu retribuí acenando com a cabeça.

_E qual foi o motivo de sua pressa, Alice? – Edward indagou.

Ela suspirou profundamente antes de falar.

_Bem, na verdade... eu tenho duas notícias: uma boa e uma ruim. Qual das duas preferem saber primeiro? – olhou de mim para Edward.

_A boa – falei prontamente.

_Encontraram a localização da Tanya – prendi minha respiração inicialmente, absorvendo a informação, enquanto minha amiga nos sondava com seus olhos afiados.

_Como assim? – meu namorado quis saber.

_Bem, estava tomando café com nosso pai, Emmett, Jasper e Rose até que Carlisle nos revelou que os investigadores federais conseguiram localizá-la através de um dos seguranças da Vila Olímpica. Parece que ele tornou-se seu cúmplice, mas papai não quis entrar em detalhes. Os federais somente repassaram tal informação ao nosso pai, depois dele ter comprovado ser parente em primeiro grau de uma das vítimas. Disse que após o nosso jogo os dois agentes incubidos de fazer a sua segurança, Bella, te levariam à sala da chefia de segurança do Victory Park. Aro também será avisado, já que é o chefe da nossa delegação. Até mesmo o embaixador dos EUA aqui em Londres será informado sobre o que está acontecendo.

_Oh, Deus! – exclamei, perplexa com a proporção da confusão causada por Tanya.

_E qual é a notícia ruim? – Edward perguntou mais uma vez.

_Tanya não estava no pequeno apartamento, localizado a 20 km daqui. Encontraram vários apetrechos espalhados pelo lugar, desde rascunhos contendo frases ameaçadoras até perucas! – revirou os olhos. _Encontraram um copo de café em cima da pia da cozinha. Ainda estava quente, o que significa que a pessoa saiu às pressas. É muito provável que seu cúmplice tenha avisado-a momentos antes de um possível cerco. Interrogaram-no para saber de mais detalhes, mas parece que o passarinho comeu a sua língua. Ah, e seu nome é Demetri.

_Minha nossa! – tapei minha boca com as mãos. _Até que ponto uma pessoa pode ir com seu plano de vingança? – murmurei para mim mesma. _Sinto-me em um jogo de xadrez, esperando que meu algoz dê o xeque-mate.

_Calma, amor. Saiba que não está desprotegida. Após o jogo estarei ao seu lado acompanhando-a até a sala da chefia de segurança. Tanya não tem mais cúmplice. Uma hora ela terá de aparecer. O Serviço de Inteligência tem suas próprias _estratégias_, meu anjo. Ela será pega – reconfortou-me com um beijo na bochecha. _Agora vamos levar a donzela da minha irmã ao Centro Médico para avaliarem melhor essa entorse. Depois disso, vamos tomar nosso café.

_Tudo bem, mas antes de seguirmos para a Clínica tenho que avisar o Alec ou qualquer outro membro da equipe técnica sobre o acidente da Alice.

_Alec possivelmente terá uma síncope, pois precisará alterar um pouco o esquema tático – disse minha amiga.

_Lógico que não, Aly. No seu lugar entrará Jéssica Stanley, afinal ela é sua reserva – arqueei minha sobrancelha.

_Mas ela é lerda demais para ter uma visão geral do jogo – falou sarcasticamente.

_Sabe... eu não entendo essa sua implicância com ela – acenei minha cabeça negativamente.

_Digamos que ela insistiu em ciscar no galinheiro errado aqui no Victory Park. Talvez como forma de provocar-me – olhou-me de modo enviesado.

_Ah! Jasper – compreendi do que se tratava a rixa.

_Não gosto dela. Simples assim – deu de ombros. _Tomara que seja eficiente e ajude o time a chegar à final.

_Ela agirá como a boa profissional que é, Alice – Edward se intrometeu. _Já a vi jogando, e observei que é uma jogadora dinâmica à altura da seleção de vôlei.

_Agora vai ficar do lado dela? – inquiriu-lhe, emburrada.

_Não, sua ciumenta – falou sorrindo.

_Acho bom.

_Bem, vou tomar um banho ligeiro para podermos seguir para a Clínica – falei já me levantando.

_Espero que tomem banhos separados. Não estou a fim de escutar urros de prazer às oito e cinquenta da manhã – olhou em seu relógio de pulso.

_Alice, quer parar com isso?! – tentei repreendê-la.

_Só por causa disso, vou arrastar minha namorada gostosa para o banho. Vem, amor – Edward se postou ao meu lado, enlaçando-me pela cintura, dando um sorriso cínico em direção à sua irmã.

_Pare você também, Edward – tentei demovê-lo de sua ação, mas seus braços pareciam correntes de aço, e então desisti.

**POV EDWARD **

_***16:00hs***_

Eu andava de um lado para outro na sala do meu dormitório, como um leão enjaulado, prestes a atacar meu pior inimigo. A minha intenção era trucidar o pescoço da vagabunda da Tanya, mas em momentos tensos, devemos agir com cautela. Estudar o inimigo e suas estratégias, estas são as melhores armas, até você mesmo conseguir montar suas táticas de guerra.

O Serviço de Inteligência de qualquer país sempre tem os melhores investigadores para resolver casos complexos, mas Tanya tornou-se um quebra-cabeça tanto para eles como para mim, que fui seu namorado durante dois anos. Pensei que a conhecia durante todo aquele tempo em que permanecemos juntos, mas hoje vejo que me enganei. E muito.

"_**Merda! Como eu fui ingênuo e ignorante"**_, pensei com raiva de mim mesmo.

_Como fui idiota! – praguejei baixinho, mas o ouvido do meu irmão estava bem apurado.

_Wow! Tem alguém se xingando aqui? – Emmett perguntou, assim que saiu do banheiro, de banho tomado, seguindo em direção ao sofá para pegar o controle remoto e sintonizar no canal de esportes que transmitiria o jogo de vôlei feminino.

_Não enche, Emmett! – retruquei, chateado. Descontei nele a raiva acumulada. _Desculpe – minha voz soou mais branda ao tentar me retratar. Afinal, não era sua culpa por eu estar nervoso.

_Tudo bem, mano. Sem ressentimentos – falou espalmando as mãos no ar, mostrando suas covinhas em um sorriso. _Mas será que posso saber o motivo da revolta? – arqueou a sobrancelha, enquanto cruzava seus braços.

_A minha revolta chama-se Tanya Denali. Hoje vejo que ao invés dela ter sido minha marionete, na verdade, eu fui o verdadeiro ventríloco da relação. Eu não conheci nem a partícula ínfima daquela infame e tresloucada. E agora me sinto perdido, sem saber como agir diante de tantas incertezas. Diante de um comportamento extremamente obsessivo – extravasei todo o meu descontentamento com a situação calamitante que a própria envolveu a todos nós.

_Calma, Edward. No momento, só nos resta aguardar pelo desfecho final. Não há mais escapatória. E creio que se ela tem algum apreço pela própria vida, já deve estar bem longe daqui porque os agentes não brincam em serviço. A desequilibrada tornou-se um assunto para a polícia, e não mais para nós – disse, sentando-se displicentemente no sofá com o controle remoto nas mãos.

_Isso é o que você pensa, Emm. A mulher é ardilosa e usa sua inteligência para praticar a maldade, mesmo não estando com suas faculdades mentais plenamente perfeitas. Duvido que tenha fugido da cidade. Infelizmente para ela, o jogo só terminará quando atingir o seu propósito – engoli em seco ao constatar que o seu objetivo é aniquilar a vida da Bella.

_Ela não chegará perto da Bellinha, Edward. É uma missão praticamente impossível. Você viu o tamanho dos dois policiais que estão fazendo a segurança da sua namorada? – olhou-me com um sorriso irônico. _Os caras dão dois de mim. São verdadeiros gorilas – tive que rir da sua patética encenação ao bater suas mãos em punho cerrado no seu peito.

_Não sei, Emm. Minha intuição me diz para ficar em alerta – continuei andando de um lado a outro, inquieto.

_Cara, dá um tempo. Você está me deixando tonto de tanto zanzar de lá para cá; daqui para lá. Vai furar o assoalho daqui a pouco. Aproveita que está em pé, pega uma latinha de cerveja para mim e senta por aí para assistirmos o jogo. Quem sabe assim você abstrai um pouco a lunática da sua mente e se concentra na partida decisiva para Bella.

_Você está muito folgado – relancei um olhar 'torto' para ele, pegando duas latinhas de cerveja, a minha e a dele.

_E você está muito estressado – piscou, exprimindo uma cara de deboche enquanto pegava a cerveja da minha mão.

_Então, responda-me com sinceridade, Emmett – fitei-o seriamente. _Caso a Rose fosse vítima da Tanya, você não se preocuparia? Será que você não estaria nem um pouco estressado ou abalado ao ver a vida da sua mulher ser transformada em um verdadeiro inferno? – despejei tudo de uma vez.

_É óbvio que estaria abalado. Eu daria minha vida para proteger Rosalie de qualquer possível atentado – poucas vezes vi meu irmão falar tão sério.

_Então, você percebe o quão difícil é para que eu controle as emoções, certo? – encarei-o.

_Compreendo, Edward. Contudo, só acho que você deve acreditar mais nas investigações policiais. A situação não está mais ao alcance de suas mãos. O amor obsessivo que Tanya tem por você, levará a polícia até ela porque a qualquer momento seu distúrbio psíquico a trairá, fazendo-a cair em sua própria armadilha.

_Eu confio nos investigadores, mas Tanya está agindo como um caçador à espreita. Ela nunca perde Bella de vista. E só de pensar que essa _stalker_* pode estar disfarçada averiguando o terreno no Earls Court na iminência de atacar a minha namorada, eu tenho vontade de arrancar todos os fios do meu cabelo. Eu queria estar lá no ginásio neste exato momento, mas procurei respeitar o pedido da Bella para que eu a esperasse aqui. Isso é frustrante, Emmett – suspirei profundamente, repuxando alguns fios do meu cabelo, olhando de relance a tela da TV.

_E adiantaria alguma coisa você estar lá? Pensa bem, mano. O mais próximo que estaria da Bella, seria ficar acomodado na área reservada aos atletas da nossa delegação. Só. E você acha mesmo que a louca se entregaria de bandeja à polícia, cumprindo apoteoticamente suas ameaças diante de milhares de espectadores? – encarou-me, ignorando por completo o início do jogo.

_Sinceramente, Emmett... eu espero tudo de uma pessoa que perdeu a conexão com a realidade – entreolhamo-nos por mais alguns segundos até se pronunciar novamente.

_Desisto de tentar convencê-lo que uma andorinha só não faz verão. O que quero dizer claramente, meu irmão, é que Tanya pode até estar fora de seu juízo mental perfeito, todavia ela é apenas uma "lutando" – gesticulou com seus dedos sinalizando aspas – contra um forte esquema de segurança. _Deixe de ser pessimista. Dê crédito à polícia, e vamos assistir a porra do jogo porque eu quero apreciar a performance da minha ursinha – finalizou, voltando sua atenção para a televisão. O jogo já estava no segundo tempo técnico e as meninas levavam vantagem em cima das chinesas.

_***1hora 32min. depois***_

_Cara, nossas meninas arrasaram as chinesas. Que estrago minha Rose fez com a defesa delas. Um dos principais fundamentos não funcionou. Azar delas, que vão pegar o avião de volta para casa. Sorte nossa, rumo à finalíssima contra as temidas brasileiras – Emmett gesticulou dando um soco no ar.

_Graças a Deus tudo terminou bem – suspirei aliviado, recostando-me no pufe.

_Edward, apenas aconteceu o que era previsto: a seleção norte-americana na final; Tanya desaparecida e o esquema de segurança intacto – piscou, convencido.

_É... pelo menos minha namorada continua segura – meneei com a cabeça.

_Quando as meninas retornarem a gente sai para comemorar... ou não, né? – entortou o canto da boca, em desgosto.

_Por que não? – franzi o cenho.

_Ora, Edward. A baixinha vai monopolizar a atenção das nossas namoradas – suspirou, derrotado.

_Duvido. Hoje, ela só vai exigir atenção exclusiva da única pessoa que deve estar fazendo isso muito bem, neste exato momento no dormitório dela – dei-lhe um sorriso maroto.

_Se em perfeito estado físico a tampinha já é manhosa e mandona, imagina agora com o pé enfaixado e usando muletas – rolou seus olhos.

_Coitado do nosso amigo – dei uma risadinha, levantando-me ao ouvir o som da campainha.

_Será que é o pai? – Emmett perguntou.

_Provavelmente – dei de ombros, ao abrir a porta e certificar-me que era Carlisle. _Olá, pai. Entre – dei passagem para que adentrasse.

_Olá, meus filhos. Como estão se sentindo após a vitória das suas namoradas? – deu-nos um sorriso singelo.

_Eu estou ótimo. Minha ursinha foi um dos destaques do jogo, marcando 24 pontos em bloqueio – meu irmão respondeu, devolvendo-lhe o sorriso, ao passo que Carlisle voltava sua atenção para mim.

_Estou bem também por ver que Bella jogou de forma confiante e eficiente, contudo estou mais aliviado por vê-la segura – dei-lhe um sorriso contido.

_Filho, eu vim justamente reforçar o que foi dito pela manhã quando conversamos brevemente na Policlínica. Bella deverá seguir os protocolos de segurança da polícia Britânica, uma vez que estamos em Terras alheias, assim como você, já que é considerado um dos possíveis alvos.

_Tudo bem. Só desejo que isso tudo tenha um fim em breve. Não dá para continuar andando por aí, desconfiando de tudo e de todos. Isso não é vida – balancei minha cabeça negativamente.

_QUE PORRA É AQUELA? – a voz exaltada do meu irmão chamou nossa atenção.

_O que houve, Emm? – olhei espantado para ele, sem entender sua reação.

_Vejam! – disse, monossilabicamente.

_O que está havendo com esse ônibus? – estreitei meus olhos para tentar observar melhor a imagem à minha frente, que aparecia para nós de forma tremida, devido à movimentação do cinegrafista. _É o ônibus em que as meninas estão? – perguntei, mas ninguém me respondeu. Estavam completamente atônitos com o que se passava na tela da TV.

_Minha. Nossa. – ouvi meu pai sibilar ao meu lado, pausadamente, após a câmera focalizar melhor o veículo.

Meus olhos esbugalhados, agora, custavam a acreditar no que estavam vendo. Realmente era o ônibus da seleção feminina de vôlei norte-americana. A pintura da nossa bandeira em formato gigante, incrustada ao longo de toda a extensão do veículo, era inconfundível.

Logo, o pânico assaltou meu corpo e minha mente. A breve conversa que tive com Emmett momentos antes desse ocorrido assolou-me de vez, fazendo meu cérebro entrar em 'curto- circuito'. Um sentimento de impotência diante do desconhecido me paralisou; a respiração tornou-se irregular; meu coração passou a pulsar de forma descompassada e minhas pernas fraquejaram porque diante dos meus olhos... vi meu mundo ruir. Meu pior pesadelo tornou-se real.

"_...o ônibus da seleção feminina de vôlei dos Estados Unidos, foi interceptado por um forte aparato policial, após sua rota original ter sido desviada para uma estrada nos arredores de Londres. Sabe-se apenas que o veículo, transportando equipe técnica e jogadoras, foi sequestrado na saída do ginásio Earls Court. No momento, desconhece-se a identidade do sequestrador. Voltaremos em instantes com a cobertura completa. Sou Carly Hill falando diretamente para o canal ESPN USA"._

* * *

"_**A percepção é forte e a visão é fraca. Em estratégia, é importante ver o que está distante como se estivesse próximo e ter uma visão distanciada do que está próximo".**_

_**(Miyamoto Musashi)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**HERÓI? (PARTE 1)**

"_**O medo de errar precisa ser grande o suficiente para você se cuidar, mas pequeno o bastante para a coragem prevalecer, e você tentar".**_

_**Bruno dos Anjos (Herói da Noite)**_

* * *

**POV EDWARD**

Quando eu era criança não era considerado um anjinho de candura, aquele ser meigo e gentil. Absolutamente não! Eu tinha alma de criança arteira e sagaz. Em minhas traquinagens, sempre arrastava Emmett, provocando um duplo alvoroço em nossa casa. Fomos inúmeras vezes flagrados por Esme e Carlisle, tentando escalar uma das várias árvores frondosas que ladeiam nossa residência em Forks.

Enquanto trajado de Super-Homem, sentia-me o verdadeiro Homem de Aço, invulnerável a tudo no Universo. Queria ser capaz de voar com a super capa vermelho-sangue da fantasia que ganhei em um dos meus aniversários, assim como, utilizar os distintos poderes pertencentes ao meu super-herói: a visão de raio-x; visão telescópica; visão de fogo, super sopro e sopro de gelo. No entanto, de maneira ingênua, havia dois detalhes importantes ignorados por mim: o fato de ser apenas uma criança e um ser humano comum!

Então, na adolescência, compreendi que super-heróis com seus super poderes, existiam somente em revistas em quadrinhos. Eram meramente frutos da imaginação e criatividade humanas, certificando-me assim, que tendo plena consciência da nossa dimensão terrena, limitada e finita, temos necessidades destas figuras para sobreviver, nem que seja no campo da ficção, porque nos dão a esperança de um mundo – sempre – melhor.

Quando adulto, assistindo uma aula de História da Humanidade, como matéria optativa na Universidade, fiquei hipnotizado quando o tema abordado e explorado foi a Guerra dos Cem Anos, que durou na realidade 116 anos, provocando milhões de mortes e a destruição de quase toda a França setentrional.

A personagem mais chamativa do conflito foi sem dúvida, Joana d'Arc; divinamente designada, segundo relatos antigos, a libertar a cidade de Orléans do jugo inglês, indo ao socorro de Carlos VII para coroá-lo rei da França.

Mas como uma pessoa comum, pobre e analfabeta como ela, conseguiu contribuir de forma decisiva para mudar o rumo de uma guerra sangrenta entre a França e a Inglaterra? Tal indagação foi respondida pelo próprio professor, na época. A atitude heroica da humilde camponesa foi movida pela fé inquebrantável.

E é por meio da mesma fé, que serviu de estopim para a tomada de decisão da corajosa Joana d'Arc, que encontro-me ajoelhado em meu quarto silencioso, fazendo uma prece, à minha maneira, na tentativa de que Deus possa me dar sabedoria suficiente para encarar a batalha final, porque eu não vou permanecer alheio ao que acontece à minha volta, como desejam meu pai e meu irmão, talvez receosos pela propensão de eu mesmo agir equivocadamente.

Sob meu ponto de vista, o fato de Emm e Carlisle tentarem amenizar a situação afirmando que eu devo dar algum crédito à polícia inglesa, visto que esta conseguiu interceptar o ônibus, não surtiu nenhum efeito positivo. Pelo contrário. Estou mais nervoso, apreensivo e com medo das possíveis consequências.

Uma pessoa, cuja faculdade mental, já não se encontra em perfeita ordem, é capaz de tudo: ferir, matar ou simplesmente não fazer nada. Porém, tratando-se de Tanya Denali, pode se esperar tudo.

E talvez, a única esperança de que isso acabe da forma menos traumatizante possível, seja eu me oferecer como 'moeda de troca'.

Se uma mulher simples, heroína de carne e osso como Joana d'Arc, conseguiu um feito glorioso, mesmo tendo um fim trágico, então também posso cogitar algum êxito na tentativa de salvar a vida da única mulher que amei em 23 anos de existência. Para isso, precisarei me reportar imediatamente aos responsáveis pela operação tática.

Pressentindo que o tempo encurtava, levantei-me do chão, fitando por um momento a cama de solteiro que outrora, testemunhou inúmeras vezes a consumação do nosso amor.

_Edward? – a voz abafada de Alice ecoou através da porta fechada, despertando-me das minhas lembranças.

Caminhei lentamente até a porta, ainda inebriado pela emoção, abrindo-a, encarando duas orbes esverdeadas idênticas às minhas, completamente sem brilho, fincadas em um rosto completamente devastado pela complexa situação.

_Oi, Aly – cumprimentei-a em um tom pesaroso, abraçando-a por algum tempo, desajeitadamente, devido às suas muletas recém adquiridas. _Chegou agora? Jasper trouxe você? – fitamo-nos perdidos em nossa própria dor, ao mesmo tempo em que ela acenava a cabeça afirmativamente, com seus olhos marejados.

_Co-como... como essa tragédia aconteceu, Edward? – gaguejou, com sua voz embargada.

_Ninguém sabe – dei de ombros, engolindo em seco ao tentar travar a emoção iminente. _Acho que podemos nos comparar a um cego em um tiroteio. Completamente perdidos no escuro, sem saber quem é bandido e quem é mocinho. Se bem que nesse caso, a única certeza que tenho é que a mocinha chama-se Isabella, mas o bandido ou bandida... – respirei fundo - pode ser ou não a Tanya – murmurei para mim mesmo, tentando acreditar em meu íntimo que poderia ser outra pessoa.

_Só pode ser ela, Edward. Não cogito nenhuma outra possibilidade. Cristo! O nosso pior pesadelo está se confirmando. Implorei para Jasper me trazer até aqui, assim que vimos o ocorrido pelo noticiário esportivo. Droga! Droga! Droga! Maldita seja! – abracei-a novamente, dessa vez mais apertado, na intenção de juntarmos nossos cacos. Suas muletas foram ao chão ao retribuir o meu abraço, chamando a atenção dos demais ocupantes do apartamento.

_O que houve? Alice, querida, você está bem? – escutei passos vindo em nossa direção e a voz preocupada de Jasper ecoou pelo corredor, forçando-nos a abandonar, por um momento, a nossa própria dor naquele abraço reconfortante de duas almas dilaceradas.

_Na-não, Jasper. Estou péssima. Não está enxergando? – falou, de forma dura com meu amigo, que apenas suspirou profundamente fechando seus olhos. A tensão da situação estava afetando a todos, até mesmo Jasper, o mais sereno do grupo.

_Querida, desculpe. Expressei-me mal. É óbvio que não está bem emocionalmente, aliás, nenhum de nós está bem, somente fiquei preocupado ao ouvir um barulho nessa direção – falou, a dois passos de distância de nós dois. Eu permanecia amparando o corpo de Alice enquanto a mesma estendia os braços na direção do namorado.

_Desculpe-me, Jazz. Não deveria ter falado assim com você. Justamente você que é a minha fortaleza em todos os momentos da minha vida. Por favor, me abrace. Eu... eu preciso disso – rapidamente ele a enlaçou pela cintura carinhosamente, beijando sua fronte, ao mesmo tempo em que ela se debulhava em lágrimas novamente.

Vendo aquela cena tão singela e íntima, foi inevitável lembrar da minha Bella. Como gostaria de tê-la em meus braços, totalmente segura. Senti inveja do casal à minha frente. Afinal, tinham um ao outro.

"_**Será que eu terei a minha garota de volta, sã e salva?"**_, pensei, de forma vacilante.

"_**Claro que sim! Pare de ser pessimista!"**_, repreendi-me mentalmente.

_Filha, não adianta entrar em desespero. Isso só estimulará o pânico – meu pai se aproximou do corredor, falando ternamente com Alice. _Venha para a sala. Você não pode ficar muito tempo em pé, senão seu tornozelo levará mais tempo que o necessário para se recuperar.

_Eu não me importo com a droga do meu tornozelo. Eu... eu só quero a minha amiga de volta – choramingou agarrada a Jasper enquanto o mesmo a pegava no colo, levando-a até a sala, sendo erguido por mim.

_Todos nós queremos, Aly – murmurei baixinho e cabisbaixo, enquanto agachava para pegar as muletas da minha irmã, e então, meu irmão se dirigiu a mim.

_Mano... – olhou-me seriamente. _Bella retornará para nós, mas infelizmente nesse momento, estamos de mãos atadas. Até a polícia está, mas temos que confiar em seus homens, afinal os caras têm treinamento de guerra hoje em dia. Eu também estou pilhado. Não esqueça que Rosalie também está dentro daquele ônibus – encarei-o por um momento antes de me pronunciar.

_A diferença, Emmett – falei sarcasticamente – é que a Rose não corre o mesmo perigo de vida que a Bella. Esqueceu para quem as ameaças de Tanya eram direcionadas? É a cabeça da minha namorada que está a prêmio, não a da sua – apontei o dedo em sua direção. Minha voz soou de forma áspera. Eu estava puto com tudo o que estava acontecendo. E odiei tal comentário.

_Não vou discutir com você, Edward – falou com sua voz grave, estreitando seus olhos em minha direção.

_Sem discussões, por favor – Carlisle intercedeu, polidamente. _Edward, já percebi a sua inquietação a respeito do assunto, e justamente para evitar possíveis desentendimentos vindos da sua parte, acho melhor procurarmos Aro. Provavelmente, ele nos dará respostas mais confiáveis que uma repórter. Quer dizer, isso se conseguirmos achá-lo – arqueou uma sobrancelha.

_Eu tenho de achá-lo, pai. É questão de vida ou morte, literalmente. E eu já tomei a minha decisão – deixei a última frase suspensa no ar.

_Decisão? Do que Está falando? – foi a vez de Alice interpelar.

Fitei momentaneamente cada rosto confuso à minha frente antes de revelar o que tinha em mente.

_Vou até o local em que o ônibus está. Pretendo fazer Tanya me escutar – aguardei alguém se manifestar.

_O QUÊ?! – minha irmã gritou. _Você pirou? Que ideia absurda é essa? Ah, mas não vai mesmo! – sua voz imperativa só me irritou mais ainda.

_E quem vai me impedir? Você? – perguntei debochadamente, cruzando meus braços na altura do peito.

_Você duvida? Eu estou munida com duas muletas. Posso muito bem achar outra função para elas – desafiou-me em um tom de ameaça, que eu poderia até achar graça, se não fosse a gravidade da situação.

_Ei, calma amor – a voz amável do meu amigo de nada adiantou para acalmá-la, pois continuou inquieta se remexendo no sofá.

_Alice, contenha-se! – Carlisle a repreendeu.

_Era só o que faltava mesmo. Você querer bancar o Super-Homem a essa altura do campeonato – Emmett se intrometeu, meneando sua cabeça, e lançando um riso irônico.

_QUAL. É. A. PORRA. DO. SEU. PROBLEMA? – sibilei pausadamente, para não estourar de vez o meu temperamento.

_Parem imediatamente com tamanha rispidez! E não estou pedindo. Estou mandando – a voz de Carlisle se elevou tornando-se mais incisiva, enquanto eu e Emmett apenas nos encarávamos. _Não é o momento para divergências, e sim de união. Esqueceram que não somos somente uma família, mas também um time? – meu olhava atentamente para nós dois. _Emmett, não ponha mais lenha na fogueira. Não provoque seu irmão. A situação já é tensa por si só. E Edward... – virou na minha direção – você não irá se ajudar e nem nos ajudar, se continuar descontrolado e agressivo. Serei obrigado a te medicar com tranquilizante. É isso que deseja? – perguntou com um semblante sério.

_Não – respondi, monossilabicamente, desviando meu olhar para a imagem na TV.

_Nunca fomos de discutir desse modo. É tudo culpa daquela vadia. Eu quero que ela vá arder no inferno, onde é seu devido lugar – Alice falou, chateada.

_Carlisle está certo. Devemos nos unir e pensar em algo que possa ser relevante para a polícia ter acesso a Tanya – Jasper se pronunciou, e prontamente concordamos com sua observação. Aproveitei para expressar minhas desculpas.

_Eu... peço desculpas a todos pelo meu mau comportamento, mas meus nervos estão à flor da pele – olhei diretamente para Emmett. _Desculpe, Emm. Você sempre foi meu parceiro.

_Está tudo bem, mano. Eu também não soube me expressar – sorriu torto, mostrando suas covinhas, e encurtou sua passada para me dar uma abraço de urso.

_É assim que um time vencedor joga – minha irmã falou, mais aliviada.

_Bem, eu não julgo a sua ideia, filho. Mas em uma situação agravante como a de hoje, em que há muita gente envolvida, deve-se prezar pelo bom senso. Você acha que a sua presença acalmaria os ânimos da Tanya? Será que ela concordaria em ouvi-lo ou sua presença só instigaria o ódio? – perguntou, com o cenho franzido.

_Pai, não faça pergunta difícil porque sinceramente não sei responder – bufei, frustrado.

_Ótimo! Eu esperava que respondesse isso – bateu de leve em meus ombros. _Acho que as autoridades competentes são eficientes o bastante para cuidarem desse caso, filho. Mesmo assim, vamos procurar Aro para tentar obter alguma informação relevante, uma vez que, os noticiários parecem bem repetitivos – deu de ombros, apontando na direção da TV de plasma, porém o canal sintonizado não era mais o esportivo, e sim, um jornal local da rede BBC, em que uma repórter falava ao vivo da estrada em que o ônibus permanecia parado. Por estar mais próximo da televisão, meu irmão pegou o controle remoto, aumentando o volume.

"_... o que sabemos, a princípio, é que não se trata de um atentado terrorista, como foi especulado alguns minutos atrás, segundo informação transmitida por uma fonte da Scotland Yard a todos os veículos de comunicação. A informação foi divulgada a fim de tranquilizar moradores e turistas da capital inglesa e redondezas, visto que, sete anos atrás ataques suicidas coordenados deixaram 52 mortos em Londres._

_Com base em dados de inteligência, a Polícia Metropolitana, informou que o ataque foi orquestrado apenas por uma pessoa, mas não maiores detalhes._

_A situação é inusitada e no mínimo estranha, pois como uma única pessoa conseguiu sequestrar um veículo com mais de 20 pessoas em um lugar com o maior dispositivo de segurança desde a Segunda Guerra Mundial, contendo mais de 40 mil militares, policiais e agentes privados, com apoio dos serviços de inteligência? E qual o propósito do sequestro?_

_Bem, voltamos em instantes com a cobertura ao vivo da via expressa M6. _

_Sou Moira Mc Ginns falando diretamente para o canal BBC"._

_Wow! Fiz bem em trocar de canal. Essa parece mais atualizada. Enfim, temos a confirmação de que a ação foi comandada por uma única pessoa. O que nos leva a crer... – Emmett se manifestou, sendo interrompido por Alice.

_Que a vadia é realmente a mentora – Alice disse entre dentre, quase rosnando.

_Bem, pelo menos o pânico não será generalizado. A polícia fez um bom trabalho em desmentir os rumores de uma possível ação extremista – Jasper opinou.

_Eu só gostaria de saber o mesmo que a repórter. Como é que uma única pessoa conseguiu ser tão ousada diante de um esquema de segurança tão reforçado? – perguntei, pensativo.

_Isso é o de menos agora, Edward. O que importa é o tempo que a Scotland Yard precisa ganhar para tentar convencer Tanya a se entregar sem causar danos a nenhuma vítima. Precisamos pôr em prática o que tínhamos em mente – Carlisle falou, referindo-se a achar o chefe da nossa delegação.

_Então, vamos – apressei-me em ir ao quarto para trocar de roupa, mas ouvia perfeitamente a conversa na sala.

_Emmett, Alice e Jasper, qualquer novidade nos avisem por mensagem – escutei meu pai falar.

Mal saí do quarto quando o som da campainha adentrou o ambiente. Dei algumas passadas até ver a figura de cinco homens na porta do meu dormitório, e graças a Deus, um deles era Aro.

_Olá, Carlisle. Como vai? Poderia falar com Edward? – ao ouvir meu nome, encurtei rapidamente as passadas ficando à vista dele.

_Olá, Aro. Tudo bem. Entre – meu pai deu passagem.

_Ah, olá Edward – cumprimentou-me, polidamente. _Olá a todos – reportou-se aos demais sendo cumprimentado pelos meus irmãos e Jasper.

_Como vai, Aro?

_Bem. Desculpe o incômodo, mas a minha presença aqui é devido à uma certa urgência – olhou-me enigmaticamente.

_Talvez a mesma urgência que a minha – falei.

_Pois bem, meu rapaz. Vejo que estamos em sintonia – deu um leve sorriso. _Talvez você seja a peça chave para que o jogo de uma única pessoa termine relativamente bem. E por isso, estou aqui com estes senhores – virou-se para os mesmos, fazendo as devidas apresentações. _Há dois policiais da Scotland Yard e dois agentes do FBI – os dois trajavam ternos impecáveis, muito semelhantes às duas figuras emblemáticas dos 'Homens de Preto'. Apenas os cumprimentei acenando a cabeça. _Eles vieram até aqui para que você possa acompanhá-los até a embaixada dos Estados Unidos.

_Tudo bem, Aro. Vocês chegaram em boa hora mesmo, pois eu e meu pai estávamos prestes a sair à sua procura, a fim de obter alguma informação concreta, visto que você é o chefe da nossa delegação e deve estar ciente do que se passa com cada atleta norte americano.

_Exato, Edward. Sou responsável por vocês, mas neste exato momento, sou meramente um porta voz. Você estará sob a guarda do FBI, à partir de agora, pois além de cidadão norte americano, é considerado uma vítima em potencial, assim como os demais passageiros aprisionados no ônibus. E como o FBI é a unidade primária do Departamento de Justiça dos Estados Unidos, a principal prioridade investigativa do órgão nesse momento, é combater crime violento de relevo.

_Entendi perfeitamente. Estou à disposição das autoridades para ajudar no for possível. Eu só desejo que isso acabe, de preferência sem grandes traumas – finalizei a frase num sussurro.

_Então nos acompanhe, rapaz – a voz grave de um dos agentes foi suficiente para que minhas pernas obedecessem ao comando.

(...)

A embaixada dos Estados Unidos, instalada em uma área sofisticada, chamada Mayfair, região central da cidade, estava assegurada na parte externa por cerca de dez policiais fortemente armados, e ao menos três viaturas da Scotland Yard estavam estacionadas no quarteirão que abriga a representação diplomática. Não era um contingente muito significativo, por motivo óbvio, afinal o alvo não era a embaixada, mas talvez, por medida de segurança, prevenção nunca é demais. E toda a imponência dos policiais britânicos chamava atenção de alguns curiosos que passavam pelo local, talvez impressionados pela postura arrogante de alguns, um estigma advindo dos tempos em que a Polícia Metropolitana de Londres era considerada a melhor do mundo.

Conforme o veículo descaracterizado do FBI se aproximava do estacionamento privativo, senti uma expectativa desconhecida se apossar de mim. Torci meus dedos, que estavam entrelaçados e apoiados em cima das minhas pernas, sinalizando nervosismo, o que não passou despercebido aos olhos de Carlisle, sentado à minha direita enquanto Aro permanecia à minha esquerda.

_Edward, tudo vai dar certo – meu pai falou baixinho de forma otimista, mas seu pensamento não fez eco ao meu. Eu ainda estava com meu pensamento vacilante a respeito do desfecho da situação. Então, somente suspirei profundamente fechando meus olhos, e ao abri-los, vi que já adentrava o estacionamento subterrâneo, percebendo através do retrovisor central, o carro da polícia britânica, que nos escoltava, ficar para trás na parte externa.

Assim que o carro parou, a ansiedade aumentou. Afinal, eu estava vivendo algo inusitado e desconfortante.

Qual seria o tom da conversa? Será que concordariam com a minha intenção de ser 'moeda de troca'? Daqui a poucos minutos eu teria a minha resposta.

Saímos do veículo seguindo direto para o elevador. Assim que adentramos, vi um dos agentes apertar o botão do último andar.

Quando o elevador chegou ao sexto andar um dos agentes virou-se, dizendo:

_Vamos falar diretamente com o diretor. Portanto senhores, sigam-nos – ordenou com toda sua altivez de agente especial.

Apenas acenamos a cabeça afirmativamente e assim que os dois "homens de preto" nos deram as costas, eu e meu pai nos entreolhamos dando de ombros enquanto Aro apenas deu um risinho.

_Edward, o criminoso não é você – disse, com um meio sorriso.

O lugar em si era muito parecido com escritórios luxuosos de advocacia. Com certeza deveria ser diferente dos demais andares. Provavelmente era onde o embaixador ficava. Será que ele estaria presente na tal conversa do diretor comigo?

A tipologia do andar possibilitou separar o extenso corredor em dois lados distintos, onde no core central estava fincado um imenso balcão de recepção, contendo dois microvasos de uma planta exótica, alocados em cada extremidade do mesmo. Além disso, havia um computador, um telefone e uma recepcionista, aparentemente atarefada, que assim que nos avistou sorriu gentilmente.

Não foi preciso nos identificar, visto que, estávamos acompanhados pelos investigadores federais.

O corredor em que estávamos era iluminado por luzes âmbar, dando um ar de requinte ao lugar. E só então me toquei que já havia passado a hora do crepúsculo na cidade, normalmente iniciado às 17 horas, e ao olhar meu relógio de pulso, o ponteiro já indicava ser 18h45! Meu Deus! Eu estava há duas horas e quarenta cinco minutos sem ter notícias reais da Bella, se eu levasse em consideração o início da partida da semi final até o momento. Será que Tanya tocou em um fio de cabelo da minha garota? Será que Bella está bem? Essas informações a imprensa não poderia fornecer. Quem sabe o diretor do FBI possa sanar em parte a minha angústia?

Assim que uma porta dupla em cor de madeira, localizada no fim do corredor foi aberta, visualizei uma imensa sala com mobílias em madeira, um belíssimo lustre iluminando o recinto, uma enorme estante embutida na parede esquerda repleta de livros, um sofá grande de couro próximo à parede oposta, um imenso tapete persa incrustado no meio da sala, duas poltronas de couro giratórias que estavam de frente para uma longa mesa de madeira, e atrás desta figurava, em pé, um senhor de meia idade, com seus cabelos grisalhos e jeito bonachão. Mas como muitas vezes as aparências enganam, preferi aguardar pelo pronunciamento do próprio até chegar à uma conclusão final.

_Boa noite, senhores. Meu nome é John Miller. Sou diretor do Departamento Federal de Investigação. Sejam bem vindos à sala do embaixador, que gentilmente nos cedeu o lugar para que os senhores se sentissem um pouco mais à vontade.

Cumprimentamo-nos rapidamente, fazendo as devidas apresentações até o mesmo voltar a falar.

_Bem, como todos devem saber, hoje o dia está caótico. Trata-se de um dia atípico. A repercussão do incidente já ultrapassou as fronteiras do país, o que forçou a polícia a emitir uma nota, comunicando que não se trata de uma ação extremista, como vinham especulando. O embaixador está em constante contato com o Primeiro Ministro e com o nosso Presidente. O show deveria ser focado somente nos Jogos Olímpicos, mas alguém resolveu 'roubar' a cena – colocou suas mãos nos bolsos, lançando um meio sorriso, que pareceu algo natural para ele, menos para mim. Qual era a graça da situação? Continuei com a expressão impassível no rosto, porém internamente, eu estava em erupção. _Já fui informado que a sua namorada, a atleta Isabella Swan, recebia ameaças recorrentes da senhorita Denali, estou certo senhor Cullen?

_Correto – disse.

_Pois bem, meu rapaz. Vou explicar-lhe como está a situação no momento para que compreenda aonde desejo chegar.

_Perfeitamente – disse, com o semblante sério, mas internamente, ansioso por notícias verídicas.

_Por favor, sentem-se todos – indicou os assentos para que, tão logo, iniciássemos a conversa. Porém, os dois agentes que me acompanharam até aqui permaneceram em pé.

_Obrigado – disse, de maneira cortês. Meu pai e Aro também agradeceram, cada qual optando por um tipo de assento.

_Vou direto ao assunto – falou, com seus braços apoiados na mesa e dedos entrelaçados, olhando fixamente para mim. _Senhores... – desviou seu olhar para Aro e Carlisle e depois voltou a se fixar em mim - ...o chefe da operação entrou em contato diretamente comigo há meia hora para explicitar a situação, por isso designei dois agentes para seguirem até a Vila Olímpica para falarem com o chefe da delegação e consequentemente com você. A criminosa, por meio de um rádio transmissor, fornecido pela própria polícia foi enfática ao afirmar que só se pronunciaria a respeito do assunto em sua presença, senhor Cullen – levei um tempo processando a informação, até que a curiosidade sobre algo que ele reportou me atingiu em cheio.

_Mas... como a polícia forneceu um rádio transmissor à Tanya e perdeu a oportunidade de dominá-la? – perguntei, num misto de incredulidade e irritação.

_Veja bem, senhor Cullen. Nem tudo na área da segurança funciona de forma prática e muito menos como desejamos. Se fosse assim, não seria necessária a sua presença aqui correto? – lançou um sorriso enviesado que só me irritou, mas contive meu 'ânimo'.

_Sim, senhor – concordei a contra gosto.

_Então, deixe-me explicar... nenhum policial teve contato físico com a criminosa. O aparelho foi alocado no bolso de um moletom de uma das vítimas do ônibus, que abriu uma das janelas e expôs o casaco para um dos policiais, que se aproximou da pequena abertura. O contato com a pessoa e o procedimento, só foram possíveis de serem executados, porque um integrante da INTERPOL, especialista em Tecnologia da Informação, rastreou o celular da sua namorada. Ele acessou a conta de email da senhorita Isabella Swan à procura de alguma informação relevante e então, achou o número do telefone repassando imediatamente ao chefe da operação, que por sua vez, enviou uma mensagem de texto para o celular da sua namorada, na tentativa de obter alguma comunicação provisória. Toda a ação está sendo acompanhada por membros da INTERPOL e do FBI em um dos nossos escritórios que fica neste mesmo prédio.

Outra pergunta surgiu em minha mente.

_E por que não rastrearam o celular da Tanya para se comunicarem diretamente com ela? – perguntei, confuso.

_Simplesmente porque o celular dela foi encontrado destroçado com os fragmentos boiando dentro do vaso sanitário do pequeno apartamento que ela alugou a 20 km do Victory Park. Durante o interrogatório do seu comparsa, ele nos confirmou que assim que percebeu que estava sendo seguido e monitorado, dentro e fora do Parque Olímpico, enviou uma mensagem de alerta com a palavra "POLÍCIA". Na fuga, ela deve ter pensado em se livrar das provas contundentes.

Nossa! Era muita informação para o pouco tempo que estava sentado ali.

_ Agora fiquei confuso... porque se uma pessoa, nitidamente desestruturada emocionalmente, consegue ter discernimento dos seus atos, significa que ela não estaria realmente louca ou estaria? – encarei-o sem entender mais nada.

_Segundo a psiquiatra designada pelo Estado a cuidar do caso, momentaneamente, e especialista em quadros patológicos psicogênicos, a senhorita Denali sofre de um transtorno mental, que embora cause tensão, não interfere com o pensamento racional ou com a capacidade funcional da pessoa. De acordo com a visão psicanalítica a nossa compatriota, apresenta distúrbio neurótico, normalmente fruto de tentativas ineficazes de lidar com conflitos e traumas inconscientes. Resumindo: ela não consegue resolver de maneira satisfatória os conflitos internos e externos.

_Minha. Nossa! – foi somente isso que consegui expressar. Estava atônito com o que acabara de ouvir.

_Isso não é tudo. Porém, serei breve em minhas palavras, pois o tempo é curto e precioso.

_Prossiga, por favor – pedi, ansioso por ouvir o restante.

_Tanya Denali está armada e o seu alvo, Isabella Swan, está literalmente em seu poder.

Ouvir tal frase foi como levar um soco no estômago.

_Infelizmente seu cúmplice, chamado Demetri, e agora ex-segurança do Parque Olímpico, é um colecionador de armas e tem porte para isso. Então, como troca de benefícios, a senhorita Denali prestava-lhe favores sexuais, se é que me entende, enquanto o mesmo ensinavá-lhe táticas de guerras e como manusear uma arma de fogo, mais especificamente uma Glock 17, que é uma pistola curta e automática, com alto poder de transfixação permitindo que em um único disparo, dois oponentes sejam atingidos – senti meu sangue ser drenado do corpo ao fim da explicação. Para ele poderia ser algo normal descrever o poder de fogo de uma Glock. Para mim, significava a morte. Meu Deus! Que loucura! _Senhor Edward Cullen, está tudo bem? – ao ouvir meu nome, percebi o quão rígido estava meu corpo. Parecia que eu tinha levado choques.

_Hum...err... sinceramente, não estou me sentindo bem depois de ouvir isso – passei a mão na testa, limpando a pequena umidade formada no local, apesar do ambiente ser climatizado. _Mas pode continuar, por favor. Eu quero saber de tudo.

_Tudo bem, porém se desejar tomar uma água posso solicitar à recepcionista... – vi quando sua mão foi em direção ao telefone de mesa.

_Não, senhor John. Não será preciso. Pode continuar – respirei profundamente, preparando-me para ouvir mais coisas desagradáveis.

_Segundo informações repassadas pela polícia, ela exige sua presença no local para uma possível rendição, no entanto, não acreditamos piamente em suas palavras.

_Mas não me custa nada tentar – falei prontamente, só me dando conta pouco depois que na verdade, custaria minha vida caso algo saísse errado. Mas não sou de me acovardar diante de qualquer perigo, e pela Bella, eu irei até o inferno, se for preciso. _Afinal, eu sempre fui o seu ponto fraco. Estou mais do que pronto para ficar frente à frente com ela, e quem sabe, tentar convencê-la a se entregar, sem ferir ninguém – falei, de modo firme e convicto.

_Senhor Cullen, compreendo o motivo de seu entusiasmo e coragem para bancar o super-herói, mas digo-lhe uma coisa sobre o que vi nesses trinta anos de serviço na área da inteligência: toda cautela é pouca. Em casos como esse, é essencial que se aja de forma pragmática, pois cada passo deve ser dado de forma consciente e programada.

Suspirei, resignado, ao ouvir sua explanação. Ele estava certo. Não poderia agir deveria seguir um plano. Mas qual plano? Será que a polícia tinha uma estratégia?

_Então, o que o senhor tem em mente? – perguntei, curioso.

_Esse era o ponto que eu queria chegar, contudo quem tem a propriedade da resposta são estes dois agentes que permanecem aqui na sala. Eles fazem parte da operação tática conjunta. Você será conduzido até o início da estrada M6, local em que o ônibus está. Lá, a equipe de prontidão, explicará qual o esquema armado. Por favor, senhor Cullen, tente cooperar com tudo que for abordado. O tempo agora é o nosso pior inimigo – finalizou em um tom sombrio.

Senti os pelos dos braços e da nuca se eriçarem ao pressentir o perigo iminente.

_O senhor está sob nossa inteira responsabilidade, então não permitiremos que corra nenhum risco de vida – explicou, como se tivesse acabado pressentir meus temores.

_Eu confio na polícia – falei, persuadido pelas palavras do diretor.

_Então, acho que finalizamos a nossa conversa. No entanto, lembre-se: toda cautela é pouca – olhou-me fixamente, por breves segundos, antes de sorrir de modo confiante.

(...)

A conversa que tive com o diretor do FBI, momentos antes, não saía da minha mente. Tanya exigia minha presença para então, negociar sua rendição. Será que ela não estaria blefando? Até o momento, ela nada tinha feito à Bella ou a qualquer outra pessoa, mas a mantinha sob a mira de uma Glock! O que Tanya pretendia fazer? Eu não tinha a resposta para isso.

Sentia que poderia ter um colapso nervoso a qualquer momento. Era muito estresse para um dia só!

Nunca imaginei que um dia poderia estar sentado no banco traseiro de uma viatura da polícia, aliás, viatura da Scotland Yard, estando ao meu lado dois agentes especiais do FBI e à minha frente, dois carrancudos da polícia britânica. Talvez o mau humor tenha sido motivado pelo fato de alguém de outra nacionalidade estar fazendo merda no país da Rainha.

O nosso Presidente tinha um 'belo' problema diplomático para resolver, mas não tão complicado como o meu.

Por um momento, fechei os olhos imaginando que tudo poderia ser apenas um pesadelo orquestrado pelo lado direito do nosso cérebro. Todavia, tive a certeza da realidade, ao abrir meus olhos quando percebi a velocidade do carro diminuir, e enxergar nitidamente o ônibus parado à margem do acostamento da estrada, e em seu entorno, um cordão policial iluminado por holofotes advindos das viaturas estacionadas na proximidade. Avistei um pouco mais afastados, veículos de emergência, carros de emissoras de TV e até mesmo uma unidade antibombas!

Foi inevitável pensar na frase de Alice:

"_O nosso pior pesadelo está se confirmando"_

* * *

"_**Que o homem tema a mulher quando (ela) ama, pois é capaz de todo sacrifício e qualquer outra coisa não tem mais valor.**_

_**Que o homem tema a mulher quando (ela) odeia, porque no fundo da alma o homem é apenas malvado, mas a mulher é ruim".**_

_**(Nietzsche)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**HERÓI? (PARTE 2)**

**POV BELLA**

_**Ainda no Earls Court...**_

*17h50*

_ROSE, QUE. PARTIDA. FOI. ESSA?! Que partida! – enfatizei, dirigindo-me ao vestiário do ginásio na companhia da minha amiga. _Meus braços estão doloridos de tanto passe e defesa que executei na quadra. Mas pelo menos cumprimos muito bem a nossa parte. Rumo à final.

_Nem quero mais pensar nisso, e muito menos na próxima partida. Sinto os músculos do meu corpo suplicando por uma massagem relaxante. Estou exausta, amiga. Apenas quero um bom banho agora, e depois... cama. Mas sei que assim que chegar ao Victory Park, Emmett não vai me deixar descansar tão cedo. Sabe como é...há homens com muita testosterona que são insaciáveis, se é que me entende... – olhou de soslaio para mim com um sorriso malicioso, fazendo-me dar uma risadinha.

_Entendi perfeitamente – acenei em concordância. _Contudo, ao contrário de você, assim que chegar à Vila Olímpica, pretendo usufruir os benefícios daquela banheira do nosso apartamento acrescentando sais de banho com essência de cereja, e de preferência muito bem acompanhada, afinal quero ter meu momento de prazer, se é que me entende... – gargalhamos diante das insinuações por trás de nossas frases.

_Bella, você está muito diferente, o que eu acho ótimo. Edward está fazendo um bem danado ao seu ego – cutucou-me com o cotovelo.

_Rose, o que eu posso fazer se ele é perfeito para mim? Ele é o cara que toda sogra pediria a Deus, e toda mulher rogaria de joelhos diante do altar por um exemplar dele – dei um sorriso enviesado.

_Uau! Cadê a minha amiga puritana? Por um acaso Freya - deusa da sensualidade, da luxúria, do amor, da magia e da adivinhação – tomou conta do seu corpo? Eu não estou te reconhecendo, embora esteja adorando sua nova faceta – sorriu em apreciação à nova fase que estou vivendo.

_As pessoas mudam. Simples assim – dei de ombros.

_Tenho que concordar. E ainda bem que algumas mudam para melhor – olhou novamente para mim, abraçando-me pelo ombro, e sorrindo de modo sincero.

_Sabe...agora vejo que minha vida está nos trilhos. Já me vejo fazendo planos para uma vida a dois, algo impensável até algum tempo atrás. Tempo esse, em que eu apenas vivia um dia de cada vez, como um alcoólatra em recuperação. Não enxergava nenhuma perspectiva positiva relacionada à minha vida afetiva.

_Bella, na vida tudo tem seu tempo certo de acontecer. Porém, como seres humanos imperfeitos, não somos pacientes o suficiente para esperar que cada peça de um quebra cabeça complicado se encaixe no momento correto. Mas agora chegou o seu momento; a sua vez de lutar pelo que sempre quis, pelo que parecia inatingível. Você encontrou um propósito de vida, que se chama Edward. É tão notável o amor que flui de ambos; o sorriso franco que se desenha nos lábios de cada um e a alegria quase desmedida quando estão juntos. O amor de vocês transcende barreiras. E eu fico muito feliz por vocês – ainda abraçada a mim, deu-me um beijo na cabeça, que estava apoiada em seu ombro.

Diante do gesto carinhoso de Rose, levantei a cabeça fitando seus lindos olhos azuis com uma expressão no rosto que denunciava todo a minha emoção ao ouvir palavras tão sinceras.

_Obrigada, Rose... por ser minha amiga – dei-lhe um beijo terno em uma de suas bochechas.

_Quando precisar de uma amiga sincera, sempre estarei a postos – piscou. _ Pare de chorar, sua boba. Pelo menos você continua a mesma manteiga derretida – rimos juntas. _Agora vamos logo tomar nosso banho ligeirinho porque o tempo urge e nós duas estamos afoitas para reencontrar nossos namorados.

(...)

_**Momento atual...**_

Um dia...a vida muda o sentido sem perguntar. Sem pedir, o passado te assola erguendo-se como uma parede, o presente fica rachado, e o futuro iminente...permanece uma incógnita.

Um beco sem saída e completamente escuro.

Em estado letárgico, assisto minha própria agonia interna diante do inevitável: a morte. Sinto-me tão íntima como nunca antes, e devo os créditos da apresentação informal à minha algoz, Tanya Denali.

Há poucos minutos, Rose havia comentado que tudo na vida tem seu momento certo para acontecer, mas será possível que a cena diante dos meus olhos já estava escrita no meu destino? Ou seria apenas um acaso? Sinceramente, acho mais um jogo de azar, em que a probabilidade estatística de ser atingida à queima roupa pela arma de Tanya, vai depender de sua sanidade mental. E o que vejo não é nada agradável.

Seus olhos azul turqueza transmitem o que se passa em sua alma: ódio. Mas o que mais chama minha atenção é uma pequena porção de pó branco em seu nariz e a clara perturbação em seu rosto, com alguns tics nervosos. Estaria ela drogada? Seria possível isso? Acho que sim, afinal o desespero leva algumas pessoas a tomar atitudes drásticas.

Já fazia um bom tempo em que estávamos parados em alguma estrada nos arredores de Londres, porém não sei precisar a hora, visto que encontro-me em pé de frente para a minha 'sina', vestindo um colete-bomba; com as mãos amarradas, amordaçada e totalmente estática, com o cano do silenciador da pistola encostado em minha testa. O único movimento plausível que emana de mim mesma é o movimento mínimo de meus pulmões com minha respiração entrecortada. O medo usurpou a tranquilidade do meu espírito. E a exaustão dominou meu corpo. Eu não aguento mais ficar em pé, cara a cara com Tanya, enquanto a mesma faz insinuações e ameaças sutis frequentemente.

Eu tive certeza do meu destino assim que ela anunciou o sequestro na parte traseira do veículo, fazendo com que todos os passageiros virassem na direção de sua voz, aparentemente tremida e ao mesmo tempo ríspida.

No mesmo instante, Rose e eu nos entreolhamos assustadas e aflitas por sabermos o propósito de sua presença, embora a maioria não soubesse. Provavelmente acharam tratar-se de uma ação terrorista.

Foi inevitável eu me perguntar como alguém armado conseguiu burlar a segurança e adentrar o veículo escondendo-se no banheiro? Mas a resposta era o que menos importava naquela hora.

E no mesmo instante em que entrei em seu campo de visão, vi a fúria resvalando em seus olhos como brasa. Pensei, por um momento, que ela viria para cima de mim como um búfalo selvagem e agressivo, mas não. Manteve-se estática analisando-me, e eu não conseguia desviar o olhar. O pânico havia me paralisado. De repente, fui despertada por sua voz afiada, cortante como uma navalha, ordenando-me a ir ao seu encontro. A arma continuava em riste, ora apontando em minha direção; ora apontando para os demais reféns. Senti a mão de Rose brecar meu movimento ao tentar me levantar da poltrona, mas nada podia ser feito diante de uma arma apontada na sua direção. Apenas olhei-a implorando para que não fizesse uma cena. Eu somente queria evitar uma tragédia maior.

A tristeza em seu olhar era tão nítida que me deu vontade de abraçá-la e dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Mas seria hipócrita se acreditasse nessa mentira.

Vendo que não havia outra saída, soltou meu braço sussurrando um singelo "eu te amo", e aquele gesto me quebrou; despedaçou-me por inteira porque eu também a amava. A demora em atender a uma simples ordem de Tanya, levou a mesma se exaltar, exigindo que Rose também fosse até ela.

Assim que ficamos cara a cara, desferiu-me uma sequência de tapas, deixando uma dor latente em meu rosto. Uma pequena demonstração do que ela realmente pretendia fazer comigo. Mas doloroso mesmo foi ver minha amiga levar uma coronhada na cabeça ao tentar me defender, caindo desmaiada no colo de uma das atletas sentadas próxima à pequena confusão, sendo amparada pela mesma. Meus olhos arderam em tormento pela situação à minha frente, todavia, nada pude fazer. Senti-me impotente diante de tudo, e com muito medo de uma ação precipitada de uma desequilibrada. Um pouco assustada com o que houve, acabou dando um tiro para o alto, perfurando o teto do veículo. Em seguida, voltou-se para mim com um sorriso se desenhando no canto de sua boca para em seguida, rir de forma escancarada, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

O silêncio no interior do veículo era tão pungente que tornara-se sufocante.

Não obstante isso, avisou aos demais que a única pessoa que a interessava ali era eu, e que em breve libertaria todos, desde que ninguém quisesse ser mais esperto que ela, pois teria coragem suficiente para ferir alguém. Disso eu não tinha a menor dúvida!

Dado o recado, ordenou que o motorista mudasse de rota.

Pouco tempo depois, escutamos os sons ensurdecedores das sirenes de carros de polícia cada vez mais perto. Provavelmente o carro que fazia nossa escolta pedira reforço, afinal não sabiam até aquele momento, com quem estavam lidando.

E então, tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Escutamos alguns disparos direcionados a nós, mas na verdade, eles estavam atirando nos pneus, impossibilitando que o veículo prosseguisse viagem com uma velocidade considerável. Por pouco, o motorista não perdeu o controle da direção.

Eu já havia escutado falar que os policiais da Scotland Yard agiam muitas vezes de forma precipitada e inconsequente, mas nunca achei que fosse presenciar algo do tipo. Tal ato, só levou pânico a quem já estava amedrontado pela situação, deixando Tanya um pouco desnorteada com a movimentação interna e externa. Ao perceber que o ônibus estava parando, atordoada, apontou a arma para uma das reféns, obrigando-a a aparecer em uma das janelas, desprovida de cortina, a fim de mandar um aviso aos policias. Instruíra a escrever na janela, com batom, uma frase de comando: "Parem de atirar ou alguém sairá ferido".

Os policiais recuaram diante do aviso, pois não podiam pôr em risco a vida de tantas pessoas e nem eles sabiam se o sequestro havia sido orquestrado por uma ou várias pessoas, muito menos se a situação exigiria uma unidade antibombas. Com certeza pensavam tratar-se de algo relacionado a extremistas suicidas.

Quando o ônibus parou por completo, Tanya ordenou à refém que escrevesse mais uma vez: "Não tentem invadir o ônibus. Há uma bomba".

Diante da revelação arregalei meus olhos, incrédula pela tamanha astúcia de alguém supostamente louco.

Seu olhar tresloucado e sorriso traiçoeiro diziam que ela não estava blefando. Mas o pior veio depois ao anunciar que, na verdade, eu vestiria um colete-bomba. Senti-me imediatamente nauseada, com uma repentina vontade de vomitar.

O meu pesadelo estava só começando.

Virei um ventríloco em suas mãos; ora sendo ferida no rosto por tapas cada vez mais fortes; ora tendo meus cabelos da nuca puxados com brutalidade. E em um desses momentos, reagi instintivamente, cuspindo em seu rosto. Foi um erro imperdoável.

Como um cão raivoso, Tanya vociferou palavras de baixo calão xingando-me de todos os nomes vulgares para no fim, executar o que estava em sua mente: com o cabo de apoio da pistola acertou uma de minhas têmporas, e daí por diante, não me lembro de mais nada.

Quando acordei estava sentada, de maneira isolada, em uma das poltronas traseiras, devidamente amordaçada, amarrada e com o maldito colete-bomba.

Ainda lânguida, senti uma dor insuportável na cabeça, e antes de levantá-la para ver o que acontecia ao meu redor, senti um cheiro enjoativo de ferrugem e...sal. Ao fitar minha blusa, vi respingos de sangue, e percebi que só podia ser _o meu_ sangue! Imediatamente prendi a respiração tentando não sentir aquele odor desagradável.

Fechei meus olhos e aos poucos fui soltando o ar. Tinha que manter-me confiante que algum milagre aconteceria. A esperança seria minha salvação; seria o alimento da minha alma ou então eu enlouqueceria envenenada pelo desespero.

Um pouco mais consciente, me atrevi a olhar pelo vidro da janela fechada o movimento ao redor do veículo. Assustei-me ao constatar a quantidade de viaturas cercando o ônibus parado a uma distância pequena.

O crepúsculo se fazia presente, anunciando a morte do dia e a vinda da dama da noite com seu brilho enluarado. E eu só queria estar nos braços do meu Edward, deleitando-me em suas carícias envolventes, sendo beijada e amada pelo único homem que foi capaz de me levar ao céu e ao inferno ao mesmo tempo. Mas o nosso tempo juntos fora surrupiado de forma vil. Provavelmente o mal venceria o bem dessa vez.

Então, fui tirada de meus pensamentos ao toque do meu celular. Rapidamente duas mãos apareceram em meu campo de visão puxando-me abruptamente do assento pelo colete, e a voz ácida de Tanya; gotejando raiva, profanou algo que não me recordo, pois minha mente estava desconexa. Estava entrando em parafuso.

Meu celular fora arrancado do bolso traseiro da minha calça, porém não houve nenhum tipo de conversa. Logo em seguida, entendi tratar-se de uma mensagem de texto ao ver Tanya intercalando olhares entre o aparelho e a parte externa do ônibus, provavelmente com algum policial. Rapidamente emitiu ordens a alguém com sua arma em riste, e algum tempo depois, vi um rádio transmissor em sua mão e sua contínua comunicação com alguém. Não me recordo até o momento o que foi tratado, devido ao meu estado mental e físico.

Desde então, encontro-me definhando de medo e dor à sua frente. Se eu não estivesse impossibilitada de falar, com certeza suplicaria pela minha morte imediata, pois a pior coisa é a tortura pela qual estou passando. Seus olhos transbordam de prazer. Um prazer doentio, misturado ao seu estado de drogada.

_Sabe, Isabella... há um relato na História da Humanidade que sempre me encantou. Você conhece a lenda do Cavalo de Tróia? – perguntou de repente, analisando minha face, mas não respondi por estar amordaçada. _Apenas acene sua cabeça, idiota. Não suporto que me deixem falando sozinha – fiz o que pediu, acenando positivamente, pois realmente já ouvira falar na tal lenda. _Pois bem... é algo bonito que tem uma finalidade destrutiva – a brandura de sua voz escondia a sombria intenção de me alertar sobre meu destino. _A burrice de Helena ao ter se apaixonado por Páris desencadeou uma guerra de aproximadamente 10 anos. E eu entendo perfeitamente a atitude do rei Menelau, marido dela. A dor de uma traição é algo que te despedaça por dentro, que te arranca o coração e te deixa sem alma. E eu estou exatamente assim: sem alma e sem coração. Edward destruiu todos os meus planos de alcançar a riqueza do modo mais fácil... casando com um homem rico. Simples assim – gargalhou jogando a cabeça para trás, e no minuto seguinte, estava séria novamente. _Mas você é a culpada por ter enfeitiçado a mente dele como Helena enfeitiçou a mente de Páris. Se você não tivesse cruzado nossos caminhos, estaríamos muito bem hoje, como um casal apaixonado. Porque eu sempre fui a mulher da vida dele – vociferou encarando-me com o queixo erguido. _Mas para que ele volte para os meus braços, você tem que dar adeus. Um adeus para sempre, entendeu? – fitava-a arrepiada de medo. _Responda, porra! – cuspiu as palavras em meu rosto e eu somente acenei a cabeça mais uma vez. O medo do desconhecido me dominou por completo e não pude refrear as lágrimas iminentes. _Ah, querida... não chore – alisou minha face já dolorida. _Prometo que será rápido. Só não prometo ser indolor – deu uma risadinha. _E nenhum policial precisa saber realmente a nossa conversinha. Ah! E adivinha quem está chegando para se despedir de você em grande estilo? – arqueou a sobrancelha com um sorriso no canto da boca.

Edward estava vindo ao meu encontro, porém mal sabia que seria para uma despedida dolorosa. Para dizer um adeus eterno.

*19h20*

A noite cobria-nos com seu manto negro desaguando sobre nossas cabeças seu choro compulsivo.

Um último vislumbre do tempo lá fora e tive a certeza da despedida. Tudo havia mudado de repente com a chegada de uma frente fria, ventos fortes e chuva. Talvez fosse o prenúncio de um vendaval. O prenúncio da minha morte.

Edward havia chegado há poucos minutos, e assim que meus olhos pousaram em sua figura, meu coração se aqueceu. Ele era a minha casa e a minha paz.

Rogava a Deus para que tivesse piedade de mim, e me concedesse a chance de ao menos vê-lo frente a frente e sussurrar-lhe um último _"eu te amo"_. Seria a última pessoa querida a qual me despediria. Sem direito a ver meus pais e meus amigos. Eu encararia o meu destino de cabeça erguida.

Para mim, tornara-se impossível segurar minhas lágrimas desde a última conversa com Tanya. Esta, estava a cada minuto mais impaciente, embora tenha diminuído as agressões em meu rosto. Meu corpo encontrava-se agora amarrado à poltrona, e mesmo em uma posição desconfortável, agradeci mentalmente a ela, por ter me obrigado a permanecer no assento enquanto conversava assiduamente pelo rádio transmissor com algum policial, porém sempre com o cano da arma apontada em minha direção.

Rose havia recuperado a consciência, e de tempo em tempo, virava-se para a parte traseira do ônibus a fim de verificar como eu estava. E a primeira vez que me fitou, vi seu rosto se contorcer em dor. Acho que minha face e meus machucados deram o indicativo do meu estado. Se eu saísse viva, por um milagre, dessa armadilha do destino, provavelmente ficaria com a face inchada e cheia de hematomas por muito tempo, mas pelo menos, continuaria viva ao lado de pessoas amadas.

_Isabella, chegou a hora – fui surpreendida pela voz de Tanya próxima ao meu ouvido. Estava tão sonolenta que nem percebi sua aproximação.

Escutei um barulho de bip misturado com chiado e logo em seguida, as coordenadas de Tanya para a polícia, avisando que libertaria os reféns aos pares, de modo lento e gradual. Pelo menos eles teriam um final feliz.

E assim se processou até que a última pessoa a sair acompanhada do ônibus foi minha amiga Rosalie. Seus olhos marejados me deixaram agoniada e mais nervosa do que já estava. Sorri de modo triste, sentindo minha lágrimas varrerem minha face. E assim que a porta se fechou era apenas eu e Tanya. Nada mais.

_Awn, mas que cena comovente. Até me emocionei com a troca de carinho entre vocês duas – Tanya fingiu conter lágrimas em seus olhos ; então, abaixou-se, ficando na direção do meu rosto. Seus sorrisos falso e sarcástico foram a gota d'água para eu me rebelar, e do nada, comecei a me agitar no assento emitindo grunhidos abafados pela mordaça, e pouco me importando com as consequências. Eu só queria que ela terminasse com essa agonia prolongada. Eu queria morrer de vez e ter alguma paz de espírito.

Contudo, ela fez questão de me lembrar que estava no comando ao atirar sem titubear em direção ao assento do meu lado. Como sua arma tinha um silenciador, o barulho típico de um disparo de arma de fogo fora abafado.

_Eu não vou matar você aqui dentro desse ônibus, Isabella. Eu faço questão de uma plateia. Será um 'show' inesquecível para muitos. Pode ter certeza, querida – o cano quente do silenciador foi passado em minha clavícula e eu urrei de dor por estar quente como o inferno. _Agora vou desamarrá-la e você agirá como a boa moça que é – olhou-me um jeito estranho, mas sempre sorrindo. _Vamos dar um oi ao nosso amado Edward.

Enquanto estava me desamarrando seu rádio transmissor chiou mais uma vez, fazendo-a resmungar ao atendê-lo, mas sem tirar os olhos de mim. Aproveitei o momento para olhar mais uma vez para fora. Os faróis acesos das viaturas em direção às janelas do veículo ofuscavam minha vista. Pisquei várias vezes até me acostumar com a intensidade da luminosidade. Não consegui mais enxergar Edward. Onde ele estaria?

_Vamos, Swan! Levante! – desamarrou-me puxando-me em seguida para ficar em pé. _Ande, mas não banque a engraçadinha, senão ativarei a bomba-relógio – arrepiei-me por inteira ao lembrar que além de estar na mira de um revólver, eu era uma mulher-bomba! _Vamos descer devagar com passos calculados. Os tiras acham que eu vou me entregar. Negativo. Vamos juntas para o inferno – gargalhou, deixando-me mais confusa, pois uma hora afirma que voltará para os braços de Edward com a minha morte, e em outra, diz que vai morrer comigo.

Senhor, isso é muita loucura!

O corredor estreito do ônibus nunca me parecera tão claustrofóbico como agora. E conforme andava em direção à porta de saída pude observar melhor a movimentação em nosso entorno.

Antes de abrir a porta, Tanya frisou mais uma vez:

_Sem nenhuma gracinha, Isabella. Tudo tem que ser ao meu tempo. Eu estou no comando. Eu sou a estrela desse show, não você – engoli em seco ao ver próximo à porta um aparato policial a postos para me libertar das garras da louca, mas o que eles não sabiam é que ela não tinha a intenção de se entregar, portanto ninguém saberia o desfecho da situação, mas eu presumia que não acabaria em algo bom.

Assim que a porta se abriu, pensei que eles agiriam mais uma vez de modo inconsequente, mas não. Parados, analisavam cada passo dado por nós duas, a fim de pegar alguma falha por parte da sequestradora. E então, Edward surgiu por detrás de um dos policias totalmente aflito, e seu rosto teve a mesma expressão que Rose, porém mais aterrorizado ao me fitar.

_Senhorita Denali, conforme o combinado o senhor Edward Cullen está aqui. Por favor, não complique a sua situação. Vamos negociar a rendição de forma segura para ambas as partes – falou com voz imponente o policial que me pareceu ser o chefe da operação.

_E quem disse que eu vou me render? Mudei de ideia – deu uma risadinha, mas senti que estava nervosa diante de um esquema forte de segurança, e seu braço ao redor do meu pescoço tornou-se mais apertado, quase uma chave de braço.

_Tanya, não seja precipitada. Estou aqui. Vamos conversar. Deixe Bella fora disso, afinal o culpado sou – Edward se pronunciou pela primeira vez.

_Não! A culpa é dessa sonsa. Ela te enfeitiçou, portanto ela deve pagar pela humilhação que você me fez passar – sua respiração estava mais proeminente e sua arma estava bem rente à minha têmpora direita.

_Querida, a burrada foi minha. Por favor, deixe-me consertar esse erro. Vamos conversar com calma. Prometo que tudo se ajeitará – com uma falsa calma embutida na voz, Edward demonstrou que estava jogando com Tanya, mas sua tentativa não estava sendo positiva, pois ficou mais nervosa.

_Senhorita Denali, o combinado não foi esse. Por favor, seja coerente. Ninguém quer machucá-la. Apenas conversar – o policial interpelou.

_Mentira! – bradou com a voz chorosa. _Vocês são todos mentirosos – seu choro tornou-se compulsivo e eu estranhei tal atitude. De arrogante tornou-se frágil! _Por que Edward? Por que você não quis conversar antes? Agora é tarde... – falou em um fio de voz.

_Por favor, Tanya...não faça nenhuma besteira. A gente só precisa conversar, querida.

_Eu...eu já fiz tanta besteira – gaguejou. _ Essa só será mais uma – disse, deslizando o revólver na lateral do meu rosto, enquanto seu braço ao redor do meu pescoço afroxou-se mais um pouco.

_Senhorita Denali, não temos a intenção de machucá-la, apenas de ajudá-la. Colabore conosco – outra vez o policial interveio.

_Edward, por que você preferiu essa garota? Ela é melhor do que eu? – ignorando o policial, ela continuou conversando com meu namorado, mas estava claramente tensa.

Edward não respondeu, atiçando ainda mais o descontrole de Tanya.

_Responda! – exigiu, chorando. Edward permaneceu calado, apenas fitando-nos, mas seu rosto expressava sua tormenta.

_Senhorita, você precisa de ajuda e estamos aqui para isso. Entregue a arma e solte a refém – o chefe da operação falou mais brandamente.

Todavia enquanto chorava e se lamentava, gesticulava com arma ao seu bel prazer, esquecendo-se que aquilo era letal. E em um momento de distração dela, um policial próximo a nós duas foi mais ágil, atracando-se com ela, derrubando-nos no chão.

Embora a ação tenha sido rápida não foi eficaz o suficiente para desarmá-la e no instante seguinte ouvi gritos e disparos e algo me queimando no meio das costas ao ser tirada do chão e carregada por um policial.

A dor e a queimação no local eram enormes e eu não conseguia pronunciar nenhuma palavra, apenas gemidos ecoavam de mim. Minha respiração começou a ficar sussurrante, e no minuto seguinte ouvi a voz cálida, rouca, porém desesperada de Edward.

_Ela foi atingida. Por favor, salve-a – sua voz estava tão próxima, mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe...

_Senhor, os paramédicos farão os primeiros socorros imediatamente. A nossa sorte é que a sequestradora não ativou a bomba.

_Baby, seja forte. Por mim; por nós dois. Eu te amo tanto. Bella, está me ouvindo? – ouvir sua voz e sua declaração mais uma vez, teve um efeito reconfortante em meu coração.

Durante 15 dias eu vivi o amor mais sublime que alguém pode sonhar, com o homem mais adorável que poderia ter conhecido, e é tão injusto o destino ceifar minha felicidade de modo tão drástico. Eu o amava com todo o meu ser.

Tornei-me incondicional e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por Edward desde o primeiro contato na adolescência, e precisava externar meus sentimentos de modo fervoroso mais uma vez.

Senti ser trocada de braços e posta de lado em algo macio. A mordaça foi retirada de minha boca, minhas mãos desamarradas, assim como tiveram todo o cuidado de retirar o colete desativado e o alívio que senti foi instantâneo.

Fitei com minha visão embaçada alguém próximo a mim. Era Edward, o meu anjo protetor.

_Edward... – sussurrei languidamente.

_Shh...baby...não fale. Agora você está em boas mãos. Os médicos cuidarão de você, meu amor. Bella? Bella? Não feche os olhos. Baby? – sua voz estava ficando tão distante.

Eu sabia que apagaria em instantes. Só não sabia se era para sempre, e se fosse, não poderia partir antes de dizer:

_Edward... eu... eu amo você. Serei para sempre sua – e então, o sono se apossou de mim, tragando-me para os braços de Morfeu, onde tudo era só escuridão.

* * *

"_**O amor é a poesia dos sentidos. Ou é sublime, ou não existe. Quando existe, existe para sempre e vai crescendo dia a dia".**_

_**(Honoré de Balzac)**_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA:_ ESTE É O PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DA SHORTFIC. O PRÓXIMO SERÁ O EPÍLOGO, MAS SEM PREVISÃO DE POSTAGEM. BJINHOS  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**N/A: Olá! Será que ainda tem alguma leitora interessada nesta história?rsrsrsrs  
Bem, após anos luz sem uma atualização, eis que venho correndo postar uma parte do epílogo sob o ponto de vista do Edward!. Peço muitas desculpas pela demora, mas acho que ninguém ficará aborrecida, já que tive poucos reviews mesmo...  
Aviso às leitoras fantasminhas: por favor, comentem...farão a alegria da autora...rsrsrs...não se sintam envergonhadas! :)  
obs: HÁ UM TRECHO DO DIÁLOGO DA ALICE COM EDWARD EM QUE ELA FALA:"festa de aniversário barra noivado"...que é o mesmo que: "festa de aniversário/noivado"...só para entenderem e não ficarem 'boiando' em relação à palavra "barra" jogada na conversa.  
obs: Já aviso que o POV EDWARD não será longo.  
Sem mais delongas, vamos à leitura. Espero que gostem. Nos vemos lá embaixo.  
**

* * *

**EPÍLOGO - ****POV EDWARD**  


_**Um ano e um mês depois...**_

**_**Pronto. Chegamos, senhorita – falei bem humorado ao estacionar o carro na parte subterrânea do Hospital Universitário George Washington.

_Hum... – observei o desânimo aparente na voz e no rosto da mulher que amo.

_Bella, você estava tão bem ontem. O que houve para seu humor mudar tão repentinamente assim? – fiz-me de desentendido, mas desconfiava que o traço de desânimo era decorrente do fato de seus pais e minha família não terem ligado para parabenizá-la pelo seu aniversário.

Bella estava completando 22 anos hoje, mas não fazia ideia do tamanho da surpresa que a aguardava mais tarde, e eu não poderia estragá-la, por mais que me doesse vê-la entristecida.

_Nada – deu de ombros, cabisbaixa, fitando suas mãos entrelaçadas em seu colo. _Estou... estou apenas indisposta – tentou disfarçar. _Por favor, será que poderia me ajudar a sair do carro? Só quero cumprir minha parte neste desafio que a vida infligiu a mim e retornar para nossa casa – sua voz era baixa e reticente.

_Amor, olhe para mim – peguei seu queixo delicadamente, virando seu rosto para mim. _Conte-me o que se passa nessa cabecinha absurda – sorri gentilmente.

_Já disse que não é nada, Edward – fitamo-nos por um instante. Seus olhos estavam opacos e constatei... tristeza neles? _Está triste?

_Não sei definir o que estou sentindo, Edward – respondeu-me com uma expressão carrancuda, tentando desviar seu rosto para algum outro ponto do carro.

_Okkk – falei arrastado, soltando-a momentaneamente, tentando ganhar alguns segundos, ponderando se deveria abrir o bico ou não. Por certo, achei melhor manter o disfarce. Isso não duraria muito tempo mesmo e logo, logo ela estaria sorrindo abertamente para mim. _Vamos então a mais um dia de progresso – segurei novamente seu rosto, puxando-o para mais perto do meu dando-lhe um selinho, mas seus lábios pareciam mortos.

Só rezava para que a surpresa engendrada por Alice e companhia desse certo, senão ficaria em maus lençóis com Bella por ter omitido a preparação da festa e a chegada de seus pais à capital do país. Pelo menos em minha mente o motivo mais óbvio para seu atual estado de espírito seria o "esquecimento" de uma data tão especial por parte de seus pais.

Saindo do carro abri a porta traseira do volvo para poder pegar o fiel companheiro da minha namorada há oito meses: o andador articulado! Infelizmente a bala que acertou as costas de Bella trouxe-lhe consequências desagradáveis, porém reversíveis.

_Cuidado com a cabeça – alertei-a ao ajudá-la a sair de dentro do carro.

_Eu sei enxergar o perigo, Edward. São os meus movimentos que estão limitados, não os meus olhos e muito menos meu cérebro! – retrucou rispidamente.

Definitivamente seu humor estava negro como ébano.

_Só quis ajudar, além de me preocupar com tudo que diz respeito a você. Desculpe pelo meu excesso de zelo – falei ainda com uma voz paciente, enquanto a guiava em direção ao andador que servia-lhe como apoio.

Respirando fundo ao agarrar nas bordas do aparelho, virou-se para mim, dando-me uma olhada minuciosa, como se estivesse escrutinando cada imperfeição do meu rosto ou como se quisesse gravar cada traço dele.

_Desculpe-me pela grosseria. Você não merece nenhuma palavra vil direcionada à sua pessoa. Não depois de tudo que fez por mim. O que vou dizer pode soar aos seus ouvidos como clichê, mas... o problema sou eu, Edward. Não você. Sinto-me como um peso morto em sua vida. Embora esteja havendo progresso em relação ao meu estado físico, a minha mente continua em conflito, como meses atrás. Vejo você abnegar-se de seus sonhos para cuidar de uma quase inválida e não acho justo – sussurrou com a voz embargada.

Eu estava perplexo com as palavras jorradas por ela.

_Como você pode dizer e pensar algo tão descabido, Bella? Jamais pense que é uma quase inválida ou um peso morto na minha vida e na vida daqueles que te amam. Não permaneci ao seu lado por pena, mas sim porque quero fazer parte da sua vida de maneira irrevogável. E não estou abrindo mão dos meus sonhos porque, na verdade, o meu único sonho sempre foi você. Estou apenas adiando planos que tinha em mente antes do 'acontecimento'. Isso não quer dizer que eu não vá realizá-los. Não ouse falar novamente coisas impróprias – retirei delicadamente suas mãos do andador, deixando-a totalmente apoiada em minhas mãos, puxando-lhe em seguida para os meus braços. _Ei... – sussurrei em seus ouvidos embalando-a em um abraço apertado - ...eu te amo, baby. Coloque isso na sua cabecinha. Eu te amo.

_Edward... mas... – cortei-a antes que dissesse mais alguma besteira que me irritasse seriamente.

_Chega, Bella. Nada de 'mas', entendeu? – afastei nossos corpos sutilmente a fim de analisar seu rosto. _Não seja pessimista. Isto não combina com você. Cadê a bravura de sempre? – perguntei, afagando uma de suas bochechas.

_Acho... acho que se esvaiu. Na verdade, não acordei bem. Definitivamente, não estou no melhor dos meus dias – disse fitando-me desanimada.

_Então, diga-me o que mais te aflige? Estou aqui para te ouvir, meu amor. Vejo que está angustiada com algo. Conte-me, Bella – instiguei-a para saber o que realmente se passava com ela.

_Eu não sei, Edward. Eu não sei – meneou a cabeça irrompendo em um choro abrupto que assustou-me, pois ainda não havia presenciado uma oscilação de humor tão nítida da parte dela.

_Amor, acalme-se – puxei-a de volta para meus braços, confortando-a. _Quer voltar para casa? – dei-lhe um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

_Nã... não – disse, fungando. _Já... já que estou aqui... vou para a fisioterapia – disse, desfazendo-se do meu abraço para voltar a apoiar-se no andador. _Pode deixar que daqui seguirei sozinha. Acho que Alice deve estar precisando desesperadamente de você, já que ligou várias vezes agora pela manhã – sorriu fracamente.

_Negativo. Vou levar você até o Centro de Reabilitação Ambulatorial como sempre faço. O que Alice tem para falar comigo pode ser resolvido outra hora. Você é minha prioridade, Bella – falei de modo sério, fitando-lhe intensamente, como forma de transmitir pelo meu olhar toda a veracidade do que foi dito.

Às vezes a teimosia dela era pior do que a de uma criança de cinco anos!

Entendendo que eu não a deixaria sozinha por motivo algum, acenou a cabeça em afirmação.

Seguimos lentamente pelo estacionamento, em direção ao elevador, ora escutando os roncos dos motores dos carros, ora escutando o chiado do andador devido ao atrito com o chão. De qualquer modo, mesmo sabendo que minha namorada não estava muito a fim de conversar, tentei engrenar em algum assunto que chamasse a sua atenção para desvencilhar qualquer tipo de preocupação da sua cabeça, mas Bella parecia estar em outra dimensão. Tão distante quanto a Lua.

Eu já não sabia dizer se ela estava aborrecida, triste, desanimada ou pensativa. A minha única certeza era de que não estava feliz. E isso não poderia estar acontecendo justamente no dia de seu aniversário. Senti-me tentado a abrir o jogo de uma vez, mas ao pensar no cuidado e dedicação que seus pais e minha família tiveram para preparar uma festa digna de uma rainha que volta a ser o centro da atenção de seu rei e súditos, decidi recuar.

Quando saímos do elevador no sexto andar do complexo hospitalar, os poucos metros que faltavam para chegar à clínica foram feitos em silêncio. Um silêncio incômodo para mim.

Observando pela milésima vez o lugar que era a segunda casa de Bella há meses, o alívio que sentia sempre que chegava à porta da clínica era instantâneo. Um centro de referência em reabilitação para pessoas com lesões músculo-esqueléticas, ortopédicas e neurológicas, indicado por Carlisle assim que foram confirmadas as suspeitas dos médicos do Hospital Universitário sobre a possibilidade de Bella voltar a andar, visto que, o projétil que atingira sua coluna não ocasionara uma lesão tão grave como fora diagnosticado inicialmente no hospital em Londres.

Do primeiro dia de fisioterapia até hoje ela seguia uma rotina comparada a de um atleta em treinamento para uma competição importante. Na verdade, eu também seguia, já que era a sua constante companhia. Religiosamente vínhamos a este lugar cinco vezes por semana. A duração do tratamento individual girava em torno de uma hora.

_Está entregue, meu anjo – sorri, aproximando meu rosto do dela, beijando-lhe os lábios de modo demorado, sendo correspondido agora com ardor. _Eu te amo, Bella. Nunca se esqueça disso – sussurrei em seu ouvido, escutando um gemido baixo advindo dela ao soprar as palavras em seu ouvido.

_Eu também te amo, Edward. Muito. Desculpe por não estar sendo a melhor companhia hoje – e mais uma vez pude ver a agonia em seus olhos.

_Tudo bem, não vou mais insistir no assunto – suspirei, sorrindo de forma compreensiva. _Siga para a sua fisioterapia. Faça a sua parte e daqui a uma hora retorno para te buscar, ok? – peguei seu rosto entre minhas mãos, puxando para mim, depositando mais um beijo impregnado de amor. Os braços de Bella rodearam minha cintura de forma possessiva, repuxando minha camisa azul, mas pouco me importava de sair todo amassado, só gostaria de vê-la bem novamente.

Soltando-a devagar, pude ver um singelo sorriso que não alcançou o brilho de seus olhos cor de chocolate. Definitivamente ela estava estranha e eu já cogitava que sua falta de animação nada tinha a ver com o fato dela pensar que pessoas queridas tivessem esquecido uma data importante para ela. Parecia ser algo bem diferente, porém nem ela e muito menos eu sabíamos do que se tratava. Às vezes a mente do ser humano se comporta de modo traiçoeiro.

_Até mais – despediu-se brevemente.

_Até mais, meu anjo – observei-a se afastar de mim em suas passadas desajeitadas por não ter ainda o domínio completo dos movimentos das pernas.

O progresso em melhorar a sua mobilidade era nítido.

Apesar do centro de reabilitação contar com profissionais altamente qualificados, eu sabia que parte desta vitória vinha do esforço desmedido da própria Bella, ao tomar ciência de que poderia voltar a andar um dia sem necessitar recorrer a muletas ou andadores, aparelhos meramente artificiais. Enquanto isso não acontecia sua luta diária continuava firme e forte, mas sempre procurando contar com um espírito otimista, embora especialmente hoje seu humor estivesse às avessas.

Observei-a ser cumprimentada pela fisioterapeuta Candice que durante longos meses teve um papel fundamental na restauração gradual dos movimentos dos membros inferiores de Bella, sempre respeitando o limite funcional do seu corpo. O intuito era concentrar o trabalho nas habilidades da paciente – não nas suas deficiências – para incutir a confiança que precisava para atingir o seu nível máximo de independência. Além de ser responsável pela terapia, muitas vezes 'emprestou' seu ombro amigo para que Bella desabafasse seus medos e esperanças. Era uma das pessoas que minha namorada mais confiava, e tal préstimo surtiu um efeito bem mais positivo na qualidade de vida de Bella do que as horas marcadas destinadas a conversar com a própria psicóloga indicada pelo médico responsável pela avaliação do estado de saúde da minha namorada.

Com um breve aceno de mão, a vi desaparecer das minhas vistas ao entrar na cabine individualizada destinada ao tratamento. E logo senti um vazio. Era sempre assim. Desde o dia em que a vi inerte no chão daquela maldita estrada de Londres.

As horas angustiantes em que ficamos separados pela porta da sala de cirurgia, sempre serão lembranças atordoantes para mim, porque foi naquele momento que pensei que o ato inconsequente de Tanya resultaria em uma consequência funesta. Irremediável.

Acho que permaneci 'fora de mim' durante a mesma quantidade de tempo em que Bella esteve desacordada sendo operada pelas mãos habilidosas dos médicos.

Nem mesmo o esforço dos meus irmãos que me ampararam naquele dia foi suficiente para me tirar do torpor pelo qual fui envolvido.

A reviravolta só aconteceu quando fui informado do sucesso da cirurgia. Bella estava bem, porém restava-nos aguardar pelas horas seguintes para sabermos as consequências da lesão ocasionada pelo tiro na coluna.

E qual não foi o choque ao sermos informados no dia seguinte que ela havia perdido o movimento das pernas!

Ali começava uma nova batalha, não somente para ela, como para mim também. À Bella, cabia se readaptar ao mundo das pessoas 'normais', enquanto a mim, restava ser a sua fortaleza intransponível. Eu passaria a agir não somente como seu namorado e amigo, mas também como seu terapeuta.

Contudo, durante os dois primeiros meses após o incidente sofremos com pesadelos. Enquanto o momento dos disparos dos tiros era o que mais me assolava nos sonhos, para ela o momento marcante eram as constantes ameaças com requinte de crueldade incutidas por Tanya.

Como se não bastasse todo o tormento que vivemos, nossa privacidade fora ceifada durante meses devido à repercussão do caso. Nem mesmo o fato da nossa seleção feminina de vôlei ter ganhado o título nas Olimpíadas fora notícia suficiente para merecer tanto destaque como a nossa vida.

Coube a mim tomar as rédeas da situação, pois o que mais importava era o descanso físico e mental de Bella naquela ocasião. Afinal, ela havia passado por um turbilhão de emoções que quase a levaram ao fundo do poço.

_Oi Alice – peguei meu celular que vibrava no bolso da calça sem nem ao menos olhar para o visor, mas sabia que seria a baixinha.

_Edward, você ainda está no hospital? Eu preciso de você urgente. Corre para o aeroporto. Agora! – ordenou de forma estridente.

_Ei! Posso saber o que há de tão urgente no aeroporto? – franzi o cenho sem entender a pressa da duende.

_ Jacob e Leah chegam daqui a poucos minutos. Esqueceu? Estou sozinha com a mamãe e Renée organizando uma festa de aniversário _barra_ noivado que tem que ser perfeita porque perfeccionismo é o meu nome – disse, de forma nada humilde.

_Como você é exagerada – rolei meus olhos enquanto chegava ao estacionamento subterrâneo.

_Posso até ser, mas já que Rosalie, Emmett e Jasper estão na empresa trabalhando, cuidando dos próprios negócios e papai e Charlie estão trancafiados na biblioteca conversando, preciso de alguém disponível no momento que vá buscar Jacob e Leah.

_Tudo bem, já estou saindo do hospital. Porém, você não me disse em qual aeroporto o voo deles está direcionado. Esqueceu que temos três? – retruquei, irônico.

_Ah, sim. Aeroporto Nacional Ronald Reagan.

_Certo. Mais alguma ordem, senhorita 'apressadinha'? – continuei com meu tom zombeteiro.

_Nada a acrescentar, senhor 'esquecidinho' – quase pude visualizar minha irmã me dando língua. _ Mas quero saber como Bella está hoje. Nos últimos dias a variação de humor dela tem sido notória e estou achando-a um pouco mais magra – impôs uma voz séria.

_Pensei que fosse só eu que tivesse notado algo estranho – murmurei. _Bem, hoje especificamente, ela está bem reclusa. Quase não falou comigo. Estou cogitando a possibilidade de falar novamente com a psicóloga dela porque sinceramente não entendo essa postura. É tão visível o progresso dela. Era para estar feliz e não do jeito que está hoje. Ontem aparentava estar bem. Já não sei o que pensar, Alice – desabafei, frustrado por estar especulando tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo.

_Acho que deve fazer isso. Mas pretendo ter uma conversa com ela em breve. Talvez comigo ela fale algo relevante.

_E por que ela falaria o que está acontecendo para você e não para mim, que sou o namorado? – bufei, passando a mão pelos meus cabelos repuxando alguns fios.

_Ei, não seja ciumento. Às vezes, nós mulheres, nos sentimos mais à vontade para desabafarmos algo que nos aflige com as melhores amigas. Mas isso é só uma especulação, Edward. Talvez, nem eu mesma consiga fazê-la falar. Temos que esperar o tempo dela – seu tom de voz era mais calmo.

_Tudo bem. Paciência...esse será meu mantra – suspirei. _Agora tenho que ir, senão Jacob e Leah acharão que realmente nos esquecemos deles.

_Ok. Até breve.

_Até – despedi-me já saindo com o carro do estacionamento.

Embora tentasse manter minha concentração no trânsito ao andar por uma das avenidas principais da cidade em direção à uma das rodovias inter-estaduais que levaria ao aeroporto, minha mente teimava em projetar imagens de Bella sorrindo tempos atrás e de uma Bella mais reclusa agora.

Algo de muito sério estava acontecendo e eu estava me sentindo decepcionado por não ter a total confiança de uma das pessoas que mais amo na vida. Queria tanto ter o poder de ler a mente dela...

_Droga! – bati com força no volante, quase perdendo o controle do carro.

Talvez estivesse passando pela cabeça dela que eu não a achasse mais atraente.

_Mas que absurdo – murmurei.

Em breve eu tirarei isso a limpo. Mostrarei logo mais à noite, quando estivermos a sós em nossa casa, o quanto continua linda para mim, por dentro e por fora. O meu desejo por ela ainda é o mesmo, talvez mais forte.

_Isabella Cullen – pronunciei em regozijo seu futuro nome de casada.

Hoje ela seria oficialmente minha noiva.

* * *

**_"A medida do amor é amar sem medida". (Victor Hugo)_**

* * *

**_N/A:E então, mereço algum review?rsrsrsrs  
Já estou escrevendo o POVBELLA e se tudo der certo, no fim de semana voltarei a postar, encerrando assim esta fic. :)  
bjinhosssss e até breve!   
_**


	13. Chapter 13

**N/A:**

**Olha eu aqui de novo! :) **  
** Acho que nem demorei tanto para voltar a postar...hehehe. **  
** Aquelas que estiverem chegando para apreciar esta fic, sintam-se à vontade! :)**  
** obs: ACHO QUE ESCREVI MUITO NESTE CAPÍTULO...rsrsrs**  
** Bem, já sinto saudade desta turma, mas vamos à leitura. Nos vemos lá embaixo.**

* * *

**EPÍLOGO – POV BELLA**

_**Um ano e um mês depois...**_

Recomeçar.

Essa é a palavra que rege minha vida desde o maldito dia em que soube, ainda em Londres, que ficaria paralítica para o resto da vida.

Naquele momento meu mundo ruiu. Senti-me morta por dentro, do mesmo jeito que minhas pernas pareciam sem vida. Eu encarava-as atônita na cama do hospital. Mesmo que eu quisesse forçar um mínimo movimento, nada acontecia. Nenhuma sensibilidade. Nenhuma ação.

Senti uma raiva descomunal de Tanya porque mesmo morta parecia zombar da minha desgraça, como ela sempre almejou. Ela havia conseguido acabar com a minha vida mesmo eu continuando viva. E o pensamento seguinte foi o que fez a ficha cair: eu viveria em estado vegetativo praticamente. Sempre dependeria de alguém para realizar qualquer mínima tarefa. Foi inevitável entrar em estado de negação. Eu não conseguia aceitar a minha realidade.

Chorei todas as frustrações e tristezas que me assolavam naquela ocasião.

A sensação era de estar vivendo o pior pesadelo, cujo final, era um ponto de interrogação na minha mente.

Sabia que deveria lutar para sair da letargia em que o restante do meu corpo se encontrava, mas ele próprio não contribuía porque minha mente estava bloqueada. Nenhum comando. Nenhuma resposta.

Ela havia sido desconfigurada perdendo todos os dados de memória...

Somente com a chegada de Edward algo dentro de mim foi acionado, compelindo-me a funcionar pela metade e aos trancos. Foi então que encontrei coragem para mover algum músculo da parte funcional de meu corpo. E ao ser abraçada por ele percebi que nós dois estávamos 'quebrados'. Em cacos.

Seus gestos e seus olhos não transmitiam pena, mas sim uma preocupação extrema. Quase beirando o desespero. Suas palavras de conforto e incentivo soaram como uma leve brisa em meu rosto. Se ele não havia desistido de mim, então por que eu mesma desistiria? Absolutamente!

Compreendi que o amor dele era tão mais intenso quanto o meu. Restava-nos recomeçar.

E como todo recomeço, nada foi fácil.

Meus planos acadêmicos foram adiados, assim como os de Edward. Óbvio que tal atitude não me agradou, principalmente quando me avisou que estava desistindo de seguir a carreira promissora como jogador de vôlei profissional. A discussão que se seguiu após a revelação foi tensa, pois ele estava se sacrificando em muita coisa por minha causa, mas quando me confrontou perguntando se minha atitude não seria a mesma, então passei a não julgar mais nenhuma decisão dele como precipitada porque faria exatamente a mesma coisa se estivesse no seu lugar. E como ele me dissera naquela ocasião: _"Estou em busca de uma vida mais calma ao seu lado"._

E para começar, não havia lugar mais calmo do que a casa dele que passou a ser a minha também.

Não demorou muito para uma 'convalescente' da minha estirpe começar a receber as visitas.

Primeiramente a família Cullen em peso, dando um apoio moral para elevar minha autoestima que havia despencado em um abismo particular. Logo em seguida Jacob, meu melhor amigo, que voou de Forks rumo à capital do país provando-me o zelo que sempre teve por nossa amizade.

Todavia, a visita que mais me emocionou foi justamente das pessoas que me deram a vida: meus pais. Novamente minha mente entrou em conflito porque meu maior desejo era correr para os braços deles pedindo que me acordassem daquele pesadelo, mas minhas pernas forçavam-me a lembrar que eu era uma inválida, e novamente eu senti raiva e uma vontade ensandecida de gritar que eu não merecia aquele castigo.

Mais uma vez meu anjo de cabelos cor de bronze e olhos esmeraldas entrava em ação sussurrando em meus ouvidos que não era para eu desistir de mim mesma.

Edward sempre seria meu porto seguro, o que ficou mais evidente quando tive a real noção de que nossas vidas tinham virado um reality show nacional! Ele em momento algum permitiu a exposição do meu sofrimento e ali eu pude ter a certeza de quão sortuda eu era simplesmente por ter sobrevivido para desfrutar de um amor que transcendia qualquer barreira física ou emocional.

Comprovei que eu não estava errada quando, passados os primeiros meses, voltei a sentir uma sensibilidade mínima nos membros inferiores e ao compartilhar a informação com Edward, o mesmo não perdeu tempo solicitando a ajuda de seu pai para levarem meu caso ao conhecimento dos médicos do Hospital Universitário.

Após avaliações minuciosas e testes específicos, renovei as esperanças de poder voltar a andar um dia como uma pessoa normal, após os médicos serem enfáticos ao afirmar que o diagnóstico em Londres fora precipitado.

A alegria que invadiu meu âmago foi indescritível. Eu não sabia se ria, se chorava, se beijava meu namorado ou se pedia para os doutores repetirem a confirmação.

Desde então, sigo religiosamente meu tratamento no Centro de Reabilitação do complexo hospitalar.

_Bella, desculpe a demora – observei Candice retornar à cabine de tratamento um pouco sem graça. _Minha mãe acabou alongando a conversa sobre a saúde da minha avó – suspirou entristecida, depositando seu celular no bolso de seu jaleco.

_Sem problemas – dei um breve sorriso. _Mas o estado de saúde dela agravou? – perguntei, preocupada.

_Infelizmente sim – acenou a cabeça em afirmação. _Bem, sei que o que vou pedir é contra as normas do hospital, mas será que poderíamos interromper a fisioterapia neste instante? – olhou-me apreensiva.

_Claro, Candice. Não precisava nem perguntar – levantei meu tronco da maca, ficando sentada.

_Muito obrigada. Eu realmente preciso sair um pouco mais cedo para poder ir ao hospital em que ela está internada. Não sei quanto tempo de vida minha avó ainda tem. Enfim, na próxima sessão acrescentarei meia hora além do tempo normal, tudo bem? – perguntou, apertando levemente meu ombro.

_Por mim está tudo certo – sorri mesmo sem ânimo para tal gesto.

E ao invés de darmos por encerrada a conversa, ela ficou me encarando desconfiada e aquilo me incomodou, até que se pronunciou:

_Bella, você pode me achar insistente, chata ou sei lá mais o quê... porém, quem está à sua frente agora não é a sua fisioterapeuta, mas sim sua amiga. Tem certeza que não quer desabafar comigo? Vejo que continua com a mesma fisionomia com a qual chegou aqui – comprimiu os lábios em uma linha fina, como se estivesse desaprovando minha postura.

Desviei o olhar de seus olhos inquisidores por puro medo... medo de revelar o que me angustiava...

_Tudo bem. Se não quer falar, vou respeitar o seu silêncio. Mas saiba que sou sua amiga e só quero te ver bem, ok? – seguiu em direção à sua mesa de trabalho para arrumar seus pertences na bolsa.

_Candice? – chamei-a com uma voz baixa, decidida a expor o que me afligia há dias.

_Sim? – virou-se imediatamente para mim, aguardando o meu tempo de falar.

_Eu... – fechei meus olhos momentaneamente, tomando coragem para jorrar as palavras incômodas - ...eu acho que estou grávida – e assim que as palavras saíram de minha boca pude sentir o alívio tomar conta de mim como se tivessem retirado toneladas de chumbo dos meus ombros.

A surpresa em seu rosto era evidente, mas em seguida exibiu um sorriso genuíno que me alentou de certo modo, contudo não consegui retribuir com a mesma intensidade.

_Oh, Bella! Isso é uma ótima notícia, mas... mas parece que você não acha o mesmo que eu – ao me fitar de forma mais prolongada com a testa franzida, não consegui conter a emoção. Eu precisava chorar. _Por Deus, Bella! O que há de errado com você? Por que está chorando? – fui abraçada e reconfortada por minha amiga que apenas aguardava por meu restabelecimento emocional.

Desvanecendo aos poucos o meu choro abrupto, fui tentando me acalmar em seu abraço fraterno até ter coragem suficiente para abrir o jogo.

_Eu... não posso estar grávida agora. Não é... não é o momento certo. Tenho medo. Medo de acontecer algo durante a gravidez e eu não saber me virar porque ainda não sou completamente 'independente'. Medo de encarar um 'mundo' desconhecido para mim. Medo de não saber cuidar de um bebê totalmente dependente dos cuidados maternos. Medo de ser mãe... – sussurrei o final da frase, fitando-a com os olhos marejados.

_Oh, céus! – murmurou, puxando-me mais uma vez para um abraço reconfortante e eu deixei minhas emoções fluírem. _Bella, não seja pessimista. Pensamentos ruins sempre atraem coisas ruins para nossas vidas. O medo é algo que nos deixa muitas vezes impotentes, mas pense bem... você tem o amor do Edward e da sua família. Se realmente estiver gestante todos irão te ajudar, querida. Eu também me prontifico a te ajudar. Faremos um mutirão de ajuda. O que acha? – tentou me animar através de suas brincadeiras.

Acabei rindo da sua tentativa, mas logo a inquietação voltou.

_Deus! Como fui tão descuidada. Eu... – deixei as palavras em suspenso ao me desfazer delicadamente do abraço dela.

_Acalme-se. O estresse pode não fazer bem ao seu bebê – falou de forma afável.

"_**Meu bebê"... "Meu bebê"... "Meu bebê"...**_, repeti essas palavras em minha mente como se fossem um mantra.

_Meu bebê – pensei alto.

Candice fitava-me com um sorriso aberto.

_Meu bebê e do Edward – as lágrimas voltaram, mas agora eram lágrimas de felicidade. De constatação.

_Sim. E o que acha de ser sincera com ele? Com certeza ele é a parte mais interessada no assunto – segurou minhas mãos apertando-as levemente como se estivesse me encorajando. _Nossa! Suas mãos estão tão geladas... – olhou-me com os olhos arregalados.

_Puro nervosismo – esbocei um sorriso.

_Entendo, mas não deixe para amanhã o que se pode fazer hoje – piscou-me.

_Você tem razão. Vou falar com ele ainda hoje. E... aproveitando que meu médico solicitou um exame de sangue específico há 15 dias, acho melhor buscar. Assim essa agonia cessa de uma vez.

_Faça isso, Bella. Não se martirize à toa. E... mais uma vez eu repito. Não tenha medo de nada. Você está cercada por pessoas que te amam e com certeza vão estar por perto para ajudá-la no que for preciso.

Acenei a cabeça concordando com sua colocação. Depois de me ajudar a levantar da maca, despedimo-nos e cada uma seguiu seu próprio rumo.

(...)

Primeira. Segunda. Terceira. Quarta chamada.

O som da chamada do celular ecoava pelo corredor do laboratório do complexo hospitalar e eu continuava estática em frente à recepção segurando tremulamente o exame de sangue que afirmava categoricamente que eu estava grávida! POSITIVO.

Oito letras que mudariam o rumo da minha vida a partir deste instante.

_Senhorita? Senhorita? – despertei do meu catatonismo ao ouvir uma voz aguda me chamar em um tom elevado.

_Ah, sim? – olhei na direção da pessoa com o cenho franzido.

_Seu celular está tocando pela quarta vez, senhorita. Já está incomodando o ambiente hospitalar – a mulher repreendeu-me com cara de poucos amigos e eu me apressei em pegar o aparelho na minha bolsa estilo carteiro.

_Desculpe – olhei para ela totalmente sem graça antes de atender a chamada. _Alô?

__Bella, até que enfim atendeu a minha ligação. Aonde você está? Estou na ala da fisioterapia há vinte minutos, mas não te encontro_ – Edward parecia extremamente preocupado.

_Oh, desculpe. Eu... eu estou no laboratório. Tem como você vir aqui? – perguntei nervosa mordendo o lábio inferior.

__Claro que sim. Até já_ – desligou.

Assim que me dei conta de que estava a poucos minutos de abordar um assunto sério e delicado com Edward meu sistema nervoso deu os primeiros sinais de atividade ao sentir-me nauseada e com uma vontade enorme de vomitar. Procurei ao meu redor algum banco para sentar e poder me recuperar do mal estar. Mas a fileira de cadeiras mais próxima de mim deveria estar a uns 10 passos ou mais.

Apoiando-me nas bordas do andador, tentei aparentar normalidade para não chamar a atenção das demais pessoas que perambulava pelo andar, mas minha respiração começou a ficar entrecortada, o que me assustou porque eu buscava por ar desesperadamente e o meu ato só contribuiu para que eu ficasse tonta; as mãos que já estavam gélidas pareciam querer petrificar e de repente, senti um 'frio' súbito, sentindo meu corpo totalmente desregulado. Eu já sabia o que estava acontecendo: minha pressão estava baixando. Não demoraria muito para ver 'tudo' rodar e desmaiar.

Quando fiz menção de dar mais uma passada com o andador, mesmo sentindo minha visão começar a ficar turva, fui envolvida por braços firmes e fortes escutando em seguida a voz que sempre ma acalmava nos momentos turbulentos.

_Amor, o que está acontecendo? – Edward me pegou no colo e eu aproveitei para encostar minha cabeça em seu ombro.

_Edward... – minha voz saiu em um sussurro - ... deite-me nas cadeiras... por favor.

Algumas passadas depois percebi que estava sendo deitada delicadamente na fileira de cadeiras. Senti-me um pouco melhor na nova posição, pois parecia que o sangue havia voltado a correr por minhas veias, mas permaneci com meus olhos fechados tentando voltar ao normal ao inspirar e expirar lentamente.

Escutei algumas vozes ao meu redor e sabia que meu mal estar havia chamado a atenção dos demais, contudo Edward tentava dissipar o burburinho formado pedindo para se afastarem e solicitando algum atendimento médico.

_Está sentindo-se melhor, amor? – sua voz reverberou como bálsamo em meu ouvido.

_Sim – respondi baixinho, abrindo meus olhos devagar para me situar direito.

_O que houve, Bella? Quando cheguei ao andar, vi que você estava quase caindo no chão. Deus! Se eu chegasse um minuto mais tarde, você tinha desmaiado – falou um pouco exasperado, forçando-me a fitá-lo. Ele estava agachado à minha frente acariciando meus cabelos e o que vi em seus olhos só poderia ser traduzido como amor. _Não me assuste assim – aproximou-se de mim selando nossos lábios em um beijo casto, mas suficiente para eu querer mais.

_Edward, eu quero ir para casa – pedi de modo manhoso.

_Não posso levar você para casa se não me falar o que aconteceu.

Sem desviar em nenhum momento meu olhar, achei por certo que era hora de falar francamente. Ele merecia mais do que ninguém saber o que se passava comigo.

_Eu... eu estou grávida – sussurrei a última palavra para não assustá-lo.

Os olhos dele se esbugalharam de tal maneira que achei que quem ia ter alguma síncope seria ele.

_Edward? Diga alguma coisa – engoli em seco ao vê-lo me encarar sem pestanejar.

_Eu... vou... ser pai? – perguntou de modo hesitante.

Temendo a sua posterior reação não tive coragem de abrir a boca, então apenas balancei a cabeça confirmando.

_Meu Deus! Eu vou ser pai. Eu vou ser pai. Puta que pariu, Bella! – de repente ele estava agindo como se presenciasse a vitória do time de vôlei da UGW em algum campeonato relevante.

_Edward, fale baixo – olhei ao nosso redor e havia algumas pessoas 'admirando' a cena.

_Como posso falar baixo se acabo de receber a melhor notícia da minha vida? Eu te amo, baby – imediatamente devorou meus lábios em um beijo sôfrego, muito bem aproveitado por nós dois. Eu queria mais do que beijos, porém teria que esperar chegar em casa.

_En... então... está... tudo bem... para você? – perguntei em meio ao beijo.

_Não está tudo bem. Está perfeito – o sorriso que ele deu foi tão formidável. _Mas... como você sabe que está grávida?

_Veja – entreguei o exame que estava embolado em um das minhas mãos.

Seus olhos inspecionavam cada letra daquele exame de modo minucioso, como se estivesse à procura da palavra-chave.

_Positivo – seus olhos fitaram-me em adoração.

Meu Deus aquele homem me amava muito mais do que imaginei algum dia ser amada.

_Agora consigo compreender sua falta de apetite durante a manhã, seu emagrecimento, seu mal estar súbito, suas náuseas. Bella tudo estava relacionado a isso. Então... era por isso que estava agindo estranha ultimamente?

_Agora eu tenho certeza que sim. Eu desconfiava, mas não queria preocupar ninguém por isso não comentei com você.

_Mas devia ter falado. Eu faço parte da sua vida ou será que sou apenas um figurante? – perguntou olhando-me seriamente.

_Claro que você não é figurante, Edward. Eu te amo. Sempre te amei – fiz menção de levantar do banco e logo ele se prontificou a me ajudar.

_Porém você não confiou o bastante em mim para compartilhar suas angústias e desconfianças. Só não fico mais triste com sua atitude porque você me deu uma notícia magnífica – disse, sentado ao meu lado. _Mas tire uma dúvida minha... você não estava tomando a pílula? – olhou-me com o cenho franzido como se não entendesse como eu poderia estar grávida se usava um contraceptivo.

_Sim, eu estava. Quer dizer, ainda estou e sei que tenho que interromper imediatamente. Mas, lembra que eu adoeci por causa daquela faringite aguda acompanhada da maldita gripe e tive que ser medicada com antibiótico, anti inflamatório e analgésicos?

_Claro que lembro. Você quase não saía da cama. A 'maldita' te derrubou pra valer – deu um sorriso fraco.

_Pois é. Só que a gente "comemorou" do nosso jeito quando eu já estava quase em perfeita saúde novamente e não lembrei que o antibiótico diminui o efeito do anticoncepcional. O médico me avisou sobre isso, mas esqueci porque quando estamos na cama simplesmente não raciocino e não te pedi para usar o preservativo – esbocei um sorriso mínimo, sentindo minhas bochechas arderem em vergonha.

_Agora posso compreender – sorriu com uma sobrancelha erguida.

_Edward, eu sei que errei por ter omitido minhas aflições, mas te peço que me perdoe, por favor. Prometo que a partir de agora dividirei com você tudo que for relevante ou irrelevante em minha vida.

_Tudo bem, Bella. Porém, ponha de uma vez na sua cabecinha linda que minha estadia ao seu lado é permanente. Eu bem sei que você se acha um peso na minha vida depois do que aconteceu, mas saiba que está errada. Estou ao seu lado porque quero. Eu te amo, amor – puxou-me para seus braços e eu aproveitei aquele aconchego para aninhar minha cabeça no vão de seu pescoço. _Agora vamos construir a nossa família.

_Agora vamos recomeçar – levantei minha cabeça fitando o brilho de seus olhos verdes.

_Sim. E em cada recomeço existe um milagre. Este é o nosso milagre – pôs sua mão em minha barriga reta.

_Nossa gotinha de amor – roçamos nossos narizes cessando a conversa com um beijo apaixonado.

Antes de voltar para casa a fim de descansar, fui levada ao consultório de um médico que surgiu algum tempo depois que eu já estava me sentindo melhor. Assim que foi informado sobre a minha gravidez, aconselhou-me a acompanhá-lo para que eu fosse examinada adequadamente. E Edward com todo seu cavalheirismo, levou-me carregada em seus braços. Ele era definitivamente o homem da minha vida.

(...)

_Edward? – olhei para o meu namorado que permanecia concentrado no volante nos guiando para um destino muito conhecido por nós dois.

_O que foi, amor? Sente algo? – olhou-me de soslaio com uma ruga de preocupação entre suas sobrancelhas.

_Estou perfeitamente bem. Só gostaria de saber se o tal jantar que me convidou será na casa dos seus pais? Eles não estavam em Forks? – perguntei estranhando o fato de Carlisle e Esme estarem na casa de Washington, visto que, moravam em Forks, à léguas desta cidade.

_Bem, como você já conhece o caminho sou obrigado a confirmar sua suspeita. Estamos indo para lá sim... meus pais chegaram há dois dias – sorriu virando rapidamente sua cabeça na minha direção.

_Poxa... isso tudo por causa do meu aniversário? Tenho muito crédito com eles mesmo... – murmurei, divertida.

_Eles te amam, Bella – sua mão direita pousou em cima da minha coxa esquerda, exposta pelo fato de estar usando um conjunto saia e blusa, apertando-a levemente. Ação suficiente para arrepiar meus pelos. _Está com frio? – não era bem frio o que eu estava sentindo e sim outra coisa até porque estar ao lado de Edward só me deixava cada vez mais quente. E com a ajuda 'enlouquecida' dos meus hormônios, qualquer mínimo toque dele me atiçava muito.

_Um pouco – menti.

_Vou diminuir o ar condicionado.

Tentando controlar meu ímpeto de agarrá-lo e transarmos no meio de uma avenida movimentada procurei me concentrar no som suave de Clair de Lune que deixava o estreito ambiente do carro mais intimista e calmo. Aproveitando o clima, entrelacei uma de minhas mãos à mão livre de Edward que repousava tranquilamente em minha coxa, deixando-me com pensamentos nada condizentes com o toque musical.

Vi um semblante satisfeito desenhar na sua face máscula, bonita e bem cuidada. Ele estava feliz e eu muito mais.

_Eu te amo, Edward – disse, olhando-o derretida.

_Eu também te amo, Bella. Demais – elevou nossas mãos entrelaçadas à altura de seus lábios depositando um beijo delicado nas costas da minha mão.

Seguimos em um silêncio confortável em direção ao Nordeste de Washington, onde ficava a residência dos pais dele e de boa parte dos abastados da capital do país.

A noite estava agradável com um céu estrelado, totalmente convidativo para os casais apaixonados. Ainda estávamos no verão e a temperatura do dia estava em torno de 26ºC, o que era ótimo.

A paisagem urbana somente reforçava o fato de que construiríamos nossa família nesta cidade, visto que, nossos planos estavam voltados para cá. Além disso, uma parte da família Cullen também adotou a cidade como residência fixa expandindo os próprios negócios, haja vista, que Rose, Emmett e Jasper abriram mão de seguirem como jogadores na liga profissional de vôlei, após a formatura para tornarem-se empresários do ramo de materiais ortopédicos direcionado para atletas paraolímpicos. E é claro que o negócio em família deu certo.

Rose graduou-se em engenharia mecânica, assim como Emmett, mas sensibilizada pelo meu estado físico decidiu conciliar trabalho com o curso de especialização de Engenharia de Desenvolvimento de Produtos na área de Ortopedia, enquanto Jasper atuava na gestão de negócios juntamente com Emmett que apreciava mais esta parte.

De certa forma, a minha falsa invalidez serviu para que nossa amizade se fortalecesse cada vez mais, podendo ser comparada à solidez de um casamento cujos votos diante do altar são eternos. _Na saúde e na doença_. _Na riqueza e na pobreza até que a morte __**nos**__ separe._

_ Amor? O que há? Está tão pensativa – Edward afagou as costas da minha mão que permanecia entrelaçada à sua.

_Hum? Ah... eu estava pensando em como amo ter Alice,Emmett, Jasper e Rose na minha vida. Eles foram essenciais em um momento em que me encontrava perdida assim como você também, Edward – fitei seu rosto admirando cada traço marcante de uma beleza rara.

_Eles te amam, meu anjo. Só não mais do que eu – soltou um riso fácil.

_Exagerado... não nega ser irmão da Alice – rolei meus olhos.

_A convivência diária tem dessas coisas – deu um risinho. _E por falar em Alice está pronta para ouvi-la tagarelar em seus ouvidos ao darmos a notícia à família? – sorriu enviesado.

_Urgh... – gemi imaginando a cena.

_Acalme-se. Estarei ao seu lado – piscou.

_Tudo bem. Eu aguento o rojão – ri com gosto imaginando a cara de surpresa de todos.

Não demorou mais que alguns minutos para pararmos em frente à mansão da família de Edward. Notei que a residência estava anormalmente iluminada e logo desconfiei que havia vários dedos de Alice naquele jantar.

Já até imaginava a decoração do lugar. E sinceramente não entendia o motivo para tanto, visto que, era somente meu aniversário.

Edward saiu do carro para abrir a porta pra mim. E foi inevitável varrer meus olhos pelo corpo musculoso do meu namorado ao passar na frente do carro. Não havia nada fora do lugar e a roupa que ele vestia deixava-o mais bonito. Trajava uma calça bem cortada, com uma camisa FIT de botões, um estilo mais ajustado ao seu corpo definido e sapato social. Estava espetacular e o melhor de tudo: era só meu.

_Vamos, senhorita? – sorriu abertamente, de modo galanteador, ao abrir a porta do carona.

_Claro, com todo o prazer. Mas cadê minhas muletas personalizadas especialmente encomendadas pela baixinha? – sorri levando tudo na esportiva.

_Você não é totalmente dependente delas, amor. Venha. Eu te seguro – olhei para os braços estendidos dele um pouco receosa. _Não confia em mim?

_Óbvio que confio... até de olhos fechados – rolei meus olhos.

_Então venha. Já está mais do que na hora de perder esse medo de dar passadas a mais sem ter algo artificial para te amparar. Se já consegue realizar tarefas básicas como tomar banho sozinha, andar da cama para a cadeira porque não tenta algo novo? – perguntou tentando me encorajar.

_Edward, é melhor tentarmos em outro momento. Estou toda produzida. Até troquei os sapatos de salto que a louca da sua irmã me deu por um par de sapatilhas formal, algo muito mais confortável e que me dá segurança ao caminhar. Já pensou se depois de toda essa preocupação eu escorregar e cair no chão em pleno jantar de aniversário? – fiz uma careta ao imaginar essa possibilidade.

_Jamais deixarei algo do tipo acontecer com você, mas como se sente mais segura usando as muletas, tudo bem. Deixe-me retirá-las do banco traseiro.

Assim que me apoiei nas minhas "companheiras", entreguei minha bolsa de mão para Edward segurar e seguimos calmamente para a entrada da casa.

Quando ele tocou a campainha, as conversas descontraídas que ouvíamos no interior da residência diminuíram e eu já fiquei tensa ao pensar que seria o centro das atenções. Sempre detestei isso.

_A-há! Até que enfim a aniversariante chegou – Alice nos recepcionou dando-me um abraço apertado, felicitando-me pelo meu dia. _Gostou da surpresa? – perguntou toda animada.

_Gostei muito. Desconfiava que você não deixaria passar em branco meu aniversário, mas sabe que não precisava dessa produção toda – falei ao olhar em volta a decoração do ambiente e ao retornar meu olhar para Alice flagrei-a trocando olhares suspeitos com Edward. Será que perdi algo?

_Claro que precisava. É uma festa. Além disso, é uma festa para você, boba – sorriu mostrando uma covinha no rosto.

_Tudo bem. Sem comentários adicionais – sorri de volta.

_Cadê o meu abraço, Edward? – perguntou exibindo seu famoso biquinho.

Depois dos cumprimentos nos dirigimos à sala e quase caí no chão ao ver meus pais, Jacob e Leah sentados na sala dos Cullen.

_Nossa! Isso sim foi uma grande surpresa – queria correr para abraçá-los, mas não podia. O jeito foi esperar que eles viessem até mim.

_Filha, como está linda – a emoção contida na voz de Renée denunciava o quanto ela sentia minha falta, assim como eu também sentia falta dos meus pais.

_Concordo com sua mãe. Está deslumbrante, Bells – meu pai lançou-me um sorriso terno.

Ambos se levantaram do sofá caminhando na minha direção.

_É óbvio que ela está, Charlie. Eu jamais deixaria minha amiga vestir qualquer peça de roupa em um dia especial. Eu também mereço os créditos. Afinal, as roupas são da minha grife – Alice se intrometeu colocando as mãos na cintura esboçando uma careta e arrancando risos dos demais.

_Parabéns, Alice, pelo ótimo bom gosto. Vejo que fez uma escolha acertada ao seguir como empresária no ramo da moda e vestuário ao invés de lidar com materiais esportivos – minha mãe piscou-lhe, retornando seu olhar para mim.

_Eu não vou negar minha paixão pela área esportiva, mas agora estou em outro momento da minha vida. E já que tenho talento para isso por que não investir? Além disso, terei em breve como sócia a sua filha... – olhou-me convencida com um sorriso aberto – ... assim que ela se formar.

_Veja Charlie. Nossa filha vai tornar-se empresária – minha mãe estava esfuziante com a revelação da baixinha.

_Parabéns, Bells, pela oportunidade – Charlie falou ao meu lado, abraçando-me pela cintura, já que Edward havia se dirigido para o andar de cima.

_Mãe. Pai. Vocês já viram alguma vez a Alice aceitar um 'não' como resposta? – ergui minha sobrancelha olhando para a anã de jardim que prontamente me deu a língua.

_Não – ambos responderam ao mesmo tempo, rindo.

Logo em seguida, surgiram à minha frente os pais de Edward.

_Parabéns pelo seu dia, querida. Seja muito bem-vinda à sua festa. Achou que havíamos nos esquecido, certo? – Esme perguntou.

_Achei estranho ninguém me ligar, mas como o dia só acaba a meia noite, eu esperaria mais um pouco – sorri sem graça.

_Jamais esqueceríamos uma data tão especial, Bella. Você faz parte da nossa família – Carlisle me desarmou.

_Assim como vocês também são a minha – devolvi com a voz trêmula. Estava tentando me controlar para não chorar, mas meus hormônios estavam em plena ebulição.

_Agora é a minha vez – Jasper se aproximou me parabenizando do seu modo cavalheiro.

_Nós também queremos parabenizar a aniversariante – foi a vez de Jacob se fazer presente e meu sorriso se alargou ainda mais, afinal todas as pessoas importantes na minha vida estavam presentes, porém mal sabiam que logo mais seria eu a surpreendê-los.

_Jacob. Leah. Que bom tê-los aqui – abracei-os apertado querendo demonstrar toda a saudade imposta pela distância geográfica.

O casal começou o relacionamento após as Olimpíadas. Afinal o amor existente, mas encubado, aflorou após uma conversa franca e definitiva e ao saber por Jacob que estavam namorando senti-me extremamente feliz pelo casal. Era tão nítido o amor deles, assim como o meu por Edward.

_Estamos contentes em te ver bem, Bells – Jacob analisava minhas muletas. _Creio que em breve dará adeus às suas "amigas".

_Com certeza. Estou me saindo bem na fisioterapia – sorri.

_Temos certeza que dará tudo certo, Bella – Leah falou confiante.

_Assim espero.

_Ah! Chegou o elemento principal da festa – Emmett desceu as escadas, acompanhado por Rose e Edward. Ele parecia uma criança quando exibia suas covinhas. _Parabéns, cunhadinha – assim que ele me abraçou tirando-me do chão e girando senti uma tontura absurda.

_Emmett, estou tonta - minha voz saiu estrangulada pelo abraço de urso que havia recebido.

_Emmett, não gire a Bella. Ponha ela no chão agora! – a voz grave, urgente e preocupada de Edward ecoou pela sala chamando a atenção dos demais.

_Calma, Ed. Não vou matar a Bella – Emm respondeu, dando-me um beijo no rosto.

_Eu sei, mas... mas é que ela teve um mal estar pela manhã – meu namorado rapidamente se postou ao meu lado apossando-se da minha cintura.

_Mal estar, filha? – minha mãe se pronunciou preocupada e eu tratei de amenizar a situação.

_Não foi nada demais. Apenas passei muito tempo sem comer e aí minha pressão baixou. A senhora sabe como sou complicada – disfarcei fazendo uma careta e arrancando risada de alguns, mas meus pais me olhavam desconfiados.

_Mas é melhor não abusar – Edward falou, carrancudo.

No momento ele parecia mais o meu cão de guarda.

_Dá licença. Será que eu poderia abraçar minha amiga? – Rosalie apareceu deslumbrante no meio de todos. _Parabéns, Bella – abraçou-me carinhosamente.

_Rose. Saudade de você. Agora que virou mulher de negócios quase não tem tempo para nos visitar – esbocei um bico.

_Infelizmente a especialização e a empresa me dão uma canseira imensa, mas como as aulas ainda não retornaram, prometo visitar vocês – piscou-me.

_Então ficarei aguardando a sua visita e a do ursão – olhei para Emmett que estava um pouco mais distante de nós e ele parecia jogar alguma piada muda para Edward. Homens...

_Bom, já que a aniversariante chegou posso servir o jantar? – Esme perguntou olhando para todos os presentes.

_E você ainda tem coragem de perguntar, mãe? Eu estou faminto. Achei que o casal nem viria mais. De repente, tinham algo mais importante para fazer – Emmett provocou, deixando-me com a cara no chão. Se ele soubesse quão 'proveitosa' foi a nossa tarde...

_Emmett! Olha os modos – Esme o repreendeu olhando feio para ele que levou na esportiva tentando prender o riso.

_Não liguem para o Emm. Inconveniência é o nome dele – Rosalie deu-lhe um tapa na cabeça.

Todos riram da careta de dor que Emmett fez.

E assim que o jantar foi disposto na mesa todos nós nos acomodamos ao redor.

Edward sentou-se ao meu lado dando-me um beijo no rosto.

_Está feliz? – sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto observava os demais tomarem seus assentos.

_Extremamente. Obrigada por tudo – sussurrei emocionada.

_Não tem o que agradecer, amor. Todos nós te amamos – selamos nossos lábios em um beijo rápido antes que alguém aproveitasse o momento para zombar.

O jantar em si apresentava-se impecável. A organização típica de Alice estava evidente em cada detalhe enquanto o buffet encomendado por Esme tinha o seu bom gosto.

Lógico que provei cada prato elaborado com temperos diferentes que aguçavam mais ainda meu paladar mesmo tentando me controlar para não abusar muito. Recomendação médica. Estar grávida não significava ter que comer por dois!

Durante o jantar olhei para cada rosto conhecido daquela grande família de agregados. Em breve a família aumentaria e eu já tinha uma noção do quão mimado meu bebê seria.

Ao final, Edward se levantou pedindo a palavra. Para mim não foi nenhuma surpresa porque eu já sabia o que iria falar. E ao ter ciência de que era o centro das atenções dispôs-se a discursar como um grande orador aguçando a curiosidade dos membros ali presentes, que ora olhavam para ele, ora olhavam para mim. Eu tentava a todo custo manter uma expressão impassível no rosto, mas é óbvio que falhei miseravelmente. Nunca fui uma boa atriz.

E tão logo revelou a notícia do dia, o silêncio na mesa foi ensurdecedor. Alguns me olhavam com cara de espanto enquanto outros sorriam admirados com a novidade, mas o que mais me sensibilizou foi ver meus pais emocionados. Acho que a notícia realmente foi impactante para eles.

Após essa pausa, recebi as felicitações agora destinadas à minha gravidez e ao bebê que se desenvolvia seguro e muito bem amado dentro do meu ventre.

Várias mãos curiosas se apossaram da minha barriga, mas houve duas em especial que me fizeram chorar de felicidade.

_Nossa criança cresceu, Renée – meu pai disse com a voz embargada.

_Sim, Charlie. Agora ela tornou-se uma mulher e futura mamãe do nosso neto ou neta – minha mãe riu chorando de alegria e eu chorei mais ainda porque depois de tantos momentos tumultuosos eu estava vivenciando algo pleno e exclusivo da mulher.

Nesse momento, Edward se aproximou de mim fitando-me de uma maneira tão profunda que parecia que estava vendo minha alma, deixando-me completamente hipnotizada pela cor de seus olhos.

O movimento seguinte foi o que me causou espanto porque ao se ajoelhar diante de mim e de toda a nossa família eu percebi o que significava aquele gesto.

_Bella, nos conhecemos desde a adolescência e sempre fomos confidentes e melhores amigos, mas quando você demonstrou nutrir por mim um sentimento diferente do da amizade eu me acovardei e fugi de você e do sentimento que surgiu naquela ocasião. Passamos dois anos sem nos falar, mas quando você me deu uma oportunidade para conversarmos e agirmos com sinceridade não desperdicei o tempo que eu tinha. Desde então, eu tive certeza de que você era única e eterna. Passaram-se dias, semanas e meses, e o tempo apenas reforçou a minha opinião. Você me dá carinho, conforto, atenção e tranquilidade, além da alegria a cada sorriso ou olhar direcionado a mim, e me dá prazer a cada vez que toca minha pele com suas mãos e com seus beijos. Quando penso em você revitalizo o meu espírito e renovo os meus sonhos de futuro, e você sempre faz parte destes sonhos. Aliás, se não fosse assim, não seriam sonhos!Saiba que este período em que estamos juntos é o período mais belo e feliz que já vivi. O seu amor me transformou, e hoje faz com que eu entenda o mundo e as perspectivas futuras sob uma nova ótica. Uma ótica que privilegia os esforços cooperados e o desejo de conquistar para depois dividir. Dividir com você, desfrutar com você o resultado das boas colheitas. Por tudo isso, meu amor, eu preciso saber... aceita ser minha para sempre? – Edward fez a melhor declaração de amor de todos os tempos. E ainda por cima exibia uma pequena caixa azul com a gravação do nome de uma das joalherias mais famosas do mundo: Tifanny & Co.

Eu estava embasbacada e com a face completamente molhada pelas lágrimas que caíam sem pedir licença. Agora eu podia compreender a troca de olhares conspiratórios entre ele e Alice. Tudo havia sido combinado.

O silêncio foi interrompido por soluços. Os meus soluços e de mais algumas pessoas que não notei porque meus olhos estavam cravados na caixa e nos olhos dele que demonstrava a mesma emoção que a minha.

_Edward... – minha voz havia sumido praticamente. _Aceito. Aceito. Aceito. É lógico que aceito – disparei a falar a palavra que ele queria ouvir.

Imediatamente ele se levantou enlaçando-me em seus braços sugando-me os lábios sedentos por um beijo cálido. Logo ouvimos assobios e aplausos dos nossos amigos e das nossas famílias.

Em seguida, ao colocar a pequena caixa em minhas mãos trêmulas, desfiz o laço branco que a envolvia e o que vi me fez perder o ar. Uma linda aliança cravejada de diamantes.

_Edward... é linda – deixei a emoção tomar conta de mim novamente.

_Você merece, amor. Esta aliança representa um compromisso para um futuro a dois. Representa continuidade e constância, um círculo perfeito e sem final. É assim que vejo o nosso amor. E este diamante maior e central representa um pequeno brilho no nosso romance diário. Eu te amo, futura Senhora Cullen. E amo nosso bebê – sussurrou entre meus cabelos ao me abraçar novamente.

_Eu também te amo, Edward, assim como amo nossa gotinha de amor – abracei-o mais apertado querendo-o sentir mais ao meu corpo.

A emoção tomou conta de todos nós quando Edward colocou a aliança em meu dedo anelar direito, mas é óbvio que Emmett teceria algum comentário jocoso sobre a declaração de Edward.

_Agora o Edward tornou-se um maricas e está fora do 'mercado' oficialmente – soltou em alto e bom som.

_Assim como você, Emmett Cullen – Rose provocou fazendo-me rir.

_Ai que máximo. Daqui a seis meses Rose e Emm se casam e logo depois já teremos outro casamento. Eu tenho que me programar. Nada pode sair errado – Alice já conjecturava tudo naquela cabeça insana deixando-me perplexa.

_Alice, assim você vai assustar a Bella. Ela é quem é a noiva, filha. – Esme falou meneando a cabeça.

_Não exagere, Alice. Ainda nem falamos sobre datas – Edward falou.

_E o que impede vocês dois de se casarem logo? Nada – falou fingindo exasperação.

_Pessoal, deixem a 'ligeirinho' cuidar do assunto, afinal programação de festas é assunto exclusivo dela. Aliás, programação é como sexo: um erro e você estará comprometido pelo resto de sua vida – Emmett riu de modo escancarado, olhando para mim e Edward.

_Emmett, cale a boca. Só fala besteira – Rose interveio batendo na cabeça dele.

_Filho, você está impossível hoje – Esme se pronunciou mais uma vez reprovando a atitude dele com o olhar, assim como Carlisle, mas o grandão nem se sentiu afetado. Ele seria uma eterna criança mesmo. Meus pais apenas olhavam a cena tentando conter o riso, assim como Jacob e Leah. Enquanto Jasper meneava a cabeça rolando os olhos.

_Ah, eu só quis brincar. Cunhadinha, desculpe – virou-se para mim com cara de menino arteiro e tive que rir.

_Não há nada para desculpar. Eu amo você, grandão, do que jeito que é – ele veio até mim abraçando-me com cuidado. Na certa, receoso de levar um safanão de Edward caso me rodasse novamente.

_Já que você me ama do jeito que eu sou, então não ficará chateada se na minha despedida de solteiro eu levar seu Edward para uma boate, certo? – sorriu enviesado.

_Desde que eu possa ir junto, não serei contra. Você é um perigo, Emm – devolvi o sorriso.

_Sem despedida de solteiro, Emmett. Não quero começar nossa vida de casados com um par de chifres enfeitando minha linda cabeça – Rose interveio na brincadeira dele falando seriamente com os braços cruzados.

_Ursinha, você sabe que sou fiel – ele logo se aproximou dela mansinho, fazendo todos nós rirmos.

_Não existe homem fiel, existe homem sem oportunidade – ergueu a sobrancelha para ele.

_Discordo de você, Rose – Edward falou. _Eu sou completamente fiel à Bella.

_E eu à Alice – Jasper abraçou a baixinha sorrindo para ela.

_Assim como sou para Esme – Carlisle deu um beijo na bochecha da esposa.

_Ok. Já entendi. Há algumas raras exceções – sorriu.

_E eu não estou incluso nessas exceções, ursinha? – Emm exibia um bico.

_Até o momento está. E espero que continue assim – Emmett aproximou-se dela roubando-lhe um beijo.

_Permanecerá do jeito que você quiser.

O restante da noite foi bastante agradável, mas eu já me sentia cansada e louca para estar em casa na companhia do meu noivo. _Noivo_.

Palavra que me fazia suspirar baixinho ao pensar que logo, logo seria uma Cullen. Eu e meu bebê.

Vendo que eu estava distraída e bocejando sentada no sofá, Edward achou melhor nos despedirmos dos amigos e familiares e seguirmos para nossa casa.

A volta não demorou muito, afinal já era tarde da noite e mesmo para uma sexta-feira, as ruas da cidade estavam relativamente vazias.

Assim que Edward estacionou na garagem, o cansaço se abateu sobre mim, mas ao ser carregada nos braços por ele até a nossa cama, algo dentro de mim despertou de modo ousado impelindo-me a retirar minha roupa, ficando somente de lingerie à espera dele.

Tão logo retornou para o nosso quarto trazendo meus presentes, estancou ao me ver seminua, deixando o que estava nas suas mãos cair no chão.

Caminhando lentamente, vi seu olhar felino demorar-se na minha minúscula calcinha como se estivesse apreciando e em seguida seus olhos pairaram no meu sutiã. Mordi meu lábio inferior chamando sua atenção para o meu gesto, e um leve rosnado saiu de sua garganta.

_Não morda seu lábio. Você não sabe como eu gosto deles – seu corpo estava colado ao meu empurrando-me para deitar no colchão macio.

_Gosta? – sussurrei fitando sua boca.

_Aham – abaixou a cabeça sugando meu lábio inferior de modo lento e sensual.

Suas mãos entrelaçaram-se às minhas.

_Hum... Edward... – somente aquele mínimo gesto causou palpitações num ponto pequeno no meio das minhas pernas.

_Eu quero você, Bella. De novo. Ainda não estou satisfeito com o que fizemos à tarde – uma de suas mãos agora brincava com o elástico de minha calcinha enquanto a outra contornava meus lábios.

_Nem eu, Edward – falei baixinho experimentando seus lábios em um beijo ousado. –Tire minha calcinha... por favor – pedi languidamente.

Senti minha lingerie se rasgar ao ser puxada com força para baixo deixando-me exposta para os olhos apurados de Edward.

_Tire a roupa, Edward. Tire – ordenei, ajudando-o a se desfazer da camisa, da calça, cueca e dos sapatos.

_Vamos com calma, meu anjo. Não quero te machucar – falou com a voz rouca.

_Você só irá me machucar se não atender ao meu apelo neste exato momento – peguei sua mão levando-a diretamente ao meu sexo úmido.

_Bella... tão molhada. Você é o meu calcanhar de Aquiles, danadinha – sua mão esfregou delicadamente meu ponto sensível.

_Humm... Edward você me deixa em um estado deplorável – beijei-lhe suavemente. _Por favor, faça-me sua mais uma vez. Porém, eu quero diferente desta vez. Eu quero sexo selvagem – supliquei com meu olhar para que ele atendesse o meu pedido.

_Baby, pode ser perigoso – mesmo excitado ainda exprimiu preocupação em seu olhar e em sua voz.

_Eu sei que você conduzirá da melhor forma. Confio em você. Por favor, não pense muito. Faça-me sua do jeito que te peço – pedi, manhosa.

_Ah, Bella... Bella. Você ainda será a minha morte. Porém, se é assim que deseja não precisa pedir uma segunda vez.

Nossas bocas dançavam em sincronia, em um beijo apaixonado, mas nossas mãos agiam de forma desobediente procurando explorar cada extremidade e ponto fraco de nossos corpos.

Isso era apenas o prenúncio de que a noite seria longa. Ainda tínhamos muito a aproveitar porque a minha nítida alteração hormonal compelia-me a ter um desejo sexual incontrolável. O meu anjo interior viraria um demônio facilmente nas mãos viris do meu noivo e com a performance incansável de Edward eu seria obrigada a concordar com um ditado popular: a noite é apenas uma criança...

#FIM#

* * *

"_**O ponto mais alto da vida é aquele no qual descobre-se a força que há no recomeço".**_

_**César Jihad (Vulto Madhiba)**_

* * *

_**N/A:  
**_

_**Bem, este o fim! :(  
E então, digam-me o que acharam deste último capítulo. Estarei aguardando pelos reviews..por favor, façam a alegria de uma autora...rsrsrsrs  
Para quem ainda não leu as minhas outras fics, deem uma passadinha e vejam se gostam. Se gostarem, comentem... :)  
bjinhossssssss **_


End file.
